


El Heredero

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Cherik - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash, Victorian, X-men - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: El conde Charles Xavier se ve obligado a casar a su único y adorado hijo con la hija del acaudalado barón Erik Lehnsherr. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que se terminaría enamorando locamente de él.





	1. Uno

El Heredero 

Capítulo Uno

1879\. Castillo de Westchester, Escocia

El conde Charles Francis Xavier se sirvió lo que quedaba de la botella de whisky y se arrojó pesadamente en el sillón. No estaba exactamente borracho porque no le quedaba suficiente alcohol en la licorera. Décadas atrás había sido una de las más surtidas de su tierra pero ahora consistía en un almacenamiento de botellas vacías y sucias, triste recuerdo del esplendor de una época que no iba a volver. 

Charles había sido el único hijo y heredero de Lord Brian Xavier y su esposa Lady Sharon. Una familia opulenta dueña de Westchester, el territorio más próspero de Escocia. Descendían de línea directa de Robert, The Bruce, el legendario rey escocés, que muchos asociaban con el mítico Arturo. Charles había nacido en una cuna de oro comparada con la de un rey y había crecido lleno de lujos y honores. Toda su vida había sido un caudal de privilegios y buena fortuna hasta que cometió el terrible error de casarse con Lady Moira, del clan MacTaggert. La mujer resultó ser la arpía en persona y después de dilapidar joyas y dinero en apenas tres años, y deshonrar el apellido Xavier con una vida escandalosa en plena y estricta época victoriana, abandonó a Charles y a su hijo de un año y se marchó quién sabe a qué reino europeo para continuar llevando su vida disipada. 

Charles quedó devastado, sin esposa, con un bebé, y su fortuna y nombre hechos polvo. Pero lo que más le había dolido era que verdaderamente había amado a Moira con todo su corazón y su traición le quitó las ganas de vivir. Se entregó al alcohol y se volvió un beodo como lo había sido su madre al quedar viuda. Usó el poco dinero que le quedaba para viajar a Londres y perderse en los callejones plagados de opio y láudano. Buscó burdeles sucios y se entregó a los brazos de mujeres que solo podían ofrecerle sexo barato. Terminó por malgastar el resto de su herencia y ahora solo contaba con el castillo de Westchester, una propiedad milenaria que se estaba viniendo abajo.

Charles pensaba que había tocado fondo. Lo único que lo había mantenido con vida desde que Moira lo dejó, había sido su hijo, David, y por él más de una vez se había frenado cuando estuviera a punto de ahogarse en una sobredosis de láudano o muchísimas copas de absenta.

David había sido su pasión, su único motivo para existir y ahora que se habia quedado literalmente sin dinero tenía que entregarlo a un matrimonio que sospechaba que no lo haría feliz. En un acto desesperado había firmado un acuerdo con el barón germánico Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, un hombre salido de las entrañas de la burguesía que había sabido hacer negocios y se había convertido en uno de los personajes más ricos de su tierra. Tan rico que se había comprado el título de barón y se había casado con la heredera más buscaba de Prusia. Hacía seis años que había quedado viudo con dos gemelos, Wanda y Peter. Por asuntos comerciales deseaba abrirse camino en Gran Bretaña y para ello había decidido casar a su hija con un noble inglés. Pero los aristócratas ingleses, aunque fascinados con la ascendencia germana de su reina, no veían con buenos ojos a un comerciante rico alemán, “advenedizo berlinés” lo habían llamado despectivamente. Así que el barón buscó y buscó tanto, que obligó a sus delegados a subir a Escocia y allí se encontraron con la familia Xavier, rica en balsones pero venida a menos. Práctico para los negocios y acuerdos, el barón envió a su secretario personal, Kurt Wagner, para que cerrara el trato.

Charles estaba hasta el cuello de deudas y no le quedó más opción que aceptar. Ahora tenía que despedir a su hijo porque una de las condiciones del contrato era precisamente que, contra la corriente, fuera el heredero y no la heredera quien se mudara al país extranjero a conciliar la boda. Estaba a punto de perder a la única persona que le importaba: su adorado y dulce David.

Charles bebió el whisky de un sorbo y comenzó a chupar del pico de la botella. Después la arrojó contra la pared y se hizo añicos. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se masajeó los pómulos, mientras murmuraba.

-Perdóname, perdóname, David. 

Por la ventana del castillo, se veía el paisaje verde de las Tierras Altas de Escocia y la niebla que cubría los campos. El sol se iba escondiendo y la noche se presentaba nublada. El joven heredero partiría por la mañana probablemente para no volver nunca más. Charles no dejaba de pensar que tenía apenas quince años y su prometida diecisiete. No era justo para David pagar las deudas de su padre. Pero la buena estrella con la que Charles había nacido lo había dejado hacía mucho tiempo, catorce años para ser exactos, la noche, la desoladora noche traicionera, en que Moira MacTaggert lo dejó.

……………………

¡Hola!

Esta es una historia que tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace más o menos un mes. Tal vez haya mpreg más adelante. Lo comento por si les agrada la idea. Es un fic de universo alternativo como se habrán dado cuenta.

Ah, aunque todavía no se demostró, los personajes conservarán sus mutaciones.

Espero que les guste.


	2. Capítulo Dos

El Heredero 

Capítulo Dos

-Papá.

Golpearon a la puerta pasadas las doce de la noche. Nadie respondió.

-¡Papá! – insistió -. ¡Papá, responde!

Portando un candelabro de cuatro brazos, David abrió de un golpe y se encontró con su padre dormido sobre el piso en su propia borrachera. Charles había encontrado un par más de botellas de whisky detrás de la licorera y se las había bebido prácticamente de un trago. El muchacho, un calco de él años más joven, se inclinó y lo sacudió ya sabiendo que no lo despertaría. Con infinita paciencia, lo alzó y trató de recostarlo en el sillón lo mejor que pudo para que durmiera más cómodo. Sabía que no despertaría hasta la mañana. Esperaba que lo hiciera antes de que tuviera que partir para poder despedirse, quizás para siempre. 

David se arrodilló y comenzó a alzar las botellas vacías. También levantó los vidrios de la estrellada junto a la pared para que su padre no se lastimara cuando despertara sin recordar lo que había sucedido. Fue hasta la ventana y cerró las hojas para que no sufriera frío durante la noche. Al observar el paisaje nocturno, suspiró porque no quería marcharse de Westchester. El castillo había sido su único hogar y, a pesar de la ausencia de su madre y del alcoholismo de su padre, había tenido una infancia feliz. Amor no le había faltado. Charles lo adoraba y se lo había demostrado en cada ocasión. También su tía Raven Darkhölme, la hermana adoptiva de su progenitor, y Henry McCoy, a quien llamaba tío Hank, su esposo. Ellos lo habían cuidado y mimado en los momentos más difíciles de Charles.

David depositó los restos de vidrio en una caja y se volvió hacia su progenitor. Sentía que no podía abandonarlo. No podía dejarlo solo. ¿Quién lo cuidaría cuando se emborrachara? ¿Quién lo acompañaría en las noches de soledad? También pensaba en sí mismo y en cuánto necesitaría de Charles. ¿Quién le brindaría a él los consejos que solo su padre podía darle? ¿En qué brazos se refugiaría cuando ese mundo extraño que se le abría en Prusia lo aturdiera demasiado? Si esa familia extranjera no lo quería, tendría a su padre lejos para buscar su afecto. No podía dejar Westchester y, sin embargo, no tenía opción. Se secó los ojos con la manga y aspiró el llanto. Tampoco tenía que llorar. A pesar de todo, era afortunado al haber conseguido una novia rica con la situación financiera catastrófica de su familia. Además, con el enlace, Charles no perdería Westchester y eso para David valía más que su propia felicidad.

Charles necesitaba conservar su casa pero también lo necesitaba a él y él necesitaba de Charles.

¿Qué podía hacer? Era solo un niño de quince años. 

En sueños, Charles se acomodó de lado y comenzó a roncar. David se quitó su chaqueta para arroparlo. No era la primera vez que cuidaba a su padre borracho, pero sufría al pensar que sería la última.

-Dave – lo llamó su tío Hank desde la puerta despacio para no alterar a su cuñado -. Ven, hijo.

David se volvió hacia él y después de observar a su progenitor y cerciorarse de que estuviera cómodo, alzó el candelabro y salió. En el pasillo, Hank se acomodó las gafas con marco de oro.

-¿Tienes todo listo para el viaje? – quiso saber.

-Sí, ya terminé de empacar.

-Recuerda que no debes llevar mucha ropa – le recordó su tío -. El barón especificó que quiere educarte y vestirte a la manera germana.

-Espero que su estilo me guste – murmuró David, bajando la cabeza. Había tantas emociones juntas en su corazón, que le costaba retenerlas.

Hank le apretó el hombro afectuosamente.

-Seguro que te gustará, tiene que ser más alegre que el nuestro, oscuro y apagado, y también más fastuoso. 

David se mordió el labio inferior.

-Tío, en cuanto a mi padre, él se va a quedar solo y quiero que me prometas que lo vas a cuidar. La separación será más difícil para él que para mí.

-No pienses en eso, Dave – le sonrió con cariño -. Piensa en la vida que te espera en Prusia y en tu prometida, el secretario del barón te entregó una fotografía de ella en un relicario y se veía atractiva. La recuerdas, ¿cierto?

-Puse el relicario dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta con la que viajaré mañana. 

-Hiciste bien, así la impresionarás cuando llegues. A las damas les fascina que les demostremos interés. Sé que te educamos para que no muestres lo que sientes pero debes ser afectuoso con ella y hacerle saber cuánto le importas. Será tu esposa y será tu deber amarla y velar por ella. 

-Sí, tío.

-Ven, te acompañaré a tu recámara – lo rodeó del cuello para que comenzara a caminar -. Tienes que descansar que mañana al amanecer partirás. Yo me encargué personalmente de que tu carruaje esté preparado.

David lanzó una última mirada a la puerta, preguntándose si su padre estaría sobrio al alba para poder despedirse de él para siempre. Quiso llorar pero como un caballero británico, sabía que las emociones no se mostraban, ni en público ni en privado. Solo se masajeó el pecho para calmar la congoja.

………………

Mientras que David regresaba a sus aposentos a pasar la última noche en Westchester, en una finca señorial en el ducado de Berg, el barón Lehnsherr se encontraba encerrado en su despacho revisando las cuentas de sus negocios. Lo alumbraban dos lámparas, cuyo aceite se consumía por la cantidad de tiempo que transcurría trabajando. Era un comerciante próspero dedicado a la metalúrgica. Pero no siempre había tenido la fortuna de su lado. 

Erik Lehnsherr nació como único hijo en el seno de una familia burguesa de ascendencia judía. Había vivido tranquilo y feliz con sus padres hasta que a los doce años, un acontecimiento trágico lo había dejado huérfano y a la deriva. A partir de ese momento, Erik había tenido que mendigar en las calles y trabajar en lo que pudiera. Eran tiempos difíciles con el reino prusiano azotado por las guerras y el hambre. A los catorce, descubrió que tenía la habilidad de controlar metales y se valió de ello para convertirse en un comerciante del rubro metalúrgico. Con su poder secreto, que más adelante descubrió que se trataba de una mutación, consiguió sobresalir en el negocio, y eso le permitió costearse el título de barón y casarse con Magda, una de las herederas más codiciadas del reino. 

Ahora gozaba de prosperidad económica y respeto entre los comerciantes, pero no podía abrirse paso en los ambientes nobles de Europa por su origen burgués. Por eso esperaba que el casamiento de su hija le fuese de ayuda para expandir su negocio en el Imperio Británico y de ahí llegar a sus antiguas colonias. Si lo lograba, se transformaría en uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta.

Hacía seis años que había perdido a su esposa por el tifus, y ahora, desde hacía dos, frecuentaba a la señorita Emma Frost, una mujer de origen humilde, que lo había conquistado sin que Erik pudiera entender el por qué. Tal influencia ejercía sobre él que hacía un par de meses se había mudado con un primo suyo, Sebastian Shaw, y ambos vivían en la finca y exigían ser tratados como el mismísimo barón.

Erik no se oponía aunque no entendía por qué lo permitía tampoco. Era como si Emma tuviese el poder de manipularlo. Quizás por lo bella que era, o, quizás, por alguna otra razón misteriosa.

En este momento estaba sentado frente a su escritorio escribiendo números y haciendo cuentas. Él y solo él se encargaba de su negocio, y no delegaba el trabajo en nadie más. Tampoco permitía que lo interrumpieran cuando lo hacía. En una ocasión se había enojado tanto con una muchacha que osó interrumpirlo para llevarle la cena, que le torció con la mirada el brazalete de plata que llevaba en la mano. Esa vez, Erik se había sentido tan mal con su proceder que no le alcanzaron las palabras para disculparse. Primero porque él sabía lo que era depender laboralmente de alguien y detestaba el abuso, y, segundo, porque había dejado en evidencia su mutación. Afortunadamente la muchacha no se había dado cuenta por el susto pero, igual, Erik se puso en alerta y decidió ser más precavido. Por eso, todo el personal de la casa tenía prohibido acercarse a su despacho hasta que él mismo saliera.

-Papito – se oyó la voz melosa de Wanda y un golpecito a la puerta.

Bueno, en realidad nadie podía interrumpirlo salvo ella. Así como los metales tenían debilidad ante Erik, Erik la tenía ante su hija. Wanda era la luz de sus ojos y la única que podía conseguir de él lo que quisiera. La amaba y consentía tanto que la había convertido en una jovencita caprichosa y petulante. Era una joven hermosa pero a su belleza le faltaba humildad. 

Erik era consciente de su accionar pero caía vencido ante cualquier pedido de su hija. Veinte años atrás su esposa había dado a luz a una niña. La llamaron Nina, pero la pequeña falleció a las pocas horas por complicaciones. Erik nunca se recuperó del golpe y cuando los gemelos nacieron tres años después, volcó en Wanda todo su amor y su deseo frustrado de ser padre de una niña, y la convirtió en la razón misma de su existencia. También amaba a Peter, pero sin la devoción que le tenía a Wanda.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus caprichos y vanidad, la jovencita adoraba a su padre con el corazón. Por eso había aceptado casarse con un heredero pobre escocés, cuando podía aspirar a convertirse en la esposa de cualquier comerciante rico como su padre. 

-Papito – insistió con el tono más dulce que podía tener.

Erik dejó la pluma en el tintero y alzó la cabeza.

-Adelante, hija – consintió. 

Wanda entró acomodándose los bucles cobrizos de manera que le cayeran como cascada sobre sus hombros. Estaba orgullosa de su pelo, de su piel tersa y pálida y sus ojos verdes. Se sentó con elegancia frente al escritorio y miró a su progenitor con una sonrisa compradora. 

-¿Qué deseas, Wanda? 

-Peter lo hizo otra vez – suspiró con un puchero -. Se coló en mis aposentos, papi, y estuvo leyendo mis cartas.

Erik se frotó el rostro. No era fácil ser el padre viudo de un par de adolescentes.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo hizo?

-Porque le tendí una trampa y no se dio cuenta. Dejé harina esparcida en el suelo y encontré sus huellas junto al baúl donde guardo mis cartas. Ya sé que es demasiado veloz, ya sé que también tú tienes que lidiar con una mutación secreta, y como yo todavía no tengo una o no la voy a tener, crees que no lo entiendo. ¡Pero se trata de mis cosas! ¡Papá, repréndelo!

-Está bien, está bien – la calmó Erik y soltó un suspiro -. Mañana platicaré con él. ¿Eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme?

Wanda sacudió la cabeza y volvió a hacer su puchero comprador. 

-¿Por qué tengo que casarme con un pobre?

-Porque no es cualquier pobre, es el heredero de una de las familias de más alcurnia en el Imperio.

-Sí, pero no tiene una moneda en el bolsillo.

-Pero tiene abolengo – contestó Erik convencido. Wanda lo miró fastidiada, para ella una familia con estirpe pero sin dinero, era una simple familia sin dinero -. ¿Sabes por qué se llama David?

-David Charles – bufó la joven -. David Charles Xavier. Supongo que lo habrán llamado Charles por su padre.

-Así es y se llama David porque la familia Xavier desciende de los dos reyes escoceses con ese nombre. Uno fue David I, considerado santo, y el otro David II, hijo legítimo del mismísimo Robert I, the Bruce. Te estoy casando con la crema de Escocia, hija mía. 

-Con la crema agria de Escocia, querrás decir – contestó Wanda con fastidio -. Mira, papá. No me importa la sangre de quién lleve mi esposo pero sí que pueda complacerme como me complaces tú. ¿Tendrá dinero para pagar mi ropa, una casa digna, sirvientes? ¿Podrá darme los gustos que me das tú?

Erik suspiró, encantado. Otro padre le hubiera dado un sermón sobre la importancia de valores más transcendentales que el dinero pero no podía con Wanda. A sus ojos, ella tenía que tenerlo todo. 

-¿Piensas, mi niña, que voy a permitir que pases una sola privación?

Wanda le sonrió. 

-De igual modo – se encogió de hombros -, apenas llegue le demostraré quién soy yo. Ya verás, papi – se levantó -. Sabré ponerlo en su lugar. Si quiere enseñarme sus blasones, yo le enseñaré que no tiene nada material y que conservará su castillo gracias a ti, papi, solo gracias a ti. 

-Wanda, no seas soberbia – regañó Erik pero con un tono tan suave, que el reproche sonó a una broma.

La joven se acercó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, papito.

-Buenas noches, mi ángel – la despidió con una caricia en la cara.

Wanda se marchó, mientras se seguía acomodando los bucles. Erik esperó a que cerrara la puerta para continuar trabajando. Dos horas después, guardó los papeles en el cajón de su escritorio y lo cerró bajo llave. Salió y selló con doble cerradura la puerta de su despacho. Nadie tenía acceso si él no estaba adentro.

Enfiló hacia sus aposentos, bostezando. Al llegar, dejó el candelabro sobre una mesa y se preparó para cambiarse para dormir.

-Hola, Erik.

Erik volteó hacia su cama y vio en ella a Emma desnuda con un collar de diamantes como toda prenda. Su cuerpo largo y espigado apenas se cubría con la sábana y estaba en una postura sugerente.

-Ahora no, Emma – contestó con frialdad -. Estoy agotado. Tal vez mañana.

Emma sonrió.

-¿Qué tal ahora? – insistió, quitándose la sábana de encima para lucir completamente desnuda.

Erik estaba demasiado cansado para seguirle el juego y fue hasta su cómoda para sacar su ropa para dormir. 

Emma frunció la mirada y entró en su mente para controlarlo. Sin entender por qué, consumido por el trabajo como estaba, Erik sintió la necesidad de tener sexo con ella. Desesperado, se quitó la camisa, los zapatos y los pantalones, y gateó derecho a sus brazos en la cama. La mujer lo abrazó del cuello, mientras se comían la boca a mordiscos, y lo empujó hacia su cuerpo. Una vez más lo obligaría a tener relaciones sin que Erik pudiera resistirse. Es que solo Emma tenía el poder de la telepatía. O, al menos, eso creía. Charles Xavier también poseía esa mutación pero no abusaba como ella.

………………..

Hola: Quería decirles que habrá mpreg más adelante. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les siga gustando.

Lo de las mutaciones quedará explicado más adelante.


	3. Capítulo Tres

El Heredero 

Capítulo Tres.

-Despierta, Charles – lo sacudió Hank con fuerza -. Despierta. Tu hijo ya se está yendo.

Con una modorra terrible, Charles bostezó y, al abrir los ojos, quedó enceguecido con la luz natural, que entraba por la ventana que su cuñado acababa de abrir. Los cerró con fuerza y se apretó la cabeza con un gemido. Tenía una jaqueca formidable y le dolía cada rincón del cuerpo. Estiró los brazos y dejó caer la chaqueta con la que David lo había cubierto la noche anterior.

-David – murmuró, sentándose a duras penas y sobándose los párpados.

-David está en sus aposentos preparándose para partir, Charles – avisó Hank. Su tono sonaba a reproche. Le costaba entender cómo un padre que se desvivía por su hijo como lo hacía su cuñado, podía ser tan irresponsable y emborracharse cuando el jovencito más lo necesitaba -. Ya desayunó y está terminando de vestirse. Tienes que despedirte de él. Tal vez sea la última vez que lo veas en mucho tiempo.

Charles estaba observando la chaqueta de David y comprendiendo que su hijo había entrado para arroparlo mientras él dormía el sueño de los beodos. También vio los vidrios y las botellas acomodados prolijamente dentro de la caja. Pensó en cuán dulce y cariñoso era el joven y recordó que estaba a punto de perderlo, probablemente para toda la vida.

Decidido, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse pero era tal la borrachera que se desplomó en el sillón. Hank quiso ayudarlo pero Charles se resistió. Él había bebido de más y él se haría cargo. Se dio cuenta de que aunque su cuñado estaba ahí, no podía leerle la mente. Eso le ocurría cuando se emborrachaba demasiado, su poder disminuía o desaparecía el tiempo que le durase el efecto del alcohol.

Charles hizo otro esfuerzo y, esta vez, pudo permanecer de pie. Se tambaleó un poco hasta que consiguió estabilidad.

Paso a paso, avanzó y enfiló hacia los aposentos de su hijo.

David se estaba anudando el pañuelo oscuro alrededor del cuello frente a un espejo de pie. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro revuelto y los ojos azules enrojecidos porque no los había cerrado en toda la noche. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas e intensas para procesarlas. Iba a extrañar su casa, iba a extrañar a sus tíos y, especialmente, iba a extrañar a su padre. Además lo apabullaba la idea de marcharse a otro país, con un idioma y costumbres diferentes, para casarse con una damita desconocida y convertirse en miembro de una familia de la que sabía poco y nada. Para consolarse abrió el relicario que había guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ahí estaba en miniatura y en blanco y negro, el rostro de Wanda. Se notaba que era una joven hermosa, dos años mayor, pero tenía los labios fruncidos y la mirada desafiante. En toda su actitud se leía que era una muchacha altiva y desdeñosa.

David se preguntó si lo iba a amar o, al igual que su padre, su destino era ser abandonado pocos años después.

-Me alegra verte observándola – la voz de su progenitor lo devolvió a la realidad -. Se nota que te gusta, David, y eso me complace y alivia.

David cerró el relicario y corrió a abrazar a su padre efusivamente. Ya no iba a volver a verlo, o a escuchar sus consejos, ya no iba a poder abrazarlo más. Apretó los ojos pero no pudo evitar el llanto. Tenía miedo y estaba triste, y necesitaba más que nunca a su papá. ¿Qué haría él solo en el extranjero sin la compañía y ayuda de su padre? Los dos se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Charles todavía no podía leerlo pero sentía cómo temblaba en sus brazos y oía sus hipidos. Él también cerró los ojos para no llorar. Estaba a punto de perder a su único hijo para siempre. ¿Tanto valía Westchester para entregar a su pequeño a un destino incierto? Pero también se planteaba qué sería de David si permanecía con él, un borracho sin cura, en un castillo venido a menos, sin una moneda y solo el pasado de alcurnia de su familia.

Charles tenía que dejarlo marcharse pero no podía permitir que lo hiciera solo. Lo pensó rápidamente y decidió acompañarlo a último momento. Le sentaría bien un viaje y podría conocer en persona la casa y la familia para su hijo. Se separaron y le tomó el rostro con las manos. Eran los dos tan parecidos que sorprendían.

-Quiero acompañarte, David. 

-¿Qué dices? 

-Digo que quiero acompañarte – aseveró Charles con determinación -. Ven conmigo y ayúdame con el equipaje que estoy un tanto dormido para prepararlo solo. Nos retrasaremos un poco pero llegaremos a tiempo para abordar el barco.

-¿Hablas en serio? – David no lo podía creer.

Charles lo miró directo a los ojos, sus ojos, igualitos a los suyos. 

-Nunca te mentí, hijo. Cometí muchos errores como padre pero jamás te mentí. Decidí acompañarte hasta la casa del barón y estar presente en tu boda.

-¿Cuándo lo decidiste? – cuestionó el joven, secándose las lágrimas.

-Lo decidí ahora porque veo cuánto me necesitas – tras decir esto, tomó el pañuelo de su hijo y se lo terminó de acomodar en el cuello -. Estás asustado y no voy a permitir que sigas con miedo si puedo consolarte. Ven a preparar el equipaje conmigo y no te preocupes por la casa, la dejaré en las mejores manos, las manos de tus tíos.

David rio. 

-¡Papá! Tú y tus salidas – lo abrazó de cuenta nueva -. Gracias.

Charles lo apretó contra sí y cerró los ojos. Podía ser un borracho perdido, podía ser un inútil para conservar su herencia pero David le importaba más que nadie.

Hank quedó de una pieza con la noticia pero Raven, que tenía una apariencia azul que camuflaba bajo el aspecto de una joven rubia y simpática, no se asombró. Conocía a Charles lo suficiente para saber que se guiaba por el corazón y sabía la excelente persona que era. La pareja le prometió que cuidaría el castillo y le pidió que no se preocupara por ellos.

Dos horas después de lo planeado, el carruaje partió rumbo al puerto para navegar hacia el continente. Por el camino, Charles observó ensoñador el verde paisaje escocés y, al volverse hacia David, que estaba sentado frente a él dentro del carruaje, encontró que se había dormido. Era lógico si había pasado la noche en vela. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la ventanilla y con los vaivenes cabeceaba y se golpeaba contra el vidrio.

Charles se trasladó a su asiento y lo abrazó para que apoyara la cabeza contra su pecho y no se lastimara. Ya se había recuperado de la borrachera y podía sentirlo: miedo, confusión, expectativa, ansiedad, eran las emociones que le transmitía su hijo, y también alivio y consuelo porque sabía que no viajaría solo y que Charles iba a cuidarlo y protegerlo. Le besó la cabeza enmarañada y le acomodó algunos mechones. Al pensar que David partía a casarse, se acordó de su propia boda y de la traición de su mujer. Eso lo enfureció porque Moira nunca lo había merecido a él ni a su apellido, y, menos que menos, se había merecido un hijo como David. 

………………..

Dos semanas después

En el palacio del barón, los comensales estaban sentados junto a la larga mesa de roble servida, aguardando al señor de la casa. La etiqueta marcaba que no se podía probar bocado o beber mientras el dueño no se hubiera ubicado en la cabecera. Emma, su detestable primo Sebastian y Wanda esperaban al barón en sus respectivas sillas.

Erik entró con su andar elegante y firme, y dio una rápida mirada a la mesa para cerciorarse de que estuvieran todos. Enseguida notó el asiento vacío de su hijo. Para ser la persona más veloz gracias a su mutación, Peter se las ingeniaba para llegar tarde o a la hora que se le placía. A Erik le costó esconder su enojo y, sin decir nada, se sentó en la cabecera y desplegó la servilleta de seda en su regazo. Acto seguido, hizo una seña a los sirvientes para que se acercaran con la comida.

Los cuatro comensales sintieron una ráfaga de milésimas de segundo en la nuca y apareció Peter, sentado complacido en su lugar, con el cabello plateado revuelto por el movimiento, los ojos negros brillantes de picardía y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Emma y Sebastian lo miraron asombrados porque no conocían su poder, mientras que Wanda le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Erik quedó lívido. Su hijo no solo le faltaba el respeto olvidando sus modales, sino que enseñaba en público su mutación. Un poder que podía valerle el ser acusado de hechicero, detenido, torturado y ajusticiado en la hoguera. 

Los sirvientes se llevaron tal sorpresa que poco faltó para que las fuentes servidas y el vino se les cayeran al piso. 

-Perdón – se disculpó Peter como lo más natural -. Es que andaba paseando y se me pasó la hora. Pero llegué antes de que pusieras el primer bocado en la boca, papá. Eso se llama - sacó su reloj del bolsillo -, ah, las doce y un minuto, eso se llama estar a horario.

Erik soltó el tenedor y el cuchillo, y se puso de pie. Le salían chispas de los ojos. 

-Te estuve perdonando mucho, Peter – reprendió furioso -. Tu falta de modales, tu poco progreso en el estudio, tu desobediencia, tus travesuras. ¡Te perdoné todo! Pero no puedo dejar pasar que me faltes el respeto delante de todos. Eres un irresponsable porque te falta disciplina.

Peter se dio cuenta de que había ido un tanto lejos esta vez y se puso serio. También se acomodó en el asiento para quedar lo más tieso posible.

Erik recobró la calma y volvió a sentarse, pero no iba a comer. La actitud de su hijo le había cortado el apetito. Puso la servilleta a un costado y fijó la mirada admonitoria en Peter.

-Te consentí demasiado todo este tiempo y es hora de que asumas responsabilidades. Solo eso te dará disciplina y te convertirá en un verdadero caballero prusiano. 

Peter se mordió los labios y miró a su hermana buscando ayuda. Pero Wanda bebió líquido, ignorándolo con desprecio. “Niñita pretensiosa,” murmuró Peter por lo bajo, y tenía razón en llamarla niñita porque él había nacido diez minutos antes.

-¿Qué dijiste? – amonestó Erik, creyendo que se burlaba de él -. ¿Sigues faltándome el respeto?

-No – titubeó el joven, mirando a su hermana, a Emma y a Sebastian -. No, papá.

-Peter, mírame a los ojos y escucha – ordenó su padre. El joven obedeció -. Te falta compromiso, no tienes rumbo. Necesitas ser responsable. Es hora de que empieces a trabajar conmigo. Ya tienes diecisiete años y tienes que comenzar a interesarte en mis negocios.

Peter no se atrevió a responderle que los metales no eran lo suyo, él, en cambio, amaba la velocidad. Pero el tono gélido de su padre no daba para cuestionarlo.

Erik continuó.

-Mañana por la mañana tengo que ir a Dusseldorf para una compra. Te levantarás temprano conmigo y me acompañarás, ¿oíste, Peter?

-Sí, papá.

-Te quiero antes del alba, aquí sentado desayunando conmigo, vestido y preparado para partir, ¿entendido?

-Sí, papá.

-Te daré las instrucciones mientras viajemos y no discutirás nada de lo que te proponga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, papá – ya Peter contestaba cada vez más bajo, es que la humillación de ser reprendido frente a su hermana y la cantidad de obligaciones que su padre le estaba imponiendo le quitaban energía. 

-Me obedecerás y serás el hijo correcto y educado de un barón durante todo el viaje.

-Sí, papá.

-Ahora puedes retirarte a tus aposentos. Si tienes hambre, te alcanzarán sopa dentro de una hora. No saldrás de ahí hasta que se ponga el sol.

Peter se puso de pie con el semblante apagado. Estaba avergonzado de lo que había hecho. Caminó lentamente y al pasar junto a su padre, quiso pedirle perdón. Pero su mirada glacial lo detuvo y continuó su rumbo hacia el corredor que conducía a las escaleras. 

Erik esperó unos minutos y se retiró de la mesa, todavía enojado.

Los demás comensales continuaron comiendo rodeados de un silencio incómodo.

…………….

-¡No soporto más esta casa, Emma! – gruñó Sebastian, recorriendo la salita de sus aposentos en círculos -. Ese barón es un déspota y su hijo es una aberración. ¿Viste lo que hizo? Se apareció de la nada. Tu poder tiene una explicación, se llama telepatía, pero lo de ese muchacho es brujería pura.

-Sebastian, basta – amonestó Emma, cansada -. Solo debe ser veloz. No sabía que había más gente como nosotros. ¿Me pregunto si habrá algún otro telépata por allí? 

Su primo dejó de caminar para desplomarse en el sillón. 

-No los soporto más, Emma. Ni a Lehnsherr ni a su familia. Vine a vivir aquí porque me lo pediste y dijiste que estaría lleno de lujos pero no veo lujos, solo enojos, peleas y lo único valioso es la comida abundante en cada cena. Mira mi saco – se palpó la ropa -, está lleno de polvo porque este palacio está lleno de polvo. No nos atienden como corresponde.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – se quejó la mujer -. Erik ahora quiere expandirse hacia las Islas Británicas y va a casar a su hija con el hijo de un conde tan pobre como nosotros. 

-Ah – bufó Sebastian, burlón -. La familia política que le chupará la sangre.

-No, viene solo el jovencito. Concertó la boda aquí para que su hija permanezca a su lado, ya sabes que adora a esa mocosa. Su pretendiente es un crío de quince años, nadie que nos desafíe.

Sebastian se cubrió la cara con las manos. Estaba cansado y aburrido, y en ese estado se le ocurrían las peores ideas.

-¿Por qué no le regateas dinero, Emma? – propuso -. Vamos, métete en su cabeza y que te regale suficiente para que recorramos Europa juntos un mes, no, dos meses, y si nos divertimos mucho, que sean tres o cuatro. 

Emma rio, creyendo que bromeaba, pero enseguida lo leyó y notó que hablaba en serio.

-¿Estás loco acaso?

Sebastian se puso de pie. No estaba loco sino determinado a salirse con la suya.

-Vamos, Emma – pidió -. Que nos dé un cofre bien surtido de los cientos que guarda en el sótano bajo llaves y trancas. Después bórrale de la memoria la existencia del cofre, las monedas de oro y que te lo haya dado. Vamos, prima – llegó hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros -. Imagínanos a los dos juntos, divirtiéndonos por el continente a lo loco. Llenos de oro para malgastarlo y vivir a todo lujo, sin tener que adular a nadie, sin tener que fijarse en precios. El cofre puede ser nuestro, solo uno. Vamos, querida. Tienes al barón comiendo de tu mano.

Emma enarcó una ceja, pensativa. No era una mala idea. También ella se estaba cansando de la indiferencia de Erik. Al principio había pensado que metiéndose en su mente un par de veces lo conquistaría. Pero Erik era un hueso duro de roer y carecía de interés en ella.

Sí, ya que con la sutileza no se podía, era necesario tomar medidas drásticas.

………….

Erik seguía disgustado por el mal momento en el almuerzo y ahora acababa de recibir una carta donde el conde Xavier le anunciaba que llegaría acompañando a su hijo. Tenía que impartir órdenes nuevas para que le prepararan aposentos, contratar músicos para más espectáculos, más cenas y reuniones protocolares. El conde Xavier era una persona de estirpe y había que recibirla y acogerla como su abolengo se lo merecía. 

Se sentó en un sillón de la sala a beber un poco de ponche antes de volver a trabajar. Sin querer volteó la mirada hacia un tablero de ajedrez que tenía preparado en una mesita. Erik era un apasionado de ese juego pero no contaba con nadie que compartiera su pasión, así que no había jugado en años. Cuando vivía su esposa solía jugar con ella antes de dormir, era raro que una mujer conociera las reglas pero ella había sido una persona especial. Después quiso enseñarles a sus hijos pero Wanda se aburría y Peter se distraía demasiado.

Emma directamente no demostraba interés. Tampoco él tenía interés en ella y es que lo estaba cansando con sus pedidos y reclamos. Además, no sabía cómo se salía siempre con la suya.

Erik pensaba que lo mejor sería terminar con su relación cuanto antes y estaba planteándose hacerlo esa misma noche. Tampoco soportaba a su primo con aires de gran señor, que maltrataba a sus sirvientes y hacía comentarios grotescos en la mesa.

-Erik, querido – sonó su vocecita detrás de la puerta.

-Adelante, Emma – autorizó y dejó el vaso sobre una mesita junto al sillón. 

De solo abrir la puerta, Emma leyó que estaba pensando en deshacerse de ella y de su primo, y eso la fastidió demasiado. Así que dejó de lado las sutilezas y fue directo al grano. Entró y se sentó descaradamente en sus rodillas.

Erik la empujó para sacársela de encima y exclamó. ¡No! Pero Emma se metió en su cabeza y tomó el control de su mente y de su cuerpo.

-Vas a entregarme uno de tus cofres llenos de monedas, Erik – le ordenó directamente -. También voy a llevarme uno de tus juegos de cubiertos de plata por si me falta dinero, y algunas joyas de tu esposa. Me voy a recorrer el continente con mi primo y no vas a interferir. Cuando regrese no vas a reprocharme nada y si estoy de buen humor, nos casaremos y si tengo ganas engendraremos un heredero para asegurarme tu fortuna. 

Erik quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, procesando lo que le decía. Había perdido la movilidad y también la libertad para decidir y actuar. Emma había tomado control de su cerebro. Como un autómata, la hizo a un lado para ir a traerle lo que le había ordenado. 

-Ah, casi lo olvido – lo detuvo Emma en el umbral -. No vas a recordar haberme dado ese cofre, ni la platería, ni las joyas, ni esta conversación.

Erik asintió y salió a cumplir sus órdenes enseguida.

Emma se arrellanó en el sillón y bebió lo que quedaba de ponche en el vaso. 

……………..

Hola

¿Qué les pareció? Ya en el próximo llega el encuentro entre el conde y el barón y comienza lento y seguro el Cherik con todo lo que implica: lemons, muchos lemons, mpreg, drama y amor.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

El Heredero 

Capítulo Cuatro

Peter se arrellanó en el tapizado del asiento del coche y se cubrió la boca para disimular un bostezo. Había tenido que madrugar para estar listo y desayunar con su padre cuando el sol temprano del verano comenzaba a levantarse. Se había vestido de traje negro y pañuelo a tono, botas altas y una galera, que ahora yacía a su lado en el asiento. Su progenitor, ubicado enfrente, estaba vestido igual y llevaba un elegante bastón, que sostenía con las dos manos. Estaban regresando de Dusseldorf después de haber realizado la compra y Erik calculaba que estarían en casa para la hora del almuerzo.

-Tienes talento para los negocios, Peter – rompió el silencio su padre. 

El jovencito lo miró, sobándose los ojos. Erik le sonreía, orgulloso de su comportamiento durante la transacción y de su predisposición para aprender. 

Peter le devolvió la sonrisa y volteó hacia el paisaje. Faltaba poco para que cruzaran un puente de piedra maciza medieval, sostenido por columnas romanas, que atravesaba un río caudaloso. Pero como era impulsivo no pudo evitarlo y le planteó.

-No me interesan los negocios, papá. No al menos los tuyos, no quiero nada con el metal.

Erik rio. Peter lo miró confundido. 

-¿Qué es lo que te interesa, Peter? ¿Correr, ser veloz, alguna muchacha? – preguntó con complicidad.

Peter bufó, sentía que por su tono, su padre no lo estaba tomando en serio.

Erik acomodó el bastón sobre las piernas. 

-Peter, tienes diecisiete años, a tu edad yo me estaba iniciando en esto mientras trabajaba en una pescadería. ¿O era la curtiembre? – dudó -. De cualquier manera, no encontré lo que me apasionaba hasta que conseguí un empleo temporal en una herrería a los catorce, tenía tres años menos que tú. Me esforcé mientras trabajaba en otros rubros, y de ser un huérfano despreciado, mira en lo que me he convertido.

-¿Quieres decir que tengo que estar abierto para encontrar lo que me guste?

-No – refutó su padre con convicción -. Tienes que darte cuenta que te estoy dejando todo listo y no deberás pasar las penurias que yo atravesé. Ahora no te interesa pero cuando me acompañes y trabajes conmigo, verás las cosas de otro modo.

-De veras no me interesa, papá – trató de hacerlo entrar en razón -. Te esfuerzas porque te apasiona pero no es mi caso.

-Me esfuerzo porque es lo que me sacó adelante cuando no tenía ni siquiera un techo, Peter – rebatió Erik con autoridad -. Tú y tu hermana lo tuvieron todo desde que nacieron gracias a mi fortuna y a la de tu madre. 

-Papá, no empieces – bufó Peter, aburrido del mismo discurso con que los sermoneaba desde niños.

Erik se inclinó y lo tomó bruscamente del brazo. Estaba enojado.

-¡Peter, por última vez te digo que no me faltes el respeto! – se dio cuenta de que lo estaba apretando mucho, y lo soltó. Peter se echó hacia atrás, sobándose el brazo -. Vas a ayudarme y te dedicarás a esto te guste o no. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desagradecido? ¿Por qué no eres como . . .?

No quiso terminar la frase y su hijo lo hizo por él.

-Como Wanda, ¿cierto? – contestó con desdén -. La hermosa y orgullosa Wanda, la luz de tus ojos ya lo sé. Ella para ti es perfecta, yo no soy nadie.

-¡Te recordé lo del respeto, Peter!

-¡No te lo estoy faltando, padre! – gritó el joven, enfadado.

Erik no soportó tal insulto y le quiso dar una bofetada en la mejilla. Peter se movió con su velocidad y su padre estampó el puño en el tapizado. El joven se arrinconó en el asiento, observándolo con miedo y bronca. Impulsivo como era, abrió la puerta del coche en movimiento y se lanzó hacia el el pastizal. Pero cayó mal y fue a dar la cabeza contra el camino pedregoso junto al borde donde se iniciaba el puente. Quedó aturdido unos segundos, los suficientes para no poder reaccionar y utilizar su mutación, perdió el equilibrio y cayó con mala suerte al agua. 

Lívido, Erik golpeó el techo con todas sus fuerzas y ordenó a gritos al cochero que detuviera los caballos. Antes de que las ruedas frenasen, salió disparado del coche y se precipitó hacia el extremo del puente por el que su hijo había caído. Miró desesperado hacia abajo y se encontró con las aguas turbulentas.

-¡Peter! – lo llamó a los gritos -. ¡Peter! ¡Peter! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Peter!

No podía verlo ni escucharlo. Solo se oía la corriente ruidosa. Había piedras y las aguas no eran cristalinas. Erik se desesperó más todavía y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y las botas para alivianarse y poder nadar con más agilidad. Sabía que arrojarse a un río caudaloso era una maniobra suicida pero la vida de Peter dependía de ello.

El cochero había detenido el vehículo y ahora corría gordo y torpe hacia él, tratando de entender qué pasaba. 

Afortunadamente, otro coche se detuvo sobre el puente junto al barón. Charles y su hijo bajaron corriendo. David atajó a Erik por detrás para que no saltara, mientras que su padre inclinaba el estómago contra el muro del puente hacia abajo para captar la mente de Peter. Rastreó rápidamente y lo halló.

-¡Está justo debajo de nosotros! – avisó con marcado acento escocés -. Se está sosteniendo de una de las columnas para que no lo arrastre la corriente. David, rápido, bajemos por esas rocas para ayudarlo. Hay que encontrar algo resistente para lanzarle y que se sostenga mientras lo arrastramos hacia la orilla.

Erik estaba tan aturdido que no podía reaccionar. Solo oyó que Peter estaba vivo y que necesitaban algo resistente para rescatarlo. Sin importarle los extraños alrededor y las consecuencias de mostrar su poder, arrancó las diferentes vigas del armazón de su coche y formó un palo largo de metal en el aire. Lo bajó y apoyó en sus manos.

-¿Dónde está? – le preguntó desesperado a Charles.

-Venga con nosotros – ordenó el conde y junto con David, comenzaron a descender por un sendero entre las rocas y el pasto hacia la orilla del río. 

Erik los siguió detrás.

Ambos cocheros continuaron en el puente tranquilizando a los caballos, y preguntándose qué habían visto hacer al barón.

Charles bajó primero. Estaba conectado mentalmente con Peter y lo vio sostenido de la segunda columna. Al joven le costaba mantenerse a flote por la potencia de la corriente y solo podían distinguirse su rostro y su cabello plateado. Por fortuna no estaba lejos de la orilla.

“Peter, tranquilízate,” le habló mentalmente. “Vamos a rescatarte.” Hizo un esfuerzo para encontrar el motivo por el que había caído y vio la discusión que había sostenido con su progenitor. “Así que es tu padre,” comprendió al fin por qué Erik estaba tan desesperado. “Ya viene a ayudarte con nosotros. Tranquilízate. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.”

Peter aspiró y exhaló, tratando de evitar tragar agua. Era difícil con semejante corriente pero las palabras de Charles lo fueron calmando.

Entre Erik y David empujaron la viga larga y gruesa hacia la columna para que el joven pudiera aferrarse. Mientras Charles seguía enviándole mensajes mentales para tranquilizarlo. Peter utilizó su mutación para moverse con rapidez y aferrarse al metal de un brinco. Una vez que sintieron su peso, David y Erik jalaron la viga hacia atrás para acercarla a la orilla. Peter estaba agarrado como si su vida dependiera de ello y bien que dependía. Despacio pero seguro, fueron jalando y jalando hasta que Peter tocó tierra firme. Llegó exhausto y después de toser compulsivamente, se dejó caer de espaldas en la arena.

Erik corrió a cargarlo en brazos. Charles se inclinó junto a él para ver si necesitaba ayuda pero Peter tenía buen aspecto, solo estaba empapado y tiene un moretón en la cabeza, producto de la caída. Su padre lo apretó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba los cabellos de plata. Después de un rato, alzó la vista hacia Charles, que no se había movido de su lado.

-Gracias – suspiró conmovido -. Usted le salvó la vida. La mía no va a alcanzar para pagarle lo que acaba de hacer – volteó hacia David, que se mantenía a distancia -. Gracias, jovencito. A los dos, gracias. 

Ya más tranquilo, Charles leyó su mente aturdida y comprendió que era el barón. Le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

-No nos hemos presentado con el ajetreo. Mi nombre es Charles Xavier y él es mi hijo David.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Qué coincidencia! – exclamó Erik, estrechándola -. Es el conde Xavier. Yo soy Erik Lehnsherr y él es Peter, mi hijo y hermano de Wanda, tu prometida, jovencito. Mi carruaje – recordó e intentó levantarse-. Habrá quedado destruido. 

Charles lo ayudó con Peter. 

-No se preocupe, podremos enganchar sus caballos y continuar en mi coche. Hay lugar para usted y para su hijo, y su cochero puede sentarse afuera con el mío, si está de acuerdo.

-Me parece bien – asintió Erik. Con la ayuda de Charles acomodó a su hijo en brazos. Peter respiraba profundo porque del sueño y del agotamiento se había dormido -. Señor conde, lo que usted vio con las vigas, no fue lo que parecía.

Charles leyó que trataba de ocultar su poder por miedo a ser perseguido y lo entendía.

-No tiene que recordármelo, usted tiene sus trucos y yo los míos – Erik lo miró sin entender -. Puede llamarme Charles. 

-Y tú puedes llamarme Erik – lo tuteó para dejar de lado la formalidad -. Vamos, Charles y David. Continuemos el viaje que deben tener hambre y necesitan descanso.

Los tres subieron por el sendero con Peter en brazos de su padre. Al regresar al puente, Charles borró de la memoria de los cocheros lo que habían visto a Erik hacer con las vigas y les dio instrucciones para que engancharan los caballos del coche del barón en el suyo. Entretanto, Erik acostó con cuidado a su hijo a lo largo de uno de los asientos. Luego le quitó los zapatos y las medias y le secó los pies con su pañuelo de cuello, después, le sacó la chaqueta y la camisa empapadas y lo abrigó con su propio saco. El joven abrió los ojos un instante, mientras su padre lo cambiaba.

-Estás a salvo – le sonrió Erik -. Perdóname.

Peter volvió a cerrarlos y siguió durmiendo. Su padre salió del coche y vio que ya estaban casi listos para continuar.

-¿Qué sucedió? – se cuestionaba su cochero al ver el estado del carruaje.

-¿No lo recuerdas, Hans? – preguntó Erik sorprendido.

Charles se les acercó antes de que el barón hablara de más.

-Tuvieron un accidente – explicó el conde ante la mirada confundida de Erik -. No pudieron detenerse a tiempo y chocaron contra el muro del puente. Se abrió una de las puertas y el hijo del barón cayó al agua. Gracias a la Providencia, pasábamos nosotros, nos detuvimos y les ofrecimos ayuda. 

-¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? – preguntó Hans.

-Porque fue de improviso y se asustaron demasiado – fue lo más rápido que se le ocurrió contestar a Charles y miró hacia el cielo -. Por la posición del sol supongo que estamos cerca del mediodía. Podríamos llegar para el almuerzo.

El cochero asintió con respeto y se marchó para subir al carruaje.

Charles invitó a Erik a hacer lo mismo.

-Espera – lo detuvo el barón -. Lo que dijiste no es lo que ocurrió.

-Te lo dije – replicó el conde con una sonrisa -. Tú tienes tus trucos y yo los míos. No te preocupes, tu mutación está a salvo y también la de tu hijo.

Erik quedó de una pieza. Así que no era el único con ese don. ¿Cuántos más en el mundo poseían uno? Pero no había mucho tiempo para reflexionar del asunto porque su estómago comenzaba a crujirle de hambre.

………………

Fue un viaje tranquilo y sin inconvenientes. Charles y David se ubicaron en el asiento derecho, mientras que Erik se ubicó en el izquierdo, con Peter extendido a lo largo y la cabeza ubicada en su regazo. 

David había quedado impresionado con el accidente y se entretenía mirando el paisaje soleado, tan diferente a su verde y nublada Escocia. Erik seguía concentrado en su hijo y le apretaba el golpe de la cabeza con su pañuelo. No podía hacerse la idea de que había estado a un paso de perderlo y Charles lo observaba con disimulo. El barón le provocaba una fascinación extraña. Al entrar en su mente había descubierto sus emociones más íntimas: el amor que guardaba por sus hijos y su ambición por dejarles una herencia y un apellido importantes, su devoción al trabajo, su franqueza, la pasión con la que defendía sus ideales. También que era una persona estricta pero justa, y que había estado enamorado de su esposa pero anhelaba volver a amar. Charles no supo por qué parpadeó cuando leyó ese mensaje, y desvió la vista hacia su ventana. 

-¿Cómo estuvo la travesía? – preguntó Erik, apartándolo de sus reflexiones.

-Estuvo bien, gracias – respondió Charles -. Mi hijo no había viajado en barco antes así que fue toda una experiencia para él.

Erik miró a David y le sonrió. El joven asintió educado.

Charles siguió sintiendo al barón. Ahora le llegaba la sensación de culpa por la discusión que había tenido con Peter antes de que cayera al agua. Después de todo, su bofetada había sido el motivo por el que el joven había abierto la puerta. 

-No fue tu culpa, Erik.

Erik lo miró a los ojos, confundido.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que no debes culparte por lo que le ocurrió a tu hijo – explicó Charles -. Además, él ya está a salvo. Solo necesita descansar.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? 

David miró a su padre, maravillado. Sabía que Charles se esforzaba por ocultar su mutación porque representaba un peligro especialmente en la sociedad victoriana, por eso lo sorprendió que fuera tan franco con el barón que acababa de conocer.

Charles sentía que podía ser sincero con Erik, no solo porque leía que no lo iba a traicionar, sino porque quería ¿impresionarlo? ¿Por qué querría impresionarlo?

-¿Cómo supiste de mi remordimiento? – insistió Erik -. ¿Por qué Hans no recordaba nada? ¿Cómo localizaste a Peter en el río? 

-Porque soy telépata y puedo leer a las personas – contestó Charles abiertamente. David lo miró con los ojos como platos -. Lo siento – se echó hacia atrás -. No es educado meterse en la mente de los demás. Lo siento, no debí . . .

-Está bien – cortó Erik, viendo que lo estaba incomodando -. Como dijiste tú tienes tus trucos y yo tengo los míos. Lo importante es que Peter está a salvo – observó a su hijo durmiendo -. Solo quiero saber por qué eres tan franco conmigo.

-Porque sé que no vas a traicionarme – contestó Charles.

Erik asintió. 

Charles observó a David para desviar su mirada del barón porque sintió que se estaba sonrojando. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? No era una persona que se abriera a los demás, de hecho, ahora que lo recordaba ni Moira sabía de su mutación. 

Moira, pensó en ella y asoció la boda de su hijo con su matrimonio frustrado otra vez. Sin querer, desvió la vista hacia el barón, que ahora miraba a través de su propia ventanilla. 

-Dios mío – murmuró Charles, maravillado, y bajó la cabeza.

Erik lo estaba fascinando en extremo, no solo porque le parecía un hombre apuesto por fuera, sino por dentro. Charles le había leído el interior y le parecía una persona hermosa.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

……………


	5. Capítulo Cinco

El Heredero 

Capítulo Cinco

Emma y su primo habían abandonado el palacio esa mañana mientras el barón estaba ausente. Se habían marchado sin despedirse de nadie. Total, Emma pensaba que volvería cuando le placiera y manipularía a Erik como lo había hecho durante los últimos dos años.

Wanda se encontraba en sus aposentos, leyendo “Cumbres Borrascosas” traducida al alemán. No se interesaba en aprender el inglés porque le habían informado que su prometido y su futuro suegro manejaban su lengua germana. Estaba cerca del balcón, que daba a la entrada de la casa, con los ventanales abiertos, y escuchó los cascos de los caballos cuando atravesaban la avenida y el ajetreo de la servidumbre para recibir a su señor. Cerró el libro y salió al balcón. Desde la distancia vio bajar a su padre con su hermano dormido en sus brazos y se asustó.

Rápido entró para bajar por las escaleras e ir a recibirlos. Llegó a los escalones de la entrada y se topó con el conde y su hijo, que acababan de salir del carruaje. Nerviosa por su hermano, se acercó a su padre veloz. 

Peter estaba despertando por el ruido y quiso incorporarse. Entre Erik y el mayordomo, lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie pero no lo soltaron hasta que notaron que recuperaba el equilibrio. El mayordomo le pasó a su amo un paño mojado, que Erik le apretó con cuidado en la herida de la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó el joven, mirando a su padre asombrado. Recordó la discusión y el golpe, y quiso liberarse de su progenitor.

-Tranquilo, Peter – lo calmó Erik -. Caíste al agua y te rescatamos gracias al conde y a su hijo, que se detuvieron para ayudarme.

Peter se volvió hacia Charles y recordó su caída, su desesperación, aferrado a la columna, y la voz del telépata tranquilizándolo. No entendía cómo había podido comunicarse así pero tampoco no le importó en ese momento. También recordó que se asió a la viga y fue jalado por su propio padre y alguien más. Ah, reconoció finalmente a David.

-Casi morí – suspiró y parpadeó, maravillado -. Fue horrible, sentía que la corriente me llevaba. Si no me aferraba a esa columna . . .

-Pero te aferraste y ya estás a salvo – cortó Erik, que no quería que se alterara más -. Ahora vas a ir a la cama a descansar, jovencito. Debes cambiarte esa ropa y te acercarán té caliente y te atenderán ese moretón.

Peter asintió. Una cama caliente le sentaría de maravilla. 

Su padre le recordó que tenía que darles las gracias al conde y a su hijo. Peter les agradeció y, ayudado por el mayordomo y un paje, se dispuso a entrar en la casa.

Erik se volvió hacia su hija. La saludó con un abrazo y le besó la frente.

Wanda seguía sin entender qué pasaba.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Peter, papá?

-Cayó al río en un accidente pero ya está a salvo – contestó Erik veloz -. Me ayudaron a salvarlo el conde y su hijo David, que por esas cosas de la Providencia, estaban pasando justo por el puente. Wanda – la empujó hacia Charles -. Saluda al conde Xavier y a su hijo, tu prometido.

La jovencita se inclinó cortésmente ante su futuro suegro y se irguió para saludar con un asentimiento de cabeza a David. El muchacho solo la conocía por medio de ese relicario y suspiró, sintiendo que era aún más bella en persona. Le encantó el tono cobrizo de su pelo y lo encandilaron sus ojos verdes. El miedo que tenía por su destino se esfumó porque en su corazón adolescente, se sintió enamorado de Wanda al instante.

Charles sonrió internamente al percibir los sentimientos de su hijo pero enseguida se angustió con los de la joven. Wanda no se había fijado si su prometido era atractivo o no, simplemente había observado su vestimenta y notó al instante que estaba llena de polvo y barro. No se cuestionó que David se había ensuciado por correr a socorrer a su hermano, sino que le pareció desprolijo. También vio que por el corte y estilo, su atuendo era anticuado y no tenía la calidad de los trajes que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver en las fiestas que organizaba su padre en sus salones. 

David directamente le dio la impresión de ser un muchacho pobre y desprolijo, y no le pareció un partido aceptable. 

Charles le quiso espetar que era una muchachita quisquillosa y soberbia, y solo la respetable presencia del barón lo detuvo. 

-Disculpen – interrumpió Erik -. Estoy haciendo las presentaciones y deben estar cansados del trajín. Permitan que los guíen a sus aposentos para asearse y descansar antes del almuerzo.

-Gracias – respondió Charles.

David asintió al barón con respeto.

Los sirvientes ya habían descendido su equipaje y lo estaban llevando adentro. Otro se acercó para guiarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al pasar junto a Wanda, Charles prefirió no mirarla. No podía creer la impresión desvergonzada que se había llevado de su hijo. Se sintió culpable de haber consentido en el enlace de David con una persona así, pero el remordimiento se esfumó al pensar que gracias a ese compromiso, acababa de conocer a Erik.

……………

Los invitados se cambiaron las ropas de viaje y bajaron con atuendos más cómodos para el almuerzo, que Erik dejó establecido que sería informal y familiar. Ya en la noche, daría una cena fastuosa. 

Peter se recuperó rápido y, tras secarse y mudarse la ropa, desaprovechó la cama cálida y quiso bajar a comer con todos. Era así, directo e impulsivo. 

Como los prometidos no habían sido presentados oficialmente, cada uno se debía sentar junto a su respectivo progenitor. Wanda se ubicaría al lado izquierdo de la cabecera donde se sentaría su padre, ya que Charles lo haría en el derecho por ser el invitado, y David junto a él. Peter quedaría relejado a su lugar de siempre. 

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en llegar al comedor, se sentaron y aguardaron a que Erik entrara con el conde y con su hijo. Wanda estaba decepcionada con la pobreza de David pero también preocupada por el accidente de su hermano.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó por lo bajo, antes de que los demás comensales llegaran.

-Caí al agua y me salvé – respondió Peter escueto pero divertido. Es que ya había recuperado el buen humor.

-¿Cómo te caíste? – quiso saber su hermana -. ¿La puerta se abrió? Pero es imposible porque papá ordenó asegurarla, y con tu poder podrías haber escapado antes de caerte. No entiendo, Peter.

El joven se puso serio.

-Yo me arrojé, Wanda – confesó -. Nuestro padre quiso golpearme y me escapé de él. 

Wanda se cubrió la boca, horrorizada. Iba a reclamar más explicaciones pero Erik entró con Charles y su joven prometido. Esto le recordó sus obligaciones y elegantemente se puso de pie para saludar a los invitados, inclinando la cabeza. Peter recordó sus modales y la imitó.

Una vez que estuvieron ubicados todos, Erik indicó que acercaran la comida. Fue un almuerzo sencillo y tranquilo. David prácticamente no hablaba y observaba a Wanda, que se sentía incómoda con su mirada. Peter explicó varias veces que ya se sentía bien y Charles respondió a preguntas del barón sobre Escocia y su viaje.

Terminado el almuerzo, los jóvenes volvieron cada uno a sus actividades y Erik invitó a Charles a su sala personal, para que conversaran y bebieran algo. Charles hizo un esfuerzo supremo y rechazó la bebida. Temía perder el control y dejar en ridículo a su hijo y, peor, quedar en ridículo ante el barón. 

Erik se sirvió un poco de ponche y le ofreció dulces tradicionales germanos. Charles aceptó algunas masitas que se veían deliciosas. Se sentaron en dos sillones enfrentados. El conde con las manos cruzadas y Erik con una pierna apoyada sobre la otra.

-Estoy impresionado con tu poder – comenzó el barón para iniciar la plática -. Es un don envidiable.

-Parece pero no lo es – admitió Charles -. Sentir los pensamientos y las emociones de los demás es doloroso la mayoría de las veces. Ya la vida es lo suficientemente dura para sentir la angustia de los otros.

Erik bebió un sorbo mientras lo estudiaba. Se notaba que el conde había sufrido.

-A mí me serviría en los negocios – bromeó para distender el ambiente.

Charles sonrió, pensando que el barón no era serio todo el tiempo después de todo y a él le agradaban las personas divertidas. Moira lo había sido. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué la estaba comparando con su futuro consuegro?

Erik depositó el vaso sobre una mesita.

-Pero hablando en serio, envidio tu poder. No para los negocios sino para entender a mi familia – soltó un suspiro y confesó -. Peter es un enigma para mí desde que perdió a su madre.

Charles bajó la cabeza. Erik no resistió preguntarle.

-Cuando lo rastreabas y entraste en su mente, ¿pudiste leer algo de lo que siente por mí?

El conde lo miró a la cara. Podía palpar la preocupación paternal del barón.

-Peter te admira y respeta pero siente que no lo estimas.

-Eso es imposible – cortó Erik, negándose a aceptar.

Charles lo miró con indulgencia. Sabía cuánto les costaba a las personas reconocer la verdad.

-Peter se comporta como lo hace para conseguir tu atención. Busca que te intereses en él porque siente que te importa más su hermana.

Erik se echó hacia atrás. Le costaba darle la razón pero en el fondo sabía que Charles estaba en lo cierto. Wanda lo era todo para él y muchas veces había antepuesto los deseos de su hija por sobre los de Peter. No se había tomado el trabajo de averiguar si el joven se daba cuenta o no porque tomaba como lo más natural cumplir cada capricho de Wanda, pero ahora entendía que Peter sufría con su actitud.

Charles lo leyó pero no quiso intervenir ya que era un asunto entre el barón y sus hijos. Volteó la cabeza para distraerse y se topó con el juego de ajedrez. Era su pasión así que se levantó entusiasmado.

-Hace siglos que no juego una partida – suspiró, acercándose a la mesita.

Erik se sorprendió gratamente.

-Tampoco yo, creo que la última vez que jugué fue hace tres años con un comerciante con el que cerré un negocio en esta sala.

Charles lo miró.

-¿Eres un buen jugador, Erik? – invitó.

-Sé defenderme y tengo mis trucos – contestó Erik, aceptando. Se puso de pie con su vaso y se acercó a la mesa -. Aguarda, puedes leer la mente y eso te daría ventaja.

-No uso mis poderes para sacar provecho – engañó el conde porque sabía valerse de ellos cuando necesitaba. Sonrió -. ¿Jugamos una?

-De acuerdo.

Se sentaron cada uno en un extremo. Al barón le tocaron las piezas blancas y arrancó la partida. Charles puso su mente en blanco para no leer y se concentró en las suyas. A medida que avanzaban se dieron cuenta que tanto uno como el otro sabían jugar. El conde tenía más experiencia ya que había crecido en círculos donde se disputaban partidas, mientras que Erik había empezado a jugar cuando se convirtió en un comerciante próspero. Con la atención puesta en el tablero ambos olvidaron sus problemas y pensaron solo en ganar. Pero la partida terminó en tablas.

Charles se excusó. Seguía cansado por el viaje y necesitaba recuperarse para la cena de esa noche. Erik tenía que atender asuntos de sus negocios. Se despidieron estrechándose las manos hasta la cinco en que beberían el té a la usanza inglesa. El barón quería que su invitado se sintiera como en su casa. 

Al quedar solo en la sala, Erik posó la vista en el tablero. Había sido un placer jugar con el conde, se notaba que era un experto. Pero también había sido un placer conversar y compartir el almuerzo con él. Charles le parecía una persona interesante.

Charles enfiló hacia sus aposentos sin poder sacarse a su anfitrión de la cabeza. Se cuestionaba qué le estaba ocurriendo porque se sentía como un jovencito enamorado. ¿Enamorado? Quedó helado junto a la puerta de su habitación. ¿Se había enamorado de Erik? Era imposible, él era un hombre, Erik era un hombre también. Pensó que tal vez la excitación por el accidente, su arribo y la boda inminente de David le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Confundido, bajó el picaporte y entró. Necesitaba darse un baño y dormitar un rato antes de prepararse para el té.

…………………


	6. Capítulo Seis

El Heredero 

Capítulo Seis

Charles y David descansaron hasta las cuatro y media, cuando bajaron al comedor a compartir el té de las cinco con el barón y con sus hijos. Eran británicos y la puntualidad los obligaba a estar al menos veinte minutos antes para cualquier evento. Después cada uno se retiró para prepararse para la cena de gala de esa noche. Se habían enviado invitaciones a gente importante del ducado y burgueses prósperos que vivían en Dusseldorf. La cena sería fastuosa y los novios se presentarían en sociedad.

Cuando llegó el momento, el barón y el conde entraron en el salón de baile del palacio, atestada de gente, acompañado cada uno de su hijo. La orquesta dejó de tocar y todos hicieron silencio para observar la escena.

Wanda soltó la mano de su padre e hizo una reverencia grácil, primero al conde y después a su prometido. David estaba fascinado con su novia, si antes le había parecido bella, ahora le parecía preciosa con ese vestido pomposo de color escarlata y el cabello recogido en un rodete para dejar su rostro despejado y que lucieran sus ojos. Embelesado, le tomó la mano y se la besó.

Wanda no podía negar que se veía apuesto con el traje oscuro de gala y el pañuelo al cuello de color ocre, que hacía centellar sus ojos. Además, David tenía la elegancia clásica e innata de su estirpe. Pero seguía pensando que era un noblecito venido a menos, y que se casaría con ella para que su papá lo salvara de la ruina.

Cada uno se dirigió al salón de invitados y tomó sus respectivos asientos para cenar. Una vez finalizada la comida, comenzó el baile con un vals vienés.

Como dueño de casa, Erik lo inició con Wanda. Charles no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. El barón sabía bailar. Tenía distinción y clase. El conde quedó hechizado observando sus movimientos, la manera elegante y fina con que llevaba a su hija a través de la pista. Sin querer, Charles se imaginó ocupando el lugar de la joven y parpadeó para quitarse de la cabeza una idea tan desopilante. Cuando la pieza terminó, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para volver a la realidad. 

Erik se acercó a David para entregarle a su hija. La orquesta comenzó otro vals y las distintas parejas se sumaron al baile.

Erik alzó dos copas con champagne de la bandeja de un mozo que pasaba, y se acercó a Charles.

-Ahora que estamos en medio de una fiesta, no vas a negarte a beber – lo invitó, pasándole una copa.

-Preferiría no hacerlo pero es de mala educación rechazar el ofrecimiento del anfitrión de la casa – contestó Charles y bebió un sorbo.

Erik le sonrió.

-Créeme que te entiendo. Si no fuera por mis obligaciones laborales mañana, bebería varias botellas y no me sentiría orgulloso de mi estado frente a toda esta gente.

Charles rio y Erik rio cómplice de su risa.

-¿Te sientes a gusto en tus aposentos? – preguntó el barón -. ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

-La recepción y la cena fueron exquisitas, Erik. Gracias. Los aposentos no pueden ser más cómodos. Pero lo más importante para mí es ver a David feliz y él está complacido con tu hija.

Erik sonrió con orgullo. Su Wanda maravillaba a cualquiera.

-A propósito, ¿dónde están? – preguntó, buscando a la pareja con la mirada.

Charles husmeó el salón de baile y trató de localizar la mente de su hijo en la muchedumbre.

-Seguramente habrán salido a tomar aire fresco en los jardines.

Para un padre protector como Erik, tal respuesta no lo alivió en absoluto. Los dos eran jóvenes, acababan de conocerse y sabían que se iban a casar. Miró el jardín a través de los ventanales y notó que no estaba lo suficientemente iluminado. Charles no necesitaba de sus poderes para percibir su ansiedad.

-David es todo un caballero y sabe comportarse. No temas.

Erik lo miró, confundido.

Charles suspiró. Tenía ganas de que fueran ellos dos los que salieran juntos al jardín y se sonrojó ligeramente. Bebió rápido para disimular.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el barón -. No es que desconfíe de tu hijo, Charles. Es que protejo demasiado a la mía.

Charles sintió el amor inconmensurable que Erik tenía por Wanda. Tanto era que la había convertido en una jovencita pretenciosa y arrogante. Pero sintió también el motivo y vio el recuerdo que el barón guardaba de la pequeña Nina. Percibió su dolor intenso y se secó una lágrima. 

-Lo siento – murmuró, conmovido -. Fue una niña hermosa, Erik, y tenía un bonito nombre.

Erik se dio cuenta de quién hablaba y parpadeó porque estaba lagrimeando. Charles le masajeó el brazo a modo de consuelo y al sentir su toque, Erik le apretó la mano emocionado.

Charles quedó estático, mirándolo a los ojos, y sintió ganas de besarlo. Erik sintió, a su vez, que necesitaba amor, no el amor de sus hijos sino el de una pareja. Emma lo había decepcionado mucho pero aun confiaba que podía encontrar a alguien. Miró a Charles y se preguntó por qué lo estaba mirando. Por un segundo quiso invitarlo a bailar, algo imposible socialmente. 

De repente, el encanto se detuvo por un bullicio que fue creciendo hasta cortar la música y el baile. Wanda abrió furiosa las dos hojas de la entrada al jardín e ingresó corriendo y llorando. Pasó junto a su padre, que quiso detenerla, y abandonó el salón hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Erik miró a Charles, miró la puerta y se dirigió apresurado a buscar a su hija.

Un solo nombre atravesó el corazón de Charles: David. Desesperado, salió al jardín.

…………………….

A Peter lo aburrían las fiestas que organizaba su padre. En realidad lo aburrían los eventos públicos en general, es que la gente se comportaba con parsimonia, había que seguir la etiqueta, había que respetar los pasos y soportar la reunión de comienzo a fin. Es que para Peter la gente era demasiado lenta y él adoraba la velocidad. Por eso se coló en el jardín para estar a solas. Ya se había recuperado del accidente y solo tenía un moretón, producto del golpe. La había sacado demasiado barata, y todo gracias a la intervención del conde y de su hijo. 

David le caía bien. Después de escuchar a su hermana protestar por dos meses que se casaría con un condecito pobretón, y hacerse la idea de que sería un noble británico estirado y engreído, David le había parecido una persona amable, sencilla y educada.

Como todos los caminos conducen a Roma, pensando en David lo vio sentado en una escalinata con la cabeza gacha y apretando un par de rosas con los puños. Las espinas lo estaban lastimando y se veían rastros de sangre entre sus dedos. 

Peter se preguntó qué le pasaba y se le acercó en un santiamén. David no lo notó hasta que la ráfaga le pegó en el rostro.

-Hola – saludó Peter y se sentó a su lado.

David se veía furioso, más que furioso, herido y traicionado. Se sentía un estúpido. Jamás lo habían despreciado así. Alzó la cabeza pero no le contestó. Peter se impresionó de sus ojos rojos de ira.

-Oye, esas rosas lastiman – le señaló las manos -. ¿Son del rosal que está por allá?

El joven siguió sin contestarle pero eso no lo amedrentó. 

Peter soltó un bufido.

-Ese rosal era de mi madre. Supongo que Wanda te habrá querido matar cuando vio que le arrancabas las flores. Ella lo cuida, sabes, desde que falleció.

-No se enojó precisamente por las rosas – exclamó David y arrojó los pétalos destrozados y tallos al suelo. 

Peter se quitó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo pasó para que se apretara las heridas.

-David, ¿cierto? – le pasó la mano -. Quiero darte las gracias por lo de hoy. Ah, perdón, tienes las manos lastimadas. Olvídalo.

-¿Siempre eres así? – preguntó el joven escocés, entre intrigado y todavía enojado, mientras se quitaba las espinas y se limpiaba la sangre. 

-¿Te refieres a ser directo, solitario y propenso a meterme en problemas? – bromeó Peter -. Si es así, la respuesta es sí a todo.

David bajó la cabeza. Tenía el corazón hecho trizas. Pero su presencia lo estaba calmando. Sin saber bien qué hacer, Peter le palmeó la espalda.

-Lo siento, amigo – suspiró con empatía -. Mi hermana es así, complicada. Mi padre la consiente y suele armar berrinches por nada. Aprenderás a comprenderla, yo vengo conviviendo con ella desde antes de nacer, así que imagina.

David lo miró, mordiéndose el labio. No era un berrinche lo que la jovencita le había hecho sino que le había destrozado el corazón.

Peter le sonrió compasivo.

-Oye, ¿sabes cómo la llamo cuando se comporta así y lleva sus vestidos rojos? La bruja escarlata.

David rio. Su futuro cuñado tenía salidas divertidas. Peter rio también.

Desde la distancia, Charles se detuvo en seco. Había salido corriendo para buscar y consolar a su hijo pero al ver que estaba riendo con otro joven, cambió de opinión y sonrió. David había llevado una existencia solitaria en Westchester y era la primera vez que lo veía con un amigo.

………………..

-Dime que no se sobrepasó contigo o bajaré a matarlo – reclamó Erik, imperante, a su hija. Por matarlo no se refería a buscar su pistola sino a lanzarle al joven todo el metal del ducado de Berg encima.

Wanda estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá, llorando desconsolada. Entre hipidos, negó con la cabeza. 

Su padre suspiró más aliviado.

-Eso significa que no te lastimó tampoco – quiso asegurarse.

Wanda negó de cuenta nueva y se restregó los ojos sin dejar de lloriquear.

-No me tocó, papá. Pero me hizo daño.

Erik sintió que el estómago se le subía a la garganta. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chiquillo a herir a su hijita? Se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sofá y le acarició, trémulo, la cabeza.

-¿Qué te dijo para lastimarte?

A Wanda le encantaba que su padre se desviviera por ella y tenerlo a su lado preocupado y mimándola era su mejor consuelo. Un poco más tranquila, se incorporó y volvió a enjugarse las lágrimas con los dedos.

-Se lo dejé en claro, papito. Se lo dije.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – Erik se estaba impacientando. Deseaba tener el don de Charles para leerle la mente de una pasada y acabar con la intriga.

-Le dejé en claro quién soy yo y quién es él – confesó Wanda con determinación -. Salimos al jardín y al pasar por el rosal de mamá, cortó dos rosas y me las entregó para que me arreglara el rodete con ellas.

-¿Entonces? – incitó Erik. Lo que le había dicho no sonaba a un comportamiento inadecuado por parte de David. A fin de cuentas, hasta él se había portado parecido cuando cortejaba a su difunta esposa.

-Luego me dijo que me veía hermosa y que estaba feliz de hacerme su esposa pronto. Fue ahí cuando no resistí, me arranqué las flores de la cabeza y se lo dije.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – reclamó su padre, alzando el tono.

Wanda lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Le dije que era un don nadie con un buen apellido pero ningún centavo. Le dije que me casaría con él porque tú me lo pediste y a ti no puedo negarte nada, papito.

Erik quedó estático. ¿Su propia hija se había comportado así con ese jovencito inocente y educado, con el hijo de Charles?

La joven se acomodó el cabello antes de seguir.

-Él me respondió que era tan cruel como bella y una persona vacía si valoraba a los demás por su dinero. Le grité que no me iba a casar con un insolente y entré llorando y tú me seguiste hasta aquí.

-Wanda – suspiró Erik -. La niña que crie no pudo haber hecho eso.

Wanda lo miró confundida.

-¿Me estás regañando, papi?

Erik se frotó la cara. Se negaba a creer que su niña pudiera haberle faltado el respeto al hijo de Charles, y si así era, eso quería decir que también se lo había faltado, de forma indirecta, al propio conde.

-Quiero que te compongas y bajes a disculparte con ese joven y con su padre – ordenó el barón con autoridad.

Wanda quedó estupefacta.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

Erik se puso de pie.

-Muy en serio, Wanda – aseveró con el mismo tono.

-¡Pero, papá! – exclamó, enojada -. ¡Él me hirió!

-¿Cuándo exactamente? – cuestionó su padre, también enojado -. ¿Fue cuando te dijo que eras hermosa, cuando te ofreció flores o cuando te confesó que no veía la hora de casarse contigo? ¿Cuándo, Wanda?

-Papá, me estás gritando – se quejó entre sollozos.

Erik se tomó la nuca con las manos y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Muchas veces, por disgustos menores había confinado a Peter a sus aposentos pero sentía que no podía castigar a su hija. No a Wanda, no a su querida y adorada Wanda. Sin embargo, por otro lado estaba Charles y entendía que ni él ni su hijo se merecían una afrenta de tal magnitud.

-El joven que insultaste es el mismo que esta mañana salvó a tu hermano. Él y su padre son invitados de honor en esta casa y si los insultas o les armas un berrinche, estarás ensuciando mi nombre, Wanda. Así que bajarás conmigo a buscarlos y a pedirles disculpas.

-¡No! – se plantó la joven cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-¡Wanda!

-No lo haré, padre – se puso de pie con determinación y arrogancia -. No lo haré jamás. No sé qué te pasa. No entiendo por qué no me defiendes. ¿Ya no me amas? – y con esa frasecita manipuladora, comenzó a lloriquear otra vez y abandonó la habitación.

-¡Wanda! – amonestó Erik pero no pudo detenerla.

Definitivamente no tenía autoridad sobre su hija. Amargado, se dejó caer en el sofá, pensando la manera más apropiada de disculparse con sus invitados. Pensaba especialmente en cómo le pediría perdón a Charles.

…………….

La fiesta continuó y los invitados se retiraron recién cuando la orquesta terminó la última pieza. Peter y David siguieron sentados en la escalinata, contándose costumbres divertidas cada uno de su tierra. Cuando vieron que las visitas se marchaban, volvieron a la casa por una puerta estrecha que conducía a la cocina. Peter robó bocadillos a escondidas de la cocinera para él y para David y cada uno subió a su habitación.

David entró a la suya y se encontró con su padre, que lo estaba esperando sentado en una silla junto a un candelabro. De solo verlo, corrió a abrazarlo y a agradecerle el haber viajado con él. ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin Charles en ese momento tan difícil, con el corazón roto y sin saber qué le depararía el futuro con una persona como Wanda?

-Salí al jardín a buscarte cuando la vi entrar llorando – confesó Charles, apretándolo contra su pecho. De a poco, le llegaban sus recuerdos y sentía como un puñal cada escena que la mente de su hijo le enseñaba -. Te vi conversando con el hijo del barón y me alegró verte con alguien que no sea yo, o tu tío Hank, o tu tía Raven.

-Las mujeres me odian, papá – suspiró David con todo su dolor -. Estoy maldito.

Si no sintiera su angustia, Charles hubiera reído ante la ocurrencia. Pero al percibir lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, lo apretó más.

-Las mujeres no te odian, hijo. Solo que esta chiquilla es una engreída, que piensa que lo material vale todo. Tiene que crecer y madurar, así como es no te merece.

-¿Y qué hay de mi madre? – suspiró el joven, sollozando -. Ella también me despreció.

Charles se mordió el labio para contener las ganas de llorar. Moira, habían pasado catorce años y su maldad continuaba lastimándolos a él y a su hijo. 

-Esto es mi culpa, David, no tiene que ver con ninguna maldición – confesó con todo el dolor de su alma -. Me equivoqué con tu madre y ahora cometí el terrible error de pretender casarte con esa muchachita. No te merece, hijo. Mañana regresaremos a Escocia.

-¡Papá! – exclamó David y se apartó para mirarlo, asustado -. No, te comprometiste, hay un acuerdo que firmaste.

-No me comprometí a entregarte a una niña que te hará sufrir – replicó Charles con firmeza -. No te preocupes, hijo. Cancelaremos el acuerdo.

-¿Y si me niego?

Charles quedó entre sorprendido e intrigado. David lo miraba con determinación.

-Papá, este lugar te está haciendo mucho bien – explicó el joven -. Cambiaste desde que llegaste. Mira lo que has hecho hoy. Percibiste que Peter había caído mientras viajábamos, no sabías quién era pero le ordenaste al cochero que se apurara. Bajamos juntos y ayudamos al barón y salvamos a Peter. 

-Cualquiera con mi poder lo hubiera hecho – declaró su padre con humildad.

-No – negó David, frunciendo el ceño -. No todos, papá, solo gente buena como tú. Además, te llevas muy bien con el barón. Te sorprendiste de verme conversando con Peter y yo me alegro y sorprendo de lo bien que te llevas con el barón. 

-¿Me estás diciendo que a pesar de esto, quieres seguir adelante con la boda?

-Por supuesto, si ella quiere cancelarla, tendrá que enfrentarse a su padre, que se nota lo entusiasmado que está.

Charles rio. Estaba orgulloso de lo práctico y sabio que se había vuelto su hijo. 

-Bien, mi muchacho – le palmeó el hombro -. Ahora iré a mi habitación a prepararme para descansar y trata de hacer lo mismo tú.

-Sí.

Charles se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero al llegar al dintel, volteó.

-David. 

-¿Sí, papá?

-¿Se nota que el barón y yo nos llevamos bien?

David sonrió.

-¡Claro! ¿No te diste cuenta cómo te busca para conversar contigo? Cuando me entregó a su hija después del baile, podía haberse acercado a hablar con cualquiera o buscar a alguna otra dama para seguir bailando, pero se acercó a ti. 

Charles sintió que se sonrojaba y sacudió la cabeza. Sin embargo, no podía esconder la sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, David. Que pases una buena noche.

-También tú, papá.

…………………….

Hola

¿Qué opinan de Peter para David? ¿Qué les parece cómo va avanzando el Cherik?

No recuerdo si lo comenté, pero añadí ya el mpreg a la trama de la historia. Espero que no haya alguien que esté leyendo y le moleste.

Saludos


	7. Capítulo Siete

El Heredero 

Capítulo Siete

Esa noche, en plena madrugada, llegó un mensajero de Berlín para avisar que la fábrica metalúrgica del barón en esa ciudad se había incendiado y necesitaban su presencia. Erik partió con el mensajero antes del alba y apenas tuvo tiempo de redactar una esquela para excusarse con el conde.

Estuvo ausente por una semana hasta que pudo solucionar el asunto y regresar.

Durante ese tiempo, Peter tomó el papel de anfitrión y llevó a los invitados a cabalgar o de paseo por Dusseldorf. David hacía buenas migas con él y Wanda no se disculpó pero debió tragarse su orgullo y participar de las salidas con buena cara.

Charles estaba decepcionado con la joven pero le gustaba ver a su hijo alegre con un amigo. Peter era una buena persona, Charles podía leerlo. Le costaba relacionarse con la gente por su mutación porque la realidad le parecía lenta y aburrida pero tenía un corazón noble. Cuando al cuarto día David quedó sin trajes ya que había traído poca ropa, Peter se ofreció a prestarle los suyos y los dos descubrieron que tenían el mismo talle. Reían diciendo que se veían como hermanos, a lo que Wanda suspiraba con arrogancia. Charles se entretenía al ver divertirse así a su hijo. 

A la semana, Erik regresó hacia la tarde. Cenó con su familia e invitados y se retiró a sus aposentos, cansado del viaje. A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, invitó al conde a cabalgar.

Charles quedó maravillado porque su anfitrión demostró ser un jinete experto y Erik le explicó que había crecido en la granja de sus abuelos, no lejos de allí.

El campo abierto de verano se abría con su calidez y gama de colores para ser explorado. Los caballos cabalgaban firmes y seguros. Eran corceles de pura sangre. 

Erik guio a Charles hasta un riachuelo y desmontaron. Ataron los animales a unos troncos y se dispusieron a caminar por la orilla. Erik alzaba las piedritas del suelo y las arrojaba al agua. Charles lo acompañaba caminando con las manos unidas en la espalda.

-Quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de mi hija – soltó Erik y es que tenía el asunto atragantado desde esa noche.

Charles se detuvo.

-Acepto tus disculpas, Erik. Pero no eres tú quien debería darlas ni soy yo quien debería recibirlas.

-Lo sé – contestó el barón y arrojó otra piedra, que repicó en el agua -. Sabes, Charles. No tengo suerte con las mujeres últimamente. Tuve una relación complicada con una que se marchó antes de que llegases y está mi hija, bueno, soy consciente de que no puedo lidiar con ella.

Charles recordó la confesión de su hijo con respecto a Wanda y a su madre. Al igual que el barón, los dos sentían que no entendían al sexo opuesto, y debía aceptar que él también tenía problemas.

-Yo tampoco soy un experto – admitió con simpatía -. Está mi esposa, perdón, mi exesposa. Con la relación que tuve con ella resumo todo – suspiró -. Me dejó cuando David tenía apenas un año. De no ser por mi hermana y mi cuñado, no sé en qué me hubiera convertido ni qué sería de mi hijo hoy.

Erik lo miró con indulgencia.

-Tal vez ni tú ni yo estemos hechos para comprenderlas, ¿no crees?

-¿Quién lo está?

Erik pensó en su esposa. Con ella sí había congeniado. A veces se planteaba cómo serían sus hijos si ella estuviera viva y lo hubiese acompañado en la crianza durante los últimos seis años. Quizás lo habría ayudado a comprender a Peter y hubiese sabido ponerle límites a Wanda. Pero ella ya no estaba más y él la extrañaba.

Charles sintió su dolor y bajó la cabeza. Era difícil convivir con su mutación, empatizando con la angustia de los otros, y dolía más cuando se trataba de gente que quería. 

Erik sacó el reloj del bolsillo para pensar en otro tema. 

-Son las once y cuarto. Deberíamos regresar para el almuerzo. 

Charles se mostró de acuerdo, aunque en el fondo, deseaba seguir cabalgando un rato más. Se dirigieron a desatar los caballos. 

Erik brincó primero al suyo.

-Tengo que trabajar después del almuerzo pero por la tarde, me gustaría que disputáramos partidas. ¿Qué dices?

-Te dije que el ajedrez me encanta – contestó Charles y subió a su corcel.

Erik alzó las riendas para emprender la marcha pero se detuvo.

-Charles – suspiró -. Sé que me habrás leído cuando pensaba en mi esposa– Charles asintió -. Quiero que sepas que no suelo pensar a menudo en ella porque la extraño y me siento mal, y menos cuando estoy con otros. Ni siquiera pienso en ella cuando estoy con mis hijos, pero tú tienes algo que me alivia, tu carácter, tu manera de ser, tal vez sea tu poder que hace que las personas se sientan bien contigo. Por eso me agradó recordarla solo porque tú me estabas acompañando. 

-Gracias, Erik.

-Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo – confesó y jaló las riendas para ponerse en camino.

Charles le sonrió agradecido. Erik no era la primera persona que le decía que su presencia lo reconfortaba y se sintió feliz de saber lo bien que le hacía al barón.

………….

Por la tarde jugaron tres partidas. Las primeras dos terminaron en tablas y Charles ganó la tercera aunque no le fue sencillo. Erik bromeó diciendo que se había valido de su mutación y el conde solo le sonrió enigmático. Después tocaron el tema de la boda. Le gustara a Wanda o no, se iba a concretar el enlace y Erik le recordó que quería que David aprendiera las costumbres germanas y que su sastre personal le confeccionara trajes. También le preguntó si Charles deseaba alguno, a lo que el conde se negó. Erik insistió tanto que tuvo que terminar por aceptarlo como obsequio.

Charles pensaba que el barón estaba gastando demasiado dinero en él y en su hijo, pero lo leía y se daba cuenta de que no lo hacía para impresionarlos y saberse superior, sino por lo generoso que era y el afecto que le tenía.

Esa noche, ya en su cama, Charles siguió pensando en Erik. 

“Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo.”

Charles sonrió. A él también le agradaba estar con él. Sentía que congeniaban, que tenían una química especial que los hacía comprenderse y sentirse a gusto. Erik lo seguía fascinando. Charles recordó que en su juventud, cuando era un par de años mayor que David, se enamoró de un noble inglés. Nunca pudo decírselo ni supo si el joven sentía lo mismo por él. Ahora que lo recordaba se daba cuenta de que Erik guardaba un parecido físico con ese muchacho. Tal vez era la clase de persona que le gustaba.

Con su férrea educación, Charles pensaba horrorizado que no podía amar a alguien de su mismo sexo, pero los sentimientos que Erik le provocaba lo desafiaban. Esa noche no pudo dormir y cuando llegó la hora de levantarse, se aseó y preparó pensando que desayunaría con el barón. 

…………………..

En esa semana se estableció la fecha de la boda para dentro de cuatro meses y se iniciaron los preparativos. Wanda se dio cuenta de que no podía evitarla pero sacó provecho exigiendo a su padre la mejor fiesta y el vestido más distinguido con sastres traídos de París. Erik prefirió complacerla antes de tener que apagar otro incendio con algún berrinche.

Charles le preguntó varias veces a David si estaba de acuerdo con continuar y el joven le respondía que era su deber y que estaba convencido de lo que hacía.

El barón cumplió su promesa y trajo a su sastre personal para que les confeccionara nuevos atuendos al conde y a su hijo. Tampoco escatimó en gastos para las telas y accesorios. Seguía jugando al ajedrez con Charles e invitándolo a cabalgar o caminar por el campo. Buscaba su compañía porque Charles lo hacía sentirse cómodo y, poco a poco, fue descubriendo la necesidad de estar más tiempo con él.

Charles disfrutaba de los momentos con Erik y fue encontrando la manera de bloquear sus sentimientos para no delatar lo que sentía. No solo le parecía inaudito enamorarse de él, sino que no quería arruinar el vínculo amistoso que habían construido.

Un mes después de su llegada al palacio, Charles no podía dormir y, en medio de la madrugada, decidió salir al jardín a dar un paseo. Afuera estaba poco iluminado, solo había algunas antorchas que seguían ardiendo desde la tarde, las suficientes para saber dónde pisar, y la poca luz permitía ver el cielo. Era una noche diáfana y Charles quedó obnubilado con la cantidad de estrellas sobre su cabeza. La zona donde vivía en Escocia estaba nublada la mayor parte del tiempo y no tenía oportunidad de disfrutar de semejante visión. 

Se sentó en un banco de madera y permaneció en silencio y soledad, contemplando el exquisito paisaje nocturno.

Charles no lo sabía pero esa noche se cumplía el vigésimo primer aniversario del fallecimiento de Nina y Erik no podía olvidar esa fecha.

Nadie en el palacio recordaba el aniversario, ni aun la servidumbre más antigua de la casa. Erik se acostó en su cama pero sabía que no iba a poder dormir. Sin embargo, la boda inminente de Wanda y el ajetreo de sus negocios, lograron que cayera en un sueño ligero. Soñó con su hija y despertó llorando. Habían pasado veintiún años y todavía la sufría mucho. Se acercó a la ventana y vio el jardín bajo el cielo estrellado. Decidió salir para calmarse con un paseo.

Charles estaba concentrado disfrutando, cuando lo interrumpió la presencia de la mente de Erik. Enseguida volteó y lo encontró caminando cerca de allí. También percibió su dolor y el motivo. Primero no supo si intervenir o no por lo íntimo del tema, pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo necesitaba la compañía de alguien.

-¡Erik! – lo llamó, poniéndose de pie.

Erik lo vio y, a pesar de querer estar solo, se alegró de que fuera Charles. Con una sonrisa triste se le acercó.

-Es un alivio encontrarte – reconoció Erik y en su mirada se veía su corazón dolorido. Se sentó en el banco -. No esperaba cruzarme con nadie a esta hora pero necesito a alguien como tú.

Charles volvió a sentarse. No sabía qué decirle para consolarlo y pensaba que transmitirle paz mentalmente tampoco era buena idea porque Erik necesitaba lidiar con su dolor. Por eso prefirió permanecer callado. 

-Es impresionante cómo hay hechos en la vida que nos marcan para siempre – opinó el barón, mirándose las manos -. Cuando la perdí, supe que no iba a olvidarla jamás pero no puedo creer que me afecte tanto después de veintiún años. 

Charles lo miró sin decirle nada. Erik suspiró, observando el firmamento. Era una noche digna de ser contemplada. 

-Todavía me afecta – continuó -. Soy una persona fría para los negocios, pero Nina ocupa ese lugar sentimental en mi corazón. Los años pasaron, tuve otros hijos, pero cada aniversario, pienso en ella y sufro. Es absurdo porque vivió apenas unas horas.

-Pero era tu hija – replicó Charles suavemente -. No hay nada de absurdo en llorarla y extrañarla. Pero . . .

-¿Sí? – insistió Erik, mirándolo.

-No, lo siento – recapacitó Charles y sacudió la cabeza -. No es un asunto mío.

-Sí lo es, si te pido que sigas – reclamó el barón.

-Pienso que te afecta demasiado. Esta noche está bien que la recuerdes, pero no todo el tiempo.

-No la recuerdo todo el tiempo – negó Erik. 

Charles suspiró. Notaba cuánto le costaba a Erik aceptar las observaciones de los otros. Sin embargo, si el barón quería que fuera franco y dijera lo que pensaba, él lo iba a hacer.

-La recuerdas todo el tiempo porque se nota cómo te afecta en la relación con tus otros hijos.

Erik quiso negar de cuenta nueva pero Charles continuó antes de que hablara. 

-Lo que haces con Wanda no es beneficioso para ella ni para ti. La conscientes, no puedes decirle que no y eso la hace sufrir porque no aprende a enfrentar las frustraciones. También su actitud lastima a los demás.

-Charles, de veras siento lo que le hizo a tu hijo. Yo quise que se disculpara y no pude conseguirlo.

-No pudiste porque ella te supera y eso no es bueno para su educación. Tiene que saber que la amas porque es tu hija, pero que no puede apoyarse en ti para conseguir lo que desee. La estás convirtiendo en una joven vanidosa y egoísta. 

-No sabes lo que es educar a estos dos jóvenes – contestó Erik, frustrado -. Tu hijo es un encanto y no te da el trabajo de los míos.

Charles sonrió con orgullo.

-David es un encanto, pero Wanda también puede serlo. Es una joven culta, educada y te quiere mucho. Pero tienes que revertir su conducta.

-No voy a poder – replicó Erik, cerrándose -. No puedo con ella, Charles. Wanda me supera, justamente hoy me planteó que quiere volver a cambiar de sastre porque la última prueba que hizo de su vestido, no la convenció. Ya van tres – suspiró, vencido -. Si solo su madre viviera y me ayudara. ¡Cuánto necesito la ayuda de alguien!

Charles sintió el impulso de ofrecerse pero se dio cuenta de que no le correspondía y calló.

Erik lo miró como si hubiese podido leerlo.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas?

-No – respondió Charles y rio nervioso.

-Por favor – insistió Erik serio -. Si hay alguien en quien confío es en ti. Además la puedes leer y eso me ayudaría a entenderla. Necesito que alguien me ayude con Wanda. ¡Dios! – volvió a suspirar, derrotado -. Es increíble que yo, justamente yo, pida ayuda para educar a una muchachita.

-Está bien, te ayudaré – aceptó Charles. No quería que se siguiera sintiendo así -. Pero si vas a seguir mis consejos para educar a Wanda, también debes revisar tu relación con Peter.

-¿Qué hay de Peter? – preguntó el barón confundido.

-Peter tiene un corazón de oro.

-Sí, lo tiene – afirmó Erik convencido -. Es desobediente e inquieto hasta exasperar al más paciente, pero también es una persona noble, que piensa y ayuda a los demás, me recuerda mucho a su madre.

-¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste? – inquirió Charles -. ¿Peter sabe que piensas que es noble y solidario, y que se parece a su madre?

-No se lo he dicho directamente pero estoy seguro que él debe saberlo.

-¿Cómo va a saberlo si no tiene mi poder y no puede leerte?

Erik rio, pensando que bromeaba. Pero Charles hablaba en serio.

-Peter necesita saber lo que piensas de él porque te ama y respeta, Erik. Lo tratas como si fuera un niño desobediente y, sin embargo, te sorprendería la manera en que nos trató cuando tuviste que viajar. Se comportó como el señor de la casa con David y conmigo. Hace travesuras, cierto, pero son picardías que no necesariamente deberías reprender de la manera en que lo haces.

-Un día antes de que llegaras, se presentó tarde al almuerzo y usó su poder delante de todos para llegar rápidamente. Luego se mofó de haberlo hecho.

-Lo hace justamente para llamar tu atención – explicó Charles -. Le prestas tanta a su hermana, que se siente relegado y actúa así para que te fijes en él. Lo reprendes y aunque le duela el castigo, sabe que al menos de esa manera estás pendiente de él.

-¡Es una tontería lo que hace!

-Puede ser una tontería para nosotros pero es la única manera que encontró de que le hagas caso – contestó Charles honestamente.

Dio en el clavo porque Erik quedó pensativo.

Charles se dio cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a despuntar desde el este. 

-Ya está amaneciendo y será mejor que entremos – miró hacia arriba y sintió la escarcha humedeciendo su rostro -. ¿Vamos, Erik?

-Espera – lo detuvo Erik con expresión reflexiva -. Digamos que aceptas ayudarme y darme consejos para Wanda con la condición de que yo revise mi relación con Peter – lo miró de frente -. ¿Estás de acuerdo con cerrar el trato?

-Sí, Erik – sonrió y se puso de pie. 

-Charles.

-¿Sí?

-Es la plática más sincera y profunda que tuve en mucho tiempo. Con mi posición me cuesta que me digan lo que piensan y tú lo hiciste para ayudarme. Te agradezco. Ya no sé cuántas gracias te he dado – rio -. Mis hijos son lo más importante que tengo y que hayas querido ayudarme con ellos significa mucho para mí. Eres un gran amigo.

-Tú eres una excelente persona, Erik. Desde que te conocí vi bondad en ti y no me equivoqué. 

Erik se levantó, sentido con el cumplido. 

-¿Volvemos a la casa?

-Volvamos.

Y regresaron caminando por el sendero del jardín. En el cielo, las últimas estrellas de la noche diáfana, desaparecían.

……………….


	8. Capítulo Ocho

El Heredero 

Capítulo Ocho

Wanda había recibido la visita de sus tres mejores amigas, las hijas de acaudalados comerciantes de Dusseldorf: Jean, Kitty y Laura. Tenían su misma edad y sus padres se relacionaban por medio de negocios. Erik tenía buen trato con los de Jean y Kitty, pero al de Laura, un viudo próspero salido de la burguesía como él, no lo tenía en gran estima y trataba de evitarlo.

El tema de las jóvenes era, obviamente, la boda de Wanda y sugerían más gastos y pompa que repercutirían en las arcas del barón. Wanda no escatimaba en gustos, si iba a casarse con “un condecito pobretón”, como llamaba a David despectivamente frente a sus amigas, haría que la fiesta y su apariencia valieran su sacrificio.

Cuando las tres se marcharon, Wanda enfiló derecho al despacho de su padre para plantearle las sugerencias y reclamos de sus amigas y un sastre nuevo para su vestido.

Pero apenas quiso tocar el tema, Erik dijo con frialdad.

-Wanda, necesitamos hablar – y le indicó una silla frente al escritorio.

Wanda quedó perpleja y se sentó acomodando cada pliegue de su ropa.

-Papito, si el problema son los gastos del vestido, quiero que veas el modelo que tengo en mente – sonrió compradora -. Vas a imaginarme en él y te darás cuenta de que bien vale cada moneda que inviertas.

-No se trata de eso, hija mía – cortó Erik, echándose hacia atrás. Pensó en Charles, que le había hecho notar el daño que le estaba haciendo al criarla tan presumida -. Se trata de algo básico: vas a casarte pronto y todavía no hiciste las paces con tu prometido.

-¿Paces? – repitió sin entender -. ¿Qué paces?

Erik juntó las manos sobre el escritorio.

-Nunca te disculpaste, Wanda. Por lo tanto él sigue ofendido y no pueden casarse así.

Wanda quedó tan desorientada que sonrió. Hasta le sonaba a broma.

-No te estarás refiriendo a la noche en que me ofendió, ¿cierto?

-Él no te ofendió – refutó su padre seriamente -. Es un joven educado y correcto, no dijo ni hizo nada para enojarte, solo fuiste tú la que malinterpretó su accionar.

-¡Papá! – la joven se puso de pie, exaltada -. ¡Me llamó una persona vacía y cruel! ¡Es él quien debe pedirme disculpas!

-Reaccionó así porque lo lastimaste. Heriste sus sentimientos. No fue tu intención, lo sé, pero lo lastimaste y por eso reaccionó de esa manera.

-¿Lo estás defendiendo? – exclamó Wanda entre furiosa y sorprendida.

-Wanda, siéntate – Erik le mostró la silla -. Así no podemos dialogar.

-¡No! – se cruzó de manos y siguió de pie -. Esto no es un diálogo, esto es una reprimenda, padre. Me estás castigando. 

Erik no soportó más y soltó.

-Te estoy castigando porque mereces un castigo.

La joven quedó estática, observándolo con los ojos trémulos. Se mordía el labio tan fuerte, que su padre temió que le fuera a sangrar. 

-No voy a disculparme – dejó asentado con firmeza y convicción -. Si sigues insistiendo tampoco me casaré.

Erik juntó fuerzas. Tenía que mantenerse firme. Recordó que lo estaba haciendo por ella. Su hija necesitaba límites y reconocer que hería a los demás. 

-Vas a obedecerme – replicó su padre con autoridad -. Primero, dejarás de actuar como una niñita consentida porque no eres más una niña y debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos, segundo, bajarás y buscarás a tu prometido para disculparte, tercero, te disculparás con él, y cuarto, subirás y me lo contarás.

Wanda quedó boquiabierta. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Iba a llorar, a llorar a mares.

Erik pasó saliva, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para no conmoverse.

-Wanda, estoy esperando.

La joven se echó en la silla a llorar sin consuelo. 

El barón se pasó la mano por la cara. Esto le estaba costando como lo había imaginado. 

Wanda lloró y lloró. Cuando se quedó sin lágrimas, comenzó a hipar y toser para llamar la atención de su padre.

-Wanda – habló Erik con suavidad -. Estoy esperando que cumplas con mi orden.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo? – gimió Wanda en un tono desgarrador.

-Porque necesitas disciplina.

-¡No soy Peter! – chilló, ofendida.

-No – aceptó Erik y la miró con dolor -. Peter no hubiera hecho lo que hiciste tú. 

La joven quedó tan asombrada que dejó de chillar para mirarlo. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Papá? – preguntó con su voz melosa -. ¿Papito? ¿Estás diciendo que prefieres a Peter por sobre mí?

Su manipulación hizo que Erik dudara. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos y no podía exigirle que se humillara pidiendo perdón. Tal vez estaba actuando como un pésimo padre. 

Wanda notó el efecto de sus palabras y se puso de pie. Despacio se acercó al asiento de su progenitor y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Tú me prefieres a mí, ¿cierto?

Erik casi cedió, pero entendió el mensaje: Wanda pensaba que ella estaba por encima de su hermano. Otra vez pensó en Charles y se dio cuenta de cuánta razón tenía cuando le hizo notar los sentimientos de Peter.

-Ninguno está por encima del otro – contestó con la voz trémula -. Peter no es mi preferido pero tampoco debes serlo tú. Wanda – la miró a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, los mismos que los suyos -, por favor, te pido que bajes y te disculpes con David.

-¿Papá? – murmuró la joven, asombrada de la insistencia.

-Baja y hazlo, mi ángel – pidió -. Hazlo por mí.

Wanda se alejó del asiento, temblando.

-No puedo, papá.

Erik juntó aire. No le quedaba más que decirlo. 

-Hasta que no te disculpes con ese joven, quedan cancelados los preparativos de tu boda. 

-¡Papá! – exclamó -. No estás hablando en serio.

-Estoy hablando en serio – confirmó Erik decidido -. Mientras no te disculpes, no habrá fiesta, ni vestido, ni preparativo alguno. 

Wanda volvió a llorar. Erik no sabía de dónde sacaba tantas lágrimas. La joven dio media vuelta y se marchó entre hipidos.

Erik se arrellanó en la silla y quedó observando la puerta. Sentía haberla lastimado pero, por primera vez, sintió que la firmeza con su hija era la adecuada, y no sabía cómo agradecérselo a Charles.

………….

Charles se detuvo a observar la licorera surtida que el barón coleccionaba en una de sus salas. Podía ser la envidia de cualquier noble. Tenía los licores europeos más finos y en el sótano, una cava completa con vinos franceses, españoles e italianos de selección. Lo que a Charles le llamaba la atención era que no se había emborrachado ni una vez desde que dejara Westchester. Increíble que lo hubiera conseguido. Se notaba que el cambio de ambiente y la expectativa por el futuro de su hijo lo habían ayudado. Pero también estaba el barón. Bebía cuando estaba con él, mientras conversaban, jugaban o paseaban. Eran momentos íntimos y especiales. Charles sentía que el vínculo entre ambos se fortalecía día a día y podía sentir que el barón le tenía una estima alta. 

Charles estaba enamorándose más y más aunque bloqueara sus sentimientos. Los bloqueaba porque no quería quebrar ese vínculo y también porque temía que Erik lo lastimara como lo había hecho Moira. Erik no era Moira, no tenían nada en común, sin embargo, el corazón de Charles nunca se había reparado y seguía herido.

-¡Charles!

El conde volteó y se encontró con Erik, que entraba alegremente.

-Seguí tu consejo de anoche con respecto a mi hija.

-¿Y?

Erik se mordió los labios sin perder la sonrisa.

-Me mantuve firme y no tendrá nada de la boda hasta que no se disculpe con David.

El barón estaba tan emocionado que Charles lo leyó sin buscar hacerlo. Reprodujo nítida en su memoria la escena y se sorprendió de la determinación de Erik. 

-Te felicito – contestó -. Mantente firme como lo has hecho y Wanda aprenderá a ceder a sus caprichos. Es una buena joven, solo necesita firmeza y límites de tu parte.

-No sé cómo agradecértelo – replicó Erik feliz -. Jamás pude con ella y ahora me rompió el corazón verla llorar pero entendí que es por su bien. Necesita moldear su carácter.

-Y necesita saber que lo haces porque la amas. Algo que se dará cuenta tarde o temprano.

-Así lo espero.

-Y así será – respondió Charles, convencido.

Erik lo miró a los ojos. ¡Dios! Esos ojos que titilaban como fuego. Su boca roja. Sintió el impulso de besarlo y parpadeó ante la idea. Era inaudito, era extraordinario. ¿Cómo iba a querer besar a Charles, su amigo? 

Charles leyó su pensamiento y estuvo a punto de abrazarlo. Pero se echó hacia atrás. No sabía cómo Erik podía reaccionar porque jamás había sentido antes el deseo de besar a un hombre.

-Todavía no hablé con Peter, que era la otra parte del trato – recordó el barón rápidamente -. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Lo vi cerca de las caballerizas – contestó Charles, un tanto frustrado de que se acabara el encanto -. Supongo que saldrá a cabalgar con David. Ah, no espera. David está en la biblioteca estudiando. Creo que saldrá a cabalgar solo.

-Cabalgar suena a un buen momento para una plática entre padre a hijo – admitió Erik y sonrió -. Gracias, Charles – le extendió la mano.

Charles la tomó y sintió que Erik se la apretaba con más fuerza que otras veces. 

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo – se despidió el barón.

El conde asintió.

…………..

Peter llevaba de las riendas a su corcel blanco mientras caminaban alejándose de la casa. Quería pasar la mañana cabalgando bajo el sol del verano. Tal vez se perdiera un rato por un bosquecillo, que le resultaba fresco y atrayente, o tal vez se acercaría al riachuelo que solía frecuentar su padre y arrojaría piedras en el agua. No tenía claro hacia dónde se iba a dirigir pero quería cabalgar.

De repente, sintió los cascos de otro caballo y, al voltear, vio que su padre se le acercaba al trote de uno pardo.

-Hola, Peter – lo saludó Erik con una sonrisa -. ¿Cabalgamos juntos? ¡Vamos! – y jaló las riendas para que el animal acelerara.

Peter subió al suyo pensando en una sola cosa: ¿Qué había hecho últimamente para ganarse un sermón de su padre? Hasta donde recordaba se había portado como todo un caballero, había repasado sus lecciones y no había molestado a Wanda.

-¡Peter, vamos! – insistió Erik -. Es irónico que tenga que apurarte a ti justamente – bromeó.

El joven jaló las riendas y lo alcanzó pronto.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, hijo? – peguntó el barón.

-¿Ocurrió algo? – cuestionó Peter, preocupado -. ¿Todo está bien?

Erik sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo su hijo podía desconfiar de un paseo con él? ¿Tanto lo había relegado y durante tanto tiempo?

-No, Peter – contestó, suspirando -. Solo quiero pasar un rato contigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Peter asintió pero siguió pensando qué motivo podía haber para que su padre procediera así. De repente, recordó en qué fecha se encontraban.

-Es por ella, ¿cierto? – Erik lo miró sin comprenderlo -. Me refiero a Nina. Ayer fue su aniversario. ¿Estás triste por ella, papá?

Erik quedó atónito.

-¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Conoces su aniversario?

-Suelo ver su tumba cuando salgo a pasear y allí está la fecha – contestó el joven -. Está cerca de aquí, en un claro, dentro de aquel bosque. Ayer se cumplieron, ¿veintiún años, papá?

Erik asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

-Sí, Peter. Veintiún años ya – hizo silencio y recordó que no la había visitado todavía. Era porque no podía hacerlo solo. Había pensado pedirle a Charles que lo acompañara, pero pensó que sería un pedido extraño -. Tengo que ir a verla más tarde.

-¿Te parece si vamos juntos ahora? 

Erik se emocionó con el ofrecimiento. Si no era Charles, ¿qué mejor compañero que su propio hijo para visitarla?

-Claro. Me sorprendiste, Peter. Pensé que ya nadie recordaba esa fecha, solo yo.

-Fue mi hermana – contestó el joven -. Sabes cuánto me importa mi familia.

-No, no lo sabía – confesó Erik, arrepentido -. Peter, detente, por favor – padre e hijo jalaron las riendas -. Quiero que sepas que yo – le costaba decirlo pero pensó nuevamente en Charles y sus consejos -. . . yo pienso que eres una persona noble y generosa, y me recuerdas a tu madre no solo en lo físico sino en lo interior.

Peter parpadeó emocionado. No se esperaba tal reconocimiento y, por un segundo, pensó que estaba soñando. Erik jaló otra vez y espoleó su caballo.

-Su tumba no está lejos, ¿qué me dices si jugamos una carrera?

-Papá, la velocidad es lo mío – rio -. Te ganaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Sabes que adoro los retos – y sin decir más nada, el barón apuró a su animal.

Peter no se quedó atrás y cabalgó rápidamente para alcanzar a su padre y superarlo. 

……………..

Padre e hijo llegaron hasta el claro y desmontaron cerca de la tumba. Era una lápida sencilla de granito, con la inscripción de su nombre, la fecha de su fallecimiento y la dedicatoria sencilla de sus padres: “A la memoria de nuestra querida hija.” Erik recordó que su esposa había decidido la frase. Él había quedado tan destruido cuando ocurrió la tragedia que no podía ni hilvanar una.

También notó que esta era la primera vez que se sentía a gusto visitándola. Siempre llevaba el peso del dolor en el corazón pero esta vez la presencia de Peter lo aliviaba. Permanecieron en silencio. Erik recordaba nítidamente cuando la sostuvo en brazos por única vez, recordaba su cara, recordaba cómo se movía, recordaba hasta su llanto. Sin querer comenzó a tararear la canción de cuna que le había cantado. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se los secó con el puño. 

Peter no tenía recuerdos de ella pero pensó en cómo habría sido su vida si Nina hubiera vivido. Habría sido divertido tener una hermana mayor. Tal vez lo hubiera acompañado en sus momentos más difíciles. Wanda no era una mala persona pero su egoísmo la volvía distante y Peter no podía contar con ella cuando la necesitaba. Por eso congeniaba con David. El joven escocés era solidario y estaba atento a los demás. Eso sin contar que lo estaba fascinando poco a poco.

Después de un rato, Erik le propuso regresar. Peter se dirigió a los árboles para desatar los caballos. Montaron en silencio porque estaban conmovidos y enfilaron hacia la casa.

Por el camino, Peter observó.

-Me agradan estas salidas, papá.

Erik volteó hacia él y le sonrió ligeramente.

-A mí también me gustó pasear contigo. No imaginas lo que significó para mí recién que me hubieras acompañado a su tumba.

Peter se emocionó y sacudió la cabeza para que no se le notara.

-Sabes, me gustaría que lo hiciéramos de seguido, esto de pasear. A ti te serviría para despejarte un poco. Ya sabes, de tu trabajo, de los problemas, de la boda de Wanda . . .

-Creo que la boda no será un problema por un tiempo – explicó Erik con frialdad -. Le avisé a tu hermana que los preparativos quedarán cancelados hasta que se disculpe con David.

Peter abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Su padre había regañado a la perfecta, consentida y “buena en todo” Wanda?

Erik continuó.

-Wanda tiene que disculparse con su prometido. Lo hirió esa noche. 

-Sí – asintió Peter, poniéndose serio -. Lo maltrató, David no quiso decirme lo que había pasado pero lo encontré furioso esa noche en el jardín. Es un joven bueno, papá. 

-Sí, se nota que lo es.

Peter hizo silencio. Había platicado mucho con David y se habían contado prácticamente sus vidas enteras. 

-Su madre lo abandonó cuando era un bebé.

-Sí, así fue, Peter. Sufrió mucho.

-Su papá, el conde también sufrió mucho – Erik pasó saliva. Charles, sabía que había sufrido pero la mención lo conmocionó. Peter no se dio cuenta y continuó explicando -. Cuando se marchó, ella le quitó casi toda la fortuna y el conde hizo lo que pudo para darle un hogar feliz a David. Lo llenó de amor, David me lo repite siempre, pero para apagar su dolor se encerró en la bebida.

Erik lo sospechaba por la manera en que Charles solía rehusar sus tragos y lo moderado que se mostraba al beber. 

-Charl, quiero decir, el conde se esfuerza por controlarse con la bebida – comentó -. Su fuerza de voluntad es muy loable.

Peter asintió. Pero quería que su padre se diera cuenta del corazón que tenía David.

-David es un buen hijo. ¿Sabías cuántas veces cuidó de su padre cuando se emborrachaba? No me lo contó para jactarse o dejar mal parado al conde. No, me lo dijo porque su miedo más grande al venir aquí, con nosotros, era que su papá se iba a quedar solo y triste en Escocia, y no iba a tenerlo a él para que lo cuidara.

Erik jaló las riendas y se detuvo. Peter lo imitó, sorprendido.

-¿Pasó algo, papá?

-¿Charles sufría tanto y su hijo lo cuidaba? – repitió para darle dimensión a lo que Peter acababa de decirle. Dios, había imaginado su dolor pero no pensó que el daño fuera tan profundo. Tampoco se dio cuenta que había mencionado al conde por su nombre de pila.

-Ellos viven con unos tíos suyos, que son buena gente – siguió Peter -. David los adora a los dos y quiere que vengan para su boda. Ah, eso no se animaba a pedírtelo él, pero te lo pido yo: ¿Pueden alojarse sus tíos aquí?

-Claro, Peter – Erik sacudió la cabeza para acomodar las ideas -. ¿Pero qué tienen que ver sus tíos? ¿Por qué los mencionaste?

Peter se mordió el labio, sonriendo. Era tan acelerado a veces, que hablaba sin seguir el hilo. Solo repetía los pensamientos a medida que se le presentaban.

-Quiero decir que los tíos de David los ayudaron mucho a él y al conde – explicó más despacio. Erik asintió, recordando que Charles ya se lo había contado una vez -. David se alivia al saber que cuando el conde regrese a Westchester, va a tenerlos a ellos para que lo acompañen.

¿Por qué Charles tendría que regresar a Escocia si estaba tan a gusto en Alemania?, se cuestionó Erik. Se dio cuenta de que no quería que Charles se marchara más y deseaba que permaneciera con él largo tiempo, tal vez para siempre. Aturdido, sacudió la cabeza para acomodar lo que estaba pensando. No lo podía creer.

Peter lo miró, preocupado.

-Papá – lo devolvió a la realidad -. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, por supuesto – contestó el barón y jaló las riendas -. Regresemos, hijo. 

Peter obedeció y los dos cabalgaron hacia la casa.

…………..

Erik quedó conmocionado con lo que Peter le había contado de Charles. Era consciente de que su amigo tenía que haberse afectado con el abandono de su esposa, la pérdida de su fortuna y el tener que criar solo de un bebé. También sospechaba que se debía haber refugiado en la bebida para mitigar la angustia, pero no pensó que había sufrido tanto. David tenía dos años menos que sus hijos y, sin embargo, se había comportado con su padre como un adulto al cuidar de él. Ahora entendía por qué padre e hijo tenían ese vínculo tan profundo, los dos se protegían y acompañaban para hacer frente al dolor. 

Más se enojó con la actitud de Wanda. Su hija, con su insolencia, había lastimado a una persona tan pura y bondadosa como David. Eso le dio más valor para mantenerse firme hasta que la joven se disculpara. No iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

También pensó en cuánto Charles lo había ayudado. Se trataba del mismo conde que había sufrido tanto que su hijo temía dejarlo solo. Desde que lo conociera, Charles jamás le había llorado sus penas y había estado solícito para aconsejarlo. Ahora entendía la angustia secreta que guardaba en su corazón. 

“Charles”, repitió mentalmente el nombre. ¿Por qué no lo había conocido antes? Lo que hubiesen podido compartir, sentía que lo valoraba más que a ningún otro amigo. Lo estimaba, lo quería, lo amaba, ¿lo amaba?

Erik parpadeó. Estaba solo en su despacho, cerrando cuentas y no podía creer lo que acababa de pensar. ¿En serio pensó que amaba a Charles? No, no lo pensó, simplemente lo sentía.

-No, es imposible – suspiró y se sirvió un poco de coñac para despejarse.

Golpearon la puerta. ¿Quién iba a atreverse a interrumpirlo? Wanda no lo haría con lo ofendida que estaba. Miró el reloj de pared: eran las seis y cuarto de la tarde. ¡Claro! Le había sugerido a Charles que jugaran algunas partidas antes de las siete.

Erik guardó los papeles bajo llave en el cajón y se levantó.

-¿Charles? – quiso cerciorarse -. ¿Eres tú?

-Perdón si te interrumpí – se disculpó el conde detrás de la puerta -. No decidimos la hora exacta y creí que ya te habías desocupado. 

Erik se apresuró en abrirle. 

-Adelante, Charles – lo invitó y se dirigió a su escritorio de cuenta nueva -. Está bien que lo hayas hecho, a veces necesito dejar de trabajar tanto.

Charles sonrió.

-El descanso es tan saludable como el trabajo.

-Por favor, siéntate – le pidió el barón -. Quiero terminar de guardar estos libros y te acompaño.

Charles se sentó y acomodó las piezas en el tablero para ganar tiempo. Hacía dos semanas que habían traído el juego de la salita al despacho para que pudieran jugar más tranquilos. Erik se acercó enseguida.

El conde se dio cuenta que, a diferencia de otras veces, no traía ningún trago.

-¿No beberemos nada? – preguntó. Fue en ese momento que leyó a Erik y quedó atónito. Leyó todo lo que Peter le había contado. Tendría que haberse sentido avergonzado de su pasado beodo pero lo emocionó saber que el barón, lejos de juzgarlo, se había conmovido. También percibió sus sentimientos y el amor que le estaba teniendo pero no se animaba a relucir. 

Con un suspiro, Charles desbloqueó su propia mente, mejor dicho, su corazón. Dejó fluir por sus venas el enamoramiento que lo abrasaba desde el primer día. Se ruborizó porque amaba al barón con locura.

Erik dudaba qué trago ofrecerle. Volteó hacia la licorera para sugerirle alguno y, sin quererlo, volteó hacia Charles otra vez. Se miraron. 

Al conde le habían enseñado a refrenarse, que ser impulsivo no era digno de su clase noble. Tenía que saber controlar lo que pensaba y lo que sentía. Pero sentía a Erik y podía leer su amor. Los dos estaban enamorados, eran hombres pero lo estaban.

La única vez que Charles se había dejado llevar por el impulso fue cuando decidió casarse con Moira. No le había resultado nada bien, pero, ¿tenía el pasado que repetirse indefectiblemente? Si ahora su instinto le decía que tenía que besar a Erik, ¿podía equivocarse otra vez? Ya no era un jovencito inexperto. Erik tampoco lo era.

El barón no resistió. Sus ojos azules, su boca carmesí, sus mejillas, todo Charles lo encandilaba. La sociedad le exigía que para actuar como un verdadero barón tenía que controlar sus impulsos. Erik envió tal mandato al demonio. Sin mediar palabras, sin resistirlo más, se acercó a Charles. Titubeó porque el conde lo miraba y él no se decidía.

-Erik – suspiró Charles. Alzó la cabeza, lo tomó de los hombros y acercó los labios a los suyos.

El barón dudó. ¿Cómo iba a besar a un hombre? Pero Charles Xavier no era cualquier hombre. ¿Cómo iba a enamorarse? Pero, ¿cómo no enamorarse de alguien cautivante como Charles? Toda su vida Erik había respetado las reglas, toda su vida se había regido por lo socialmente aceptable. Pero esta vez era su corazón el que regía. No titubeó más, con valor y determinación humedeció sus labios en los de Charles y sellaron un beso.

El conde se echó hacia atrás e inhaló para sentir cada partícula de sus labios. Su sabor y textura eran tal cual lo había imaginado. Erik sintió la piel de su boca y el aroma de su piel. Charles sabía a una mezcla picante de limón y flores exóticas. Tal vez se trataba de su perfume, o tal vez era la esencia misma de su ser encantador. El barón lo retuvo del cabello para que no se moviera y, con un suspiro, hizo presión en sus dientes para que abriera la boca.

Charles lo invitó a explorarla. La lengua del barón recorrió la humedad de su interior y su tacto le provocaba cosquillas y caricias a la vez. Erik estaba fascinado su boca. La recorría por cada rincón. Lo empujó contra él para sentir el resto de su cuerpo. 

Charles sintió que estaba ardiendo. La mente se le nubló, no podía pensar en nada y solo podía sentir el beso que le regalaba Erik. De repente, necesitaron aire y tuvieron que separarse muy a su pesar. Sin embargo, siguieron mirándose directo a los ojos.

Charles rio de lo nervioso y emocionado.

Erik lo miró sin entender.

-¿Perdón? – cuestionó el barón.

Charles recuperó el aire y, sin titubeos, solo por impulso, lo envolvió en un abrazo y lo besó con fuerza. 

A Erik le habían enseñado que los británicos eran adustos, fríos y soberbios. Especialmente los nobles. Sin embargo, parecía que el conde Charles Xavier era la excepción. Sonriendo en medio del beso, Erik lo apretó contra sí. Definitivamente él también se había enamorado con locura. 

…………..

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. 

¡Saludos para todos!


	9. Capítulo Nueve

El Heredero 

Capítulo Nueve

Charles y Erik continuaron besándose un buen rato hasta que la necesidad de respirar los obligó a separarse nuevamente. Se miraron a los ojos. Tenían ganas de seguir tocándose, abrazándose, desnudándose, explorándose y amándose. Pero sintieron que con un beso ya era suficiente por el momento. El autocontrol impuesto que tenían los hizo refrenarse. Erik miró distraído el reloj y vio que marcaba casi las siete. Tenían que bajar a cenar.

-Mañana debo viajar a Dusseldorf – recordó el barón muy a su pesar -. Regresaré después del té. 

-No sé cómo voy a hacer pero me las arreglaré para esperarte – bromeó Charles, aunque, en el fondo de su corazón, hablaba muy en serio. Se sentía un adolescente otra vez, ansioso y feliz de estar con la persona que amaba 

-¿Por qué no me acompañas? – sugirió Erik.

Charles rio.

Erik se mantuvo serio y lo tomó de las manos. 

-No es una broma, Charles – se las besó suavemente -. Me gustaría que me acompañaras para no sentirme solo.

-¡Erik! – rio el conde, entre divertido y enternecido.

-¿Por qué no vienes y me ayudas en los negocios? – insistió el barón muy decidido.

-¿Cómo podría ayudarte si no sé nada?

-Leyendo a mis socios y empleados, Charles. Mira, mañana tengo que cerrar un acuerdo para expandir mi planta de Núremberg, y quiero estar seguro de que no me están engañando. Los libros que guardé recién – volteó la mirada hacia su escritorio -. En esos libros llevo las cuentas de los movimientos de los últimos tres años de esa fábrica. Mis socios me sugieren que la amplíe y así duplicar la producción, pero también podrían tener otras intenciones para tal sugerencia.

-Entonces – quiso aclarar el conde -, quieres saber si la gente que te acompaña es honesta y puedes confiar en ella.

-Sí, Charles.

Charles lo pensó. No era partidario de utilizar su mutación para hurgar en los demás, pero sentía un deber ayudar al barón. Si solo se concentraba en lo que la gente pensaría sobre la transacción y no en sus secretos íntimos, podía cooperar con él.

-Acepto. Pero solo me inmiscuiré en cuestiones de tus negocios, no leeré a nadie de más.

-¿Te refieres a averiguar secretos personales? No, Charles – le sonrió -. No quiero que hagas eso. Algo que admiro de ti es cómo con semejante poder, no te conviertes en alguien manipulador como bien podrías serlo. Eso habla de tu honestidad.

-Erik – lo miró directo a los ojos -. No me halagues así que apenas estoy conteniéndome. 

Erik entendió el mensaje y sonrió. A él bien que le estaba costando horrores contenerse. 

El reloj dio dos campanadas para avisar que eran las siete en punto. 

El conde y el barón se levantaron para dirigirse al comedor. Charles llegó primero a la puerta y antes de que moviera el picaporte, Erik lo abrazó por detrás y lo hizo girar hacia él. Hacían todo lo posible por contenerse pero no pudieron evitar darse un último beso apasionado antes de la cena.

………………….

Wanda quedó de una pieza cuando esa mañana se enteró de que su padre se había mantenido firme en su postura y la organización de la fiesta estaba detenida. Quiso ir a plantársele y armarle un berrinche pero se dio cuenta de que había partido con el conde y no tenía a quién reclamarle. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Si algo le había enseñado su padre era a ser práctica y reconocer el camino más directo en cuestiones de negocios. Wanda tenía que negociar y la mejor manera de alcanzar lo que buscaba era disculparse con David de una buena vez.

Lo seguía viendo como un condecito pobretón y no iba a cambiar de idea, pero quizás una disculpa breve solucionaría el embrollo. Decidida, se dirigió a buscarlo.

David estaba leyendo la carta de su tío Hank, que había recibido esa mañana. Él y Raven les escribían al joven y a Charles para avisarles que sus asuntos seguían en orden y para asegurarle al conde que podía permanecer en Alemania todo el tiempo que quisiera. Es que David les contaba cuánto había mejorado su padre y sus tíos se alegraban y lo alentaban a seguir disfrutando.

El joven se encerró en la biblioteca con un tintero y varias hojas para redactar una carta a cada tío. A Hank le contaba del empeño que ponía por aprender las costumbres de su nueva tierra, de sus aventuras y cabalgatas, y a su tía Raven le escribía hojas enteras sobre cuánto se divertía con Peter.

Bueno, Peter era la razón de que no declarase su boda como un completo fracaso. Wanda ya no le caía bien. La consideraba hermosa, sí, pero con una belleza fría y hueca, que no lo seguía fascinando. Si no fuera un joven de palabra y su padre no estuviera mejorando como lo hacía, David hubiese cancelado el compromiso. Era cierto que no tenía tal poder porque al estar bajo la tutela de Charles, era su progenitor quien podía decidir si se casaba o no. Sin embargo, David sabía que a la menor duda de su parte, su padre iba a cancelar la boda, aunque le costara Westchester.

Pero David no quería eso. No iba a quitarle a su papá lo último que le quedaba de su familia, ni la alegría y el ambiente saludable que lo estaban curando de sus heridas del pasado. Por eso el joven seguía adelante con el compromiso. Por eso y porque Peter le caía demasiado bien, tanto que hacía valer su estadía en el palacio.

-Buenos días, David – saludó Wanda, fría y distante, bajo el dintel de la puerta de la biblioteca.

David guardó la pluma dentro del tintero, sorprendido.

-Buenos días, Wanda – saludó, inclinando la cabeza.

La joven se acercó a la mesa. Movió una silla para sentarse pero titubeó y permaneció de pie. No quería sentarse, estaba demasiado ansiosa para quedarse quieta.

-Vengo a pedirte disculpas – soltó con un cierto temblor en la voz -. Si te molesté esa noche durante la fiesta, quiero que aceptes mis disculpas.

Quiero, vengo, eran palabras directas que mostraban que Wanda no iba a tomar una postura humilde para pedir perdón. Jamás. Ni siquiera estaba convencida de que debiera disculparse.

David lo notó pero también comprendió cuánto tendría que estarle costando hacerlo.

-Disculpas aceptadas, Wanda – contestó en el mismo tono frío y distante.

Wanda suspiró. Ahí tenía su padre, había pedido disculpas.

David sabía que la joven no sentía culpa de lo que había hecho y que todo se reducía a una mera función protocolar. Así que sin ganas de seguir soportando esa farsa, sacó la pluma para seguir escribiendo.

“Yo, justamente yo, tener que disculparme con este condecito pobretón.”

David volteó furioso hacia ella. Wanda se paralizó con su mirada.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó alzando la voz.

“¿Quién se cree para levantarme el tono? Su padre come y vive gracias a la generosidad del mío.”

Estupefacto, David notó que Wanda no movía los labios. La voz era la suya pero no estaba hablando. Eso quería decir que lo estaba pensando y él, ¡increíble!, podía escuchar lo que ella pensaba. Telepatía, el don de su padre.

“Lo aborrezco pero tengo que disculparme para que papi continúe pagando mi vestido.”

-Eso quiere decir que te disculpaste porque tu padre te castigó y quieres que te quite el castigo – exclamó David sin contenerse.

Wanda se cubrió la boca, horrorizada.

“¿Cómo lo supo?,” pensó.

David sacudió la cabeza, enfadado.

-Te diré algo, Wanda, parecido a lo que me dijiste esa noche – era una cuestión que le había quedado atragantada en la boca -. Me dijiste que solo te casarías conmigo porque tu padre te lo había pedido y a él no puedes negarle nada. Pues a mí me pasa lo mismo. Viajé hasta aquí porque mi padre decidió firmar el acuerdo, y yo no voy a desobedecerlo porque es mi padre. Somos hijos y ellos son nuestros tutores, les debemos obediencia y respeto.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo – congenió la joven con actitud gélida.

David suspiró. Lo que iba a decirle le dolía porque se trataba de su candor herido con la insolencia de su prometida.

-Cuando me entregaron el relicario con tu fotografía, pensé que eras bella, pero cuando te conocí en persona me dije que no podía haber alguien tan hermoso como tú – Wanda abrió los ojos como platos, y su indignación cedió -. Me quedé enamorado de ti al instante y me dije que era demasiado afortunado de convertirte en mi esposa. Pero esa noche, en el jardín, cuando me dijiste por lo que ahora vienes a pedir perdón sin sentirlo, todo lo que sentía se esfumó, Wanda. Me pareciste hermosa pero vacía y cruel, y toda tu belleza se evaporó para mí. 

Wanda se estrujó los dedos y bajó la cabeza. Por primera vez sintió que se había equivocado. Había enamorado a su prometido con su hermosura exterior y lo había desilusionado con su vacío interior. Un cúmulo de emociones negativas la invadió y, por primera vez, sintió un verdadero remordimiento. 

David se pasó la mano por la frente. Los sentimientos de Wanda eran demasiado intensos y no podía controlarlos. Antes de que la cabeza le estallara, abandonó la biblioteca corriendo. 

Fue hasta la salita donde su padre solía pasar las mañanas para encontrarlo, y se acordó de que no estaba en el palacio. No tenía a nadie. Una mucama pasó y David escuchó que estaba fascinada con el nuevo paje que el barón había contratado la semana anterior. El joven se apretó la cabeza. No podía resistir. No podía dejar de oír y no quería oír. Desesperado subió para salir a la terraza y tomar aire fresco. Se aferró a la baranda y aspiró el aire con fuerza. Cerró los ojos, mientras aspiraba y exhalaba. De a poco, muy lento, se fue tranquilizando.

-¡Oye! – Peter le dio una palmada en la espalda -. ¿Qué te pasa, David? – vio que estaba pálido y se preocupó -. ¿Estás bien?

David abrió los ojos y lo miró. No, no estaba bien, pero no podía explicarle el motivo. Necesitaba a Charles pero se sentía un chiquillo reclamando por su padre.

-David – lo llamó Peter, asustado, y lo miró a los ojos -. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Quieres acostarte? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que busquen a un médico?

-No – pidió el joven escocés y tragó más aire -. Peter, es solo que . . . Bueno, te he contado todo de mi vida pero no esto. Como tú, mi padre tiene una mutación, es telépata, puede escuchar y entrar en la cabeza de las personas.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Peter y quería reírse pero se contuvo. La expresión de David no daba para risas.

-Tú y tu padre no son los únicos con poderes – explicó David seriamente -. Mi papá también tiene el suyo.

Peter recién se acordó y soltó un bufido.

-¡Claro! Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando estaba en el río, él me hablaba directo en mi cabeza. ¿Se estaba comunicando conmigo por medio de su mente?

-Sí, eso se llama telepatía – David hizo silencio y se dio cuenta de que no estaba escuchando lo que su amigo pensaba -. Parece que se fue.

-¿Qué es lo que se fue?

-Peter, acabo de descubrir que yo también tengo el don de mi padre y es horrible – suspiró. Se pasó la mano por la cara, no quería llorar pero estaba desesperado -. Adentro escuchaba lo que los demás pensaban. Escuchaba sus voces en mi cabeza. No me dejaban en paz. ¡Fue horrible!

En lugar de consolarlo, Peter soltó una carcajada.

-¡Esto es maravilloso, David! – rio -. ¡Tienes el don más fascinante que existe en el universo! Sabes lo que piensan los demás. Escuchas lo que piensan aunque no vayan a decírtelo. Imagina, ya nadie va a engañarte en toda tu vida. ¡Lo que daría por tu poder!

David sacudió la cabeza.

-Peter, no es tan divertido como crees – contestó serio.

Pero el entusiasmo de Peter no decayó.

-¡Claro que sí! A ver, David – cerró los ojos -. Dime qué estoy pensando.

-Peter, así no funciona.

-¡Vamos! – lo alentó y apretó más los ojos para concentrarse.

David suspiró y cerró los suyos. No escuchaba nada pero se focalizó en su amigo y, para su sorpresa, pudo leer lo que estaba pensando. Abrió los ojos.

-¿Un pastel de nuez de manzana?

-Sí – rio Peter -. Es que a esta hora tengo hambre. Intentémoslo otra vez.

-No, Peter – sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?

David volteó hacia la baranda, compungido.

-Porque esto no es un juego. Es algo serio y triste para mí.

-David – Peter lo llamó con suavidad. No se estaba riendo más -. Mi mutación apareció cuando tenía nueve años. Sí, era un niño apenas. Fue horrible. Ver el mundo lento y pausado, y yo quería correr y mis padres se desesperaban por protegerme. Recuerdo una vez que corrí por la casa y ¡zas! Cuando me di cuenta estaba en Dusseldorf. Me asusté y tenía mucho miedo. Un banquero amigo de papá me encontró y me trajo hasta aquí – David lo miró -. Sufría yo y veía sufrir a mis padres. Fue muy difícil. Pero entonces, me di cuenta de que si lo tomaba como un juego, no iba a ser más horrible. Por eso quiero que te diviertas. Es difícil, bien lo sé yo, pero si le ves el lado positivo, tal vez – juntó aire -, tal vez, no te entristezca tanto.

David se mordió el labio. Las palabras de Peter lo habían tocado más de lo que su amigo se pudiera imaginar. 

-Gracias, Peter.

Peter le palmeó el hombro.

-De nada, David. Ven, vamos a cabalgar un rato. Pero antes de venir, pasé por la cocina y realmente hay un pastel de nueces y manzana que quiero robarme. ¿Podrías meterte en la cabeza del cocinero y ordenarle que se marche para que se lo quite?

-¡Peter!

Peter rio.

-Está bien, está bien. Usaré mi don y con mi velocidad, ni se enterarán de que estuve allí.

David sonrió y entre los dos emprendieron la marcha hacia la cocina del palacio. Por el camino, David pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería si en lugar de Wanda, pudiera tener a Peter. Solo para que los dos se divirtieran todo el día. Su amigo era la clase de persona que él buscaba: compañero, solidario y siempre estaba de buen humor. Pero tenía que casarse con su hermana, además, no podía casarse con él, ¿cierto? Bueno, suspiró con resignación, si Peter se quedaba para siempre en el palacio con ellos, la vida no le resultaría tan agobiante.

…………..

La tarde se iba poniendo cuando el coche del barón se acercaba a la finca. Charles había acompañado a Erik, había leído las intenciones de sus socios y le había asegurado que ninguno lo engañaba. Erik había cerrado el acuerdo con éxito. Ahora regresaban felices y cansados. Cuando antes de partir de la ciudad, Hans cerró las puertas, los dos estaban sentados enfrentados, pero una vez que dejaron Dusseldorf atrás, en la soledad de la campiña, Erik se sentó junto a Charles y le apretó la mano. Se sonrieron y en silencio, compartieron el viaje con las manos entrelazadas. 

El conde observaba el paisaje con fascinación. Había vivido en un territorio de bruma misteriosa y frío, y ahora se encontraba con un paisaje bañado por el sol. La luz, el calor y especialmente la presencia de Erik lo hacían sentirse bien. Era un alivio que su hermana y su cuñado lo incitaran a permanecer en Alemania y manejaran Westchester sin inconvenientes.

-Charles, escucha.

Erik lo sacó de su meditación. El conde volteó hacia él. 

-Me ayudaste más de lo que te imaginas – comenzó el barón -. Además eres discreto y todo un caballero. Serías un excelente hombre de negocios, Charles. Por eso quiero proponerte algo.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó intrigado el conde.

-Quisiera que me acompañaras de seguido en estos viajes – Charles sonrió cómplice -. No solo por tu compañía sino para que me ayudes como lo hiciste hoy.

-Erik, mi poder no es un medio que puedas utilizar en tus transacciones – dejó en claro Charles con seriedad y pensó que era sorprendente lo práctico que era el barón. Bueno, así se explicaba cómo había llegado tan lejos en los negocios -. Sabes, te puede parecer que con mi poder podría lograr lo que deseara pero no es así. Siempre me culpo de no haber leído a mi exesposa a tiempo.

Erik le sonrió compasivo, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Podía percibir la frustración de Charles sin necesidad de su telepatía. Lo habían engañado más de una década atrás y era lógico que aún se sintiera herido. Le apretó la mano entrelazada a la suya y se la acarició con el pulgar.

-No estoy siendo sincero, Charles, y no me estás leyendo por eso no lo sabes – murmuró -. No necesito que leas a mis socios todo el tiempo, el acuerdo de hoy sí era especial y necesitaba tu ayuda, pero con los otros puedo arreglármelas solo. Sé lidiar con mis colegas y les leo las expresiones, sus movimientos, las palabras que usan y por eso sé cuándo cerrar un trato y cuándo no – suspiró -. La razón por la que quiero que me acompañes en estos viajes es simple: quiero estar contigo y te necesito a ti, no a tu poder.

Charles se arrellanó en el asiento y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Erik. El barón sonrió. Se sentían tan a gusto juntos, que parecían jóvenes amándose por primera vez. Desde que se conocieron hacía ya un mes habían congeniado y ahora que podían expresar lo que se sentían, se daban cuenta de lo necesarios que se eran el uno para el otro. Permanecieron en esa pose el resto del viaje.

Cuando el coche entró en la avenida, recién Charles alzó la cabeza y Erik regresó a su asiento. Se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad. 

Sus tres hijos estaban en la puerta principal para recibirlos. Erik abrazó a Wanda, que se veía acongojada, y su padre pensó que el castigo la estaba haciendo meditar. Luego estrechó la mano de del alegre Peter.

Charles abrazó a David. El joven le murmuró al oído.

-Papá, tengo tu poder. Hoy se me apareció. Pude oír lo que la gente piensa.

Charles lo tomó de los hombros para estudiarlo con seriedad.

-¿Cuándo te sucedió esto?

-Esta mañana – explicó el joven y bajó la mirada. No se sentía a gusto -. Pero duró un momento. Ahora no siento más nada.

-Así me pasó a mí – sonrió su padre con orgullo -. Exactamente igual. Ven, David. Vamos a encerrarnos que tienes mucho que contarme.

-Papá – suspiró, mientras enfilaban hacia las escaleras de la entrada -. Quiero estar solo.

-¿Quieres que te deje solo?

-No, quiero que me acompañes pero no quiero bajar a cenar. Necesito estar solo contigo.

-Por supuesto, David – concedió su padre y aunque le dolía dejar a Erik, no dudó -. Nos quedaremos los dos solos. Tienes miedo de que tu poder se vuelva a manifestar por eso no quieres a nadie cerca, solo a mí.

-Sí, papá.

Charles lo abrazó mientras caminaban. No podía creer que su hijo tuviera su mismo don. Era fascinante e intrigante al mismo tiempo y lo llenaba de orgullo. Pero entendía lo asustado que David se debía sentir y decidió acompañarlo.

Erik los vio alejarse y suspiró en medio de una ligera sonrisa. Pero enseguida se acercó un paje con la correspondencia que había llegado cuando se encontraba ausente, y tuvo que enfocarse de cuenta nueva en sus asuntos. 

El conde y su hijo dialogaron largo y tendido, y cenaron juntos en los aposentos del joven. Luego David quiso acostarse y se durmió enseguida. Charles sonrió, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Iba a quedarse a pasar la noche a su lado. Pensó en Erik y, aunque lo extrañaba, sintió que su hijo lo necesitaba en ese momento más que nunca. David solía tener pesadillas cuando estaba alterado y aunque ya tuviera quince, a Charles le costaba dejarlo solo. Ya antes de cenar, le había escrito una nota al barón y se la había enviado en un sobre lacrado con su sello personal de la Casa Xavier para que solo él lo abriera. Allí le explicó que David había descubierto su don mientras estaban ausentes y que pasaría la noche a su lado para apoyarlo. Le prometía que se verían por la mañana en el desayuno y se despidió con un “te amo.”

Meses atrás, Charles hubiera pensado que una despedida así sonaba a cursilería pero había cambiado tanto desde entonces. Se sentía joven otra vez, volviendo a amar. Estaba feliz, tan feliz como no lo había estado en largo tiempo. Atrás quedaban el alcohol, el láudano y los prostíbulos londinenses. Si David le había salvado la vida cuando Moira lo abandonó, hoy Erik se la devolvía al enamorarse de él. 

Horas más tarde, una mucama golpeó a la puerta de los aposentos y el conde abrió con el candelabro en la mano. Ella le entregó los papeles y el tintero que David se había olvidado en la biblioteca. Charles fue a depositarlos en el escritorio de su hijo y, al pasar, leyó las primeras líneas de la carta que había empezado a escribirle a su tío.

“Querido, tío Hank:

Estoy feliz porque papá está cada día mejor. No imaginas cuánto ha cambiado y todo gracias a este lugar.”

-Todo gracias a Erik – corrigió mentalmente Charles con una sonrisa y, con el candelabro en mano, se dispuso a volver al dormitorio de su hijo.

Volvieron a golpear a la puerta. Charles abrió y se encontró con Peter. David le había contado el comportamiento que el jovencito había tenido con él cuando descubrió su don, y el conde no sabía cómo pagárselo. 

-Señor conde – saludó Peter formalmente -. ¿Cómo está David?

-Está descansando.

-¿Pero él está bien?

-Sí, Peter – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo -. Mañana bajaremos a compartir el desayuno.

-¡Qué alivio! – suspiró -. Buenas noches, entonces.

-Peter – Charles lo detuvo -. Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo. Él me necesitaba y yo no estaba. Pero estabas tú y te lo agradezco. Lo que le dijiste de divertirse con su don, le hizo mucho bien. Gracias, hijo.

-De nada – sonrió Peter y se marchó.

Charles cerró la puerta.

El joven caminó por el pasillo y al llegar a un cortinaje se sentó en el suelo, suspirando. No sabía lo que le pasaba porque se sentía extraño, con algo en el pecho que le pesaba. No era dolor sino un sentimiento que quería explotarle desde adentro. Lo único que Peter tenía claro era que desde hacía un tiempo sentía la necesidad de estar con David. 

………….

¡Hola!

Primero, en el próximo capítulo llega el lemon. Espero que les haya gustado este y el resto de la historia. 

Segundo, disculpen pero cometí un error. En el año en que se sitúa el fic, 1879, ya Alemania existía como tal, como imperio alemán al mando de Bismarck, y Prusia se había disuelto, pero los alemanes seguían llamándose a sí mismos prusianos. Perdón, pero cuando nombré a Prusia en capítulos anteriores fue un error en el tema del tiempo histórico.

Tercero: ¡Muy felices fiestas para todos! Que tengan lindos regalitos.

Midhiel


	10. Capítulo Diez

El Heredero 

Capítulo Diez

Erik ansiaba hacerle el amor pero no sabía cómo proponérselo. Nunca antes había estado con un hombre, ni jamás en su vida había besado a uno pero Charles era especial, era único para él. Durante la fogosidad de los besos y las caricias que se entregaban, Erik sentía que su miembro se encendía y todo su cuerpo le pedía penetrarlo. Se contenía con mucha fuerza de voluntad pero sentía que cada vez le costaba más conseguirlo.

Por eso se lo propuso cinco días después del primer beso. Estaban en una sala donde sabían que nadie los iba a interrumpir, comiéndose a besos en el sofá. Además Erik le había echado llave a la puerta. Para su alegría, Charles le confesó que sentía lo mismo, que los besos ardientes le provocaban erecciones y ansiaba tener al barón en su interior. Era algo nuevo y diferente porque nadie antes le había provocado el deseo de ser penetrado.

Los dos acordaron que esa misma noche se amarían en la recámara de Charles, por la madrugada y en el mayor de los secretos. Charles rio diciendo que parecían adolescentes enamorados a escondidas de sus padres. Erik respondió a su broma con un beso corto y ardiente.

-Esta noche será – recordó el barón para dejarlo asentado.

-Estaré preparado esperándote – mientras lo decía, Charles no dejaba de reír -. Espera, Erik – se puso serio -. En cuanto a la penetración . . .

-Si tienes dudas no lo haremos – dejó en claro el barón -. Lo último que quiero es lastimarte.

-Sé que hay pomadas para lubricar – explicó -. Son cremas muy comunes en – calló con vergüenza.

-En los burdeles, supongo – terminó Erik. Charles asintió avergonzado de su pasado. Pensaba en esas noches frías y vacías cuando se entregaba a mujeres por dinero para olvidar a Moira. Pero Erik le sonrió condescendiente -. No tienes que avergonzarte de tu pasado, Charles. Yo estoy aquí, en tu presente.

Charles lo besó con más pasión aun y sus temores se evaporaron.

Esa misma tarde, Erik viajó a Dusseldorf para conseguir el lubricante. No quería que faltara nada para el encuentro y lo que más le preocupaba era que Charles gozara con el menor dolor posible. De regreso, dentro del coche, abrió el recipiente y lo olió con curiosidad. Sabía a almendras.

Esa noche, en la madrugada, cuando las luces estaban apagadas y todos dormían, Erik se dirigió descalzo y sigiloso, con una vela en la mano, a los aposentos del conde. Charles lo estaba esperando ansioso. Había preparado su recámara llenándola de candelabros para iluminarla a pleno y había retirado las cobijas para que pudieran acostarse rápido.

Los dos se detuvieron frente a la cortina corrida de la ventana del dormitorio. Se miraron a los ojos, cómplices, y se sonrieron. Estaban a punto de entregarse el uno al otro. Erik comenzó a desabotonarle el chaleco uno por uno, botón por botón. Charles quedó en suspenso hasta que llevó las manos hacia el cinturón de su amante para desabrochárselo. 

Erik lo observó sonriendo complacido con su iniciativa. Charles lo miró y perdiéndose en sus ojos, alejó sin querer las manos del cinto. El barón se las volvió a apoyar incentivándolo a que continuara.

Una vez que terminó con el chaleco, Erik le estiró los brazos hacia el techo para despojarlo de la camisa. Charles dejó que se la quitara y le retiró el cinturón y le bajó los pantalones. Se notaba su erección a través de los calzoncillos. El conde sonrió con complicidad y se los bajó también, dejando el miembro erecto del barón al descubierto.

Erik rio y terminó de quitárselos con las piernas. Luego cargó a Charles en brazos. Así, estando los dos casi desnudos, lo transportó hasta la cama y lo depositó en el colchón con cuidado. Acto seguido, se ubicó encima de él y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Charles simplemente lo miraba y sacudía los pies para despojarse de las prendas. Estaba perdido por la excitación de ver al hombre que amaba desnudarlo para hacerse el amor por primera vez, porque estaba convencido de que no sería la única.

Cuando lo hubo desnudado por completo, Erik se relamió los labios. Estaba a punto de hacer gozar al hombre del que estaba locamente enamorado. Lo recorrió con la mirada, extasiado con su nívea desnudez y se detuvo en su miembro erguido. Bajó el rostro hacia la erección para saborearla.

Charles gimió y se arqueó. Estaba maravillado con lo diferentes que sabían los labios de Erik, cargados de amor, a los de las prostitutas que había conocido, pagados con su dinero.

El barón relamía el miembro de su amante y lo acariciaba con la lengua. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba lamer y llenar de placer al hombre que amaba. Su propia erección le ardía y se la acariciaba y apretaba con los dedos.

Charles sentía que iba a estallar. Antes de que llegara al orgasmo, Erik retiró la boca y se incorporó en el colchón. Charles lo observaba con una mezcla de súplica y deseo. Erik lo hizo girar con suavidad en la cama hasta que su amante quedó ubicado boca abajo con las caderas elevadas. De atrás, la silueta del conde era perfecta. El barón no resistió y le mordisqueó las nalgas. Sabían frías y suaves. El mordisco aumentó el deseo de Charles, que estrujó la almohada entre sus dedos. 

-Erik – suplicó. Ya no podía más.

Su amante se levantó para buscar el frasco en sus pantalones y se untó tres dedos con la crema. Apurado, regresó al lecho. Su propia erección se lo reclamaba. 

Mientras tanto, Charles gemía y humedecía con saliva la almohada. También se estaba masturbando.

Erik se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Estás listo?

Charles asintió y mordió la almohada para contenerse.

Erik quiso dejar en claro.

-Si en algún momento quieres detenerte o te duele demasiado, dímelo.

-Erik, por favor – suplicó entre gemidos -. ¡Hazlo!

El barón dirigió el dedo índice hacia el ano de su amante y lo acarició en círculos para que se dilatara. La textura lo invitaba a entrar y Erik echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando suavemente. 

-Erik – gimió Charles, llorando. Era una sensación estremecedora que le encantaba.

Mientras lo seguía acariciando con el dedo, Erik volvió a inclinarse para besarlo. Le urgía acariciar sus labios. Charles abrió la boca para saborear su lengua.

Sin separar los labios, Erik empujó el dedo hacia la cavidad. Charles se sacudió suavemente y él lo calmó con más besos. Una vez que el barón notó que el orificio estaba más dilatado, introdujo el segundo. Despacio, tomándose el tiempo y controlando cómo se sentía su amante, aguardó para entrar el tercero.

Charles ya no daba más. Eran demasiadas sensaciones y necesitaba a Erik adentro urgentemente. El barón tampoco resistía, todo el cuerpo le rogaba que lo penetrase. Retiró la mano con cuidado, se apartó de su rostro y se le montó encima.

-Charles, ¿estás listo? – quiso asegurarse con la voz ronca.

Charles asintió con la cabeza porque ya no podía hablar. Erik dirigió su miembro hacia el ano y empujó con suavidad. Charles suspiró y se estremeció levemente. Erik se inclinó de cuenta nueva hacia su cabeza para besarle el pelo. El conde volteó el cuello para que le besara la boca. Entre los chasquidos de los besos, Erik empujó su miembro poco a poco. La humedad del interior de Charles le provocaba caricias, que le aumentaban más aun el placer. Gemía con la voz ronca y le masajeaba con fuerza la espalda. Ya acomodado bien adentro, comenzó a mecerse con vaivenes lentos. 

Charles gritó. Erik echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo. De a poco, el barón fue intensificando las embestidas. El conde estrujó la almohada. Erik se incorporó hasta quedar montado sobre su amante, mientras se sacudía con más fuerza. Una a una las embestidas crecían en potencia y en sensaciones que los provocaban más y más. Charles creía que moriría y alcanzaría el cielo. Erik sentía cómo el calor húmedo de su amante acariciaba su miembro con cada empuje. Sus cuerpos se calentaban más y más. De repente, sintieron que la vista se les nublaba y alcanzaron el clímax. Gritaron de gozo y el orgasmo invadió cada poro de sus cuerpos. Con un aullido de placer, Erik liberó su simiente dentro del conde, mientras que Charles eyaculaba en el colchón. De a poco, se fueron calmando. Les llevó tiempo recuperar el aire. Con cuidado extremo, el barón retiró su pene y se arrojó de espaldas junto a su amante. Charles inhaló y exhaló para conseguir el aliento, mientras rodaba para quedar boca arriba. Con la respiración entrecortada, se miraron. Estaban llenos y vacíos a la vez. Se sonrieron, cómplices de amor. 

Erik lo empujó para que Charles se recostara sobre su pecho, y cerró los ojos. El mundo parecía haberse detenido para los dos. El conde también cerró los suyos y fue cayendo en un sueño ligero, acompañado por los latidos de su amante. 

Manteniendo los párpados cerrados, Erik preguntó.

-¿Recuerdas cuál fue el momento más feliz de tu vida?

Charles abrió los ojos.

-¿Antes o después de conocerte?

-Antes – contestó Erik y le besó el cabello.

-El nacimiento de David. Yo había tenido que viajar a Glasgow, que está a medio día de viaje de donde vivo, y recibí un telegrama avisándome de que Moira había entrado en trabajo de parto – hizo silencio, sorprendido de que pudiera nombrarla sin entristecerse -. Viajé apurado hasta Westchester, creo que jamás viajé tan apurado – sonrió. Erik sonrió también -. Al llegar mi hijo acababa de nacer y me lo entregaron. Sostenerlo en mis propios brazos mientras él lloraba fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.

-¿Y después?

Charles se incorporó apenas para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Erik abrió los suyos.

-Después de conocerte, no sé, Erik – rio -. Todo para mí es felicidad ahora.

El barón lo abrazó y besó efusivamente. Lo amaba y sabía que Charles lo amaba también. La vida era perfecta. Cuando terminaron de besarse, le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, mientras sostenía su rostro.

-No regreses más a Westchester – le pidió -. Quédate a vivir aquí para siempre.

Charles volvió a reír pero Erik hablaba en serio.

-Quiero construir un hogar contigo, Charles – confesó desde el alma -. Más allá del compromiso de Wanda y de David. Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre. Te quiero a mi lado, Charles. Te quiero conmigo porque te amo.

-¿Qué dijiste? – sonrió el conde. Lo había escuchado perfectamente pero necesitaba volverlo a oír.

-Dije que te amo – aseveró Erik, observándolo intensamente -. Charles, pase lo que pase, jamás dudes de mi amor.

-Yo también te amo – suspiró el conde y sellaron la confesión con otro beso más.

…………….

Esa misma noche, Peter yacía boca arriba en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Había tenido uno profundo pero despertó sobresaltado porque acababa de soñar que besaba a David en la boca. Estaba horrorizado y maravillado a la vez. Horrorizado porque David era un muchacho como él y maravillado porque había sido un sueño placentero. Realmente Peter había disfrutado el soñar en besarlo.

Suspiró con pena. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? Wanda demostraba a las claras que no quería al joven escocés, ni siquiera le tenía estima alguna. Solía lloriquear diciendo que su padre la estaba obligando a casarse con alguien inferior porque para Wanda lo que valía era que tuviera dinero suficiente para darle el estilo caro de vida al que ella estaba acostumbrada. Como le había pedido disculpas, Erik había ordenado que continuaran los preparativos, pero Peter observaba que su hermana no tenía interés en casarse. Le parecía injusto que David tuviera que enlazarse con una persona que lo despreciaba cuando él, para Peter, era tan especial.

El joven se acomodó de lado en el colchón y permaneció con los ojos abiertos. Se preguntaba si él podría llegar a ser feliz sabiendo que David viviría desdichado junto a Wanda.

Todavía no se daba cuenta, pero poco a poco, se estaba enamorando de su amigo escocés. 

…………….

El conde y el barón cambiaron las sábanas y se dieron un baño ligero en la tina que Charles había ordenado que se la dejaran preparada esa noche. Erik pensaba regresar a sus propios aposentos pero prefirió mantenerse en los de Charles. Total, los sirvientes no frecuentaban temprano la zona de los dormitorios y sus hijos no madrugarían esa mañana. Se acostaron desnudos en el lecho otra vez y, después de darse el beso de las buenas noches entre risas, cerraron los ojos y se durmieron. 

Por la mañana, la luz se filtró a través de la ventana con cortinas descorridas, y el conde fue el primero en abrir los párpados. Se desperezó y volteó para encontrarse con Erik todavía dormido. Quedó en silencio mientras lo contemplaba embelesado.

Erik despertó al poco tiempo y sonrió. No había mejor manera de abrir los ojos que encontrarse con los de Charles.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-En lo que me propusiste ayer – contestó el conde -. En que me quedara aquí contigo.

Erik sonrió y acomodó la cabeza en la almohada mullida.

-¿Qué decidiste? – lo miró con intensidad.

-¿Tú que crees? – inquirió Charles divertido y lo besó.

Erik lo abrazó y rodó para quedar encima de él. Se miraron a los ojos y rieron. Charles suspiró.

-Cuando estoy contigo me siento como un niño otra vez. Quiero reír, quiero jugar, quiero tenerte cerca. Nadie me hizo sentir así antes.

-¿Nadie, ni siquiera tu exesposa? – quiso saber el barón.

-Me enamoré de Moira siendo joven – contestó Charles y le empujó las caderas hacia abajo para que yaciera su sexo sobre el suyo. A Erik le encantó y lo encendió el gesto, y comenzó a besarle la cara -. No es lo mismo que siento por ti – trató de seguir explicando -. Tú me haces sentir . . .

-Charles – susurró Erik, al tiempo que le lamía las mejillas, juguetón -. Ya no hables más – y, mientras lo seguía besando, palpó la mesa de noche para atrapar el ungüento porque estaba claro que se harían el amor otra vez.

Charles sonrió en medio de los besos, al tiempo que su erección crecía. No se había equivocado, era obvio, esa noche había sido la primera de muchas otras por venir.

……………

Hola

Quería consultarles algo: estoy escribiendo el capítulo número catorce de este fic y trato de actualizarlo de seguido. Necesitaba saber si las actualizaciones les parecen bien o deberían ir más rápido, o más lento. ¿Qué les parece? De igual manera intento subirlo cada dos o tres días para que no pierdan el hilo, y lo tengo adelantado para no quedarme sin capítulos para actualizar.   
Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les siga gustando.


	11. Capítulo Once

El Heredero 

Capítulo Once

Con el correr de los días, la relación entre el conde y el barón se fue afianzando. El aspecto sexual era importante, se seguían haciendo el amor y buscando el contacto con el otro cuando estaban solos, pero con el tiempo estos encuentros dieron lugar a otro tipo de conversaciones personales, que los hizo conocerse más. 

Charles hizo a un lado sus prejuicios porque eran prejuicios y no otra cosa, y mostró interés por los negocios de Erik. No quería convertirse en un comerciante, sabía que no era lo suyo, pero le agradaba que su amante confiara en él y le platicara de asuntos que no tenía la confianza para explicárselos a nadie más. Pasaban horas encerrados en el despacho del barón, que le enseñaba sus cuadernos y sus cuentas, y le hablaba sobre tal acuerdo o una nueva transacción. Charles daba su opinión aunque Erik tenía siempre la última palabra pero su consejo le era de gran ayuda. En momentos como esos, el barón reconocía lo mucho que le había hecho falta en el pasado una persona como Charles y no dejaba de alegrarse de contar con él ahora. 

Charles era una persona muy culta y aunque no era un científico, tenía muchos conocimientos sobre ciencias naturales, especialmente sobre lo que actualmente se conoce como genética. Claramente interesado, Erik lo escuchaba horas enteras. Charles había leído a Darwin y su teoría de la evolución. El barón solo lo había escuchado por menciones en alguna que otra cena, pero Charles lo hizo interesarse y le contagió su pasión. Erik se entusiasmó tanto que encargó “El Origen de las Especies” para sumar a su biblioteca personal. Como decía el conde, su teoría servía para explicar los poderes que tenían. 

-Los transmitimos genéticamente a nuestros hijos – explicaba Charles -. Tú se lo transmitiste a Peter y yo a David. Eso es lo que Darwin llama selección natural o descendencia por modificación, Erik. 

-Eso significa que tú y yo somos genéticamente superiores – concluyó el barón -. Somos la nueva etapa en la evolución humana.

Charles arrugó la frente. No le gustaba eso de sentirse superior, pero tuvo que asentir porque Erik estaba en lo cierto. 

-¿Por qué David sí heredó tu mutación, mientras que Peter tiene una diferente a la mía? – preguntó el barón, intrigado.

Charles sonrió y se dispuso a enseñarle sobre Gregor Mendel y sus leyes que todavía se miraban con escepticismo pero que el conde defendía. 

Así el tiempo voló y llegó el otoño y cuando se dieron cuenta ya llevaban más de tres meses conociéndose y congeniando, y restaba solo uno para la boda de sus hijos. Estaba el asunto de darles la noticia de su relación y Charles quería hacerlo, pero Erik prefería aguardar un rato más. No sabía cómo reaccionarían sus hijos: Wanda era muy apegada a él y Peter lo había sido a su madre, y temía que su hija mostrara celos y el joven sintiera que traicionaba la memoria de su esposa.

Charles lo entendía y por eso no insistía pero era un asunto que tendrían que tocar de un momento a otro.

…………….

Con lo impulsivo que era, a Peter le costaba mucho refrenar lo que sentía hacia David. El joven escocés lo fascinaba y cuando estaban juntos, se daba cuenta de que su amigo escocés sacaba lo mejor de su persona. Peter se sentía feliz a su lado y lo buscaba. Finalmente, con asombro, tuvo que aceptar lo inevitable: se había enamorado de David.

Además de sentirse atraído por su forma de ser, Peter lo veía apuesto, distinguido y hermoso. Pensaba que no había ningún joven que lo pudiera igualar en belleza física y del corazón. David era amable, candoroso y tierno. También decidido. Peter estaba cautivado con él. 

Tres años antes, había estado enamorado de Kitty, la amiga de su hermana, pero el enamoramiento apenas le había durado menos de un mes y no podía compararse con lo que el hijo del conde le provocaba.

A veces, cuando cabalgaban juntos, a Peter lo superaban las ganas de detener las riendas y plantarle un beso en la boca. Solo a duras penas conseguía sujetarse y se horrorizaba porque David era un muchacho y el prometido de Wanda.

También lo veía tan noble y puro que temía asustarlo. Por eso lo cuidaba mucho y quería ayudarlo a afrontar su mutación.

Peter se sentía culpable y, a la vez, enamorado de él, pero no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos.

Lo que no imaginaba era que David también se había enamorado. Pero por su juventud e inexperiencia no entendía aun las emociones que Peter le provocaba. Quería pasar el tiempo con él, se animaba a confesarle secretos que no se los decía a nadie, se sentía cómplice de sus travesuras y ese cabello platinado, esos ojos negros vivaces y su sonrisa con el par de hoyuelos lo enloquecían. Muchas veces se preguntaba por qué tenía que casarse con la insolente Wanda cuando su hermano lo atraía tanto.

Esa mañana David despertó sudando. Al descorrer las sábanas, vio que había tenido una erección durante el sueño y recordó con nitidez haber soñado con su amigo. Al fin entendió que Peter lo atraía física y mentalmente, y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él.

Ahora estaban los dos en la biblioteca estudiando. Mientras que el escocés leía sobre historia y costumbres germanas, Peter repasaba sus lecciones de cálculo.

David estaba muy concentrado en la lectura y escuchó: “Otra vez las ganas de robarle un beso.” Parpadeó y miró a Peter, confundido, porque era su voz definitivamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – cuestionó Peter con curiosidad.

-Nada – murmuró David y volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

“Soy impulsivo, la vida me parece lenta, no puedo esperar y tengo que ser paciente. ¿Paciente para conseguir qué? David nunca va a fijarse en mí. También está Wanda y la quiero y no voy a traicionarla.”

David abrió los ojos como platos y poco faltó para que se le cayera el libro. Lo observó de cuenta nueva. Parecía improbable pero era cierto. Peter también lo amaba. Hizo el libro a un lado, tragó saliva y preguntó para asegurarse.

-Lo que estás pensando ahora, Peter, ¿es lo que realmente sientes?

Peter interpretó que se refería a los cálculos y no entendió el mensaje.

-No siento nada por los números.

David pasó saliva otra vez.

-No me refiero a los números – lo tomó por sorpresa de la mano -. ¿Es cierto lo que estás pensando? ¿Es eso lo que sientes por mí? –Peter parpadeó, comprendiendo al fin -. Porque yo siento lo mismo por ti.

Peter quedó de una pieza. David le apretó la mano. Ambos inclinaron la cabeza hacia el otro para besarse. Pero se detuvieron antes de encontrarse y se soltaron.

-¡No! – exclamó David y se echó hacia atrás -. No puedo hacerlo. Hice una promesa y tú eres un muchacho como yo.

-No voy a traicionar a Wanda – contestó Peter y también se echó hacia atrás -. ¡Es terrible! – se agarró la cabeza -. ¿Por qué tengo que sentir esto?

David quedó pensando que el amor no podía ser algo malo y dañino. Si lastimaba no se trataba de amor. Él tampoco quería que Wanda sufriera a pesar de lo que le había dicho, pero no podía seguir negando lo que sentía por Peter.

-¿Qué tiene de malo sentirlo? – cuestionó -. ¿Por qué tienes que sentirte culpable y por qué yo debo casarme con ella? – juntó valor y la idea le brotó del alma -. Quiero romper mi compromiso para estar contigo, Peter.

Peter quiso reír de lo emocionado que estaba y se le formaron los hoyuelos. Que David estuviera enamorado de él puso su mundo patas arriba, y si no se casaba con Wanda, él no la iba a traicionar y no sentiría culpa de amarlo.

-¿Quieres romper tu compromiso? – preguntó, ilusionado -. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Puedo hablar con mi padre y él me entendería – respondió David, convencido de que su progenitor buscaba siempre lo que lo hacía más feliz -. Aunque no quiero dejar esta casa y perderte, ni quiero que mi papá la deje porque le está haciendo mucho bien.

Peter le atrapó los dedos, enternecido.

-No tienes que dejar esta casa, no permitiré que te alejes – determinó con firmeza y le apretó la mano -. ¿Y si hablamos con nuestros padres? ¿Si los juntamos para explicarles lo que nos está pasando y que deseamos que se cancele el compromiso?

David asintió.

-Mi padre va a entendernos.

Peter le sonrió.

-No estoy convencido con respecto al mío, pero no importa. Se lo diremos, David, a los dos – no se atrevía a besarlo en la boca siendo todavía el prometido de Wanda, pero le llevó la mano que le estaba sosteniendo a los labios. Cerró los ojos y suspiró -. Nunca sentí por nadie lo que siento por ti.

David se estremeció al sentir su boca en la piel.

-Yo siento lo mismo y vamos a estar juntos, Peter.

………..

-Quiero romper el compromiso – explicó David de pie con Peter a su lado. Había firmeza pero también respeto en su voz. Miró a Charles y luego a Erik sin bajar la cabeza en ningún momento.

Erik y Charles estaban sentados frente a ellos en el sofá de una de las salas. El conde quedó con la boca abierta. No había leído a su hijo así que la confesión fue toda una sorpresa para él.

Erik, en cambio, se mordió el labio inferior y las agujas de bronce del reloj de pie comenzaron a vibrar. Charles leyó que estaba preocupado y enfadado por Wanda, pensando en la humillación a la que se la iba a someter. Quiso presionarle la mano a modo de consuelo pero no se atrevía delante de los jóvenes.

-Falta apenas un mes para tu boda – habló el barón con autoridad -. ¿Se puede saber qué te llevó a tomar esa decisión que, dicho sea de paso, no te compete a ti sino a tu padre y tutor?

David abrió la boca para responder pero Peter, impulsivo, se le adelantó.

-Yo soy la razón, padre – juntó valor y dejó fluir lo que sentía -. Nos amamos. Lo amo con mi vida misma. Llevo tiempo sintiendo esto y no fue hasta hoy que supe que él sentía lo mismo por mí. Queremos estar los dos juntos y decidimos que David terminara con su compromiso ahora para no traicionar a Wanda.

Erik estaba lívido.

-¿Te enamoraste de David, el prometido de tu hermana? – los labios le temblaban de la furia -. Peter, de todas las decisiones estúpidas que pudiste tomar, esta se lleva el premio. A ti no te diré nada – se dirigió a David -. Tienes un padre que sabrá hablarte pero tú, Peter, no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir en esta sala delante del conde y de mí.

-Estoy enamorado de él y no hay nada estúpido en sentirlo, padre – aseveró Peter con convicción.

-¿Y ese es el motivo que sostienes para que este joven rompa un compromiso ya establecido socialmente y humillen los dos a Wanda? ¿Qué sabes tú del amor, Peter? Eres impulsivo. ¿Cómo sabes si esto que llamas amor no es parte de tu impulso adolescente?

-Yo amo a su hijo, señor – se plantó David, seguro y firme.

Charles quedó atónito. Estaba asombrado de que su vástago se le plantase de esa manera al barón con determinación pero también respeto, y orgulloso de que defendiera a la persona que amaba. Le recordó cuando él había enfrentado a su familia para casarse con Moira.

-No te autoricé a hablarme, jovencito – exclamó Erik severo.

Peter se ubicó protector delante de David para defenderlo y miró a su padre directo a los ojos.

-Erik – llamó Charles seriamente. No le gustaba el tono de su amante con su hijo y se daba cuenta de que la discusión no arribaría a buen puerto -. Son jóvenes y se aman.

Erik volteó hacia él. El conde lo miraba con calma y eso lo tranquilizó un poco. 

Charles continuó.

-Están enamorados y fueron valientes al venir a contarnos. Podían haberse amado a escondidas y traicionar a Wanda pero prefirieron ser honestos y confesarnos lo que sienten.

Erik sacudió la cabeza. Seguía furioso.

Charles olvidó la presencia de los jóvenes y le apretó la mano para calmarlo.

-Se atrevieron a contarnos porque somos sus padres y confían en nosotros. Tenemos que escucharlos al menos.

Erik no soportó más y se levantó.

-No puedo creer que los apoyes – soltó, ofendido, y se retiró de la sala. Al salir, cerró la puerta con un golpe.

Charles volteó hacia los jóvenes. Los dos seguían firmes y convencidos. Peter había quedado un paso adelante para cuidar de David. El conde se levantó y, tras palmear a Peter en el hombro y apretar cariñosamente el brazo de su hijo, salió a buscar a Erik.

-Esto no salió como esperábamos – murmuró David cuando quedaron solos.

Peter lo abrazó sonriendo. Increíblemente estaba feliz.

-No importa, David. Lo dije yo y lo dijiste tú – rio -. Dijimos que nos amamos, ¿te diste cuenta? Lo hicimos para defendernos uno al otro. ¡No voy a dejar que nos separen nunca!

David se alegró y lo abrazó también.

Peter observó.

-Tu papá es maravilloso. Nos apoyó y se nota cuánto te quiere. Al mío le cuesta entender pero sé que va a tener que ceder tarde o temprano.

-Siempre eres así, ¿cierto? – comentó David más tranquilo -. Siempre eres optimista, Peter, y adoro eso de ti.

Peter le besó la frente. David le sonrió. Los dos estaban felices.

…………….

Erik fue hasta su licorera y se sirvió coñac. Charles llegó hasta la puerta y suspiró al sentir el aroma peculiar del alcohol, pero había cambiado y no se perturbó. En cambio, estaba preocupado por la actitud de su amante.

-¿Vienes a repetirme que son jóvenes y se aman? – soltó Erik y bebió un sorbo -. Mi hijo es un irresponsable.

-No, al contrario, está enamorado y es valiente – observó Charles -. Erik, Wanda no va a resultar humillada como tanto temes.

El barón lo miró por un momento y bebió lo que quedaba en el vaso.

-Que la dejen plantada a solo un mes de su boda va a ser una humillación que no voy a permitir.

-Creo que para Wanda será un alivio acabar con el compromiso – contestó el conde y, aunque le dolía lo que la joven pensaba de su hijo, lo expresó igual -. Siente erróneamente que David no está a su altura y no va a sufrir si él la libera del compromiso.

Erik se echó en un sillón. Inclinó el cuerpo y se frotó la cara.

-Dos jóvenes que no se alejan aun de sus padres, se les plantan y los desafían porque creen sentir amor – se mofó, enojado -. Como si Peter supiera algo de la vida. ¡Tienes apenas diecisiete años! ¿Qué experiencia puede tener? Y viene a enamorarse del prometido de su hermana.

-Estás subestimando a tu hijo – amonestó Charles -, y estás subestimando al mío. ¿No confías en ellos, Erik? Los educamos libres y sabios, saben elegir y se eligieron el uno al otro – se sentó enfrente en otro sillón y lo tomó de las manos -. ¿No hicimos nosotros lo mismo, no nos elegimos cuando empezamos nuestra relación?

-Son jóvenes, son niños – refutó el barón -. ¿Qué pueden saber de amor a su edad? Nosotros somos adultos y tenemos experiencia.

-Los sigues subestimando – insistió Charles suavemente -. Yo también me enamoré siendo joven y también tú lo eras cuando conociste a tu esposa.

-Vamos, Charles – exclamó Erik, cansado -. Te enamoraste joven y mira cómo te fue con Moira, todavía te lastima lo que te hizo. Tú mismo reconoces que fuiste un estúpido al no escuchar a tu familia. Eres el menos indicado para dar consejos de este tema.

Charles le soltó las manos, herido. No podía creer que el hombre que amaba hiciera una observación tan ponzoñosa sobre su pasado. Su primer impulso fue abofetearlo y cerró el puño, mientras se ponía de pie. Erik ni siquiera lo miraba porque estaba absorto pensando en Wanda y en Peter. Charles no era partidario de la violencia pero sintió que se merecía un golpe seco en la cara. Se mordió el labio, lleno de dolor, y apretó el puño. Respiró, lo pensó y conteniendo la furia, finalmente bajó el brazo. No quería herirlo con un golpe.

-No puedo creer que justamente tú, la persona que amo, se mofe de mi pasado – recriminó. Ofendido y dolido, abandonó la sala con un portazo.

Erik bufó. Seguía enojado, pero enseguida notó el efecto nocivo de sus palabras y llamó a Charles para que volviera, pero el conde no regresó.

……………..

Charles fue directo a sus aposentos. Estaba furioso y herido. Recordó las botellas de whisky en las que se refugiaba para huir del dolor y de los problemas. Pero ahora no estaba en Westchester sino en la finca de Erik. Enfiló directo hacia su recámara porque recordó de golpe que la noche anterior Erik lo había visitado con una botella de vino. Ya estaba descorchada y quedaba medio litro al menos. La levantó de la mesa junto a la cama y se la llevó a la boca para beberla directo del pico. Pero antes de beber se contuvo y volvió a depositarla sobre la mesa. No, no iba a refugiarse más en el alcohol. En los últimos meses, Erik le había mostrado con su amor que existían otras maneras de superar los obstáculos y ser feliz.

Se sentó en el borde del colchón. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos y se inclinó. Le dolía mucho que su amor le hubiese sacado en cara el error más importante de su pasado. Le dolía que le hubiese espetado que por su equivocación juvenil, casi veinte años atrás, no estuviese en condiciones de aconsejar.

Quiso llorar de la decepción y furia que sentía. Pero poco a poco, la ira se disipó, aunque le quedaba todavía la angustia. Definitivamente los dos tenían que hablar. Se fregó los ojos y aspiró aire. Fue recuperándose despacio y cuando se sintió un poco mejor, volteó hacia la botella. Aun con el dolor que tenía, sonrió. No era para menos. Acababa de ignorar el alcohol y había tratado de lidiar con su pena él solo. Era asombroso lo que había conseguido, en gran parte gracias a su fuerza de voluntad y también gracias a lo feliz que lo estaba haciendo Erik.

Sí, debían hablar largo y tendido y era conveniente hacerlo ahora.

Charles quiso levantarse para ir a buscarlo pero sintió una punzada aguda en el abdomen. Se agarró el vientre con las dos manos y soltó un gemido. Era un dolor desgarrador, como si las entrañas se le revolvieran. Gimiendo y con la panza envuelta en sus brazos, se acostó en la cama y, poco a poco, fue haciéndose un ovillo. Le dolía demasiado. Quería pedir ayuda pero no podía moverse.

-¡Erik! – chilló.

Pero sabía que Erik no estaba cerca.

……………..


	12. Capítulo Doce

El Heredero 

Capítulo Doce

Erik seguía furioso pero necesitaba disculparse con Charles. Entendía que no debía haberle dicho esa frase tan hiriente. Salió de la sala para buscarlo y se topó con el mayordomo, que se acercaba a avisarle que un militar con credenciales de Scotland Yard lo buscaba de manera urgente.

Erik suspiró mirando el pasillo que conducía a los aposentos de Charles y le ordenó al mayordomo que le respondiera al oficial que lo vería inmediatamente.

El militar estaba en la sala donde el barón recibía visitas protocolares. Erik entró y el oficial se acercó a extenderle la mano. Estaba vestido de civil. 

-Coronel William Stryker, barón – se presentó en alemán con marcado acento inglés.

Erik se la estrechó confundido.

-Me dijeron que usted venía de Scotland Yard.

-Así es, realizo trabajos extraoficiales para la policía.

Erik lo escudriñó con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Su porte prolijo, y su peinado corto y hacia atrás, lo delataban como miembro del ejército. Tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules intensos pero fríos. Erik los comparó inmediatamente con los cálidos y seductores de Charles.

-Tome asiento, por favor – invitó el barón y fue a servirle un trago.

-No, gracias – se negó Stryker -. Estoy en servicio.

Erik dejó los vasos sobre la mesita y fue a sentarse enfrentado al oficial.

-Se preguntará qué hago aquí – comenzó el militar -. Mi vida está en el ejército pero me dedico a investigar casos para la policía que necesitan la mayor discreción.

-Se refiere a que usted es un espía – resumió Erik y cruzó las piernas, interesado -. ¿Para qué vino a mi casa, coronel Stryker?

-Scotland Yard y la policía secreta germana están investigando desde hace una década a un ciudadano prusiano, Sebastian Smichdt, que trabaja bajo el alias de Sebastian Shaw.

Erik se echó hacia atrás. Sebastian, el aborrecible primo de la intrigante Emma.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?

-Es un estafador que utiliza a su prima, la señorita Emma Frost, ciudadana americana, para llevar adelante sus crímenes. Scotland Yard puso su mira en él cuando la pareja estafó a un destacable miembro de la Corona Británica hace nueve años atrás.

Erik quedó de una pieza pero lo disimuló. Obviamente el detective militar lo notó pero no dijo nada, y continuó el relato.

-Hace un par de años les perdimos el rastro hasta que unas dos semanas atrás, uno de nuestros agentes los localizó en Paris. Estaban alojados con una dama desconocida en un lujoso hotel, pero cuando llegamos para atraparlos ya se habían escapado. Emma Frost parece oler nuestra presencia a millas de distancia y siempre se las ingenian para huir antes de que les pongamos las manos encima. De igual forma, estudiamos sus movimientos y llegamos a una casa de empeño importante de donde rescatamos esto.

Stryker sacó un paño de su bolsillo y lo desenvolvió. Erik pasó saliva cuando reconoció dos collares de finísima calidad.

-¿Los reconoce, barón?

-Sí, por supuesto – contestó Erik serio -. Pertenecían a mi difunta esposa.

Stryker depositó el paño y las joyas sobre una mesita. 

-Un experto alemán en joyas antiguas reconoció su procedencia: pertenecían a la baronesa Magda Eisenhardt-Lehnsherr, de la Casa Maximoff, fallecida hace seis años. Por eso vine a entregárselas a usted, su viudo, y a pedirle cualquier dato que tenga de la pareja. 

Erik exhaló para acomodar las ideas, que eran más bien confusas, recordaba que ambos se alojaban en su casa, recordaba que estaban presentes en el almuerzo cuando amonestó a su hijo, y recordaba que había tenido ganas de terminar su relación con Emma. Después nada estaba claro. 

-Sostuve una relación con la señorita Frost y la terminé aunque no recuerdo la escena – suspiró y volvió a cruzar una pierna sobre la otra -. Estuvieron alojados aquí un tiempo pero se marcharon hace ya tres meses.

Stryker asintió.

-¿Recuerda cómo llegaron estas joyas a las manos de la señorita Frost? ¿Usted se las obsequió?

-Imposible – refutó Erik y no pudo disimular el enojo -. Jamás entregaría algo tan valioso para mí. Esas joyas les pertenecen a mis hijos.

-Entiendo – contestó el militar con calma -. Sabe, lo que acaba de decir puede parecerle extraño pero es similar a lo que dijeron otras víctimas. No podían recordar con claridad cuándo ni cómo la pareja se alejó de ellos. Tampoco el momento en que les obsequiaron dinero o joyas.

-¿Quiere decir que no soy el único? – Erik se frotó la frente -. Es todo tan extraño.

-Barón – carraspeó el oficial -. Trabajo en este caso porque es uno de los más delicados de Scotland Yard. No nos cierra cómo esta pareja consigue engañar a sus víctimas y cómo se alejan de ellas una vez estafadas. Por eso le pido que coopere, esta es mi tarjeta – le entregó un papel -. Aquí está la dirección donde estoy alojado en Dusseldorf. Si recuerda algo o ellos intentan ponerse en contacto con usted, le ruego que me busque.

-Por supuesto.

Stryker se puso de pie y le extendió la mano. 

-Le agradezco el haberme recibido, barón.

Erik se la estrechó.

-El placer fue mío.

El barón llamó al mayordomo con una campanilla y le pidió que acompañara al oficial hasta la salida. Cuando quedó solo pudo desahogar su cólera y arrojó una silla al suelo y la pateó. Estaba furioso. El metal de la sala vibró y poco faltó para que cayera el candelabro de bronce del techo. De a poco, comenzaron a llegarle fragmentos a la mente envueltos en el halo de un sueño: se veía a sí mismo teniendo sexo con Emma a pesar de negarse, se veía levantando un cofre de monedas, se veía sacando las joyas de su esposa y un juego de cubiertos de plata. Aturdido, se agarró la cabeza y se dejó caer en un sillón. No lo alcanzaba a creer. ¿Acaso Emma lo había prácticamente violado? ¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo lo conseguía? ¿Usaba venenos, pócimas, o algo más? Tal vez lo hipnotizaba. Respiró profundo para sosegarse, pero una sola idea lo atormentaba: quería venganza, una verdadera venganza que los hiciera pagar con la vida. 

De repente, el rostro cálido y sereno de Charles se le presentó y pensó en lo honesto y bueno que era. ¡Dios! Tenía que hacer las paces y tenía que pedirle perdón. Fue sorprendente como la sola imagen del conde consiguió calmarlo momentáneamente. Determinado, Erik se dirigió a los aposentos de Charles para que platicaran.

-Charles – golpeó suavemente la puerta. Nadie respondía. Bajó el picaporte y vio que no tenía llave, lo que significaba que el conde estaba adentro – Charles – llamó, mientras abría.

-¡Erik! – gritó Charles, loco de dolor desde su dormitorio.

Erik corrió y se encontró con Charles acostado, llorando y gimiendo. Estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama, apretándose el vientre que se veía abultado.

El barón se arrojó en la cama y lo abrazó. Con cuidado, le apartó las manos y le palpó el vientre con suavidad. Charles aulló y rodó instintivamente hacia el otro lado para apartarse de él. 

-Tranquilo – murmuró Erik y con suavidad le tocó las manos: estaban frías y sudorosas. 

Erik se desesperó temiendo que alguien lo hubiese envenenado. En medio del dolor, Charles oyó lo que pensaba y juntando aire, habló.

-No es . . . veneno – explicó entre gemidos -. No comí nada . . . Llama a mi médico mutante . . Azazel.

-¿Quién? – reclamó Erik angustiado. Le tomó el rostro con las manos para que lo mirara. Charles se apretaba los ojos y estaba llorando -. Charles, escucha. Abre los ojos. Vamos, amor. Ábrelos. Estoy aquí contigo. Por favor, mírame – Charles se esforzó y, con la presencia de su amante, fue tranquilizándose. Finalmente abrió los ojos -. Dime quién es Azazel.

-¡Papá! 

Erik volteó y se encontró con David y Peter, que habían entrado al ver la puerta abierta. El joven se acercó a abrazar a su padre, desesperado. Charles sintió otra punzada y gritó, mientras se sacudía para apartar a Erik y a su hijo. Erik lo retuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos. 

-¿Quién es Azazel, David? – preguntó el barón.

David miraba desesperado a su padre y quería acariciarlo.

-¡David! – reclamó Erik imperante -. Dime quién es Azazel, hijo.

El joven volvió en sí.

-Es un médico vienés. Es mutante como nosotros. Es un teletransportador, dice él, puede trasladarse de un lugar a otro en segundos. Mi padre lo conoció hace tiempo y suele atenderlo. ¿Qué le pasa? – estudió a su padre angustiado -. ¿Por qué tiene así la barriga?

-David, escucha – pidió Erik con suavidad para tranquilizarlo -. Ese médico vienes, ¿sabes dónde vive?

David sacudió la cabeza. Charles gimió con una nueva punzada y se envolvió el vientre con las manos.

-Me duele – suplicó -. ¡Erik, ayúdame!

Pocas veces Erik se había sentido tan desesperado e impotente. Lo único que alcanzaba a hacer era acariciarle el cabello. Quería ir a buscar a ese médico como fuera. Cuidadosamente lo fue apartando de sus brazos y se lo entregó a David para viajar a encontrarlo.

Repentinamente les llegó una ráfaga y voltearon hacia la puerta. Era Peter.

-Ya regresé. Ese Azazel ya llega.

Se vio un relámpago y una ligera explosión, y un hombre de piel roja como el fuego, pelo oscuro y ojos celestes, se presentó con un maletín. Su aspecto era el de un demonio. Erik casi saltó del susto pero David exclamó.

-¡Azazel! ¿Puedes ayudar a papá?

Erik miró al personaje que acababa de aparecer y a su hijo, sin entender. El médico se colocó un par de lentes y se acercó a la cama. Charles lo vio y se relajó un poco.

-No sé qué me pasa – comentó, gimiendo -. Me duele el vientre y se me hinchó pero es extraño. Es como si algo hubiera aparecido allí.

Azazel asintió con calma y pidió al barón y a los jóvenes que se retiraran para dejarlo solo con su paciente. Erik besó la cabeza de Charles antes de levantarse y David le apretó la mano.

-Nos vemos, papá – murmuró.

Charles observó cómo se marchaban con los ojos acuosos, mientras se masajeaba la barriga. Azazel esperó a que cerraran la puerta para comenzar a atenderlo. Primero trató de palparle el vientre pero los gemidos de Charles se lo dificultaron. Le entregó una pócima para que se relajara y esperó unos minutos a que hiciera efecto. Mientras tanto le examinó las pupilas, la respiración y los latidos. El sudor en las manos era consecuencia de la baja de presión sanguínea. 

Charles siguió sufriendo pero el medicamento mitigó el dolor, lo suficiente como para que Azazel lo auscultara. Cuando el médico terminó, encontró el vientre duro, hinchado y con un dolor repentino y agudo. Tenía una pista de lo que podía tratarse, pero necesitaba hacerle preguntas a su paciente. Cerró el maletín y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

-Te haré preguntas personales, Charles – comenzó para prepararlo ante un tema íntimo -. Dime, ¿tuviste relaciones con otro hombre, o, mejor dicho, fuiste penetrado por alguien mutante como nosotros?

En medio del dolor, Charles parpadeó ante la pregunta.

-Sí – confesó -. ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones?

Charles miró la botella de vino.

-Ayer por la noche – suspiró -. Hace dos meses que intimamos.

-¿Es mutante como nosotros?

-Sí, lo es.

Azazel se rascó la frente con las uñas negras y anchas. 

-Bien, mi diagnóstico de acuerdo con los síntomas y lo que me has dicho es que estás esperando un hijo.

En medio del cansancio y del dolor, Charles trató de incorporarse. 

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Tranquilízate – lo detuvo Azazel, tomándolo del brazo -. Charles, recuéstate y escucha. 

A duras penas, el conde obedeció y Azazel regresó a la silla. 

-¿Recuerdas que hemos hablado de Charles Darwin y discutido su teoría? – Charles asintió -. Bien. La evolución se da en las especies por los cambios paulatinos que van ocurriendo de una generación a otra. Los dos sostenemos que nuestros dones, o mutaciones, se dieron como un salto en la evolución de la especie humana.

-Así es – suspiró Charles y recordó la idea de supremacía que Erik le había planteado.

-De este modo, no debe sorprenderte que como un paso más en esa evolución, nuestros cuerpos masculinos nazcan adaptados para gestar.

Charles se masajeó la barriga, el dolor estaba cediendo pero continuaba sintiendo un malestar ligero.

-¿Quieres decir que por mi mutación puedo gestar un hijo siendo hombre? – la sola idea lo aturdió -. Azazel, dime que si esto es cierto, no soy el primero ni único. Por favor, dime que hay antecedentes, y, por favor, verifica si no hay otra explicación para lo que me ocurrió.

-Charles, tranquilízate y escucha – pidió -. El dolor tan fuerte que sentiste, ¿parecía como si las entrañas se te estuvieran revolviendo?

-Fue horrible pero sí, así fue.

-Eso ocurrió porque tus órganos estaban haciendo lugar en la cavidad abdominal para la bolsa que se está formando con el feto adentro.

Charles abrió los ojos como platos. Dios, creía que era una broma, pero por su expresión, Azazel hablaba muy en serio. 

-¿Un feto? – repitió dando sentido a la palabra -. ¿Quieres decir que realmente voy a tener un bebé?

-Sí, es fascinante – sonrió Azazel para tranquilizarlo -. El malestar te durará entre tres y cinco días, pero con el medicamento que voy a dejarte, no sufrirás más esos dolores horribles, como dices y mañana podrás dejar la cama. Hay pocos registros de gestaciones masculinas, Charles. He leído de apenas tres o cuatro casos.

-¿Cómo fue el proceso? – interrogó el conde entre asustado y atraído -. ¿Cuánto duraron? ¿Los bebés nacieron? ¿Cómo nacieron y qué fue de sus padres?

Azazel se acomodó en el asiento antes de responderle.

-Verás, la gestación fue igual a la de cualquier otra criatura humana. Nacieron totalmente normales, solo que en lugar de ser gestados por una mujer, nacieron de un hombre. 

Charles asintió.

-¿Qué ocurrió con sus padres gestantes?

-Mira, Charles – suspiró y se acomodó el puente de los lentes -. Depende de cada caso. Hubo un caso donde en las últimas semanas se formó un canal en su cuerpo que le permitió dar a luz de forma natural y, en los otros dos o tres, tal canal no se formó y debieron recurrir a la cirugía para extraérselos.

-Esa cirugía es mortal – murmuró el conde. 

Azazel suspiró también.

-Por eso mi recomendación es que lo pienses. Tu cuerpo recién está comenzando el proceso, acomodándose para albergar la bolsa. En las próximas semanas, si tienes dudas, podrías visitarme en Viena, o yo podría buscarte y llevarte hasta allí. Tengo un laboratorio preparado para cirugías y sería mucho menos riesgosa, que en el momento del nacimiento.

Charles soltó un largo suspiro y se ubicó boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo. 

-¿Es muy riesgoso, entonces, para mí?

-No, si se forma el canal – contestó Azazel con calma -. No hay registros de complicaciones durante la gestación a pesar de tratarse de tan pocos casos.

Charles volteó la cabeza sobre la almohada para mirarlo.

-¿Cuál es tu recomendación, Azazel?

-Mi recomendación es que lo pienses largo y tendido, y la decisión queda en tus manos, Charles. 

Charles volvió a observar el techo. Era peligroso y él no podía morir, no podía arriesgarse y abandonar a David. También estaba Erik, ¿qué sería del barón si lo perdía? Ya había sufrido mucho con la muerte de su esposa. Pero por otro lado estaba en juego la vida de un hijo, un hijo suyo y de Erik. 

Por último y más importante: estaba su propia vida. ¿Iba a arriesgarla? ¿Estaba dispuesto a morir? ¿Estaba dispuesto a sufrir?

Charles cerró los ojos.

Azazel se levantó y le frotó el brazo.

-Tomes la decisión que tomes, ponte en contacto conmigo – le extendió una tarjeta -. Volveré a Viena pero andaré rondando por aquí por si me necesitas. Aquí está la dirección. Si quieres ponerte en contacto, escribe aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Charles abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-De acuerdo – tomó la tarjeta y la estrechó la mano -. Gracias, amigo, muchas gracias.

-De nada, Charles – y se evaporó con un chasquido.

El conde se ubicó de cuenta nueva boca arriba y cerró los ojos. Estaba demasiado alterado para razonar pero, sin querer y casi por instinto, dejó posar la mano sobre su vientre abultado y se la acarició.

……………..

¡Tengan muy feliz año!


	13. Capítulo Trece

El Heredero 

Capítulo Trece

A Erik le costó dejar a Charles en ese estado solo con el médico que parecía un demonio pero no le quedó otra opción y tuvo que salir con los jóvenes. Echó una última mirada a su amante gimiendo y cerró la puerta. Luego recargó la espalda en ella, mientras trataba de calmarse. Sumado a la incertidumbre de no saber qué le ocurría, estaba la desolación e impotencia de verlo sufrir y no poder consolarlo. Mil veces quiso desobedecer y bajar el picaporte para entrar, y solo el autocontrol impuesto lo contuvo.

Con la mirada cargada de desazón, observó a los jóvenes, que se habían ubicado en un rincón de la sala. David estaba desconsolado porque su padre lo era todo para él y verlo sufrir de esa forma sin poder ayudarlo, lo desesperaba tremendamente. Peter lo estaba abrazando y Erik notó que David se aliviaba con su consuelo.

El barón pensó que Charles tal vez tenía razón y debía escuchar al menos a los jóvenes. También estaba en lo cierto al hacerle ver que habían sido honestos y valientes al elegir confesarles a sus padres antes que faltarle el respeto a Wanda. Quizás los celos que sentía por su hija lo habían enceguecido, o, quizás, le costaba admitir que Peter ya era casi un hombre y podía enamorarse. 

Erik parpadeó mientras los observaba. Ahora los jóvenes habían deshecho el abrazo y Peter lo estaba tomando de los hombros y le hablaba con calma. David lo miraba con los ojos acuosos y asentía.

Erik apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta. Era difícil para un padre exigente como él pero tenía que darle la oportunidad a su hijo y escucharlo. Peter merecía ser feliz y, quién lo podía saber, tal vez el hijo de Charles era el indicado para darle esa felicidad.  
Se oyó una explosión y Azazel apareció en la sala. Erik bufó pensando por qué no podía usar la puerta como cualquier otro mortal. ¿O era inmortal acaso?

David se acercó a Azazel. Este lo abrazó paternalmente. Conocía a David desde que era un niño. Peter se les acercó pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

-No temas, David – le dijo el médico en tono consolador, mientras le palpaba la cabeza como a un pequeño -. Tu padre está bien. Solo necesita descansar.

-¿Y lo que tenía en el vientre? – quiso saber el joven.

-Ya le alivié el dolor y la hinchazón continuará por tres o cinco días más. Le di una medicina que lo va a curar en pocos días.

-Pero él va a ponerse bien, Azazel – quiso asegurarse David. Estaba demasiado preocupado -. ¿Solo con tu medicina mejorará?

-Medicina y descanso.

-¿Qué clase de medicina le dio? – reclamó Erik con autoridad.

Azazel se volvió hacia el barón. No necesitaba la telepatía del conde para darse cuenta que era el amante de Charles y el padre de la criatura. La desesperación que Erik había demostrado en el dormitorio y la mirada preocupada que tenía ahora, le indicaban lo enamorado que estaba. Por eso decidió ser prudente al contestar.

-Es una mezcla de hierbas que ya comenzó a hacerle efecto. ¿Desea conocer los ingredientes?

-No, está bien – replicó Erik y se le acercó -. Quiero saber qué tenía exactamente – miró a los jóvenes y se volvió hacia Azazel -. Si le parece conveniente hablaremos en privado.

Azazel notó que David había vuelto a preocuparse y sacudió la cabeza.

-No es necesario. Pienso que el conde hablará con usted en privado cuando lo considere conveniente pero su vida no corre peligro alguno. Solo deben dejarlo descansar, que coma algún caldo liviano y mañana podrá levantarse. En cuanto a la medicina, que la beba cada cuatro horas y ya no sufrirá más dolores.

Erik no estaba convencido. ¿Qué era eso de que Charles debía darle la noticia en privado? Quiso reclamarle más información pero Azazel acomodó su maletín debajo del hombro y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Les aseguro que no es nada grave. Solo un daño secundario a su mutación. No tienen que alarmarse. Él tiene mi tarjeta para seguir en contacto y tú, joven – miró a Peter -, sabes dónde encontrarme. Hasta luego.

Antes de que le respondieran, el médico se esfumó. David estaba temblando, más que nada por la situación que acababa de pasar porque tenía una confianza ciega en Azazel y si él le aseguraba que su padre no correría peligro, sabía que no habría nada que temer. Peter se le aproximó por detrás y lo tomó de los hombros para aliviarlo.

Sin perder tiempo, Erik entró en la recámara. Charles se había dormido boca arriba con la mano apoyada sobre el vientre. El efecto tranquilizante de la medicina le había dado sueño. Se sentó en el borde del colchón y le acarició el cabello. Charles no se movió. Con extremo cuidado, lo empujó contra sí para que se recostara sobre su pecho. Ahora Charles se sacudió suavemente y soltó un leve gemido. Erik lo acomodó y mientras que con un brazo lo sujetaba, con la mano del otro le masajeó el vientre. Estaba algo más deshinchado y menos duro. Le besó la frente y comenzó a llorar. Recordó la impotencia y el pánico que había sufrido al verlo en ese estado sin poder ayudarlo y sin saber qué le pasaba. Imaginó que la vida sería demasiado cruel si le arrebataba a Charles. Quiso creer en Azazel y no preocuparse. El conde y él estaban destinados el uno para el otro. No iban a separarse más. Charles se iba a poner bien y todo esto no sería más que un mal recuerdo de esos que uno no se olvida más pero sabe que quedaron bien lejos.

Mientras lo arrullaba y seguía masajeándole la barriga, Charles abrió los ojos un instante y se topó con los de Erik.

-No te vayas – le pidió.

Erik le sonrió con ternura.

-El único lugar en el que quiero estar ahora es aquí – le besó la cabeza -. Perdona lo que dije. Fui demasiado cruel.

Charles cerró los ojos y se arrellanó contra su pecho. Solo quería estar así, tranquilo en los brazos de su amante.

……………….

Más tarde Charles despertó para comer y David quiso acompañarlo. Erik se retiró a su despacho para estudiar los informes de la nueva fábrica en Berlín que comenzaba a funcionar después del incendio. Nadie a excepción de su hija o el conde podían interrumpirlo, pero Peter tuvo el valor de hacerlo. No tenía otro momento para hablar con su padre.

-No es el momento para que discutamos tu relación – dejó Erik en claro, sin alzar la vista de los cuadernos.

-Lo sé – contestó el joven y se arrojó en la silla junto al escritorio, donde tantas veces se sentara Charles -. No vine a hablarte de mi relación sino de la tuya. Padre, ¿puedes dejar eso y escucharme, por favor?

Erik cerró el cuaderno de mala gana. Pero pensó que si Wanda tenía derecho a interrumpirlo también debía tenerlo Peter.

-Adelante – concedió.

Peter lo soltó sin más.

-Sé de tu relación con el conde, papá.

El barón hizo el cuaderno a un lado y se frotó la frente. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido mantener una relación en secreto en la misma casa donde vivía su hijo, que podía colarse con su rapidez en cualquier parte? Obviamente su primera reacción fue ponerse a la defensiva.

-Creí que estaba claro que por educación y respeto no usarías tu poder para espiar – amonestó severamente.

Peter se mordió el labio, herido. 

-¿Así que piensas que te espío, papá? ¿Tan mala imagen tienes de mí?

Erik se echó hacia atrás.

Peter bajó la vista y jugueteó con sus dedos.

-Lo supe porque no disimulaste cuando encontramos al conde enfermo – Erik suspiró con asombro -. Faltaba poco para que lo besaras y lloraras enfrente de todos, papá. Lo cual no está mal. Tenías más cara de muerto que de vivo cuando lo estaban curando y entraste desesperado al dormitorio apenas Azazel se fue. Eso sin contar la manera en que él te tomó de la mano cuando discutías conmigo y con David – Peter miró a su padre directo a los ojos y añadió en tono de reproche -. No soy estúpido, papá. Soy impulsivo pero no estúpido. 

Erik quedó sin palabras, sorprendido de que por la desesperación hacia Charles hubiese olvidado disimular su comportamiento. Observó largo y tendido a su hijo. La chispa traviesa que Peter tenía en sus ojos negros había desaparecido y lo miraba seriamente.

-Sí, sostenemos una relación los dos – confesó y, para su asombro, el decirlo le quitó un peso de encima -. Una relación madura entre dos adultos.

-No como la mía, de niños inmaduros que no saben lo que sienten, ¿cierto?

Erik iba a espetarle lo del respeto pero calló. ¿Por qué?, se cuestionó. Simplemente porque se dio cuenta de que esta vez su hijo inexperto e impulsivo tenía razón.

-Papá – continuó Peter suavizando el tono -. No vine a discutir lo de David porque imagino cómo te debes sentir con lo que le ocurrió hoy al conde. Vine porque quería escuchar la verdad de tus labios y me la confesaste, y también quería felicitarte por tu relación.

Erik abrió los ojos como platos y quedó sin palabras. Peter se levantó y, en un gesto que su padre no se esperaba, lo abrazó efusivamente.

-El conde te está haciendo mucho bien – sonrió, apretándolo con fuerza -. Ya había notado que algo bueno te pasaba porque estabas menos gruñón conmigo y se te veía feliz – deshizo el abrazo -. Ahora regresaré a mis estudios, que el señor Summers debe estar enojadísimo.

Peter iba a alejarse pero Erik lo retuvo del brazo. No sabía qué decirle, al barón le costaba entender a su vástago y se recriminaba ser muchas veces demasiado duro y estricto con él. Pero con gestos como este, Peter le demostraba el corazón de oro que tenía. Podía ser arrebatado e irresponsable pero era una excelente persona, generosa y tierna. Erik tenía motivos de sobra para sentirse orgulloso.

-Ven aquí, Peter – lo empujó y fundió ahora él en un abrazo -. Te agradezco que me apoyes.

-¿Alguien aparte de ustedes sabe de esto? – preguntó el joven y la chispa traviesa regresó a sus pupilas.

Erik sonrió al notarla.

-No, tú eres el primero.

Peter rio con ganas y se le formaron los hoyuelos. Erik añadió rápidamente.

-Eso significa que tendrás que guardar el secreto y por guardarlo quiero decir que no podrás hacer insinuaciones de ningún tipo, ni frente a tu hermana ni frente a David, ¿entendido?

Peter se alejó un poco para que su padre pudiera observarlo.

-¿Confías en mí, papá?

Erik midió bien sus palabras.

-Por supuesto, por eso te confesé la verdad.

El joven rio otra vez.

-Me alegra que confíes en mí – suspiró alegremente -. Ahora sí, a estudiar.

Erik lo liberó. Peter corrió entusiasmado y se volvió hacia su padre al llegar a la puerta.

-Gracias por creer en mí – y se marchó.

El barón se echó hacia atrás y quedó observando la puerta cerrada. Le costaba congeniar con Peter y todavía quedaba la discusión con respecto al hijo de Charles, pero actitudes como esta le demostraban que tenía mucho que valorar en su joven vástago.

…………….

Charles durmió temprano esa noche después de beber su medicina. Se sentía mejor, pero seguía pensando en qué decisión tomar. Temía por su vida y le temía al dolor. Una cesárea era una cirugía de alto riesgo y provocaba la muerte de la madre o, en el caso de él, del gestante. Tampoco quería sufrir. Además estaban David y Erik, y no iba a arriesgarse a abandonarlos. Pensaba y no dejaba de masajearse el vientre, que seguía abultado por los cambios a los que se estaba sometiendo para albergar la nueva vida. En un momento, se concentró para sentir la mente de la criatura pero era demasiado incipiente y no percibió nada.

Tal vez la mejor opción sería conectarse con Azazel y recurrir a la cirugía segura en su laboratorio. Quedaba claro que no tendría que decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Erik. Pero el barón tenía derecho a saber lo que estaba pasando porque era su hijo también. Charles sentía que si se lo quitaba y se guardaba el secreto, no podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Qué hacer? ¿A quién recurrir? Nunca antes se había enfrentado a una situación como esta. En el pasado, había buscado el consejo de Raven pero ahora su hermana estaba lejos y tenía que actuar con premura. 

El conde suspiró. La idea le daba vueltas en la cabeza y él necesitaba descansar. Se acomodó de lado, cerró los ojos y el tranquilizante una vez más lo venció. 

Charles soñó que daba a luz a una niña con dolor pero que Erik estaba a su lado y los dos festejaban y reían. La pusieron en sus brazos. Aun recién nacida le notó un parecido con el barón y eso hizo que la adorara todavía más. En el sueño, Erik le preguntó cómo quería llamarla y Charles decidió el nombre Lorna, en honor a Lorna Doone, la protagonista de su novela favorita. 

Charles despertó de golpe y se vio otra vez en el lecho, acomodado de lado. Sintió que dos brazos le envolvían la cintura y se apoyaban protectores sobre su vientre hinchado. Era Erik que se había colado en su recámara mientras dormía. Sentía su respiración en el oído y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido también. Charles se arrellanó entre su cuerpo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. El sueño y la presencia de su amante le habían dado la respuesta. Mañana se lo confesaría, mañana Erik sabría que volvería a ser padre.

……………..

Ver que Charles se levantaba y estaba listo para bajar a desayunar hizo que Erik se aliviara enormemente. Antes de marcharse, el conde le pidió para que hablaran más tarde en privado. El barón recordó lo que Azazel le había dicho y aunque su amante le aseguró que no tenía que preocuparse, Erik no quedó tranquilo. Aunque no era muy notorio, su vientre continuaba hinchado y lo preocupaba la incertidumbre de la causa. No bajaron juntos para no levantar sospechas, primero lo hizo el conde y media hora después el barón. Se sentaron con los jóvenes a la mesa y el desayuno transcurrió de manera normal. Cuando concluyó, la pareja fue a la sala donde solían discutir de Darwin y su teoría por las mañanas, y Erik le echó llave a la puerta para que pudieran platicar sin interrupciones.

El conde lo miró a los ojos. Erik se tranquilizó al ver que sonreía. Charles le atrapó la mano y se la llevó al vientre, que seguía abultado.

-Erik – murmuró -. Lo que descubrí ayer es insólito y hermoso. Yo . . .

La ventana de la sala daba a la avenida y oyeron los cascos de caballos y las ruedas de carros. Luego una voz femenina impartiendo órdenes con frialdad y, detrás, una risa aguda y nerviosa. Erik reconoció la voz de Emma y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Como un relámpago, le llegó el diálogo con Stryker de la mañana anterior. 

Charles reconoció la risa como procedente de un sueño amargo que había dejado en el pasado.

-No puede ser – susurró para sí -. Es imposible.

Erik estaba furioso de reconocer a Emma.

-Disculpa, Charles – trató de ser lo más suave posible y le apartó la mano del vientre. Acto seguido, destrabó la puerta y salió apresurado. 

Charles lo siguió confundido.

Los dos llegaron a la puerta de entrada casi al mismo tiempo. Emma bajaba muy coqueta de uno de los carruajes y entregaba su saco y su sombrero a uno de los pajes como dueña y señora de casa. Su primo descendía del otro con su postura altanera.

Erik los observó encolerizado y el metal de los carruajes vibró con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa? – se quejó Emma asustada.

-¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Charles a su amante.

-Unos intrusos que abandonarán esta casa después de que los interrogue de una manera poco cordial – contestó Erik entre dientes.

Sebastian Shaw extendió la mano para que otra persona bajara de su coche. Charles seguía sin entender, estudiando a Emma y a su primo. De repente, sus ojos azules se posaron en la dama que bajaba ayudada por Shaw. El corazón se le subió a la garganta y bajó hasta su estómago.

-Moira – murmuró sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

………………

¡Hola! Espero que les siga gustando la historia. Ahora vendrá un poco de drama.

Besos y muchas gracias por leer.


	14. Capítulo Catorce

El Heredero 

Capítulo Catorce

Erik estaba lívido y se contenía mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ya casi le brotaba sangre. El mayordomo pasó junto a él.

-Dile a la señorita Frost que se acerque más tarde a mi sala de recepción de visitas. Quiero hablar con ella en privado – le ordenó -. Pase lo que pase, no permitas que ni ella ni el señor Shaw dejen esta casa.

-Sí, señor.

Erik le pasó la tarjeta de Stryker.

-Envía a alguien a Dusseldorf de inmediato a esta dirección y que regrese con el coronel Stryker. 

El mayordomo asintió y guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo. 

Erik respiró profundo para calmarse y se volvió hacia Charles, que no le había prestado atención porque estaba focalizado en Moira.

-Charles – lo llamó suavemente. El conde recién volvió en sí -. Seguiremos con nuestra plática más tarde – Emma lo vio y le alzó la mano con una sonrisita compradora. Erik no le respondió -. Me prepararé para tener una conversación con esta gente. Nos vemos luego.

-Erik, ¿quiénes son? – preguntó Charles intrigado.

-Gente que se marchará tan pronto arregle cuentas con ellos. ¿Conoces a esa mujer? – le señaló a Moira. Sus indeseados visitantes se les estaban acercando. 

-Sí – dudó el conde pero quería serle sincero -. Ella es . . .

-Debe ser la nueva conquista de ese hijo de su madre – lo interrumpió Erik y se marchó para no saludarlos. 

Charles permaneció en la entrada todavía anonadado. Sin darse cuenta, se apoyó la mano sobre el vientre de manera protectora. Emma pasó a su lado y lo estudió con aire desdeñoso. El conde sintió una molestia ligera en la mente y sacudió la cabeza. Emma le sonrió con sorna y siguió su camino.

Detrás subía los escalones Moira del brazo de Shaw. Reconoció a su exesposo y soltó a Sebastian para acercarse rápidamente al conde. Charles la observó de pies a cabeza. Se mantenía igual: su cabello lacio color caoba, sus ojos chispeantes y su silueta fina. Sus facciones eran las mismas aunque se notaban cansadas por su vida disoluta.

-¡Charles! – exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y alzó su vestido para subir más rápido -. ¡No puedo creerlo! Tú aquí. Pensé que David había venido solo.

Charles quedó sorprendido.

-¿Sabías que David estaba aquí? 

-¡Claro que sí! – la mujer rio y le besó la mejilla con una conducta inapropiada para una dama. El conde quiso echarse hacia atrás pero la formalidad y caballerosidad victorianas lo obligaron a no hacerla a un lado y recibir el beso -. En todo el Imperio Alemán se habla de esta boda, bueno, no en todo, solo en este ducado y como Emma y Sebastian son de por aquí y conocen al barón, me invitaron a asistir – lo miró a los ojos sin perder el entusiasmo. Charles se mantenía tieso como estatua y con el ceño fruncido. No la quería allí a su lado, y, menos, en la casa de Erik -. Te ves igual. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Cuántos años pasaron?

-Catorce – contestó Charles seco.

-Cierto – Moira se encogió de hombros -. Me dijeron que David tiene quince ya.

-¿No te acuerdas la edad de tu hijo? – le recriminó el conde.

Moira suspiró.

-Pasó tanto tiempo, hay tanto para contar – sonrió ensoñadora -. ¿Qué me dices si entramos y nos ponemos al día?

Charles no podía creer su desfachatez. Bajó la mirada porque ya no soportaba la de ella y notó recién que sostenía la mano sobre su vientre. Se sentía tan incómodo que se lo apretó para protegerlo más. No quería leerle la mente a Moira, le parecía hasta repugnante hacerlo. 

-Moira, esta no es mi casa ni la tuya. ¿Conoces al barón al menos? No puedes llegar así e instalarte en la vivienda de una persona extraña.

-Tú y tus formalismos – se burló ella -. Eso es lo que me hartó de los nobles británicos, todo tiene que seguir un protocolo – a su lado pasaron los pajes subiendo sus maletas -. ¿Ves? Parece que el tal barón no tiene problemas en darme alojamiento. Después de todo, ya sabes – le sonrió pícara -, tú y yo somos sus consuegros. Bien – suspiró -. Voy adentro con mis amigos. Adiós, Charles. Fue un gusto que nos hayamos cruzado. 

Charles la siguió con la mirada sin apartar la mano de la barriga y manteniendo el ceño fruncido. Ahí estaba Moira, con su espíritu divertido y desvergonzado, que de joven lo había enamorado tanto que decidió casarse con ella, pero que ahora, ya en la madurez y con lo que había sufrido, le parecía insolente. Con un suspiro de resignación, entró detrás de los recién llegados. 

Moira atravesaba coqueta junto a Emma y del brazo de Sebastian la sala principal, cuando David llegó, curioso de los visitantes. Charles quiso detenerlo pero estaba lejos y tuvo que oír la exclamación de su exesposa.

-¡No me digas que tú eres David Charles, mi pequeño David! – soltó a Shaw y corrió al encuentro del joven. Emma y su primo se perdieron rumbo a sus aposentos -. Lo noté porque eres idéntico a tu padre – David la miraba sin entender. Ella le acarició la mejilla -. Me di cuenta por eso y por mi instinto de madre – sonrió -. Soy tu madre, David.

Atónito, el joven volteó hacia su padre buscando su respuesta. Desde la distancia, Charles solo alcanzó a asentirle. 

Moira abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y le besó ambas mejillas. No sentía culpa de haberlo abandonado siendo un infante ni jamás preocuparse por él. David estaba tieso, sin saber cómo reaccionar. 

-Así que vas a casarte, hijo mío – sonrió feliz -. Tú, mi pequeño. ¡Cómo pasó el tiempo! No me recuerdas, ¿cierto?

David recién recuperó la voz.

-Te conocí por un cuadro de la biblioteca de mi casa.

Moira suspiró con tristeza.

-Ese cuadro estaba antes en la sala principal. Supongo que lo quitaron cuando me fui de allí. David – lo miró directo a los ojos -, ¿puedes perdonarme?

Charles estaba tan lívido como Erik. Podía soportar su desfachatez pero no que lastimara a su hijo de nuevo. Se acercó rápidamente para intervenir. Moira volteó hacia él y, luego, hacia su hijo.

-David, ¿puedes perdonarme?

El corazón inocente de David lo hizo asentir. Ella lo abrazó llorando. Charles se mordía los labios, furioso, sin poder hacer nada. El joven recargó el mentón en el hombro de su madre y cerró los ojos. No sabía lo que sentía: tantas veces había imaginado reencontrarse con ella, prácticamente durante toda su vida. De niño había soñado con correr a sus brazos y dejarse mimar, de adolescente, cuando ya tenía consciencia para entender la situación, había sentido bronca por haberlo dejado y lastimado a su padre, y tristeza, una tristeza profunda que solo Charles leía. Ahora no entendía sus sentimientos y solo se dejó abrazar. 

“Siempre te desprecié pero estoy sin una moneda y vas a convertirte en el yerno de semejante personaje, el barón Lehnsherr, que es una de las personas más ricas de Alemania y si me acerco a ti, algo va a tener que lanzarme.”

David abrió los ojos como platos. Era su telepatía otra vez. 

“Fue una suerte encontrar a esta pareja para poder venir. ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Qué injusticia! No tengo techo y mi hijo está por abrazar semejante fortuna.”

Charles no podía escucharla porque había bloqueado su mente. No quería entrometerse dentro de la de la persona que más daño le había hecho. Pero David no tenía esa habilidad y comenzó a temblar con el cúmulo de sensaciones y pensamientos.

-Ya, pequeño – le murmuró Moira al oído -. ¿Estás tan emocionado como yo? ¿Por eso tiemblas?

David deshizo el abrazo con brusquedad. Su madre quedó de una pieza.

-¿Por qué viniste, madre? – interrogó con la voz trémula -. ¿Fue para conocerme o para que yo “abrace semejante fortuna y tú tengas un techo”?

-¡David! – Moira se llevó la mano a la garganta, horrorizada.

Charles desbloqueó su mente.

“Es el maldito hijo de él, siempre lo ha sido. Lo odio como odio a Charles. Nunca me arrepentí de haberlos dejado. Tiene lo mismo que tenía él, no sé cómo se las ingenian para adivinar lo que pienso. Es una maldita abominación.”

-¡Moira, basta! – la detuvo el conde, reteniéndola del brazo.

-¡Charles! – chilló ella.

David no soportó más y abandonó la sala. Solo por su férrea educación se contenía y no lloraba a mares.

-¿No te basta con el dolor que nos causaste? – le reclamó furioso Charles a su exmujer -. Lastimas otra vez a mi hijo y no voy a medir las consecuencias.

-¿Me estás amenazando? – exclamó Moira y se sacudió hasta liberarse. 

Charles sintió el impulso de entrar en su mente pero primó su paternidad y se alejó de ella para consolar a su hijo. La mujer quedó sorprendida y enojada. 

Ayudado por su poder, el conde rastreó a David. El joven estaba tan conmocionado que sus emociones eran intensas y a Charles no le costó dar con él. Recordando la primera vez que se había sentido abrumado con su mutación, David salió a la terraza y estaba recargado en el mismo sitio de la baranda donde Peter lo había encontrado esa vez. No quería tener a nadie cerca pero se alivió al notar la mente de su padre aproximándose.

Charles no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó y apretó contra sí. Recién David liberó lo que sentía y comenzó a llorar contra su hombro. 

-Eres una persona maravillosa – habló el conde desde el corazón. David todavía podía leerlo y quería que sintiera que le estaba diciendo la verdad -. Tu poder te hace exquisito y me tienes a mí para enseñarte a conocerlo y a controlarlo. David – lo apartó para mirarlo a los ojos -, desde que naciste solo me has hecho sentirme orgulloso de ti.

Los ojos del joven se humedecieron porque leía que le hablaba desde el alma pero la actitud de Moira lo seguía lastimando. 

-Mi propia madre no piensa así y lo sabes.

-Ella no te merece – contestó Charles con firmeza -. Que te haya traído al mundo no la convierte en tu madre con lo que nos hizo después – sabía que lo leía así que no tuvo miedo en confesar -. Lo que me enamoró de ella: su desfachatez, su espíritu festivo que ahora veo que era irresponsabilidad, todo eso me produce rechazo. Tú, en cambio, eres todo lo que vale para mí.

David lo abrazó otra vez llorando. Charles le besó la cabeza. 

-Es difícil, te comprendo, hijo, pero todo esto te servirá para crecer.

Charles cerró los ojos y notó que David estaba perdiendo su poder otra vez. A él le había pasado igual: su don iba y venía hasta que, al cabo de un par de años, se le instaló de forma permanente. Así estaban, abrazados, cuando percibió a otra mente en la azotea. 

-Peter – llamó con suavidad. David abrió los ojos como platos. Padre e hijo deshicieron el abrazo -. Acércate.

Peter titubeó. No le caían bien ni Emma ni su primo y cuando notó que habían llegado y enfilaban a sus habitaciones como señores del lugar, se puso a recorrer la casa con su velocidad imperceptible. Así descubrió a David recargado en la baranda. Quiso acercársele pero vio que llegaba Charles y se alejó para darles privacidad. Ahora había regresado y al ver que seguían juntos, se había escondido detrás de la puerta.

Charles volteó hacia allí y le extendió la mano.

-Peter, sal que David te necesita.

Peter salió de su escondite. David soltó rápido a su padre y los dos jóvenes se abrazaron.

Charles se alejó prudentemente y, con una sonrisa de alivio, volvió a entrar. Por el pasillo se cruzó con Moira. Se le notaba el remordimiento en el semblante, se había dado cuenta, bastante tarde pero al fin, de cuánto había herido a su hijo y lo estaba buscando. El conde la leyó y le atrapó la mano con suavidad para detenerla.

-Moira, por favor – le suplicó -. Déjalo solo.

Moira bajó la mirada y vio que Charles tenía el vientre un poco hinchado. No lo había notado antes porque se lo estaba cubriendo.

-Dije que te veías igual pero parece que aumentaste de peso – bromeó. Hacer bromas y reír cuando la culpa la embargaba eran su mecanismo de defensa.

Charles solo le asintió y aprovechó para entrar en su mente y, a través de ella, a sus recuerdos para entender el motivo verdadero por el que se había presentado en la casa. La vio un mes atrás en una fiesta social en Paris, de un burgués adinerado, conociendo a Emma y a Shaw. Una amiga suya los había presentado y había nombrado a Moira como “la antigua condesa Xavier”. Emma reconoció de inmediato que se trataba de la madre del prometido de Wanda. Quiso usarla para regresar al palacio y ganarse el corazón de David. Los tres platicaron toda la fiesta como viejos amigos y la pareja le propuso a Moira que los acompañase a la boda. Emma le confesó para impresionarla que sería pronto la baronesa Lehnsherr y Charles tuvo que pasar saliva para que los celos no lo apabullaran. Luego Moira solo recordaba fragmentos porque Emma se los había borrado.

Charles se echó hacia atrás y se frotó la frente. 

-Charles, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Moira con genuina preocupación. Quiso tomarlo de los hombros pero el conde se sacudió -. ¿Qué te pasa, Charles?

-Tus recuerdos – murmuró para sí y cerró los ojos para concentrarse -. Te quitaron muchos recuerdos del último mes.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – reclamó Moira, ya creyendo que había enloquecido.

Charles se concentró y vio la escena en la que Emma Frost entraba en la mente de su exesposa y le robaba y borrada información para manipularla con mayor facilidad. El conde abrió los ojos. Emma era telépata como él. Solo pensó en una persona: Erik. 

-Disculpa, Moira, debo marcharme – avisó apurado y, ante del desconcierto de ella, corrió hacia la sala donde el barón recibía a sus invitados.

A medida que se acercaba, percibió que Emma ya acababa de entrar. También pudo sentir la furia de Erik y el desconcierto que tenía por las acciones que la telépata lo había obligado a hacer, y aun no comprendía.

-¡Por Dios, Erik! – murmuró, desesperado -. Te estuvo controlando desde que la conociste.

Charles se detuvo ante la puerta para tranquilizarse, no iba a ser fácil enfrentar a una persona con su mismo poder. Se mordió el labio, se masajeó la barriga y bajó el picaporte.

……………..

Hola.

Aviso que en el que sigue habrá más drama y acción. Ah, más adelante ya Charles arreglará cuentas con Moira. 

Gracias por leer y espero que les siga gustando.


	15. Capítulo Quince

El Heredero 

Capítulo Quince

-Hola, Erik – saludó Emma con su vocecita melosa, al entrar en la sala. Se había cambiado el vestido de viaje por uno digno de un baile de gala. A las claras se notaba que quería impresionarlo -. ¿Cómo te trató mi ausencia?

Erik estaba de pie junto a una mesa de estructura de bronce, que sostenía un espejo enmarcado en oro y varias estatuas pesadas de bronce también. A su alrededor había sillas tapizadas con tachuelas metálicas. En el centro de la sala estaba colgado un candelabro, y las tres varillas que sostenían el cortinaje de los ventanales eran de acero. Además de dos armaduras originales de soldados medievales en cada rincón de la sala. Metales, estaba rodeado de metales para defenderse y atacar.

Emma lo leyó enseguida y sonrió con sorna. ¿Creía que con su poder podía hacerle frente a ella, la única telépata?

Charles abrió la puerta de golpe. De inmediato envió un mensaje mental a su amante.

“Erik, ella es telépata como yo. Te estuvo controlando todo el tiempo. ¡Protégete! No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza.”

Erik extendió el brazo hacia una de las armaduras de hierro y le quitó el yelmo. Se lo colocó con ambas manos fijándolo en la cabeza y se alzó la visera. Emma notó que ya no tenía acceso a su cerebro. Se volvió hacia Charles y toda su silueta se cubrió de diamante. Charles trató de meterse en su mente pero recibió una descarga poderosa, que lo hizo parpadear y frotarse la cabeza. 

-No sé quién eres, encanto, pero dudo que puedas conmigo – contestó la dama y sonrió bajo su forma -. Ah, ya veo. Eres un telépata como yo, así habrás conquistado a Erik, aunque no tienes mi poder para formar este escudo.

Charles volteó hacia Erik.

-¡Hay que sujetarla! – ordenó.

El barón asintió y los dos al mismo tiempo corrieron hacia ella. Emma quedó estática porque sabía que no podían dañarla, su cuerpo ahora era diamante sólido y, por lo tanto, impenetrable. Los dos hombres la tomaron de los brazos y la empujaron contra una de las paredes. La mujer chocó su espalda y cayó sentada; aunque su escudo vibró, no logró quebrarse.

Erik se apartó y parpadeó. Dos varillas volaron, logrando que las cortinas de desplomaran pesadas en el piso, y rodearon a Emma de los hombros. Luego se incrustaron en la pared y presionaron para que golpeara contra el muro. Emma trató de liberarse pero estaba bien sujeta, sin embargo, seguía bajo la forma de un diamante.

-Es irrompible – suspiró Charles, alejándose.

Erik no habló. La tercera varilla dejó el cortinaje y se ubicó justo debajo del mentón de Emma. Rodeó su cuello y comenzó a ejercer presión. 

Charles notó que se estaba ahogando.

-Erik – lo llamó, preocupado -. Erik, es suficiente.

El barón sacudió la cabeza con la mirada concentrada en la varilla. 

-¡Erik!

Emma empezó a respirar entrecortado pero no quería ceder. Pensó que el tonto barón no podía estar venciéndola. Ella era superior.

Erik fregaba el metal contra su cuello y presionaba más y más. Iba a tener que ceder o moriría asfixiada.

-Erik, es suficiente – seguía reclamando Charles.

Finalmente, cuando el conde estaba a punto de intervenir, el escudo de diamante se quebró y Emma perdió su forma. Estaba furiosa y agotada.

-Es toda tuya, Charles – invitó Erik y retiró apenas la varilla de su cuello -. Léela y cuéntame cada detalle. Ella y su primo me estafaron y necesito saber qué me hicieron. Si intenta convertirse en un diamante otra vez, dale un golpecito.

Charles apoyó una rodilla en el piso frente a la mujer y se llevó el índice a la sien para concentrarse. Rendida, Emma tuvo que enviarle toda la información con completa impotencia. Charles leyó cómo había sometido a Erik desde el momento en que lo conoció en una fiesta social en Berlín dos años atrás. Vio cómo había conseguido joyas, dinero, oro y una vida lujosa a costa de manipularlo de forma constante. También vio cómo lo subyugaba sexualmente. Esto fue demasiado para él y se volvió hacia atrás avasallado. No podía seguir hurgando lo que le había hecho esa arpía sexual a la persona que amaba.

Erik se había acercado a la licorera para calmar la ira con un poco de alcohol. 

-Charles, por favor, continúa – rogó, al ver que había cedido -. Sea lo que sea, léela porque necesito saberlo.

Charles se volvió hacia Erik con los ojos acuosos. A su amor lo había estafado y prácticamente violado. 

Emma rio.

-¿Qué pasa, encanto? – se mofó con una sonrisita -. ¿No te gusta saber que tú no fuiste el único que disfrutó de ese cuerpo?

Furioso, Charles quiso enviarle una descarga mental para acabarla. Erik lo notó, se le acercó y le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

-Charles – insistió -. Hay un oficial listo para apresarlos por sus crímenes, pero necesitamos tener la información.

-¿Stryker? – lo oyó Emma y rio burlona -. Ese inglés estúpido hace una década que no consigue nada.

Charles respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y volvió a enfocarse en ella. Siguió observando cómo lo había controlado para quitarle el cofre de monedas, la platería y las joyas de su esposa.

-Emma, ¿estás aquí? – interrumpió Shaw sin un ápice de respeto por la privacidad del dueño de casa. Estaba tan borracho que el aroma a whisky invadió el espacio.

Charles sintió nauseas por el embarazo y se cubrió la boca y la barriga. Emma leyó enseguida que estaba esperando una criatura del mismísimo barón.

En medio del sopor etílico, Shaw vio a Charles retorciéndose frente a Emma y sacó su pistola y le disparó. 

La furia de Erik se acrecentó. Iba a soportar cualquier afrenta, menos que dañaran a Charles. Su Charles lo era todo y si alguien lo lastimaba desatarían en él una furia asesina. Extendió una mano hacia la bala y la detuvo en pleno vuelo, luego, dirigió la otra hacia el cuello de Shaw y comenzó a estrangularlo con un collar grueso de oro, que el hombre llevaba puesto. Sebastian soltó el arma y cayó de rodillas, tratando de quitarse inútilmente la joya.

Charles comenzó a sufrir el dolor agudo del día anterior. Luchaba vanamente por recuperarse y no tuvo tiempo de ver el proyectil dirigido a su persona hasta que el barón lo detuvo. Lo que sí vio fue cómo Erik estrangulaba violentamente a su agresor y quiso meterse en la cabeza de su amante pero el yelmo se lo impedía.

-¡Erik, por favor! – suplicó, desesperado. El dolor fuerte había regresado producto de las náuseas y de la situación estresante. Además Shaw no tenía la mente bloqueada y podía sentir su agonía directo en su cabeza -. ¡Erik! ¡No!

El barón continuaba impávido, con la mirada clavada en el collar con el que lo estaba asfixiando, y la bala que sostenía. Movió los dedos y la munición hizo una curva en el aire y se apuntó directo hacia Sebastian. Emma estaba atónita, sin poder reaccionar.

-¡Erik! – lloraba Charles, de rodillas, sujetándose el vientre con una mano y golpeando el piso con la otra, totalmente impotente -. ¡Por favor! Detente o no habrá vuelta atrás. ¡Por favor! Sé un mejor hombre, tú mismo dijiste que somos superiores. Patea el arma lejos de él y suéltalo. ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

Erik movió el índice para que la bala volara directo hacia la cabeza de Shaw. Toda la ira que había acumulado hacia ese prepotente que se metió en su casa y abusó de su hospitalidad estaba por desatarse. Además, no podía dejar de recordar que ese proyectil había estado destinado al conde. ¿Qué tal si lo hubiera herido? ¿Qué tal si lo hubiese asesinado? No iba a perdonarle la vida a alguien que no había dudado en quitársela al hombre que amaba.

Charles lloraba con impotencia mientras se masajeaba la panza para mitigar el dolor. 

-Erik – rogaba. 

Sebastian se había puesto azul. Apenas podía reaccionar entre la borrachera y la asfixia, pero veía la bala que se acercaba a su frente. 

-Me estafaron los dos, me usaron, robaron joyas que les pertenecían a mis hijos – declaró el barón -. Pero hoy, tú, hijo de puta, trataste de asesinar al conde.

-¡Erik! – lloraba Charles. 

Erik observaba como la bala llegaba hasta su sien pero, a último momento, oyó la voz de Charles y desvió la munición hacia su torso. El metal le atravesó la piel cerca del estómago, y Shaw cayó pesadamente al piso. El collar dejó de ejercer presión. 

Emma soltó un grito entre asustada y asqueada. 

Charles fue juntando aire para tranquilizarme. Lloraba de angustia e impotencia.

Erik recién cayó en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y al verlo sufriendo, se agachó para reconfortarlo. Charles lo empujó y luchando contra el dolor en la barriga, se esforzó por ponerse de pie. A duras penas se asió al borde de una mesita para conseguir apoyo. El barón trató de ayudarlo pero el conde se lo quitó de encima. Se miraron y Erik se sorprendió de sus pupilas azules cargadas de ira, tanto que se hizo a un lado. 

-Charles, él quiso lastimarte – musitó. 

Charles caminó tambaleándose hasta Shaw y quiso inclinarse con dificultad para ayudarlo. Pero una punzada fuerte lo hizo doblarse en dos. Se sostuvo de otra mesa para no azotar el suelo.

Emma se había recuperado y volteó hacia el barón.

-Sí que la arruinaste, encanto – espetó con malicia -. Lo peor es que tu condecito no tuvo tiempo de darte la buena nueva: está esperando un hijo tuyo, un bastardo de tu sangre. 

Erik quedó de una pieza.

-Charles – murmuró y los ojos se le humedecieron -. ¿Era eso lo que tratabas de decirme hoy?

Charles lo miró con bronca. El dolor iba cediendo. Se puso de pie y, a duras penas, se marchó en el mayor de los mutismos.

Erik volteó hacia Emma. Necesitaba desahogarse. 

-¡Esto es tu culpa! – gritó y comenzó a asfixiarla con la varilla de cuenta nueva.

Emma soltó un grito ahogado y los ojos se le abrieron como si se le fueran a salir de las órbitas. Erik quería matarla. De repente la mirada calma y limpia de Charles se le coló en la mente. Tenía el casco puesto y Charles se había alejado así que no era su poder telepático sino el recuerdo amoroso que tenía de él. Sintió remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer y bajó la mirada. La varilla cedió y Emma respiró a horcajadas para recuperar el aire, tenía una línea roja alrededor del cuello.

Llorando, Erik le sujetó más las barras en los hombros para que no pudiera escapar, cerró la puerta con llave y corrió a buscar al conde. Se cuestionaba qué era lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Se había convertido en un asesino? No sabía si era el remordimiento por quitar la vida de Shaw, o la idea de perder a Charles pero estaba tan desesperado que todo el metal de la casa tembló como si la Tierra se resquebrajase.

……….

Charles llegó a su recámara y bebió un trago de la pócima que le había dejado Azazel. Se sentó en una punta del lecho. No podía pensar, no podía razonar y no podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba lisa y llanamente en shock. Se apretó el vientre y se dio cuenta de que se le había abultado más y al mismo tiempo se estaba ablandando. Se frotó los párpados. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por lo abrumado que estaba. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir: Erik había asesinado a un ser humano frente a sus narices. Estaba al límite de la desesperación. Quería buscar a su hijo y marcharse de allí. David se había enamorado de Peter pero no iba a dejarlo solo en esa casa. Pensó en Azazel que le había prevenido de lo peligroso que podía ser el parto. ¿Y si viajaba a Viena y se quitaba esa criatura? ¡No! Jamás lastimaría a un hijo suyo y, además era de Erik también. 

Lloró, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y pensando que ese asesino no podía ser Erik, su Erik, y, sin embargo, lo era.

-Charles – oyó la voz suplicante de Erik en la antecámara. 

Charles no le respondió.

El barón titubeó si entrar en el dormitorio o no. Se quitó el yelmo y lo arrojó al suelo. Charles oyó el estruendo y sintió la mente de Erik otra vez.

-¡Erik, vete! – ordenó desde su recámara.

-Charles – rogó, casi llorando -. Perdóname. No sé lo que hice.

Furioso, Charles se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta. Se enfrentaron cara a cara.

-No es a mí a quien debes pedir disculpas – espetó el conde -. Lamentablemente esa persona ya no puede oírte.

Erik estaba llorando. Charles sintió que su dolor era sincero. Ahora el barón comprendía que se había dejado llevar por la cólera y había cometido un crimen. Se hincó de rodillas y abrazó las piernas de Charles. El conde solo lo observó con furia. 

-No sé qué me pasó – lloraba -. No era yo. . . sí, lo era pero la sed de venganza me desbordaba, Charles. Esa gente se había burlado de mí, me había usado, tengo recuerdos de que ella hasta abusó de mí. ¡Por favor! – alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos -. ¡Charles! Tú lo eres todo para mí. Pero hasta que apareciste y me enseñaste tu bondad, esta gente me controló y estafó.

-¿Sabes quién era la mujer que vino hoy con Shaw? - preguntó Charles severo. Sus ojos echaban chispas -. Moira MacTaggert, mi maldita exesposa. La mujer que nos dañó a mi hijo y a mí. ¿Crees que no quería meterme en su mente y hacerle volar la cabeza? ¡Claro que lo deseaba, Erik! Pero me contuve porque no soy un asesino.

Erik pasó saliva. ¿Asesino? ¿Eso era él para Charles ahora? 

Charles retiró las piernas con cuidado de sus brazos y entró en el dormitorio. Seguía tan agobiado que no podía ni pensar siquiera. Recordó el dolor intenso que le provocó Moira cuando lo abandonó y sintió lo mismo que aquella noche. Charles sentía que Erik lo había lastimado profundamente. Era tal su angustia, que le transmitió mentalmente sus emociones y el barón las percibió y desesperó más todavía. 

Charles fue hasta la cómoda y recargó ambas manos sobre ella mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el piso.

-No sé qué sentir, Erik – confesó trémulo -. Lo que hiciste me horrorizó. No parecías tú pero eras tú. 

Erik se puso de pie. No se atrevía a entrar y apoyó la mano contra el umbral de la puerta.

-Te dije que no era yo – replicó y seguía llorando -. Era la sed de venganza lo que me empujaba y – suspiró -, ese bastardo quiso lastimarte, no lo soporté. Quería entregarlos a la policía hasta que sacó su pistola y te disparó. No pude soportarlo. ¡No soporté que alguien quisiera hacerte daño, Charles!

-Te grité, te supliqué que te detuvieras y no me hiciste caso – recordó Charles, temblando -. Me estaba quebrando de dolor en el vientre y lo mataste delante de mis ojos.

-Perdóname – fue todo lo que Erik pudo musitar y bajó la cabeza.

Charles volteó hacia él con los ojos enrojecidos. Los dos lloraban.

-¿Qué ocurriría si alguna vez sientes que debes vengarte de alguien más? ¿Harías lo mismo? ¿Qué tal si esa persona fuera yo? – Erik sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, jamás levantaría un dedo contra su Charles -. ¿Qué tal si fuera mi hijo? – cuestionó el conde horrorizado. No, no iba a permitir que tocara a David -. Hoy no te reconocí, Erik. 

-Yo tampoco – sollozó.

Se miraron entre las lágrimas. Charles se masajeó el vientre.

-Déjame solo, por favor – suplicó y trató de calmarse.

-No – contestó Erik y dio un paso hacia adentro -. Charles, quiero que hablemos, quiero que me entiendas que. . .

-Que ese hombre no eras tú – terminó Charles -. Pero lo eras. Supongo que Emma también está muerta.

-No, me contuve – contestó Erik y bajó la cabeza.

Charles podía sentir lo arrepentido que estaba pero sentía . . . ¡Increíble! Charles sentía que el barón lo había traicionado.

-Erik, déjame solo, por favor.

El barón quería insistir pero otra vez le llegó el oleaje de sentimientos de Charles con la traición que estaba sintiendo. No, ¡Charles sentía que él lo había traicionado! Le había fallado al hombre que amaba. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y quiso enjuagarse las lágrimas pero era imposible porque seguía llorando desconsolado.

-Tú lo eres todo para mí, Charles – confesó desde el alma -. Solo quería que supieras eso. Adiós.

Erik se retiró y cerró la puerta. Alzó el yelmo y se lo llevó acomodado debajo del brazo para que Charles, si lo deseaba, pudiera sentirlo. Tenía un remordimiento tan profundo que sentía que podía perforarle el corazón.

Charles se sentó en la cama de cuenta nueva. Se cubrió la cara y lloró.

Primero Moira y ahora Erik. La persona que amaba, otra vez, lo había traicionado. ¿Por qué se había enamorado tan profundo de él? ¿Por qué, a pesar del dolor, seguía sintiendo que estaban destinados el uno para el otro?

………….

¡Hola! Este es el capítulo que más me costó escribir, me llevó un montón redactarlo, revisarlo, cambiarlo, corregirlo porque para mí fue demasiado difícil tener que hacerlos discutir y sufrir. 

Ya se solucionará el asunto más adelante.


	16. Capítulo Dieciséis

El Heredero 

Capítulo Dieciséis

Erik salió de los aposentos del conde más muerto que vivo. Regresó como un autómata hacia la sala donde se había desatado la tragedia y llamó por el camino al mayordomo y a varios pajes para que lo ayudaran. Les ordenó que buscaran yelmos de diferentes armaduras que había distribuidas en la mansión y se los colocaran antes de entrar. Emma había recuperado su forma de diamante para protegerse pero al notar a los intrusos regresó a su estado natural para no dejar en evidencia su mutación. La servidumbre se encontró con la escena dantesca y se cubrieron la boca, horrorizados. Erik les asintió indulgente y cargado de culpa.

-No toquen nada. Solo quiero que liberen a la señorita Frost y la custodien en su recámara hasta que el coronel Stryker se haga presente.

-Lo envié inmediatamente después de que usted me lo ordenó, señor – informó el fiel mayordomo -. No debe demorarse más de un par de horas.

-Cuando llegue quiero que hable conmigo primero – dejó asentado el barón -. En cuanto a esta sala – recorrió con la mirada la habitación -. Quedará cerrada con mi llave y solo yo la abriré con el coronel presente, ¿de acuerdo?

Los demás asintieron. Sin que lo notaran, Erik movió con la mirada las varillas para que los sirvientes pudieran quitarlas de las paredes. Emma sintió que la presión en los hombros disminuía levemente, al tiempo que observaba a su ex amante con odio, todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-¡Este hombre aún vive! – exclamó de pronto uno de los pajes -. El señor Shaw todavía respira.

Erik volteó hacia el cadáver y notó que su pecho se erguía y bajaba débilmente. No lo podía creer, a fin de cuentas, quizás no lo había matado y, por lo tanto, no era un asesino. Se lanzó sobre Shaw y le apoyó los dedos debajo de la nariz y sobre la boca. Definitivamente respiraba. Necesitaba atención urgente.

-Busca a mi hijo de inmediato – ordenó al mayordomo -. Dile de mi parte que traiga a Azazel ahora mismo. Él sabrá entender.

El mayordomo corrió a cumplir con la orden. Erik hizo un gesto a dos pajes para que lo ayudaran a levantar a Shaw. Entre los tres lo cargaron: los pajes de los brazos y él de las piernas.

-Vamos a llevarlo a la habitación más próxima – decidió el barón y miró a otros dos sirvientes -. Ustedes vayan a preparar paños, agua caliente y la cama preparada para transportarlo. 

-Así que al final la conciencia te carcome – habló Emma, que había estado observando callada -. Hasta para esto eres un cobarde, Erik.

El barón volteó hacia ella y, con cuidado, le indicó a uno de los pajes que tomara su lugar para que él pudiera acercarse a Emma. Los sirvientes retiraron a Shaw de la habitación, tratando de no mover nada. 

Erik se arrodilló junto a ella, exactamente donde se había ubicado Charles cuando la leyó. 

-Desde que me conocieron tú y tu primo trataron de doblegarme – explicó Erik, serio, escondiendo su bronca con calma fría -. Pero jamás pudiste hacerlo, Emma. Tuviste que hipnotizarme para conseguir que te arrojara monedas, te mudaste a esta casa, quisiste seducirme con tu cuerpo y poderes, pero al final, tu conquista fue un fracaso. El conde Xavier consiguió todo eso y más, solo con su honestidad y buen corazón. No soy un cobarde, querida, simplemente estoy enamorado.

Emma aspiró profundo. No quería mostrar sus emociones pero sus palabras le dolieron.

Erik notó el efecto y se levantó. Movió la mano para que las varillas se incrustaran otra vez.

-Mira si el conde no será mejor telépata que tú – le sonrió con sorna -. Consiguió algo imposible en mí, que sienta compasión por la gente que me estafó comercialmente – y sin esperar una respuesta de parte de ella, se retiró. Cerró la puerta con llave y fue a la habitación donde habían transportado a Shaw para cerciorarse de que todo marchara en orden. 

El mayordomo llegó con Peter y un hombre encapuchado. Erik sabía que el médico se escondía para que no le vieran el rostro. Ordenó a sus empleados que los dejaran solos y Peter se retiró al pasillo. Erik permaneció en un rincón de la habitación observando a Azazel atender al enfermo. Con una habilidad increíble, el médico le extrajo la bala con los restos de la ropa para prevenir una infección, le limpió la herida, lo curó y lo vendó prolijamente. Shaw no despertó en ningún momento. 

El galeno terminó su tarea y se volvió hacia Erik.

-Afortunadamente la bala no le perforó ningún órgano interno, de haberlo hecho la herida hubiese sido mortal.

Erik asintió. Solo él sabía que al escuchar el grito de Charles había decidido desviarla para no matarlo. No sabía si había tenido éxito, por eso se había sentido en parte un asesino.

-Eso quiere decir que no va a morirse – quiso asegurarse el barón.

-No, gracias a la trayectoria del proyectil – Azazel lo miró a los ojos. Erik parecía un hombre con muchos enigmas pero algo, una intuición de mutante que tenía que refugiarse por su condición y había aprendido cuando confiar en las personas y cuando no, le indicó que era una buena persona -. Si fue usted el que disparó, lo felicito.

-¿Por qué dice que fui yo? – se puso el barón a la defensiva.

-Solo estoy mencionando una posibilidad – respondió Azazel, mientras se lavaba las manos en una cubeta -. Sabe, no me gusta entrometerme en los asuntos de mis pacientes pero Charles no es solo mi paciente, sino mi amigo de años. Por eso le pido que lo haga feliz.

-¿Qué está insinuando? – protestó Erik. Lo sentía como un atrevido.

-Solo eso – replicó el médico sin inmutarse -. Charles sufrió mucho y se merece ser feliz – acomodó sus herramientas dentro de la maletita -. Vigile que revisen su herida cada dos o tres horas para evitar hemorragias y que la limpien cada cinco para evitar una infección. Bien, barón – le extendió la mano -. Es la segunda vez que me despido en veinticuatro horas de usted. Que tenga una buena jornada. 

Erik se la estrechó. Apenas la soltó, Azazel se esfumó con un chasquido. Era entendible que no deseara marcharse por la puerta principal enfrente a todos, con su aspecto. El barón observó a Shaw por un instante, que estuviera vivo le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo, y salió para buscar a Emma.

-Papá – Peter le salió al paso. Lo había estado esperando en el pasillo -. ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ansioso como era.

Erik sacudió la cabeza sin detenerse.

-Ahora no, Peter. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

El joven era muy observador y notó que esa frescura que tenía su padre se había evaporado. “Problemas con el conde,” suspiró y se encogió de hombros. “Solo espero que no se vuelva gruñón otra vez.”

Erik regresó a la sala con un par de sirvientes, los tres con los yelmos todavía puestos, para escoltar a Emma hasta sus aposentos. El barón volvió a mover las varillas sin que lo notaran. Los sirvientes arrancaron con fuerza el acero del muro y ayudaron a la dama a ponerse de pie. Erik esperó a que la retiraran de la sala y cerró con su propio llavero. Luego los escoltó hasta el dormitorio de Emma para cerciorarse de que la dejaran adentro. Erik cerró la puerta del dormitorio con llave y les ordenó a los pajes devenidos en guardias que no se quitaran los yelmos por nada del mundo, mientras la custodiaban hasta la llegada de Stryker. 

Después se retiró a la misma sala donde esa mañana Charles le había pedido hablar en privado, la misma donde habían compartido tantos momentos. Se echó sentado en el sofá y se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Se sentía desesperado por el daño que le había causado a Charles. La mañana anterior habían discutido por el romance entre sus hijos y ahora acababa de disparar a una persona frente a sus ojos. Erik había esperado que al ser maduros y se entendieran tan bien, tuvieran una relación armónica, sin diferencias. Ahora se daba cuenta de que los malos entendidos eran parte de cualquier vínculo humano pero tenían que aprender los dos a no enojarse tanto.

-Papá – oyó dos golpes a la puerta. Era Peter insistiendo.

Erik se preguntaba si lo hacía para que discutieran su relación con David, o por curiosidad por lo que había pasado. De cualquier forma, le costaba estar solo y lo autorizó a pasar. 

Peter entró caminando lentamente, con respeto, y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Cruzó las manos en el regazo y lo miró a los ojos, compasivo.

-¿El conde se encuentra bien? – preguntó, pensando que era Charles la razón por la que había tenido que buscar a Azazel.

-Sí, él está bien – contestó su padre con celeridad -. Fue Shaw el herido esta vez.

Peter rio burlón.

-Seguro habrá tropezado borracho – era prácticamente nulo el aprecio que les tenía a él y a Emma.

-Algo así – murmuró Erik y bajó la cabeza. Seguía avergonzado por su reacción violenta e impulsiva. Justamente él, que regañaba a su vástago por no saber medir las consecuencias -. Fue mi culpa, Peter. Yo lo herí, quiso lastimar al conde y le disparé, o, mejor dicho – se estudió las manos -, manejé una bala para que le penetrase la piel – miró a su hijo con los ojos con lágrimas -. Soy demasiado severo contigo, Peter. Me enfado porque a veces no piensas antes de actuar y yo hago lo mismo.

-De tal palo tal astilla – bromeó el joven para aliviarlo. Luego le sonrió indulgente -. Defendiste a la persona que amabas, papá. Eso no se llama culpa, eso se llama amor.

Erik lo abrazó con fuerza. Estaba aprendiendo, paso a paso, a comprender que Peter podía no ser el joven tranquilo y calculador que había sido él de joven, pero era cálido y comprensivo como lo había sido su esposa. Además tenía razón, él había defendido a la persona que amaba, igual que Peter cuando se enfrentó a él para defender a David.

-¿Estás enamorado de David? – preguntó. Su hijo deshizo el abrazo y le asintió seriamente -. ¿Lo amas?

-Sí, lo amo.

Erik le sonrió.

-Deja que hable con Wanda. No quiero que ella se sienta humillada pero también quiero que tú seas feliz.

-Gracias – contestó Peter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Charles entró sin llamar. Creía que Erik estaba solo y quedó asombrado de verlo con su hijo.

Erik se alegró de verlo. 

Peter se puso de pie y tras saludar a su padre y al conde, se marchó. Charles aguardó a que cerrara la puerta, y se sentó en el sofá junto al barón. 

-Estamos construyendo una relación madura y enojarnos y no dialogar no es lo que buscamos – suspiró Charles -. Tu sed de venganza me sorprendió y me causó daño, Erik. Pero también sentí lo que esa gente te hizo y atacaste a Shaw para defenderme a mí.

-Shaw no está muerto – soltó Erik y aspiró -. Lo herí. Peter trajo a Azazel, que lo atendió y está fuera de peligro.

Charles suspiró con alivio y sorpresa. Erik continuó.

-De igual manera, no justifica lo agresivo que fui. Me pedías que me detuvieras y no lo hice – lo miró con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza -. Un oficial de Scotland Yard está siguiendo el caso como te dije porque son dos estafadores buscados. Cuando llegue le enseñaré la habitación, lo que hice, sin mencionar nuestros poderes, y me entregaré.

-Stryker – Charles recordó el nombre que Emma había mencionado -. ¿William Stryker?

Erik asintió.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Es un oficial del ejército que ayuda a Scotland Yard a resolver casos vinculados con la nobleza – hizo silencio y añadió -. Raven, contra mi voluntad, contrató sus servicios de forma extraoficial cuando Moira se marchó para rastrearla.

-¿La misma Moira que se está alojando en mi casa ahora? – quiso bromear el barón para distender el ambiente.

-La misma que trajeron tus invitados – continuó el juego Charles pero luego se puso serio -. Erik, Stryker tiene un hijo que es como nosotros.

-¿Con poderes? – se asombró.

-Sí, se llama Jason y puede manipular la mente de las personas. No puede leer lo que piensan o sienten como un telépata, pero si entrar en sus cabezas y controlarlos. Stryker tuvo una historia triste, su esposa terminó encerrada en un manicomio por lo que su hijo le hacía. Él quiso tratarlo y lo llevó con Azazel un tiempo para que lo ayudara, pero después se arrepintió y no sé dónde lo oculta. Lo cierto es que odia a la gente como nosotros. Por favor – le suplicó -, que no conozca tu don. 

Erik se emocionó. A pesar de todo, Charles estaba preocupado por él. Titubeó y al ver que su amante no se negaba, lo abrazó. Lloró contra su hombro.

-Perdona si te lastimé, Charles. Me sentí usado y estafado por esa gente. Quería que pagaran lo que me habían hecho pero me excedí – gimió y soltó con sinceridad -. Cuando vi que sacaba el arma y te apuntaba, no lo resistí. Quise matarlo porque trató de hacerte daño. Pero me pedías que me detuviera y no te hice caso.

-La bala iba directo a su cerebro pero la desviaste – recordó Charles, cerrando los ojos mientras lo apretaba -. A último momento no quisiste matarlo. 

-Fue porque te escuché y cuando te vi llorando dolorido en el piso, me di cuenta de lo que te había hecho. Después quise desahogarme con ella pero fue tu rostro el que me detuvo. Fuiste tú el que detuvo la furia en mí, Charles. Te amo.

Charles se apartó y lo sostuvo de los hombros. Erik se había limpiado las lágrimas y lo observaba. No podía seguir sintiendo la traición que sentía como con Moira. Él no lo había traicionado como ella y, además, lo amaba genuinamente.

-Fuiste impulsivo, no me escuchaste pero finalmente te sujetaste – recapituló -. ¿Alguna vez hiciste algo así en el pasado?

Erik se tomó su tiempo para recordar.

-Cuando quedé huérfano, mi vida no fue fácil. Tuve que luchar para sobrevivir. Soy un sobreviviente. Pero nunca traté de matar nadie, Charles. Por eso me dolió darme cuenta de que era un asesino.

-No tuve que haberte llamado así – comprendió el conde con remordimiento. Bajó la mirada y recordó a la criatura que estaba esperando. No se había olvidado en ningún momento pero entendía que esta al fin era la ocasión -. Ayer me enteré de que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo. Esa mujer me arruinó la sorpresa. No sabía que los hombres pudiéramos concebir pero Azazel me explicó que tiene que ver con nuestro proceso evolutivo. 

Erik rio de una comisura a la otra y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Charles sintió sus pulmones. Charles percibió toda su alegría, esperanza y amor, y suspiró aliviado. Erik lo apartó y apoyó ambas manos en su vientre.

-Aquí hay una vida tuya y mía – reía y lloraba -. Cuando Emma lo dijo, estaba tan aturdido que no lo dimensioné pero ahora . . . ahora lo escuché de ti – lo besó -, te amo, Charles. Aunque crece rapidísimo, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene? – rio más -. A este ritmo será un gigante.

-¡No! – rio Charles -. No llega ni a media pulgada. Debe tener apenas un par de días. Estoy hinchado porque mi cuerpo se está adaptando a él. Es un proceso que tomará unos días, por eso sufrí ese dolor tan agudo. 

Erik lo besó de cuenta nueva, mientras lo sostenía de la nuca y le acariciaba el pelo. Era un beso tierno y efusivo.

Cuando se separaron, Charles sintió que tenía que serle completamente sincero. 

-Erik, hay algo que debes saber también. Con respecto al parto. . .

Erik lo calló con otro beso. No quería escuchar de partos ni de dolor, solo tener sus labios. 

Golpearon a la puerta discretamente. Era el mayordomo para avisar que el oficial había llegado. 

Erik aceptó, el mayordomo se retiró, y tras apretar las manos de Charles, se levantó para ir a su encuentro. Charles lo sorprendió poniéndose también de pie.

-No, amor – decidió el conde -. No irás solo.

El barón le asintió feliz. Sería un alivio tenerlo cerca.

Charles no se lo quería decir pero estaba pensando que si Stryker se ponía firme y pretendía apresarlo o descubría su poder, él no dudaría en usar su mutación como Erik había usado la suya para defenderlo. 

…………


	17. Capítulo Diecisiete

El Heredero 

Capítulo Diecisiete

-Un gusto conocerlo, Conde Xavier – estrechó Stryker su mano -. Recuerdo su nombre, ¡cómo no hacerlo con la prosapia de su familia! Una de las más importantes de Escocia.

-Usted trabajó para nosotros – contestó Charles seriamente -. Mi hermana lo contrató hace más de una década por un asunto familiar.

-Ah, sí – contestó el oficial -. Lo recuerdo. 

Charles lo leyó. Raven lo había contratado y un mes después, Stryker había regresado a Westchester con la noticia de que su búsqueda había resultado infructuosa. En esa ocasión Charles ni siquiera se encontraba en el castillo, estaba en algún callejón o burdel de Londres, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a frente y podía leerlo, vio la verdad: Stryker sí había encontrado a Moira y la mujer le contestó despectiva que no quería saber nada con el conde aburrido y pobre, y ese hijo que tuvo que darle por lástima. 

-Charles, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Erik al ver que se había puesto lívido.

-Sí – contestó rápidamente y se volvió hacia el oficial -. El gusto es mío, coronel.

Erik los guio hasta la sala de visitas donde se había desatado la pelea, mientras le explicaba a Stryker lo que había ocurrido: Emma Frost y su primo habían llegado esa misma mañana inesperadamente, él la había citado en esa habitación y Shaw se había presentado sin invitación y había atentado contra la vida del conde. El barón había salido en su defensa y Shaw recibió un tiro en el torso.

-Aguarde, por favor, barón – pidió Stryker antes de que Erik pusiera la llave en la cerradura -. Esos dos rufianes, ¿siguen aquí?

-La señorita Frost está custodiada en la habitación donde dormía cuando se alojaba aquí y Shaw se encuentra en una en esta planta, con un paje cuidando sus heridas.

-Bien – aspiró el militar -. Con eso me basta. Pediré refuerzos de Dusseldorf y me llevaré a la señorita Frost esta misma tarde. En cuanto a su primo, veré la manera de trasladarlo a un hospital y que quede detenido allí hasta que pueda ingresar en la cárcel.

Erik quedó un tanto confundido. 

-Entonces, el disparo que le di. . .

-Barón Lehnsherr – habló Stryker con autoridad -, ese estafador atacó al Conde en su casa. Usted lo defendió y por lo que cuenta le salvó la vida, actuó en defensa propia bajo su propio techo, según parece. No necesito ver ninguna escena porque el crimen está resuelto. 

Erik miró a Charles, que sonreía entre satisfecho y divertido. 

“Tú tienes tus trucos para protegerme a mí y yo tengo los míos para protegerte a ti,” le envió el conde un mensaje mental. Erik parpadeó al recibirlo. ¿Charles se había metido en la mente de Stryker? Pero, además, lo que argumentaba el oficial era cierto: Erik había actuado para proteger a Charles, que estaba indefenso, y todo había ocurrido en su propia casa. 

Stryker continuó.

-En el informe quedará claro que la señorita Frost y el señor Shaw regresaron a su casa para continuar estafándolo, ignorando que yo ya lo había puesto a usted al tanto ayer. El señor Shaw atacó al Conde Xavier y usted le disparó para defenderlo. Recluyó a la señorita Frost en un dormitorio en una planta superior, supongo, y con respecto a Shaw, se encargó de que le dieran atención médica y está fuera de peligro – miró a Erik y a Charles -. Me están quitando la carga que llevo hace ya una década, señores. Podría decir que estoy en deuda con ustedes – y en esta ocasión, Charles no lo había manipulado y decía esto porque realmente lo sentía.

Erik carraspeó para acomodar su cabeza. Con esta salida, quedaba exonerado y su temor de que se le levantaran cargos pasaba al olvido.

-En ese caso, coronel, esperaré a que regrese con refuerzos para llevárselos.

-Si no es mucha molestia que los retenga un tiempo más hasta esta noche, barón – solicitó Stryker.

-Una sola sugerencia – intervino Charles -. Que los policías que traiga y usted mismo, vengan con cascos sólidos.

Stryker asintió.

-Sí, estoy llegando a la conclusión de que esta mujer tiene la habilidad de meterse en la cabeza de uno y así consiguió siempre salirse con la suya – guardó silencio pensando en la mutación de su hijo que se había convertido en tragedia para su familia -. Bien, señores, fue un gusto conversar con ustedes y les estoy más que agradecido.

-Siempre que podamos ayudar a las fuerzas de seguridad – dijo Erik por decir algo y le pasó la mano para estrechársela. Charles hizo lo mismo. 

El barón llamó al mayordomo para que acompañara al militar hasta la salida y cuando quedó solo con Charles no pudo más que reír.

-¿Te diste cuenta? – preguntó al conde.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-De que cuando trabajamos en equipo somos invencibles.

Charles rio y tuvo que admitir que estaba en lo cierto.

…………..

Charles y Erik cayeron en la cuenta de que con todo lo que habían vivido desde la jornada anterior, no habían tenido tiempo de amarse como correspondía. Así que los dos, en silencio, enfilaron hacia el dormitorio del barón, que Charles todavía no conocía y le pareció exquisito, y se arrojaron en la cama amplia y mullida para hacerse el amor. 

Erik tenía sus reservas. El vientre crecido de su amante lo preocupaba y temía lastimarlo. Por lo cual decidió llevarlo al orgasmo con besos y caricias en el pene. 

Charles estaba extasiado como cada vez que sus labios acariciaban y erguían su miembro, sin embargo, lo necesitaba en su interior y prácticamente gritó rogándole que lo penetrara.

De más está decir que Erik aceptó la súplica más que gustoso. Se amaron como tantas otras veces. La estructura de bronce de la cama crujía y entre jadeos y chasquidos, se entregaron el uno al otro. Alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo, eyacularon, se abrazaron y, luego, yacieron desnudos juntos. Arrojados los dos de frente, se observaban a los ojos mientras se seguían regalando mimos y caricias. Erik no pudo evitar transportar la mano hacia el vientre abultado y le regaló un beso en la punta del ombligo.

-¿Sabes? – le habló a la barriga -. Eres la criatura más esperada que existe – Charles sonrió enternecido -. No estás todavía aquí y ya estoy imaginando cómo serás – miró a su amante -. Solo espero que no sea chillón como Wanda, Peter era un bebé tranquilo.

Charles rio, mitad por diversión y mitad por ternura.

Erik se incorporó y le besó la boca.

-No puedo esperar – murmuró ansioso -. No puedo esperar a tenerlo con nosotros.

El conde volvió a recordar la advertencia de Azazel. Era un momento mágico pero debía romper el encanto.

-Erik – suspiró serio -. Azazel me explicó que puede haber complicaciones durante el parto. Mi cuerpo necesita formar un canal más adelante para que lo dé a luz, y si no lo hago tendrá que nacer por medio de una cesárea.

Erik asintió mientras se mordía el labio. Pensó en ese bebé del que estaba fascinado y pensó que Charles corría peligro. Ya había lidiado a duras penas con la pérdida de un amor y no quería perder ahora al hombre que le había devuelto la vida. Meditó un rato y preguntó. 

-¿Qué deseas tú, Charles?

-Yo quiero traerlo al mundo – se acarició el vientre -. Es nuestro hijo y haré lo que sea por protegerlo y que nazca sano.

-Podríamos hablar con Azazel y que nos explique con más detalles cómo debe progresar el embarazo en tu cuerpo – opinó Erik con calma -. Tal vez haya métodos o remedios para asegurarse de que ese canal se forme, o, en el caso extremo, precauciones o cuidados para afrontar esa cirugía.

Charles asintió. Era un alivio que Erik lo apoyase.

-Además – continuó el barón con una sonrisa pícara -. Ese médico vive en Viena y nos haría mucho bien como pareja visitar la ciudad del vals – lo tomó de las manos y se las besó -. ¿Qué me dices si tú y yo, señor Conde, viajamos la semana que viene a Viena cuando tu barriguita ya esté deshinchada, a hablar con ese doctor y a asistir a cuanto concierto de Mozart se toque en su ciudad?

Charles rio y lo besó entre sonrisas. Un viaje de placer los dos juntos, con un bebé en camino, solos y disfrutando de una ciudad encantadora como Viena. Por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo.

………………..

Esa noche, después de caer el sol, Stryker volvió con un escuadrón de la policía de Dusseldorf. Trasladaron a Shaw en camilla hacia la diligencia en la que habían llegado y sacaron a Emma de su recámara, esposada y sujetada de los brazos por dos hombres de cada lado. Al salir, se enfrentó con Stryker cara a cara por primera vez.

-Al fin tengo el placer de conocerla, señorita Frost – observó el militar con sorna y orgullo. Ella le lanzó una mirada despectiva -. Usted y su primo pasarán el resto de su vida en prisión, eso si La Honorable Reina Victoria no los condena por traición a la Corona, en ese caso se los ajusticiará a los dos en la horca.

-No lo creo, coronel – contestó Emma fría y soberbia. Estaba convencida que con su telepatía no podrían tocarle ni un pelo -. Ni mi primo ni yo somos ciudadanos británicos y, por lo tanto, aunque nos acusen de estafar a un miembro de su coronita, no podrán condenarnos por traición a su reina. 

-Por eso será un juicio largo – replicó Stryker -. Además – se palpó el casco que llevaba puesto -, ya conozco su secreto, señorita – Emma abrió los ojos como platos y pensó en que Charles se lo podía haber dicho -. Sí, sé que usted manipula la mente de la gente.

-¡Cómo el conde que está allá! – soltó, desesperada, y le transmitió mentalmente a Charles: “Si caigo yo, caes tú, ¿o crees que dejaré pasar el que me hayas robado un trofeo como el barón?”

Erik se puso lívido y los cascos y placas de los policías vibraron. Charles le apretó disimuladamente la mano para que se tranquilizara y no desatara el caos.

Stryker se acomodó el casco y rio.

-¿El Conde Xavier, señorita Frost? Si tuviera su poder, sería el peor telépata del mundo. El pobre no pudo controlar a su propia esposa y yo conozco bien su caso – se volvió hacia Charles -. Disculpe, Conde, pero es un disparate lo que esta dama dice de usted.

Charles asintió con indulgencia, mientras que Erik se tranquilizaba y le regresaba el alma al cuerpo.

Emma se angustió. Erik definitivamente la había vencido. Forcejeó con los policías y gritó, pero estos la asieron con más fuera y se la llevaron. En un momento intentó convertirse en diamante y soltarse de los guardias, pero sus esposas eran de hierro y sabía que Erik no le dejaría huir.

Charles y Erik siguieron al grupo hasta que metieron a los prisioneros dentro de la diligencia y se marcharon por la avenida. Emma seguía gritando desesperada.

Erik se mantenía tieso. Sin embargo, Charles leyó el alivio que estaba sintiendo al saber que ya estaban a salvo y que esos advenedizos pagarían por sus crímenes. Después entraron en la casa.

……………..

El ajetreo del traslado de los prisioneros alertó a todos. Moira quedó de una pieza cuando se enteró con la clase de gente que había venido pero antes de avergonzarse, recordó que era la madre del prometido de la hija del barón y quiso seguir sacando provecho. 

Ya todos se estaban preparando para la cena. Moira vio a David que estaba sentado leyendo un libro en un rincón, y cuando quiso acercársele. Sin embargo, Peter la pasó corriendo a una velocidad humana y vio que le murmuraba algo a su hijo al oído. David cerró el libro, saltó del asiento y lo abrazó.

-¿De veras? – le preguntó el escocés feliz -. ¿Tu padre va a hablar con Wanda?

-Me lo prometió – contestó Peter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía que su padre era estricto y gruñón con él, pero jamás faltaba a su palabra -. Te dije que le llevaría un tiempo pero terminaría aceptando.

David estaba tan feliz que olvidó el mal trago de esa mañana con su madre. Se sentaron los dos juntos y él le enseñó a Peter el libro interesante que estaba leyendo. Peter no era asiduo a la literatura pero a lo largo de esos meses, su amigo le estaba contagiando su pasión.

Desde la distancia, Moira hizo un puchero. Tendría que buscar otra ocasión para cruzarse con su hijo. Giró y vio una bandeja con copas con champagne servido. Alzó dos y buscó a Charles con la mirada. Si no podía con David, lo intentaría con su exesposo pero no se marcharía de la mansión. Antes sabría posicionarse con David para disfrutar de las ventajas de pertenecer, otra vez, a una familia rica.

Ajeno a las intenciones de su antigua mujer, Charles se recargó en la baranda de la terraza para disfrutar del paisaje nocturno. Llevaba ya tres meses allí y lo seguía fascinando. Moira se le acercó con las copas y le ofreció una. Él declinó cortésmente.

-¿Quién lo diría? – sonrió ella -. Recuerdo los años en que te fascinaba el alcohol.

-Cambié, Moira – la observó -. Tú también cambiaste.

-Sí – replicó Moira y se recargó contra la baranda para observar lo mismo que él. Pero a diferencia de su exmarido, extasiado con la naturaleza, ella estaba hechizada con lo lujosa que era la mansión -. ¿Puedes creer que en un mes nuestro hijo será parte de todo esto?

Charles no le contestó. Le molestaba su presencia, ya no la amaba y le perturbaba que siguiera tan despreocupada sin recordar el daño que les había hecho a David y a él.

-¿Recuerdas las fiestas que dábamos? – suspiró Moira, nostálgica, y volteó la mirada hacia el interior de la casa -. ¡Cómo decorábamos los salones! Nuestras fiestas eran las más populares en Escocia.

-Tú las organizabas – opinó Charles secamente -. Yo solo asistía. 

Moira rio.

-¡Sí! Recuerdo cuando abríamos el baile con un vals. Tú me llevabas por la pista y me sujetabas con firmeza y cariño. ¡Contigo me sentía tan segura! Tu mano en mi cintura – suspiró -, las mías en tu hombro y en tu mano. ¡Y cómo te movías! Eras un bailarín excelente.

Charles sacudió la cabeza. Eran otros tiempos, lejanos, que había extrañado hasta no hacía mucho pero que ahora ya no los extrañaba más. No cuando tenía a Erik y había reconstruido una familia con él.

-¿Qué fue de tu vida, Charles? – insistió Moira, riendo -. ¿Te volviste a casar? No, de eso me hubiese enterado. ¿Tuviste amantes, novias? Prometidas no, ¿cierto? – rio más -. ¡No me digas que te mantuviste soltero por catorce años!

Charles estaba furioso, tanto que se puso a tamborilear los dedos contra la superficie de la baranda. De repente, sintió la presencia de Erik.

-Con lo apuesto que es el conde estoy seguro que le habrán llovido ofertas – opinó Erik y llegó hasta Charles. Moira lo miraba sin entender. Él le extendió la mano -. Disculpe – le sonrió seductor -, soy el barón Lehnsherr y dueño de esta casa. 

Moira le entregó la mano, mientras pensaba cómo un viudo rico podía ser tan guapo al mismo tiempo. Si no hubiese sido por el poco respeto que le guardaba a Charles, le habría coqueteado allí mismo. Erik le tomó la mano y se la llevó a sus labios. Moira estaba encantada.

-Soy Lady Moira MacTaggert – se presentó con una risita. Charles rodó los ojos -. Somos prácticamente consuegros, barón.

-Es un placer conocerla, señora – continuó Erik y le lanzó a su amante una mirada cómplice. Charles estaba avergonzadísimo de su exesposa -. Aunque me temo que lo de consuegros pasará a ser una mera formalidad del pasado. Verá, su hijo David encontró otro amor.

Charles miró a Erik con sorpresa. “¿Qué estás diciendo?”, le cuestionó mentalmente.

-Mañana hablaré con Wanda, Charles – le susurró con ternura -. Hoy hablé con Peter. 

Charles abrió los ojos como platos. Moira estaba agitada y había sacado un abanico para darse aire. La noticia fue un golpe terrible.

Erik estaba disfrutando con locura. Había sentido mucha compasión por Charles y la venganza le sabía apetecible. 

-¿Qué le parece, Lady MacTaggert? – continuó el barón, observando alrededor -. Es una lástima que no vaya a poder asistir jamás a las maravillosas fiestas que doy porque si no hay parentesco, no podría invitarla.

-Erik, basta – murmuró Charles.

“Déjame seguir, Charles. Si no te gusta lo que le hago, le borras los recuerdos más tarde y listo,” pidió el barón mentalmente.

-Es usted poco respetuoso, señor barón – se quejó Moira.

-Al contrario – contestó Erik -. Es una pena para usted haber abandonado a Charles, para mí lo que hizo fue una bendición – y antes de que Charles reaccionara le apoyó la mano sobre el vientre abultado -. Le voy a revelar un secreto: el conde Xavier, la maravillosa persona que usted despreció, es el hombre que amo y el único con el que deseo compartir todo lo que tengo.

A Moira se le cayeron las copas de la sorpresa. Miró al barón y a Charles, que le asintió. Protectoramente, el conde apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de su amante. Erik lo abrazó con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-Lo más extraordinario es que va a darme un hijo – soltó Erik con malicia hacia ella y amor hacia Charles -. ¿O por qué pensó que tiene el vientre crecido?

-Charles, eres un hombre – musitó Moira espantada.

-Eso parece que no fue un impedimento – continuó el barón. Realmente estaba disfrutando humillarla y Charles lo dejaba -. Aquí mismo – le acarició la barriga -, está creciendo el próximo heredero de esta fortuna que usted admira tanto.

-¡Esto es una burla! – exclamó Moira, fuera de sí.

-No, Moira – contestó Charles enojado -. Tú te burlaste de mí. Me humillaste, dilapidaste mi fortuna y me dejaste solo y sin una moneda para seguir disfrutando de tu vida irresponsablemente. Raven trató de localizarte, no para que pagaras lo que me habías hecho sino para que David no creciera sin madre. Contrató a un militar que encontré hoy y le dijiste que no querías nada con nosotros. Nos despreciaste a mí, que era tu esposo y no te di más que amor, y a tu propio hijo. 

-¡Oh, Charles! – suspiró Moira y se cubrió la boca.

Charles decidió sacar todo lo que tenía adentro. 

-Me preguntaste qué fue de mi vida después de que te fuiste. Pues bien, sufrí montones, lloré montones y me emborraché montones. Pero conocí al barón, Erik para mí, y mi vida cambió por completo. Él me da lo que tú no supiste darme: seguridad y verdadero amor – Erik pasó saliva, conmovido -. Voy a darle un hijo, que engendramos porque nos amamos y David, nuestro hijo, que es lo único y más maravilloso que pudiste darme, también encontró el amor. Así que, Moira, no tienes nada que hacer aquí y no trates de mezclarte con los Lehnsherr.

Moira hizo un puchero. Jamás se había sentido tan mal. Quiso gritar, golpear a su exesposo y apretó los puños. Miró a Erik, que le seguía pareciendo apuesto, a Charles y, dando media vuelta, se marchó de allí.

Charles sintió que se había sacado un peso de encima. Al fin le había dejado en claro las cosas después de catorce años. Se volvió hacia Erik, que estaba emocionado con lo que había dicho de él.

-Gracias, Erik – suspiró -. Una vez más me salvaste en este día.

Erik lo abrazó y besó efusivamente.

Charles extendió el brazo hacia el interior de la casa y usó su poder para camuflarlos a los dos en la mente de los demás y así nadie pudiese ser testigo de ese beso tan íntimo. 

………..

Hola

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que tenga un bonito fin de semana.

Saludos


	18. Capítulo Dieciocho

El Heredero 

Capítulo Dieciocho

Ya casi de madrugada, Charles se coló por primera vez en los aposentos del barón. En los dos meses que llevaban intimidando, era Erik el que visitaba cada noche los suyos. Pero esta noche era especial para los dos, así como lo había sido la primera en que decidieron tener relaciones. 

Erik no se había acostado porque lo estaba esperando ansioso. Cerró las ventanas para que no entrara el frío y cuando Charles al fin llegó, lo estaba aguardando con unos bocaditos dulces germanos, que el conde devoró. Erik bromeó que el embarazo le estaba dando hambre, a lo que Charles respondió con un beso y fue incentivo para que se desnudaran.

Una vez que terminaron de hacerse el amor, Charles se acomodó sobre el pecho de su amante y dejó que este le acariciara el cabello. Sus latidos y los mimos lo iban adormeciendo.

-Tenemos que hablar con nuestros hijos – decidió Erik. Charles abrió los ojos y asintió -. Peter ya descubrió nuestra relación y se puso contento. Es muy observador. Pero todavía no sabe que tendrá un hermano.

Charles sonrió.

-Tu hijo es un muchacho muy inteligente.

-Así es – admitió el barón. Estaba aprendiendo a comprender que Peter no era como él y a valorarlo por eso -. ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Los reunimos mañana a los tres y lo hacemos oficial, o cada uno lo hace por su lado?

-Cada uno por su lado – decidió Charles con firmeza -. Estos últimos días fueron muy difíciles para David: tuvo que defender su relación con Peter, el accidente que tuve y la llegada y discusión con su madre. Deja que hable con él tranquilo. 

-Está bien – Erik le besó la cabeza -. Mañana platicaré con Wanda antes del desayuno. 

-Me parece bien – contestó el conde con un bostezo. 

Charles se durmió enseguida agotado por la laboriosa jornada, pero Erik permaneció despierto un rato más. El conde dormía sobre su pecho desnudo y Erik le acariciaba el pelo, mientras lo observaba. De a poco iba dimensionando el hecho de que sería padre otra vez. Sus tres primeros hijos lo habían sido con la mujer de la que había estado enamorado y este lo sería con la persona que amaba. Lo preocupaba lo que Charles le había dicho sobre el alumbramiento. No quería que sufriera y no iba a perderlo. La vida sin Charles. . . No, no podía imaginar una vida sin Charles. Tenía esperanzas en la plática con Azazel. Sería un inquisidor de tantas preguntas que le haría para quitarse cada duda. Erik sonrió, imaginaba a Charles asombrado con tantas preguntas a su médico amigo, y le besó la cabeza. 

Erik se arrellanó en la almohada y cerró los ojos para dormir arrullando a su amante.

Cuando el amanecer despuntaba, la pareja despertó y Charles se sintió remolón y quiso permanecer un rato más en la cama, después de todo, era la de Erik y eso lo incentivaba a no querer dejarla. Erik, en cambio, se preparó para bajar a desayunar. Era tan temprano que la mesa no estaba preparada todavía. Volvió al salón donde estaba la escalera principal y se cruzó con Moira. Ella no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche. A la ilusión de creer que podría disfrutar de la fortuna de su hijo pasó a la decepción de saber que no habría boda y a la irritación de darse cuenta de que Charles, el iluso y aburrido Charles al que ella había abandonado, había rehecho su vida con el mismísimo barón y tendrían un hijo. Era demasiado para una mujer que se jactaba de haber usado y abandonado a su esposo.

-Buenos días, Lady MacTaggert – la saludó Erik formalmente con una inclinación -. Espero que sus aposentos hayan sido confortantes y esté lista para partir.

Moira asintió mecánicamente, aunque no estaba nada lista para partir, de hecho, no tenía un lugar donde caerse muerta en Dusseldorf.

Erik lo notó por su expresión y, aunque no le perdonaría jamás lo que le había hecho a Charles, la compasión que el conde le había enseñado a sentir aplacó un poco su ira hacia ella. 

-¿Dónde vive usted, señora?

-¿Dónde vivo realmente? – Erik asintió -. Bueno, en París – contestó y suspiró pensando en la modesta pensión que había sido su casa en los últimos seis meses. No podía acceder a nada más porque estaba sin una moneda. Nunca había sido buena para ahorrar, de hecho, se había gastado una buena parte de la fortuna de los opulentos Xavier ella sola. 

-Si me aguarda un momento, iré a mi despacho y le haré un cheque para que se aloje hoy en un hotel de Dusseldorf y parta esta tarde en tren hacia Paris.

A Moira se le iluminó la cara. Ya estaba pensando en dormir en las calles y hacer quien sabe qué para regresar a la Ciudad de las Luces.

-Aguarde, por favor – pidió Erik y enfiló hacia su despacho. Por el camino ordenó a unos pajes que tuvieran listo el carruaje y transportaran el equipaje de la dama antes de que los demás despertaran. No iba a darle a Charles el disgusto de tener que cruzársela. 

Moira se dejó caer en un sillón y suspiró. La vida la había favorecido bastante con lo irresponsable y egoísta que había sido. Pero ahora le llegaba la cuenta. No pudo evitar sentir envidia hacia Charles por el hombre maravilloso que había conseguido y en la persona en que se convirtió; un excelente y noble caballero escocés correcto, serio y orgulloso. Todavía no podía digerir lo que le había dicho la noche anterior y lo que más le dolía a Moira era darse cuenta de la verdad en cada palabra. A fin de cuentas, Charles se le había plantado y le había dejado las cosas en claro como nadie jamás se había atrevido a hacerle. 

Más tarde, Erik volvió con el cheque y Moira se marchó. El barón observó el jardín desde uno de los ventanales y vio que Wanda andaba paseando con una sombrilla rosa. Todavía era temprano pero ya despuntaba el sol otoñal. 

Erik decidió que era el momento oportuno para que dialogaran y salió a su encuentro. 

Wanda se mostró feliz de verlo. Realmente adoraba a su padre. En el fondo, había aceptado casarse con David porque él se lo había pedido.

Se saludaron con un abrazo y un beso, y Erik la invitó a que se sentaran en el banco de madera donde había encontrado a Charles la noche que platicaron y le aconsejó sobre sus hijos. Tenía un paisaje espectacular del bosquecillo que se abría hacia adelante.

Wanda quiso cerrar su sombrilla un poco cansada de llevarla, pero su padre se ofreció a sostenérsela para que no le molestara el sol.

-Soy consciente de que te pedí que te casaras con el hijo del Conde hace medio año por motivos puramente comerciales – admitió Erik.

-Sí, papá.

-Y me obedeciste como buena hija.

Wanda suspiró.

-Me casabas con la crema de Escocia, según tus palabras – recordó -. Leí sobre el tal Robert, the Bruce, un héroe para su gente, pero eso no le da dinero. También leí sobre su hijo, David II, un gran rey escocés pero de qué le sirve a mi prometido si no le pagan por llevar su sangre, ni me pagarán a mí por darle hijos con su estirpe.

-Eso quiere decir que no estás satisfecha con el enlace – reconoció Erik con alivio -. ¿Qué me dices si te libero de ese compromiso? – Wanda abrió los ojos como platos. Su padre le sonrió -. Cancelaré la boda, hija.

-No – exclamó la joven con una actitud que lo sorprendió -. ¿Qué hay de mi fiesta? ¿Qué hay de mis amigas? ¿Qué hay de los invitados? 

Erik se maravilló.

-¿Te importa eso más que quedar enlazada de por vida a una persona que no te satisface? – increíble, pero su pregunta la hizo reflexionar. Erik quería ser sincero y le apretó la mano con ternura -. Mira, Wanda, te diré la verdad: David, tu prometido, se enamoró de otra persona y ni tú ni él serán felices juntos. Yo me encargaré de que no resultes humillada. Hay muchos príncipes prusianos cuyos padres desearían cerrar un trato conmigo, también jóvenes hijos de comerciantes prósperos como yo, hay partidos, muchos, para una niña hermosa como tú.

Pero Wanda no lo escuchaba. Solo pensaba en una cosa: al fin se sacaría a ese condecito pobretón de encima.

-Bueno, papá – suspiró complacida -. Si ya no hay compromiso ni boda, será un alivio para mí que él y su padre dejen esta casa cuanto antes.

Erik sonrió.

-Creo que eso no será tan sencillo – murmuró y se preguntaba si no era el momento de que platicaran de la cuestión de su relación secreta y del bebé.

-¿Cómo podría complicarse? – insistió la jovencita con desdén -. Mira, papito. Hace tiempo que quería decírtelo: esta gente abusa de tu hospitalidad. Ese conde es dueño de un castillo que se está viniendo abajo, no tiene más propiedades ni tierras de las cuales sacar rentas, en definitiva, es pobre. David todo lo que va a heredar de él es una propiedad en ruinas. Cuando vinieron a esta casa y vieron la fortuna que tenemos, se sintieron a sus anchas y hoy los dos comen y se visten con tu dinero. Es hora de que como buen comerciante que eres te los quites de encima.

Erik se sintió lastimado.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas de ellos, hija? – la interrogó tan suave como le salió -. ¿No ves la excelente persona que es el conde, el corazón que tiene, su bondad? Nunca te interesó David pero no vas a negar que es un jovencito sencillo y noble como su padre, es inteligente y se hace querer. ¿No lo notaste?

Wanda suspiró hondo, melodramática y molesta.

-Papá, ¿qué hizo esa gente contigo? ¿Por qué los defiendes tanto? No tiene dinero como nosotros.

-¿Para ti el dinero es todo lo que vale? – se asombró y entristeció -. Wanda, ni tu madre ni yo te educamos así – sintió remordimiento al pensar que quizás era su culpa por haberla consentido tanto -. Eres buena, hija, lo sé. Pero estás equivocada al pensar que el dinero es lo que hace que una persona valga.

-No importa – Wanda se encogió de hombros -. De igual manera se irán de esta casa.

-No se irán, Wanda – dejó asentado Erik con firmeza.

-¿Por qué no? – reclamó la joven, asombrada. Sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó los bucles, estaba inquieta -. Papá, tienen que irse de aquí. No voy a soportar a David comiendo de tu mano ningún minuto más. En cuanto al Conde, será bueno pero es un vividor – Erik abrió los ojos como platos -. Lleva tres meses viviendo como tu invitado de honor, se encierra horas contigo, se entromete en tus negocios, opina, es un ventajista.

-Wanda, voy a pedirte que te retractes ahora mismo – ordenó Erik, imperante.

-¡Papá! – se escandalizó la jovencita y lo miró de arriba abajo -. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes con ese aprovechador, pobre y miserable?

-¡Lo amo! – confesó su padre desde el alma.

Wanda se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a temblar.

Erik cerró los ojos y juntó aire para calmarse. Definitivamente Wanda lo sacaba de quicio.

-¡No puede ser cierto, papá!

El barón se volvió hacia ella y la tomó de las manos con delicadeza. Tenía que decírselo tarde o temprano.

-Wanda, hija mía, escucha – trató de ser lo más suave posible -. Me enamoré de Charles y sostenemos una relación desde hace dos meses – hizo silencio para esperar su reacción. Ella simplemente lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos -. Estoy enamorado de él y él lo está de mí. Nos amamos. 

Wanda se sacudió para soltarse y se levantó del asiento. Estaba horrorizada. 

-Papá, tú, mi héroe, el hombre más inteligente que conozco – sollozó. Otra vez la manipulación, Erik suspiró al sentirla -. ¿Ahora qué sigue? ¿Se quedó preñado y va a darte un hijo?

Erik asintió mecánicamente. No sabía si era el momento o no, tan solo lo hizo.

Poco faltó para que Wanda se desplomara. Con la desesperación en el rostro, dio media vuelta y entró corriendo a la casa. Era demasiado veloz, aun con su vestido largo y sus zapatitos con tacos. 

Erik recién reaccionó y brincó del asiento.

-¡Wanda! – gritó. Alzó la mano para trabarle la puerta y detenerla, pero estaba lejos y lo único que sintió de metal fueron las varillas de la sombrilla, que seguía sosteniendo y arrojó -. ¡Wanda!

La jovencita entró en la casa rápido y enfiló derecho hacia el comedor.

David ya estaba sentado a la mesa, entreteniéndose con su libro. Peter llegaba de sus aposentos por otra puerta, refregándose los ojos adormilado, y Charles lo seguía detrás.

Wanda se plantó en el umbral. Miró con bronca y desprecio a David, que alzó los ojos del libro y la saludó con un frío y cortés: “buenos días, Wanda,” y al conde. Vio el vientre abultado que Charles se estaba acariciando justo en ese instante, y la cólera le brotó:

-¡Esto es una humillación! – los tres brincaron del asombro y la miraron -. Mi padre y el Conde sostienen una relación secreta. El Conde está por darle un bastardo. ¡Miren su barriga!

Charles quedó de una pieza. Peter sabía lo de la relación pero no lo del bebé así que se dejó caer en el primer asiento que encontró, y David, trémulo, volteó hacia el vientre de su padre y lo encontró crecido. Charles lo miró a los ojos sin saber qué decirle.

-¡Wanda! – Erik llegó desesperado.

Wanda miró a su padre, llorando y temblando de nervios. 

-¿Cómo lo permitiste, papi? – reclamó -. ¿Cómo permitiste que esta gente nos quite todo?

La joven volteó hacia Charles otra vez. Pocas veces se había sentido tan agitada. Una energía profunda brotó de sus entrañas, extendió los brazos y soltó un campo de energía, que impactó en una estatuilla sobre una mesita. El mármol se pulverizó.

Wanda se desplomó y Erik apenas alcanzó a sujetarla para que no azotara el piso. Con cuidado, la cargó para depositarla con cuidado sobre el suelo y le sostuvo la cabeza con la mano para que no se lastimara. Le apretó los dedos, que estaban helados.

Charles corrió y se arrodilló junto a ellos. Se introdujo en la mente de la jovencita y le envió calma. Wanda se sacudió y soltó un gemido suave, mientras su padre la sujetaba con más fuerza. 

“Tranquila, niña,” le pidió el conde mentalmente. “Todo está bien. No te agites, no sientas más miedo. Estamos aquí contigo para protegerme. Duerme, Wanda.”

Charles la llenó de paz y las facciones de la joven se fueron suavizando. Al cabo de unos segundos, comenzó a respirar lento y profundo, envuelta en un sueño. 

Erik seguía desesperado. Charles le masajeó el hombro.

-Ella está bien – lo tranquilizó -. Solo se asustó. Hay que llevarla a su recámara para que descanse y se recupere.

El barón miraba a su hija y el polvo que había quedado del mármol de la estatua.

-¿Qué tiene, Charles? – preguntó casi llorando.

-Es su poder – explicó Charles con serenidad -. Acompáñala mientras duerme y después iré a verla. Cuando se despierte y esté calmada, trataré de entrar en su mente. 

Erik asintió. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. Charles lo ayudó a incorporarse con Wanda en brazos e hizo sonar la campanita para que un paje se acercara a ayudarlo. 

-Llévala a su recámara y quédate a su lado– le repitió el conde -. Ella te necesita. Yo iré a buscar a nuestros hijos.

Erik miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que tanto David como Peter se habían marchado. 

-Quiero que atiendas a Wanda cuando despierte – le suplicó -. ¡Por favor! Dime lo que tiene y si es peligroso, no sé, voy a dar mi fortuna entera para ayudarla.

Charles le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Sabes que lo haré, mi amor. Parece un poder muy fuerte pero puedo ayudarla para que lo conozca y controle.

Esto calmó a Erik, que se volvió hacia su hija y lloró. 

Se presentó un paje con una bandeja, pensando que habían solicitado el desayuno. Charles le indicó que ayudara al barón a llevar a su hija al dormitorio, y se marchó a buscar a los dos jóvenes. Sabía, sin usar su mutación, que David no se debía haber tomado muy bien la noticia. No cuando la había escuchado de boca de Wanda y no de su padre.

…………..

“Mi propio padre me mintió,” era lo que pensaba David al salir del comedor antes de que Wanda hiciera estallar la estatua. Ya en el pasillo escuchó la explosión y se volvió hacia el umbral. Vio el mármol pulverizado y cómo la joven se desplomaba y era atajada por el barón. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Peter, que seguía sentado, arañando el tapizado del apoyabrazos por lo nervioso que estaba.

-¡David! – exclamó el joven.

David volvió a salir al pasillo más aturdido que antes. Enfiló sin rumbo por el corredor y entró en una sala pequeña, que se solía utilizar para leer o beber solo y tranquilo. Peter lo siguió y entró detrás.

David comenzó a caminar en círculos en el centro de la habitación. Peter no soportó verlo así y lo detuvo, cortándole el paso.

-Déjame solo, por favor – pidió el escocés -. Por favor, Peter, en serio. No entiendes, tú no entiendes.

-Oye – rio Peter con sus hoyuelos y su entusiasmo. David sacudió la cabeza pero él lo tomó de los hombros -. David, escucha. ¿Cómo no voy a entender si después de todo, la pareja de tu papá es el mío?

David se sacudió para soltarse y fue a sentarse en un sillón. Se apretó la cabeza con las manos y se fregó los ojos. Estaba enojado y aturdido. 

Peter se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Luego se le acercó con mirada seria.

-Entiendo que no debe ser fácil para ti – reconoció -. No cuando llevas con tu papá una relación tan estrecha. 

-Peter, no trates de entenderme – reprochó y se sobó los párpados -. ¿No te das cuenta? Siempre confié en él, mis tíos y él fueron todo lo que tuve, y él era mi padre y lo sentía más cercano. Nunca le guardé nada – se apretó los ojos, estaba tan desilusionado que quería llorar -. Pensé que él hacía lo mismo conmigo, nunca me mintió, siempre fue honesto. Nunca me engañó con respecto a mi madre, nunca quiso que yo creyera que era un hombre perfecto. Me amó y nunca me mintió, Peter. ¡Nunca! Hasta ahora.

Peter se fregó la nariz, nervioso. No sabía qué decirle.

-Tal vez estaba buscando el momento para decírtelo hoy y la brujita escarlata lo arruinó todo – sí, Peter estaba furioso con su hermana.

David lo miró, enojado.

-Tú no eres ingenuo, Peter. Están esperando un hijo, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que ya llevan intimando? 

Peter pasó saliva. Sí, lo del bebé. Eso lo había impactado.

David se levantó y fue hasta la pared. Estaba tan enojado que descargó el puño contra el muro. Mala idea porque le dolió. 

-David, ¿qué haces? – suspiró Peter y se le acercó para apretarle el brazo. David ahora lloraba de furia. El alemán le envolvió la mano con su propio pañuelo -. Tienes razón en enojarte – reconoció con calma. El escocés parpadeó -. Tu padre tuvo que haber confiado en ti y no lo hizo. 

-¡Toda su vida me dijo que yo era lo más importante para él! – soltó David su bronca y dolor. Peter quiso abrazarlo pero se le apartó. No quería abrazos ni consuelo, solo liberar lo que sentía -. ¡Siempre me hizo sentir que nos teníamos el uno al otro! Solos los dos para protegernos. Cuando iba a venir, me aterrorizaba dejarlo y todo cambió cuando decidió acompañarme. Se suponía que éramos los dos contra el mundo y ¡ahora me abandonó!

Peter lo observó, lastimado.

-Sabes, David. Lo que dices de tu papá, de tenerse el uno para el otro, protegerse y luchar juntos contra el mundo, eso era lo que pensaba que teníamos nosotros.

David lo miró, sorprendido, y pensó que sí, eso era lo que él tenía con Peter. Pero por otro lado estaba su padre con el barón, y, ¿dónde quedaba él para su padre?

-Sí, Peter – reconoció -. Es lo que siento por ti, pero mi padre. . .

Peter sonrió, al fin lo estaba entendiendo. Eran celos. Se le acercó y volvió a apoyarle las manos sobre los hombros. David lo dejó.

-¿No quieres que tu padre sea feliz, Dave? 

David sacudió la cabeza. 

-No se trata de felicidad sino de honestidad el asunto.

-Bien – Peter juntó aire. La paciencia no era una virtud en él pero por David la conseguiría de dónde fuera -. Vamos a analizar como hace el señor Summers cuando me presenta un problema, paso a paso y parte por parte. Tu padre y el mío empezaron un romance secreto, tan secreto que no lo sabía nadie – hizo silencio, no, pensó, no era el momento para revelarle que él ya se había enterado un par de días atrás -. Decidieron como pareja guardarlo un tiempo, tal vez estaban buscando una razón especial, no sé, y la noticia de un bebé cambió todo – suspiró -. Lo del bebé todavía no lo entiendo ni sé cómo tomarlo pero sigamos – acomodó sus ideas un momento -. Era muy probable que tu padre quisiera decírtelo hoy a solas, quizás después del desayuno, pero el mío se adelantó para hablar con Wanda, ¿recuerdas que hoy tenía que contarle que se rompía el compromiso?

-Claro – reconoció David -. Wanda venía de platicar con él. Ahí tu padre se lo soltó.

-Y conociendo a mi hermana, habrá disparado furiosa y mi padre no tuvo tiempo de detenerla. Entró y nos lo dijo, tan enojada como estaba.

-Tiene sentido – suspiró David. La paciencia y presencia de Peter lo estaban tranquilizando.

-Si te molestó lo de tu papá, tienes que decírselo cuando estés calmado, pero no olvides que él está feliz – lo miró a los ojos -. Tú también lo estás, yo también, mi papá. Si todos estamos felices. . .

-Yo no debería seguir enojado – terminó David con un suspiro.

Peter sonrió.

-Si mi padre ya canceló el compromiso entre tú y Wanda, eso significa que eres libre y – no pudo seguir, sus labios, su cuerpo, todo lo llamaba a besarlo.

David se sintió igual. Habían esperado por respeto a la joven y no debían seguir haciéndolo. Habían sido honestos con sus padres y, lo más importante, con ellos mismos. Eran jóvenes maduros que sabían lo que deseaban. David enlazó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Peter, prácticamente se colgó de él. Peter sonrió divertido y ansioso. Se miraron y solo se leyeron el amor que se sentían. Habían sido pacientes. David tomó la iniciativa y acercó su boca a la de Peter pero titubeó un instante, y Peter aprovechó para besarlo. Fue una sensación tan especial sentir la piel del otro en los labios. Se recorrieron cada tramo y como era la primera vez de cada uno, chocaron las narices y rieron. 

Peter lo apretó contra sí. Rieron más, cómplices y felices. Pero siguieron besándose entre la risa. Se separaron y se miraron. David le acarició la mejilla con el dedo. Peter lo observaba extasiado.

-Somos libres – murmuró David, dándole todo el sentido a la frase -. Podemos estar juntos sin que nadie se lastime y tenemos la aprobación de nuestra familia.

Peter no resistió y volvió a besarlo con más ganas. Otra vez chocaron las narices y rieron pero enseguida se pusieron serios para seguir besándose y se apretaron más.

Charles entró y los encontró en pleno beso. Sonrió enternecido y feliz.

Peter lo oyó y soltó a David de inmediato.

-Creo que llegué en un mal momento – observó el conde y miró a su hijo -. David, perdóname – exclamó con sinceridad -. Iba a decírtelo después del desayuno.

-Entiendo, papá – contestó el joven con calma y miró a Peter y a su padre -. Peter me hizo ver que eres feliz y eso para mí es lo que vale.

Charles miró a Peter agradecido. David corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Felicidades!

-Felicidades a ti también, hijo – lo apretó contra sí -. Puedo sentir lo feliz que eres con Peter.

-Felicidades, señor Conde – dijo Peter desde la distancia. 

Charles rio.

-¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que me llames Charles? 

-Está bien – sonrió el joven -. Felicidades, Charles.

-Papá, ¿qué es eso de un bebé? – interrogó David confundido -. No puede ser posible.

Charles rodeó a su hijo del hombro y miró a Peter, que también buscaba una explicación. Los guio hacia un sofá para que se sentaran y él acercó una silla y tomó asiento frente a los jóvenes.

-Nuestros poderes tienen que ver con el proceso evolutivo de la especie humana – comenzó -. Ya te había explicado la evolución que propone Darwin hace un tiempo, ¿recuerdas, David? – el joven asintió -. No sé cuánto sabes de eso, Peter.

-No mucho pero supongo que significa que por nuestros poderes somos diferentes a los demás – razonó el joven.

-Charles Darwin, un científico naturalista, diría más evolucionados – contestó el conde -. En un paso siguiente hacia la evolución, parece que nuestra especie nos preparó a los hombres con nuestros poderes con capacidad para gestar. De cualquier forma – se acarició el vientre -. Mi cuerpo se está adaptando para conseguirlo y si todo “evoluciona” favorablemente, tendremos en nueve meses a un nuevo miembro.

Peter abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro de asombro. David solo asintió.

Charles se divirtió con la expresión de los jóvenes y aprovechó para sermonear.

-Eso significa, jovencitos, que deben tener mucho cuidado hasta donde llegan.

-Sí, claro – contestó Peter mecánicamente -. Mi padre me mataría si hiciera algo así.

-Aunque él ya lo hizo – murmuró David por lo bajo y ambos rieron.

Charles les sonrió con indulgencia.

-Cuando sean lo suficientemente maduros y se sientan preparados, saben que la posibilidad existe, ¿de acuerdo los dos?

-Sí – prometieron al unísono.

-¿Qué pasó con mi hermana? – preguntó Peter. Se acordó de pronto y estaba preocupado.

-Manifestó su poder – contestó Charles con calma -. Pero se asustó y se desmayó. Tu padre está acompañándola ahora, Peter. Yo iré a verla para conversar con ella y ver cómo puedo ayudarla – se frotó el estómago con hambre -. Bueno, jóvenes enamorados, ¿qué me dicen si me acompañan a desayunar?

-Sí, yo tengo hambre – advirtió Peter y miró a David, que asintió.

Los tres se levantaron y enfilaron hacia el comedor para desayunar más tarde que lo previsto. Por el camino, Peter tomó la mano de David afectuosamente, se miraron y se dieron un beso corto.

-Escuchen – aprovechó Charles, que los estaba siguiendo -, pueden demostrarse lo que sienten cuando estén solos o acompañados de su familia, pero cuiden que nadie más los vea. Como los poderes que tenemos que ocultar, esto es algo que los demás no entenderían.

Los jóvenes le asintieron y Peter, preocupado, quiso soltarle la mano a David. Charles le sonrió con complicidad.

-No hay nadie por el pasillo ni en el comedor, así que tómense de las manos si lo desean.

-¡Claro! – aceptó Peter, alegre, y tomó a David con entusiasmo -. ¿Ves? El poder que tiene tu papá y que es el tuyo es el mejor del mundo, Dave.

Charles rio y sacudió la cabeza.

………..

¡Hola! Disculpen si quedó muy largo, pero escribo y, luego, voy enlazando los capítulos.


	19. Capítulo Diecinueve

El Heredero 

Capítulo Diecinueve

Wanda abrió los ojos y se encontró con su padre, que estaba sentado en su cama, observándola con una sonrisa y los ojos aun enrojecidos por el llanto. La joven parpadeó. Charles le había enviado mucha paz y su sueño fue placentero y tranquilo. Bostezó y Erik le hizo una caricia en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, ángel mío?

Wanda recordó la estatua pulverizada y se agitó. 

-Tranquila – la consoló su padre, y le apretó las manos -. Tranquila, pequeña. Todo estará bien – y al decir esto, la abrazó y le besó la cabeza.

Wanda respiró profundo y la paz enviada por Charles le siguió haciendo efecto. Se fue calmando lentamente. Cerró los ojos y recordó el motivo de su enojo: el conde Xavier era la pareja de su padre y estaban esperando un hijo juntos. Intentó alejarse de Erik pero su calor y su abrazo la reconfortaban. Lloró, liberando sus emociones.

La infancia de Wanda había sido perfecta: creció querida por su madre y adorada por su padre. No le había faltado nada, ni en lo afectivo ni en lo material. Había sido desde pequeña una niña decidida, que sabía lo que quería, Erik le solía decir entre risas que de bebé lloraba demasiado hasta que la complacían, y había aprendido que podía conseguir lo que deseara de su padre. El fallecimiento de su madre había sido un golpe duro y le había llevado tiempo superarlo. A veces se preguntaba si lo había logrado o seguía ligada a su memoria. De cualquier forma, su progenitor lo era todo para ella. Lograba que Erik le cumpliera sus caprichos pero una simple observación de su parte para Wanda lo valía todo. Por eso se había enojado tanto cuando él le reprochó su accionar con David y, por eso, no se había negado a enlazarse al joven a pesar de considerarlo un partido inadecuado para ella. 

Ahora que se acababa de enterar que su padre había rehecho su vida con Charles y tendría otro hijo, se sintió herida en su devoción filial. Charles era el progenitor de ese condecito que ella despreciaba y ahora compartía con ella el corazón de Erik. Además, existía la posibilidad de que tuvieran una niña, ¿dónde quedaría Wanda como la hija única y predilecta de papá?

-Tuve que habértelo dicho antes – confesó Erik, arrepentido -. Quise comunicártelo de la manera más suave y terminé soltándotelo.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros, papá? – hipó contra su pecho.

-¿Nosotros?

-Sí, tú, Peter y yo – sollozó -. Ya no seremos los tres.

-No – sonrió el barón -. Ahora somos cinco y, pronto, seremos seis. Nos acostumbraremos – le acarició el cabello -, nos vamos a divertir. Pero nadie va a quitarte tu espacio, te lo prometo. 

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? – insistió -. ¿Qué pasará entre nosotros dos?

Erik la apretó contra sí. 

-Nunca dejarás de ser mi niña adorada – le besó la cabeza con fuerza -. Jamás. No voy a dejarte, ni habrá bebé alguno que ocupe tu lugar.

-¿Qué hay del Conde? – Wanda soltó un sollozo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el barón confundido. 

Wanda hizo silencio un instante y soltó su peor miedo.

-¿Te alejará de mí?

“Es solo una niña asustada,” comprendió Erik. “Teme perderme por culpa de Charles.” Deshizo el abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos. Deseaba que supiera cuán sincero era. 

-Charles te quiere, Wanda – confesó y le sonrió. Wanda hizo un puchero -. Te es difícil entender porque tuviste prejuicios contra él. Te entiendo, pequeña, aunque no los comparto. Sentiste que invadían esta casa, pero no fue así. Charles me hace muy feliz y sé que te quiere.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que me quiere? – insistió la joven con recelo. 

-Cuando te desmayaste, él se ofreció a ayudarte con esta manifestación de tu poder, sé que puede enseñarte a entenderlo y controlarlo. No quiso hacerlo por mí sino por ti, Wanda. Te propongo algo: ¿qué me dices si lo dejas que te ayude y así comienzan a conocerse?

Wanda sacudió la cabeza. No, no quería saber nada de lecciones con el Conde Xavier.

Erik suspiró con paciencia.

-Cambiaré la propuesta a una petición, ¿sí? Nunca me negaste lo que te pedí, ángel.

Wanda lo pensó y asintió levemente, precavida. 

Erik continuó. 

-Mi petición es que cuando te sientas tranquila y con ganas, te reúnas con Charles en algún sitio de la casa que tú elijas y platiquen solos los dos. Luego me contarás qué te pareció con completa sinceridad, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¿Y si no me gusta?

-Me lo dirás y me explicarás por qué, pero si Charles te agrada y quiero que hagas un poco de esfuerzo para que sea así, me lo contarás, honesta como has sido siempre conmigo.

Wanda reflexionó.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?

-Cuando tú lo decidas.

-¿Y escucharás lo que opine de él?

-Sabes cuánto me importa lo que pienses y cuánto me importas tú.

Wanda era consentida pero adoraba a su padre y su petición le pareció criteriosa. Sabía que Erik la iba a escuchar y sabía, muy en el fondo sabía, que Charles lo hacía feliz. Su pedido le pareció justo y finalmente asintió.

Erik suspiró con alivio. Permaneció un rato con ella, mientras la joven desayunaba algo liviano y después se retiró a su despacho. Por el camino se cruzó con Charles.

-Le pedí que conversara contigo a solas, Charles. Es una jovencita muy mimada, lo reconozco y es mi culpa, pero tiene un buen corazón.

-Es una niña que acaba de enterarse de que su padre encontró otro amor y tendrá otro hijo – replicó el conde -. La entiendo, Erik. 

Erik le dio un beso suave en la boca.

-¿Qué hay de Peter y David?

Charles le sonrió y se dispuso a contarle lo que había pasado con los jóvenes. Erik le propuso que lo acompañara a su despacho y permaneciera con él porque, después de todo, con el ajetreo, casi no habían estado la mañana juntos.

………..

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Wanda accedió a conversar con Charles. Erik le aseguró otra vez que valoraría su opinión pero le pidió que se mostrara abierta y con buena predisposición. La joven solicitó que se reunieran en una salita, que daba al espacio del jardín donde se encontraba el rosal de su madre. Erik comprendió que era una manera de tenerla presente y se emocionó porque entendía el esfuerzo que su hija estaba haciendo por él. 

Charles se dispuso a aguardarla sentado junto a una mesa, donde se habían colocado previamente dulces y té para acompañar la plática. Ya el vientre se le estaba aplanando poco a poco y bebía menos dosis del brebaje de Azazel. 

Erik acompañó a Wanda hasta la sala y se despidió de ella con un beso. Antes de salir, miró a Charles, que le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

La joven se sentó enfrentada al conde. Charles se ofreció a servirle el té y ella se llevó una de las masitas a la boca. Estaban rompiendo el hielo de a poco. Por ser el adulto y poseer mayor rango social, era el conde quien debía iniciar la plática, elegir el tema y hacer las preguntas, pero no necesitaba de su telepatía para saber lo difícil que era la situación para Wanda y quiso que se relajara primero.

-¿De qué te gustaría conversar? – la invitó.

Wanda bebió un sorbito de su té y dejó la taza sobre el plato.

-No sé – suspiró tímidamente -. De lo que usted elija supongo.

-Te estoy dando a elegir a ti.

Wanda lo miró a los ojos. No podía creer lo azules que se veían bajo la luz natural. David los tenía idénticos pero nunca le había visto ese tono antes. En realidad, Wanda nunca le había prestado atención a su prometido. 

-¿Cómo es Escocia? – preguntó por preguntar algo. Charles ya había contado sobre su tierra en muchos almuerzos y reuniones familiares -. Ya lo ha dicho, pero me gustaría saber – suspiró, mirando por la ventana -. ¿Qué es lo que más le agrada de allá? ¿Qué es lo que extraña?

Charles se arrellanó en su sillón mientras reflexionaba. Se sentía tan feliz junto a Erik, que se podría decir que no extrañaba su castillo frío ni la soledad. Pensó mejor en qué le producía nostalgia al pensar en su patria y contestó.

-La bruma y el verde tan particular – sonrió -. Cuando amanece y cuando atardece, con los rayos del sol y la bruma, parece un cuento de hadas, de hecho, muchas veces cuando cabalgaba, pensaba si algún hada o algún duende podrían aparecerse.

Wanda rio. A ella le habían encantado los cuentos de hadas de niña. Su padre le había traído de pequeña “Cuentos de Hadas” de los hermanos Grimm al volver de un viaje, y había aprendido a leer con ese libro. 

-Es una tierra mágica – continuó Charles, alegre con el entusiasmo de la joven -. Creo que te encantaría conocerla. Más adelante, si te gusta la idea, te invitaré y te llevaré a conocer esos lugares.

Wanda pasó saliva.

-¿Usted llevará a mi padre a vivir allí?

Charles guardó silencio y midió sus palabras.

-Niña, jamás voy a quitarte a tu padre. Me enamoré de él y lo amo pero nunca ocuparé yo ni el hijo que estoy por darle, el lugar que te pertenece.

Wanda comenzó a temblar. Estaba nerviosa. Charles quiso tomarla de las manos para tranquilizarla pero ella se sacudió con un “no.” Empezó a sentir la comezón en sus entrañas, la misma que sintiera antes de hacer estallar la estatua en el comedor. Se puso de pie, agitada. No quería provocar otro accidente pero no sabía cómo evitarlo tampoco. Tenía miedo, estaba nerviosa y estaba con Charles, que era el padre de David y ahora el amor de su papá. Wanda no podía controlarse.

Charles percibió la turbación de su mente y se levantó para ayudarla. Ella no quería que la tocase así que buscó otra estrategia. Leyó lo que el rosal significaba para la joven.

-Wanda, escucha – le habló con toda la suavidad posible. Wanda lo miró extraviada -. Observa el rosal, obsérvalo fijo y piensa en tu madre.

La joven se miró las manos. Veía destellos escarlata entre sus yemas.

-¡Wanda! – la llamó con énfasis -. Piensa en tu madre, piensa en el rosal – entró en su cabeza -. “Calma tu mente, pequeña.”

Mientras le enviaba ese mensaje mental, Charles rastreó en su memoria los recuerdos de su madre y se los mostró. Wanda respiraba a horcajadas y Charles notó con alivio que, poco a poco, se iba serenando. 

La joven dejó de sentir el calor de la energía de su poder pero estaba tan aturdida, que corrió a refugiarse en un rincón. Se sentó en el piso, arrugando su vestido vaporoso, y lloró, apretándose el pecho con ambos brazos. Charles se le acercó veloz y se arrodilló junto a ella. Titubeó, pero viendo lo nerviosa que estaba, la fundió en un abrazo. Comprendía que era una niña, una niña sola y asustada. Wanda quiso sacudirse pero, al igual que con su padre, el abrazo la reconfortó. 

La joven se sentía un monstruo. Un ser abominable que podía destruir y matar con un poder incontrolable. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella? ¿Quién la iba a querer y proteger si su propio padre se iba lejos? ¿Quién la amaría con esa energía destructiva que le brotaba de adentro?

Charles le masajeó la espalda y le apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza. Wanda necesitaba que la quisieran, que la mimaran y aliviaran. Era caprichosa pero Erik significaba mucho para ella y ahora tenía miedo de perderlo a él y de que su poder se descontrolara. Charles podía entenderla, podía sentirla y le provocó compasión y también ternura: era simplemente una niña con miedo.

-Lo que tienes no es ninguna abominación, Wanda – le susurró. La joven temblaba y sollozaba -. Es un poder como el que tienen tu padre y tu hermano. Es diferente al de ellos y es diferente al mío. Yo puedo ayudarte si me dejas. También tengo un don especial. 

-¡Nadie puede ayudarme! – exclamó -. Ni mi padre ni mi hermano hacen lo que yo hice hoy. ¡Puedo matar a alguien! ¡Puedo lastimarme!

Charles cerró los ojos para concentrarse e inundarla de paz. Wanda se sintió aliviada pero el miedo no se le iba. El conde continuó.

-Como todo lo que nos llega en la vida, hay que conocerlo para aceptarlo y aprender a convivir con él. Si me dejas, me encantaría ayudarte. Puedo enseñarte a manejarlo, Wanda, y puedo enseñarte a aprender de él y así dejarás de temerle.

-¿Usted puede hacer eso? – hipó Wanda, entre escéptica y esperanzada.

-Sí, pequeña. Si me lo permites, por supuesto.

Wanda soltó un suspiro. Se iba calmando de a poco.

-Mi padre dijo que usted se había ofrecido a enseñarme a controlarlo.

-Así es – la tomó con suavidad de los hombros y la hizo apartarse para mirarla de frente -. Wanda, no es nada malo lo que tienes. Es algo especial y maravilloso. Su naturaleza te asustó y te entiendo. Pero déjame enseñarte y vas a conocerlo.

-¿Si lo conozco no se me aparecerá más así? 

-Claro que no – le sonrió Charles -. Cuando lo conozcas, descubrirás cómo controlarlo y ya no ocurrirá lo que ocurrió ayer. 

El conde seguía conectado a su mente y notó que estaba tranquila. La ayudó a incorporarse y la invitó a tomar asiento de cuenta nueva y seguir disfrutando del té.

-Cuéntame tu cuento de hadas favorito – pidió Charles para que se relajara y olvidara el mal momento.

Wanda lo pensó.

-No puedo decidirlo porque me gustaban todos.

-En ese caso, cuéntame todos.

La joven sonrió. El conde no parecía un oportunista que quería robarle a su padre después de todo. En realidad le caía bien. Su papá tenía razón: debía darle una oportunidad y si la ayudaba a controlar esa energía que se le había manifestado, Wanda le estaría agradecida eternamente.

…………..

Erik se sintió aliviado y feliz cuando su hija le contó cómo había transcurrido el té con el conde. También lo tranquilizó saber cómo Charles había manejado el episodio de la nueva manifestación del poder de Wanda. Con el recuerdo de su madre, la había calmado y Wanda se sentía esperanzada al saber que podía enseñarle a controlarlo.

Una vez más, Erik le agradecía a Charles el haber ayudado a sus hijos. Cuando se lo mencionó esa noche, ya los dos en la cama del conde, Charles sonrió, sabiendo que lo hacía por Erik y por el amor que le tenía a su familia, pero le reclamó que se lo pagara.

Erik entendió el mensaje y se le arrojó encima para besarlo, acariciarlo y, claro está, terminaron los dos por hacerse el amor.

Para Charles no existía mejor recompensa.

…………

Para Wanda que era observadora, no le fue difícil deducir quién era el amor de David. Sin embargo, Peter quiso decírselo un par de días después y lo hizo mientras paseaban por el jardín. Ella no se molestó, al contrario, le dio su apoyo. Es que al descubrir que Charles podía ayudarla y lo hacía de corazón, dejó de sentir ese desprecio prejuicioso hacia David. Si el escocés hacía feliz su hermano, ella les daría su bendición.

Una semana después Charles y Erik llegaron a Viena para la consulta con Azazel. Ya la hinchazón y el dolor eran cosa del pasado, aunque la pareja comprendía que en los próximos meses la barriga de Charles se iba a abultar y disfrutarían el crecimiento de su nuevo hijo. 

Charles no sabía dónde iban a hospedarse y Erik mantuvo un hermetismo total durante la travesía. Abordaron el tren en primera clase en un compartimento privado y, al llegar a la ciudad, los aguardaba un carruaje. Estaban cansados pero Charles no conocía la ciudad y Erik le propuso que hicieran un recorrido general antes de llegar al hotel. El conde quedó fascinado con el paisaje, con las calles, con la gente. En las esquinas sonaba la música de Mozart, o algún vals. Había risas y bullicio. Pero quedó prácticamente sin aliento cuando el coche se detuvo y Erik lo invitó a bajar. El cochero había estacionado frente a un hotel con una fachada del más fiel estilo clásico que hacía pensar en el famoso músico salzburgués. Desde afuera se notaba lo lujoso que era.

-Este hotel – suspiró Charles.

-Es el más caro de la ciudad – sonrió Erik, feliz de impresionarlo -. No iba a llevarte a una pocilga, mi amor.

Charles quiso abrazarlo pero recordó que estaban en la calle, frente a todos, y entraron distanciados, cada uno portando su galera en la mano y un fino bastón. Si de afuera parecía lujoso, la sala de recepción quitaba el aliento. Erik solicitó los aposentos de doble recámara que había reservado a nombre suyo y del Conde Xavier, y un botones los acompañó por la escalera caracol de mármol. 

Al entrar en la habitación, Charles quedó hechizado. El diseño del edificio era clásico pero el mobiliario barroco y los aposentos consistían en una sala amplia y amueblada exquisitamente, que se conectada a un breve pasillo con dos recámaras enfrentadas, con sus respectivos baños. 

-¿Qué habitación eliges? – le propuso Erik, mientras se quitaba los guantes y el saco.

Charles estaba en el ventanal de la sala, observando el paisaje, y volteó hacia él con su sonrisa cautivadora. Ya estaban solos, en la intimidad, y no dudó en colgarle ambos brazos del cuello. Lo besó con un chasquido profundo.

-No importa cuál elija, dormiremos los dos juntos en las dos.

-¿Dormiremos? – inquirió Erik, dubitativo, y lo alzó con ambos brazos -. No pienso dormir con usted precisamente, señor Conde.

Charles lo miró a los ojos sin responderle. No, él tampoco pensaba dormir teniendo ese espacio tan apetecible para gozarlo con el barón Lehnsherr.

…………..


	20. Capítulo Veinte

El Heredero 

Capítulo Veinte

Azazel llevaba una vida ermitaña por su mutación, aunque era un médico y científico reconocido en el mundo mutante. Recibía a gente con poderes de toda Europa y así era como William Stryker le había llevado a su hijo. 

A Charles lo había conocido hacía diez años en una convención sobre Darwin en Londres. Estaba disfrazado con una capa negra para esconder su aspecto pero el conde lo había leído apenas llegó y se había sentado a su lado. Cuando la charla científica terminó, Charles lo invitó a beber y platicar y le dijo que no necesitaba camuflarse con él porque era uno de ellos.

A partir de esa noche se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Intercambiaban correspondencia y Azazel lo había visitado en Westchester varias veces pero Charles jamás había ido a Viena antes. Por eso quedó sorprendido de lo modesta y acogedora que era su casa y lo completo y sofisticado que era el laboratorio. 

Azazel lo examinó puntillosamente en la camilla de su consultorio bajo la mirada supervisora de Erik. Luego los invitó a que se sentaran frente a su escritorio. La pareja estaba ansiosa y el médico no necesitaba de la telepatía de su amigo para entender la razón. 

-Charles se encuentra en un estado óptimo y el embarazo incipiente progresa de forma adecuada – les dejó en claro para tranquilizarlos.

Erik asintió con alivio pero fue directo al grano.

-Estamos muy contentos con el hijo que vamos a tener pero usted le dijo a Charles que podría haber inconvenientes en el momento del parto.

Azazel se levantó a sacar unos libros de una bibliotequita que guardaba en el consultorio, era muy pequeña en comparación con la que tenía en otro sector de su casa. Volvió a sentarse junto a la pareja y se acomodó las gafas para leer. 

-Desde que me enteré de tu situación, me he puesto a investigar, Charles – explicó, mirando a su amigo atentamente. Luego bajó la vista y comenzó a hojear los libros -. Conociéndote, supuse que no optarías por interrumpir el embarazo y busqué material para ayudarte. Como te lo he dicho hay poco y nada, pero lo poco que hay es interesante y se puede deducir a partir de él. Quiero que sepas que te estoy confeccionando una dieta para que te fortalezca y ayude más a tu cuerpo a adaptarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerán en Viena?

-Una sema. . .

-Dos semanas – lo interrumpió Erik y miró a su amante -. Te dije que quiero enseñarte Viena y disfrutarla contigo.

-Supongo que estarán viviendo su luna de miel – comentó Azazel, sonriente.

Charles le asintió feliz. Erik no dijo nada.

El médico continuó.

-Tendré lista la dieta para antes de que se marchen. Ahora bien, te dije que el problema que presenta una gestación masculina es la formación del canal – Charles y Erik asintieron seriamente -. La dieta que voy a darte va a ayudar a tu organismo en la adaptación y transformación y, por lo tanto, ayudará a lograr que ese canal se forme. También hay masajes.

-¿Masajes? – preguntó Charles.

-Sí – replicó Azazel -. Masajes en la zona inferior del abdomen y alrededor de la zona pélvica – miró a Erik -. Puede empezar a recibirlos a partir del tercer mes, deben ser diarios y continuos así que le pediría que se los diera usted.

Charles sonrió pensando que Erik estaría muy complacido con masajearlo, pero su respuesta lo sorprendió.

-Nunca fui bueno dando masajes – confesó. El médico podía notar su tono preocupado, es que si de ello dependía la salud de Charles y no resultaban efectivos, el barón jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo -. Además, con tres meses ya comenzará a crecerle el vientre y no quiero dañar a la criatura.

-Es comprensible – entendió Azazel -. Por eso, cuando llegue el momento, yo le enseñaré a hacerlo. No es nada complicado, solo tiene que cuidar de no ser brusco y de masajear de la forma adecuada.

-Masajes, dieta – enumeró Charles -. ¿Hay algo más con lo que puedas ayudarme?

-No por ahora pero será la naturaleza la que se encargue, Charles – explicó su amigo -. De cualquier forma, no olvides que tu cuerpo se adaptó para concebir, se está adaptando para que puedas gestar y lo hará para que des a luz.

-¿Y si el canal no se forma? – quiso saber Erik -. Charles me dijo que ocurriría en las últimas semanas, ¿qué va a pasar si no sucede? ¿Habrá que recurrir a la cirugía?

-No hay otra manera de que nazca – replicó Azazel.

-Esa cirugía es fatal – aseveró el barón, preocupado.

Charles le apretó la mano, estaba tan nervioso como él.

El médico se quitó los lentes y los acomodó sobre la mesa. 

-La cirugía sería el último recurso – cerró los libros -. No voy a mentirles sobre lo peligrosa que es, pero si no hay más opción, la realizaríamos aquí, programada y con todas las precauciones y medidas de higiene necesarias. Tengo libros de obstetricia en mi biblioteca personal, las últimas ediciones y los últimos autores que han escrito sobre el tema. Te los prestaré, Charles, para que los leas. Eres un científico y conocer el tema en profundidad, te tranquilizará mucho.

-¿Hay casos donde la madre haya sobrevivido? – inquirió Erik.

Azazel asintió.

-Pocos pero los hay, es cuestión del estado de salud de la paciente y de las medidas que se tomen al realizar la operación. En mi laboratorio, Charles no correría ningún peligro, él sabe lo obsesivo que soy con el tema de la higiene. En cuanto a su salud, está sano y mi dieta va a ayudarlo a fortalecerse más.

Erik suspiró. Seguía nervioso.

-No me tranquiliza saber que existe la posibilidad de recurrir a una cesárea.

-Erik – murmuró Charles, mirándolo y apretándole la mano, que seguía sosteniéndole -. Confío en Azazel ciegamente y confío en mi cuerpo también. No tengas miedo.

-No, Charles – el barón sacudió la cabeza -. No voy a estar tranquilo hasta que tenga la seguridad de que tú estés a salvo. Tu amigo dice que no es seguro que el canal se forme y que esa operación es peligrosa.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos? – exclamó Charles -. ¿Quieres que interrumpa la gestación ahora?

-¡No! – respondió Erik con énfasis. Se frotó la cabeza -. No quiero eso, pero no puedo perderte, Charles.

Azazel soltó un suspiro. Era una plática de pareja pero sentía el deber de intervenir.

-Entiendo lo preocupados que están y admiro y envidio el amor que tu pareja te tiene, Charles – admitió con una mirada condescendiente hacia el barón -. No voy a negarles la gravedad del caso, pero todo embarazo y nacimiento implica riesgos para la madre y para la criatura. Lo que se hace ante esos riesgos es prevenirlos y la dieta y los masajes son medidas preventivas, que sospecho que serán eficaces.

-¿Y si no lo son? – quiso saber Erik.

-¿Por qué no lo serían? – le preguntó Charles y lo tomó del cuello para que lo mirara -. Mira, amor, no vamos a negar el riesgo pero como Azazel dijo, hay maneras de prevenirlo y estas parecen eficaces. Yo estoy tranquilo porque me encuentro sano y el bebé está bien. Hay una dieta y hay masajes, y tendré una examinación periódica donde iremos viendo paso a paso lo que sucede. Todos los embarazos presentan riesgos: los hubo en los de tu esposa, los hubo en el de Moira y los hay en este. Solo debo cuidarme y seguir las indicaciones.

Erik lo miró a los ojos. Seguía inquieto pero asintió.

Charles le sonrió.

-Estamos juntos en esto y cuando trabajamos en equipo somos invencibles – rio.

Erik no rio pero se mostró un poco más aliviado.

Azazel concluyó.

-Esas son mis indicaciones, Charles, y tendré para la semana que viene la dieta lista para que empieces a seguirla desde ahora. Ah, lo olvidaba – se levantó -. Quiero que me acompañen a la biblioteca en mi casa para que te preste los libros. Puedes devolvérmelos cuando los termines, enviando a ese jovencito simpático y veloz.

-Peter – sonrió Charles y se levantó con Erik.

-Sí, es muy locuaz – observó Azazel -. Y se nota que anda enamorado.

-Sí, lo está – contestó el conde feliz.

-Lo noté porque vino a verme hace un par de días y me hizo una pregunta íntima – y calló notando que había hablado de más.

Poco faltó para que Erik arrancara el metal de la casa con su desagradable sorpresa.

Charles leyó en su amigo la pregunta que Peter le había hecho, y rio.

-Erik, ¡no pienses de más! – bromeó -. Peter quiso saber cómo mantener el buen aliento constante porque le gusta besar a David en cualquier momento. No es lo que creíste.

-Perdón – carraspeó Azazel y miró al barón, arrepentido -. Creo que me expresé mal con lo de una pregunta íntima.

-Ya lo creo que sí – contestó Erik poco amigable. 

Charles apretó la mano de su amante para calmarlo y pensó cuánto faltaría para que ese par de jóvenes enamorados empezara a pensar seriamente en el tema de las relaciones sexuales. Todavía tenían que afianzarse más como pareja pero el momento llegaría. Erik y él tendrían que estar dispuestos para escucharlos, aconsejarlos y guiarlos como sus padres. Luego, se dispusieron a ir a la biblioteca para que el médico les entregara los libros. Más tarde regresaron en carruaje al hotel para descansar antes de prepararse para cenar y asistir a la función de la ópera “La Flauta Mágica.”

Mientras que Charles terminaba de arreglarse, Erik lo aguardaba sentado en la silla de la salita con los boletos en una mano y su bastón en la otra. El conde entró, anudándose el pañuelo elegantemente. 

-Esta noche no se me antoja ningún plato en especial pero quiero repetir ese postre vienés que nos sirvieron ayer – comentó Charles, entusiasmado. El embarazo era incipiente pero le daba hambre, algo entendible con los cambios físicos que estaba soportando -. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese postre?

Charles miró a Erik, sonriente, para que le respondiera pero su expresión de angustia mal disimulada, le quitó la sonrisa. Se sentó en otra silla a su lado y le apretó los dedos.

-Erik, todo va a salir bien – aseguró con calma. Le llevó la mano a los labios -. Hay una dieta para fortalecerme y hay masajes para que el canal se forme. En el caso de que debamos recurrir a la cesárea, nos explicó lo importante que es mi salud y las medidas higiénicas. Azazel es un excelente cirujano, tú mismo te asombraste de su destreza cuando curó a Shaw, viste lo impecable que es su laboratorio y esa dieta me mantendrá sano para el parto. No tienes nada que temer.

Erik lo miró a los ojos, tenía los suyos acuosos y los labios le temblaban.

-¿Qué tal si a pesar de todas las precauciones te pierdo, Charles? – confesó su angustioso miedo -. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Me costó mucho afrontar la pérdida de mi esposa pero sé que si algo te sucediera a ti, yo, yo simplemente me moriría contigo – lloró. El conde lo abrazó -. No podría vivir sin ti.

-Yo tampoco podría si algo te pasara – soltó Charles desde el alma. Le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente y aspiró para imbuirse de su aroma -. Pero estamos juntos, sanos y felices. ¿Por qué no disfrutamos del momento?

-Son mis miedos – reconoció Erik y respiró profundo para tranquilizarse -. Se ve que la idea de una cirugía peligrosa me los sacó a flote.

Charles deshizo el abrazo y lo tomó de los hombros. Quería mirarlo directo a los ojos y que viera su sonrisa.

-Te amo, Erik. Hasta no hace mucho decírselo a alguien me hubiese sonado a cursilería pero ahora me brota del corazón. Antes tuve en mi vida momentos felices pero contigo todo el tiempo es para mí felicidad. Nos complementamos, nos divertimos y tenemos un futuro por delante. ¿Por qué no lo disfrutamos?

Erik lo besó. Charles le echó las manos al cuello y se apretó contra él. De a poco, los labios carnosos del conde hicieron que los miedos de Erik se diluyeran. Cuando se sintió mejor, se levantaron y el barón guardó los boletos en el bolsillo de su saco. Charles se vistió con el suyo, los dos se calzaron los guantes y abandonaron los aposentos para gozar de la velada.

………..

Las dos semanas pasaron tan rápido y las disfrutaron tanto, que Erik iba a proponerle permanecer una más. Sin embargo, querían regresar a casa con sus hijos. El viaje a Viena resultó una verdadera luna de miel y cuando el carruaje entró en la avenida de la mansión, todavía reían y se contaban anécdotas. Tuvieron que rentar un coche extra para transportar el equipaje que traían, la mitad eran regalos para sus tres hijos y algunas ropitas y juguetes que consiguieron para el bebé.

Sus tres vástagos estaban esperándolos ansiosos en la puerta. Wanda se adelantó y se sumergió en los brazos de su padre, mientras que Peter y David se les acercaron con una sonrisa. Charles abrazó a su hijo efusivamente y Peter, acostumbrado a que su progenitor le estrechara formalmente la mano, le pasó el brazo y se sorprendió cuando Erik prácticamente lo ahogó con un abrazo cariñoso. 

-¿Cómo van las cosas con David? – le murmuró su padre.

-Muy bien – asintió el joven feliz -. Gracias por platicar con Wanda, papá. David se convirtió en la persona más especial para mí.

Erik le hizo una caricia afectuosa en el cuello y tomó a su hija del brazo para entrar en la casa. Los pajes se apuraban en bajar el equipaje y el barón les indicó los baúles que quería que llevaran a la sala porque contenían los obsequios.

Charles y David se fundieron en un abrazo profundo.

-¿Cómo sigue tu relación, hijo?

-Estoy muy feliz con él, papá – se miraron -. Nos entendemos y nos amamos, puedo sentirlo.

Charles asintió, complacido.

-La semana pasada llegó correspondencia de los tíos – continuó el joven -. Se excusaban por no poder asistir a la boda.

-Cierto, tenía que haberles escrito que se canceló – recordó su padre, suspirando.

-El asunto es que la tía no puede viajar porque se encuentra de seis meses – anunció David con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Su padre quedó boquiabierto.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! – rio -. Hace mucho que desean tener un hijo.

-No les quise contar de tu embarazo, papá. Supuse que tú querrías hacerlo.

-Sí – respondió Charles y, sin perder la sonrisa, empujó al joven para que se alejaran del coche y entraran -. Voy a escribirles después de enseñarte lo que te trajimos.

En una de las salas más amplias, se reunieron los cinco junto a los baúles. El barón pidió a los pajes que alejaran dos, que contenían lo que habían comprado para el bebé, y dejaran los otros cuatro. Charles tomó asiento en un sillón junto a otro donde estaba sentada una ansiosa Wanda, y la joven pareja se ubicó en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas. Erik hizo los honores y abrió el primer baúl. Uno por uno y divertido con las expresiones de los jóvenes, les fue entregando sus regalos.

Después de un buen tiempo, cuando los tres terminaron de recibirlos, Erik extendió la mano hacia Charles para que lo acompañara a otra sala más íntima y pidió a los jóvenes que los siguieran. Era una habitación pequeña, más acogedora y familiar, Erik y Charles se sentaron en un sofá y sus hijos acercaron sillas para rodearlos. David caballerosamente acercó dos para que Wanda no se moviera.

El barón miró a su pareja a los ojos con una sonrisa y se volvió hacia el trío.

-Ya todos conocemos los acontecimientos de este último mes, pero con Charles quisimos hacerlo oficial para que nos una más como familia. Ya es de conocimiento para ustedes que los dos somos una pareja, que se ama y comprende y quiere seguir junta el resto de su vida. Por eso quiero de mi parte, decirte, David, que serás un hijo para mí y asegurarte que no te quitaré el lugar que ocupas para tu padre.

David asintió rápidamente. Charles le sonrió con afecto.

-Ahora le cedo la palabra a Charles – continuó Erik.

El conde posó la mirada en los dos hijos del barón. 

-Pasé mucho tiempo viviendo solo con mi hijo, mi hermana y mi cuñado. Me mantuve alejado de la vida social, así que puede que me cueste un poco ser abierto con ustedes, pero sepan que los quiero de corazón y juntos iremos aprendiendo a conocernos. 

Peter le sonrió indulgentemente, mientras que Wanda asintió. A la joven le costaba pero hacía un esfuerzo y Erik lo notó y se enorgulleció.

-Ahora viene el tema del bebé – apuró Peter, siempre impaciente.

-Sí, claro – contestó su padre y apoyó la mano sobre la barriga del conde -. Hablamos con el médico, Azazel, y nos aseguró que Charles y la criatura están bien. Hay una dieta que tiene que seguir y cuidados especiales. 

-¿Cuándo va a nacer? – la ansiedad de Peter era increíble.

-Para julio – contestó Charles.

-En pleno verano – suspiró Wanda, pensando en el sol, el calor y las flores.

Erik tomó la palabra.

-Con Charles decidimos reunirlos y hacerlo oficial porque queremos que de ahora en más, pensemos juntos como familia. Nos costará adaptarnos y algunas veces será más fácil que otras, pero si todos hacemos el esfuerzo, saldremos adelante. Nos queremos los cinco, aunque nos cuesta abrirnos – miró a Wanda -, nos cuesta esperar a veces – miró a Peter -, o, simplemente, no estamos acostumbrados a vivir con mucha gente – se dirigió a David -, pero entre todos, si hay cariño y aquí lo hay, vamos a convivir y a compartir nuestras alegrías y tristezas.

Charles sonrió a Erik. Su discurso era perfecto pero él quería abrazar a sus nuevos retoños. Se levantó y extendió los brazos.

-Peter, Wanda, vengan.

Los gemelos se miraron y obedecieron. Él los abrazó y les besó las cabezas.

-Les agradezco el confiar en mí – les murmuró desde el corazón.

Erik se acercó a David, que un tanto tímido no sabía qué actitud tomar. Admiraba al barón pero le seguía pareciendo una persona distante. Erik lo abrazó con fuerza y el jovencito pudo sentir su afecto.

Ahora estaban listos los cinco para seguir adelante.

…………

Charles había sido sincero al confesar que le costaba abrirse a veces por la cantidad de tiempo que había vivido solo con su hermana y con su hijo. Pero la espontaneidad de Peter y las pláticas con Wanda lo ayudaron a conocer a los jóvenes. Wanda estaba muy asustada con su poder y él se decidió a ayudarla como le había prometido. Se reunían en la biblioteca o en el jardín y él le enseñaba cómo canalizar los nervios con la memoria de su madre y recuerdos felices. Le explicó y aunque le costó, finalmente la joven admitió que su poder era maravilloso y comprendió que no sería un impedimento para que en un futuro alguien la amase. 

Wanda estaba aprendiendo a aceptarse con el don que tenía y a conocerse más para controlarlo. Una tarde, cuando llevaban casi tres meses entrenando y la barriga del conde comenzaba a crecer, estaban los dos en la biblioteca practicando. De repente, la joven no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar y a llorar. Charles no sabía qué le había dicho para que reaccionara así y se sintió culpable. Se acercó y la abrazó. De a poco, los hipidos de Wanda se fueron calmando y lo apretó con fuerza.

-¡Fui mala contigo, Charles! – confesó arrepentida y lo tuteó y llamó por su nombre por primera vez -. Pensé tan mal de ti y de David. Eres maravilloso y me quieres en lugar de odiarme.

Charles cerró los ojos. Quería decirle que todos se equivocaban y aprendían de sus errores, pero estaba tan emocionado con su actitud, que solo pudo estrecharla. 

-Quiero que me ayudes siempre – pidió Wanda -. Quiero contarte lo que me pasa siempre para que me consueles, quiero que me cuides, ¡quiero todo!

El conde sonrió. La demandante Wanda que sabía lo que buscaba. 

-Claro que me tendrás siempre que me necesites, pequeña. Cuando te cases y formes tu familia, no importa lo que suceda, sabrás que tu padre y yo estaremos en esta casa, tu casa, para ti. 

-¿Voy a poder casarme?

-¡Claro!

-¿Con este poder?

-Por supuesto – le besó la cabeza -. Cuando aprendas a controlarlo por completo, verás que es un don maravilloso y buscaremos la manera de que te integre a los demás en lugar de aislarte.

Wanda asintió y siguió abrazándolo. Había aprendido mucho en esos últimos meses, no solo de su mutación sino de la vida.

…………..

Al tercer mes, Erik y Charles recibieron la visita de Azazel, para examinarlo como otras tantas veces y explicarle al barón cómo debía llevar a cabo los masajes. El conde seguía estrictamente la dieta y lo encontró saludable y fuerte. 

Erik observó atentamente cómo tenía que masajear a su amante, se quitó las dudas, Charles también le hizo varias preguntas, e invitaron a Azazel a quedarse a cenar.

Erik también le pidió que examinara a Wanda y el médico le aseguró lo que Charles ya sospechaba, que era una mutación natural en ella y que el conde estaba actuando correctamente al guiarla y enseñarle a canalizarla. 

Una vez terminada la cena, el galeno prometió que estaría de regreso en tres semanas y regresó a su casa en Viena. 

Esa noche, en la recámara de Erik, el barón abrió un ungüento que Azazel les había dejado y se dispuso a darle los primeros masajes. Charles se desnudó y se acostó boca arriba en la cama. Erik se sentó en una punta y se concentró en hacer el trabajo correctamente. Sentía una responsabilidad enorme, sabiendo que de su accionar dependía la formación del canal y la vida de su amor. Comenzó en la parte baja del vientre ligeramente abultado, circundando el ombligo. Charles cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Su amante titubeó, la respiración le hacía abrir apenas la boca e invitaba a sus labios a ser besados. Pero Erik estaba tan preocupado que continuó con los masajes. 

Charles se arrellanó en el colchón. Erik fue bajando la mano hasta cerca de su pelvis. El conde se arqueó con un suspiro. Erik retiró la mano, frustrado.

-Charles, tenemos que hablar.

Charles abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

-Lo siento – confesó -. Es difícil sentir tus masajes.

Erik se limpió la crema de los dedos. 

-Tu vida depende de esto – amonestó, preocupado -. Tu vida, Charles. También la del hijo que vamos a tener. Trato de hacer esto lo mejor que puedo y empiezas a suspirar y a arquearte. Esto no es un juego.

-Erik, lo siento – contestó el conde arrepentido -. ¿Quieres que me ubique de costado? ¿Quieres que apaguemos el candelabro? Tal vez la oscuridad te ayude.

-Lo que quiero es que tomes los masajes en serio – replicó el barón con severidad.

-¿Crees que no los estoy tomando en serio? – se molestó Charles y lo miró atentamente -. ¿Crees que no tengo miedo? Tú temes perderme pero quien sufrirá los dolores y arriesgará su vida soy yo – comenzó a temblar y apenas se contuvo -. Desde que decidí no interrumpir el embarazo tengo miedo, Erik. Le temo al dolor y le temo a la muerte. No quiero dejarte a ti, no quiero abandonar a David, no quiero perder a tus hijos, y, por supuesto, no quiero dejar a esta criatura. Solo me sujeto pensando con esperanza, pero tengo miedo, más que miedo: terror. ¿Crees que no me horrorizo pensando qué pasaría si no se forma el canal? ¿Crees que la idea de que me abran el vientre me consuela? ¡Estoy aterrorizado! Al menos encuentro en ti apoyo, encuentro apoyo en nuestra familia y Azazel me da seguridad. Pero si no fuera así, ¡estaría temblando de miedo constantemente!

Erik le apretó la mano para que se calmara, era raro que fuera Charles quien perdiera la paciencia. 

-Entonces, recuéstate, cierra los ojos y déjame masajearte – pidió con suavidad -. Es una zona difícil para concentrarme, por eso ayúdame.

Charles obedeció y esta vez permaneció con los ojos abiertos enfocados en el techo. Se esforzó mucho para no sentir sus dedos, especialmente ahora que descendían más y más. 

Erik hizo su trabajo concentrado y nervioso. Era la primera vez para los dos pero al ser masajes diarios se irían acostumbrando. Después de largos minutos, concluyó la tarea.

-Ya está, Charles.

Charles suspiró pero siguió sin moverse. Estaba aturdido después de haber liberado su miedo. Quería ser fuerte y creía que así apoyaba a Erik. Sin embargo, no se daba cuenta que el barón deseaba conocer sus temores para ayudarlo y apoyarse mutuamente como pareja.

Erik guardó la crema y, con las manos limpias, le acarició el rostro.

-Siempre eres tú el que me alivia y consuela, Charles – le susurró con amor -. Pero déjame ser yo quien te consuele esta vez. Estás asustado, ven conmigo – lo empujó del brazo para que se incorporara y lo transportó hacia su corazón. Charles comenzó a temblar y dejó salir sus emociones. Lloró, despacio al principio y con fuerza después. Erik le acariciaba el pelo y lo besaba -. Está bien que tengas miedo. Es lo esperable y entendible. Pero déjame, solo déjame cuidarte. Te amo y no puedo evitar que sufras. Eso me desespera, pero puedo aliviarte el dolor con mi amor. Te amo, Charles, te amo.

Charles lloró contra el pecho de su amante y se hizo un ovillo en sus brazos. Se sentía indefenso, asustado y le tenía un miedo atroz al parto y a la cirugía. Ahora que podía expresarlo, soltó toda su angustia y lloró.

Era tan reconfortante sentir a Erik. Era reconfortante sentirse en sus brazos y sentir miedo y tenerlo a su lado para que lo consolara.

…………….

¡Hola! 

Quería avisarles que el próximo capítulo se enfocará en la relación entre Peter y David. También agradecerles el apoyo y espero que les siga gustando.

Estoy dando los últimos toques a un fic nuevo Cherik donde por primera vez escribiré a la pareja de Logan y Peter.

¡Saludos!


	21. Capítulo Veintiuno

El Heredero 

Capítulo Veintiuno

Al dejar fluir sus miedos esa noche, Charles se liberó y la respuesta de consuelo de Erik lo ayudó a calmarse. El saber que sufriría durante el parto y la posibilidad de fallecer, lógicamente, lo aterrorizaban pero la presencia de su amor era un alivio enorme para superarlo. Decidió ya no reprimir más su miedo: la mayor parte del tiempo estaba feliz con el embarazo pero cuando sentía dudas e imaginaba el parto o la cirugía solo apretaba la mano de su amante. Erik lo comprendía y si estaban con alguien más, se excusaban para alejarse de esa persona y encontrar intimidad, y si estaban solos se recostaban juntos y el barón lo abrazaba. El apoyo era mutuo y los ayudó con sus temores y a fortalecer más su vínculo. Charles necesitaba ser consolado y aprendió que no tenía que mostrar fortaleza todo el tiempo porque Erik también quería cuidarlo y aliviarlo.

Llegó febrero y junto con la nieve y el frío, el cumpleaños de David. A principios de marzo llegó el de los gemelos y, en esa misma semana, Charles recibió una carta de Escocia donde Hank y Raven le avisaban que ya eran padres de un niño y lo habían llamado Kurt. David se emocionó al saber que al fin tenía un primo.

Como hacía frío afuera, Charles pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el despacho de Erik, ayudándolo con sus negocios, y en la salita donde su hijo y Peter se habían besado por primera vez. Solía leer los libros médicos que Azazel le prestaba para prepararlo para el alumbramiento, o alguno que otro de ciencias que Erik encargaba desde Berlín. A mediados de marzo, ya el frio había cedido un poco, aunque quedaban rastros de la nieve caída la noche anterior, y el conde decidió dar un paseo alrededor de la casa. Se enfundó en un saco amplio de piel y se calzó una bufanda y guantes. Al salir, respiró el aire fresco y observó en el jardín algunos brotes de florecitas incipientes que presagiaban la primavera próxima. Inició su paseo apretándose el abrigo contra el vientre. Llevaba cinco meses de embarazo y le gustaba frotarse la barriga mientras caminaba. 

-¡Papá! – David le salió al encuentro desde una esquina -. ¡Qué bueno verte! Es un día espléndido. Hay sol y salimos a cabalgar. Ahora Peter llevó los caballos a la caballeriza.

Charles le hizo una caricia en la cabeza.

-¿Te gustaría pasear con tu padre?

-¡Sabes que sí! – exclamó el joven con entusiasmo.

Charles lo abrazó del cuello para apoyarle una mano sobre el hombro y lo empujó para que anduvieran juntos. Con la otra se cerraba el saco en la punta del ombligo.

-¿Cómo estuvo la cabalgata?

-Bien, fuimos hasta el bosquecillo y Peter me mostró la tumba de su hermana – comentó el joven con respeto.

Charles se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y él?

David bajó la cabeza. Charles estaba a punto de entrar en su mente pero se contuvo, quería darle a su hijo la libertad de confiar en él.

-Ya tengo dieciséis y Peter tiene dieciocho. Nos amamos, papá, nos respetamos y queremos demostrarnos lo que nos sentimos.

-Te entiendo – observó Charles con calma. No necesitaba de su telepatía para comprender hacia dónde iba el asunto y añadió -. Los dos son jóvenes todavía, David. Aún tienen mucho para descubrir y disfrutar.

-¿Crees que todavía no estamos preparados? – suspiró el jovencito, nervioso.

Su padre comprendió que el patio abierto no era un lugar adecuado y lo empujó.

-Ven, hijo. Quiero que dialoguemos adentro.

Se dirigieron juntos hacia una puerta lateral que había cerca.

Peter volvía de dejar los caballos y los observó mientras cruzaban la puerta. Suspiró sintiendo sana envidia por David. Sabía de lo que estaban conversando y deseó que su padre fuera tan abierto y le inspirase la confianza que inspiraba Charles.

-¡Peter! – volteó el conde de golpe. Claro, si era telépata lo había percibido -. Ven con nosotros y conversemos los tres.

El joven corrió a su encuentro con su velocidad y se sentó ansioso en una silla antes de que los otros dos cruzaran el umbral. 

……………….

Charles le había enseñado a David desde la cuna que la honestidad inspiraba confianza y era el pilar de cualquier relación que se construyera, ya fuera de pareja, entre padres e hijos, hermanos o amistad. Por eso dialogaron los tres sentados largo y tendido del tema. Les quitó las dudas, los asesoró y les dio su opinión al respecto. También les hizo ver lo peligroso que podía ser un embarazo masculino a su edad, y les hizo prometer que aguardarían a que hablara con Erik.

Tanto Peter como David pasaron saliva ante la mención del estricto barón Lehnsherr, pero Charles les aseguró que él se encargaría de dialogar primero. Los felicitó por confiar en él y esa tarde, antes del té, le planteó el tema a Erik en su despacho. Erik no se lo tomó de buena manera al principio. Le costaba dejar de ver a su hijo como a un niño y David era dos años menor. Sin embargo, con paciencia, Charles le explicó que las relaciones sexuales eran inevitables con el acercamiento que tenían y que pesaba mucho más la confianza que tenían en sus padres para haberles confiado semejante decisión. 

Erik se sentó en un sillón y se frotó la frente. Charles advirtió que estaba cediendo de a poco.

-¿Los leíste? – el conde asintió. Erik suspiró -. ¿Qué sienten el uno por el otro?

Charles tomó asiento frente a él y apoyó las manos en su barriga.

-Se aman profundamente, se respetan y quieren estar juntos por siempre.

-El primer amor – bufó Erik y lo miró -. Todos sentimos lo mismo nuestra primera vez, Charles, pero son las relaciones maduras como la nuestra las que cuentan.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan prejuicioso? – reclamó Charles con enfado -. No sé cuántas muestras más necesitan dar para que valores lo maduros que son: antes de arrancarse besos de manera irresponsable, nos confesaron lo que sentían para que anulases el compromiso de David y esperaron con mucha paciencia a que él no estuviera más ligado a Wanda para besarse. ¡Por favor, Erik, piensa qué niño inmaduro actúa así! Ahora nos vienen a plantear con franqueza que quieren tener relaciones íntimas, les pedí que aguardasen y leí que lo harán. ¿Cómo más esperas que te demuestren lo sabios, pacientes y centrados que son los dos?

Erik se mordió el labio, no de furia sino porque estaba reconociendo que Charles tenía razón.

-Sería conveniente conseguir una cita con Azazel y que dialoguen con él – observó el barón -. Que les explique cómo cuidarse, cómo protegerse y no lastimarse – se frotó el mentón -. Espero que eso los oriente, todavía recuerdo cuando Azazel nos dijo que Peter le había hecho una pregunta íntima y casi muevo todo el metal de Viena.

Charles sonrió.

-Gracias, Erik. También hay que observar algo: David vino con quince años a casarse con tu hija de diecisiete, si te pones a razonar, ahora tienen dieciséis y dieciocho. O sea, decidimos casarlos más jóvenes y les impedimos amarse más maduros.

Erik asintió. Una vez más Charles estaba en lo cierto. Extendió los brazos hacia el conde. Charles se irguió y caminó hacia él. El barón le envolvió el vientre en un abrazo y le besó la punta del ombligo. Después apoyó cariñosamente la cabeza contra su piel. 

…………………..

Una semana después de la plática con Charles, luego del asesoramiento de Azazel y el visto bueno de Erik, la joven pareja estaba lista para dar el gran paso. Eligieron una tarde la habitación de Peter y se reunieron vestidos con ropas cómodas. No olvidaron ni el ungüento que el médico les había acercado, ni el profiláctico de caucho que Erik les entregó. Se sentaron los dos ansiosos en la punta de la cama y Peter sacó una cajita de su bolsillo. 

-Quiero que la abras antes de empezar, David, y yo te lo pondré.

David abrió extrañado y adentro encontró una sortija delgada de oro con un pequeño diamante.

-Fue el anillo de compromiso de mi mamá – explicó Peter y se frotó la nariz, nervioso -. Wanda se quedó con su alianza cuando falleció y mi papá me entregó a mí el anillo de compromiso que él le había regalado – se refregó las manos -. Como sé que no nos podemos casar, es mi manera de demostrarte que quiero que estemos unidos para siempre – suspiró -, y quiero que hagamos el amor después de una pequeña ceremonia.

David estaba sin palabras. No se atrevía a aceptar semejante obsequio pero también lo deseaba y estaba emocionadísimo.

Peter tomó la sortija y se arrodilló a su lado.

-David Charles, ¿me aceptas? – preguntó y, aunque trataba de ponerse serio, arrugó la boca y se le formaron los hoyuelos.

-Sí. ¡Claro que sí!

Peter le atrapó la mano y le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo. David lo abrazó y fundió en un beso intenso. Entre los chasquidos, Peter se fue incorporando hasta dejarse caer de espaldas en el colchón. Sin liberarle los labios, el escocés se le ubicó encima y comenzó a desanudarle el cuello de la camisa. Peter se irguió apenas, echó los brazos hacia arriba de su cabeza y suspiró profundo, mientras que David le quitaba la prenda. El escocés quedó extasiado con su pecho desnudo y no resistió besarle cada pezón. Peter sonrió, cerrando los ojos. 

David se despojó de su propia camisa, quitándosela también por encima de la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo. Después se sentó en una punta del colchón para sacarse las botas, las medias y los pantalones. Peter lo imitó y los dos se miraban mientras se desvestían, riendo felices y cómplices. Quedaron en ropa interior y notaron enseguida que la erección les molestaba, por lo tanto de deshicieron rápido de esa prenda también. En cuestión de minutos estaban desnudos. 

-¿Ahora qué sigue? – preguntó Peter -. Ah, ya lo recuerdo. 

David tomó el frasquito.

-Debes acostarte boca abajo, Pete – indicó -. Pero con cuidado para no lastimarte el miembro.

Peter asintió y se acostó con mucho cuidado. David lo ayudó a erguir las caderas para no apretarse el pene. El escocés abrió el frasquito y volvió a mirar a Peter. Tenía miedo de lastimarlo al tocarle una parte tan íntima. 

-David, ven aquí – invitó Peter y lo tomó del brazo para empujarlo suavemente. 

David se recostó a su lado. Se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse. El escocés dejó caer el recipiente, que rodó en el suelo, al tiempo que se ubicaba encima de Peter. Con besos fogosos y mimos, sonrisas y alguna que otra tos, fueron aplacando sus miedos. Cuando se sintieron listos, David alzó el frasco y siguió paso a paso las indicaciones de Azazel. Peter lo obedecía y cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba con las caricias que el joven le prodigaba para tranquilizarlo y hacerlo gozar antes de la penetración. Luego llegó el momento, David se puso con extremo cuidado el profiláctico y se ubicó de a poquito en el interior de su amado. El preservativo era de un material duro así que lo hizo con extremo cuidado. De a ratos se detenía para preguntarle a Peter si estaba bien y este le respondía con énfasis que continuara. La humedad del interior le provocaba un cosquilleo en el pene que lo hacía gemir de gozo y el alemán jadeaba con los movimientos. David quedó acomodado adecuadamente y comenzó a empujar. Peter apretó los ojos y estrujó la almohada porque las caricias adentro lo deleitaban. Gemían los dos y disfrutaban. El escocés acercó su rostro al de Peter y este lo comió a besos. Entre los chasquidos y gemidos ardientes, se abrazaron por detrás mientras un calor deleitante les recorría las entrañas. Era su primera vez y no podían creer el enorme caudal de sensaciones placenteras que se producían mutuamente. Los dos, con los cuerpos enlazados, se sentían uno y comprendían en medio del goce que no podía haber manera más sublime de demostrarse el amor que se tenían.

Finalmente alcanzaron el clímax y se llenaron de besos mientras se vaciaban. Húmedos de sudor y saliva, se miraron y rieron. Ninguno lo tomó como un acto de conquista, de hecho, sus padres les habían repetido que no se avergonzaran si decidían detenerse por no sentirse preparados. Lo tomaron llanamente como un acto de entrega al otro. Se habían hecho el amor porque se amaban. 

David retiró con cuidado su miembro del interior y se quitó el profiláctico. Peter giró en el colchón y permaneció un rato boca abajo respirando hondo. Luego, se levantó con cuidado para asearse.

-Dave – lo llamó, sonriendo -. ¿Me acompañas a limpiarnos juntos? Tengo la bañera con agua caliente preparada en el otro cuarto.

David lo siguió. Entre risas se metieron juntos en la tina y se higienizaron el uno al otro. Después el escocés empujó a Peter para que yaciera sobre su pecho desnudo y él se recostó en una orilla de la bañera. Peter jugaba con el agua, metiendo y sacando las manos. Lo hacía porque le costaba estarse quieto y porque se sentía feliz, realmente feliz, oyendo los latidos de su amor y sintiendo cómo lo sostenía en brazos. De repente, sus ojos se posaron en la mano de David, que colgaba del borde de la tina, y del anillo en su dedo. Se la alzó y se llevó el dedo anular a los labios.

-Cuando escuchaba a Wanda quejarse del prometido que le había tocado, yo rodaba los ojos – recordó Peter, sonriendo y observando la sortija -. Mi papá le decía que la casaba con la crema de Escocia y yo pensaba: “¡Crema! Uno de mis postres favoritos.”

David rio y le besó la cabeza.

Peter continuó.

-Nunca pensé en cómo cambiarías mi vida, Dave. Nunca pensé que esa persona de la que se quejaba Wanda, era la persona con la que quiero pasar hoy el resto de mi vida.

David le besó el cuello. Estaba profundamente enamorado de Peter. Se mantuvieron en la tina un rato más, abrazados y en silencio. Luego se levantaron para dormir una siesta juntos al fin. 

…………….

El motivo por el cual se había concertado el compromiso entre David y Wanda era la expansión comercial del barón. Ni él ni Charles lo olvidaron y el conde se dispuso a intercambiar correspondencia con los apellidos más importantes de las Islas Británicas para que Erik pudiera negociar con ellos. 

Una mañana estaban trabajando los dos en el despacho. Erik se encontraba de pie junto al escritorio, mientras que Charles estaba sentado con la pluma y el tintero apoyados en la mesita donde solían jugar al ajedrez. Redactaba una carta para una familia inglesa distinguida y conocida suya que vivía en Southampton y, por lo tanto, tenía acceso al puerto para ayudar a Erik a lanzar su ruta comercial. Ya había entrado en el sexto mes y sentía con más fuerza los movimientos de la criatura. De repente recibió una patada al costado derecho, que lo hizo dejar la pluma para masajearse.

Erik lo notó y bajó el cuaderno de cuentas que estaba revisando.

-¿Estás bien?

Charles asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Tomó su mano y la apretó en la zona. El bebé volvió a moverse. Los dos se miraron y rieron, felices.

Golpearon a la puerta. Solo los interrumpía cualquiera de sus hijos.

-Adelante – concedió Erik y volvió a su escritorio.

Era David con Peter detrás.

Sus padres los miraron, expectantes.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el barón.

David miró a Peter y se volvió hacia su padrastro.

-Estuvimos conversando y queríamos saber si es posible que los ayudemos en los negocios, lo que ustedes dispongan, por supuesto.

Erik se volvió hacia Charles, los dos estaban sorprendidos.

Peter se adelantó.

-Hace tiempo que me pides que te ayude, papá. Quieres enseñarme y yo me rehúso. Hoy le conté a David que estaba aburrido y él me dijo que tengo que usar mi tiempo en cosas provechosas y me propuso que te ofreciera ayudarte.

-Me habías comentado que no te interesa nada que tenga que ver con el metal – le recordó su padre.

-Sí, y eso le respondí a David – replicó el joven -. Pero él me propuso que trabajemos los dos juntos contigo, que nos guíes y enseñes a los dos. Ya tengo dieciocho y es tiempo de que asuma más responsabilidades.

Erik sonrió gratamente. Charles sonrió también porque entendía que Peter estaba repitiendo las palabras exactas de su hijo. Era impresionante la buena influencia que se ejercían los jóvenes entre ellos. 

-¿Estás de acuerdo, papá? – quiso saber el ansioso Peter.

-No hay nada que me agrade más que enseñarles a manejar mis negocios a mis propios hijos. Siéntense los dos aquí conmigo y comencemos.

Charles continuó redactando la carta. Erik dejó el cuaderno y sacó del cajón carpetas con diagramas y documentos para enseñarles lo básico.

Peter miró a David con complicidad y rieron bajito. Los dos se ayudaban mutuamente a crecer.

………………..

Ya era tarde y la mayoría de la familia Lehnsherr-Xavier se encontraba en sus aposentos. Charles seguía en una sala, redactando una carta para su hermana y para Hank. Les contaba los últimos pormenores de su embarazo, que atravesaba el séptimo mes, y les pedía anécdotas del pequeño Kurt. 

Azazel había tenido razón porque su gestación no presentaba inconvenientes, era igual a la de una mujer, con los mismos síntomas, malestares y alegrías. Dejó la pluma en el tintero para acariciarse el vientre y observarlo: presentaba una forma redonda y Erik le había dicho que eso indicaba que se trataba de una niña. La única experiencia de Charles había sido la gestación de David y recordaba que la barriga de Moira tenía la forma puntiaguda. 

El embarazo progresaba adecuadamente y era casi seguro que el canal se formaría. Sin embargo, Erik continuaba religiosamente con los masajes y a Charles no le causaba gracia la mención de las contracciones pero eran inevitables si todo prosperaba. De cualquier manera, ahí estaban los dos como pareja, con sus tres hijos, expectantes por la llegada del nuevo miembro. Otro tema era el apellido que llevaría la criatura aunque fuera hija de los dos, ya que no podía ser reconocida como fruto del amor entre dos hombres. Erik le planteó que prefería que fuera Xavier, así podría enlazarse con las familias de prosapia de Gran Bretaña, aunque ya el barón había platicado con sus abogados para apadrinar a la criatura legalmente como suya. Era una lástima que por el tema de su mutación y la homofobia social, el bebé no pudiera ser reconocido oficialmente por ambos padres.

Sin embargo, Charles no tenía dudas de que ni Erik ni sus hijos dejarían de adorarlo. 

-Papá – oyó la voz de David, que abrió la puerta apenas para espiar -. Subo a dormir, Peter me está esperando.

Charles comprendió que lo de dormir era un eufemismo aunque más tarde los jóvenes realmente descansaran.

-¿Tienen todo lo necesario? – interrogó riguroso. David asintió solemne -. ¿Cremas, lociones, protección?

-Sí, papá – volvió a asentir con énfasis y entró -. Cuando estábamos más temprano en el comedor, se me apareció mi poder y pude leerte.

Charles se reclinó en la silla y acomodó los papeles.

Su hijo continuó.

-Tienes mucho miedo de la cirugía y del dolor, papá.

Su padre le indicó que acercara una silla para que conversaran.

-Es una operación riesgosa, no te lo voy a negar, pero Azazel nos aseguró que sería el último recurso y si me la practica en su laboratorio, los riesgos disminuirían. En cuanto a las contracciones – le sonrió para calmarlo -, son inevitables, hijo.

David se sentó a su lado. 

-Por eso sé que Erik querrá acompañarte pero me preguntaba si, por la relación que tenemos los dos me dejarías que estuviera a tu lado. Podría viajar a Viena con ustedes o ayudarte si el parto es natural.

Charles se emocionó, allí estaba el corazón de oro de su pequeño.

-En el caso de que fuera un parto natural y todo parece indicar que así lo será finalmente, no quisiera que te asustaras si grito mucho – rio -. En serio, David. Pero podría ver la manera de que me acompañes, tal vez cuando comiencen los primeros dolores si no son intensos, o, podrías ser de ayuda para lo que Azazel necesite.

-Sí – respondió, asintiendo.

-Si debo viajar a Viena para la cirugía y quieres venir, nada me haría más feliz.

David lo abrazó con ganas. Charles le masajeó la espalda. 

-Ahora ve a dormir, que Peter te espera.

-Es tarde – observó el joven -. ¿Estarás despierto más tiempo?

-Solo hasta que termine la carta para los tíos. Buenas noches, David.

-Buenas noches.

El joven se retiró y Charles terminó la misiva con una despedida afectuosa. Alzó los papeles, cerró el tintero y se llevó la carta y el candelabro a su recámara. Obviamente Erik lo estaba aguardando allí.

…………..

Hola.

Creo que ya a este fic le resta un capítulo más. 

Comencé a escribir un Wolversilver-Cherik, “Segunda Oportunidad,” situado después de los eventos de “Days of Future Past.”

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489447/chapters/41192174

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y muchísimas gracias por leer.


	22. Capítulo Veintidós

El Heredero 

Capítulo Veintidós

Charles ya había entrado en el octavo mes y el canal tenía que formarse de un momento al otro. Azazel les había dejado en claro que si no se creaba en las próximas dos semanas, le realizaría en una cesárea programada en su laboratorio en Viena. 

Charles estaba tranquilo. Se encontraba saludable y fuerte después de haber seguido la dieta estrictamente. Tenía el apoyo incondicional de Erik y había recibido los masajes diarios y continuos. No tenía de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, los fantasmas lo acechaban a veces ahora que se acercaba la fecha. Estaban en pleno junio y al mes siguiente, junto con la venida del bebé se cumpliría el primer aniversario de su llegada a Alemania con David. Sonrió y pensó en cuánto habían cambiado las cosas. Ya no era más un borracho deprimido que lloraba el pasado y sentía que había sacrificado a su amado hijo para salvar Westchester. David también había madurado gracias a Peter y se había convertido en un joven más sociable e independiente, mientras que Peter se había vuelto responsable y tenía ideas claras sobre lo que quería. Wanda se había transformado en una joven amigable y dulce. Continuaba siendo la luz de los ojos de Erik y Charles pensaba que con su comportamiento sobraban motivos para que así lo fuera. 

También estaba Erik, que un año atrás era una persona severa y devorada por el trabajo. Sufría la influencia nociva de Emma y le costaba horrores entender a sus hijos. Hoy la situación era diferente. 

Charles estaba de pie junto a un ventanal observando el jardín de primavera en una de las salas con él. Habían cerrado la puerta con llave para estar tranquilos. Se acomodó la camisa holgada que le cubría el vientre completamente y volteó hacia el sofá donde el barón leía un cuaderno con las rendiciones de cuentas de las operaciones de la fábrica berlinesa reconstruida.

Al sentir su mirada, Erik dejó de leer para observarlo y le sonrió. 

-Solo pídeme que me quede y no viajaré mañana.

Charles rio. El barón se levantó y lo abrazó por la espalda. Apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del conde y la otra en la punta del ombligo.

-Es necesario que viajes mañana con nuestros hijos – admitió Charles aunque la idea no le agradaba en absoluto -. Además ellos están ansiosos por acompañarte y aprender. 

-Son cuatro días en Berlín – murmuró Erik a su oído, aspirándole el pelo.

-Azazel vendrá a quedarse.

-Azazel, no yo.

Charles le masajeó la mano que sostenía sobre el vientre. Erik seguía siendo devoto de su trabajo pero con la fecha del parto aproximándose se había vuelto devoto exclusivamente de Charles. Todo estaba en orden, sin embargo, lo adoraba tanto que no podía hacerse la idea de dejarlo por cuatro días. Pero ya había pospuesto el viaje a la fábrica en Berlín la semana anterior y sabía que tenía que visitarla. Además les había prometido a Peter y David que los llevaría con él y los jóvenes estaban entusiasmados con conocer la ciudad y la fábrica con su guía. 

-Con los cuidados que recibo, no me siento más un hombre sino una copa de cristal a punto de quebrarse – bromeó el conde, mitad divirtiéndose y mitad quejándose -. En realidad más que una copa parezco una vasija con lo hinchado que estoy – sintió un dolor agudo en la parte baja del abdomen y se dobló con un gemido.

-¡Charles! ¿Qué pasa? – se asustó Erik.

Charles recargó la mano en el vidrio de la ventana mientras que con la otra se masajeaba el vientre.

-Que Peter busque a Azazel – pidió, tratando de conservar la calma.

………………

Cuando David oyó que el barón le ordenaba a su hijo que fuera a traer al médico de inmediato, corrió a buscar a su padre. Charles se retiró a sus aposentos para guardar cama. Su hijo se sentó en la punta del colchón y le apretó la mano. 

El conde le sonreía, las contracciones no eran todavía intensas y no quería que se asustara. 

Azazel llegó con una maleta más grande que otras veces y se dispuso a inspeccionarlo. Erik le pidió a Peter que llevara a David a cabalgar para que se calmara y Charles se sintiera tranquilo.

Al joven escocés le costó dejar a su padre y Peter lo tomó de la mano y empujó con suavidad para que saliera. 

Azazel auscultó el vientre del conde y examinó su cuerpo. Charles estaba acostado de lado y gimió ligeramente cuando le inspeccionó las partes íntimas. El médico encontró el orificio que se había formado para el canal y empezaba a expandirse para el alumbramiento.

-Es el canal – anunció Azazel, sonriendo -. Se formó y ahora se está dilatando.

Erik estaba recargado contra la puerta, tratando de no demostrar lo alterado que se encontraba, y rio de alegría. Charles se alivió pero los nervios no lo dejaban alegrarse demasiado.

Azazel se dirigió a su paciente.

-No tengas miedo porque está progresando adecuadamente – le aseguró para tranquilizarlo. Charles asintió seriamente -. Camina por la habitación, bebe líquido y date un baño caliente, eso te aliviará. Erik, abre las ventanas para que entre aire fresco hasta que se bañe – el barón se acercó al ventanal y quitó el pestillo -. Charles – lo miró sonriente -. Todo está bien, hoy tendrás a tu bebé en brazos.

Charles volvió a asentir y esta vez sonrió levemente. Azazel le inspiraba confianza, además, lo había leído y el médico estaba convencido de que no había peligro ni para él ni para la criatura. 

Erik se sentó a su lado en el colchón y le apretó la mano. El conde leyó que estaba tranquilo y demasiado feliz. Eso le dio más seguridad. 

-¿Quieres dar un paseo por la habitación conmigo? Tenemos que levantarnos para hacerlo – ordenó el barón, estirándole el brazo con cuidado -. Vamos, Charles. Yo estoy aquí y no me apartaré de tu lado. 

Azazel se retiró para darles intimidad y Charles salió de la cama ayudado por Erik. No necesitaba ayuda para hacerlo pero le encantaba que lo consintiera en este momento tan especial. Estuvieron andando de un extremo al otro de la larga recámara tomados de la mano. El conde, a veces, se recargaba contra su hombro para buscar su calor y Erik lo abrazaba. Las contracciones iban y venían pero todavía no eran intensas ni continuas. 

Un paje llegó con líquido para que bebiera y Erik se ofreció a servirle para que se retirara y los dos quedaran solos. Charles se sentó en un sillón con la mano reposando sobre su ombligo.

-Creo que es conveniente que te des el baño ahora – sugirió el barón y le pasó la mano por la frente mojada. Charles estaba bañado en sudor por la tensión -. Avisaré para que te preparen uno.

-De acuerdo – contestó el conde y gimió con fuerza por primera vez. Se masajeó la parte baja del vientre con una mueca. Esa contracción se había sentido más dolorosa que las demás -. Espera, Erik. Prefiero acostarme. 

Erik le extendió la mano.

-Vamos a la cama – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo -. ¿Te sentirías más cómodo quedándote solo con la camisa? Ven, amor – le estiró el brazo y Charles se incorporó -. Te ayudaré a desvestirte.

En las horas siguientes, los dolores aumentaron y Erik se mantuvo tan cerca de su amante que hasta parecía adherido a él. Los tres jóvenes sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo y Peter se encargó de tranquilizarlos. Al ser el mayor se sintió con la responsabilidad de contenerlos y les propuso que salieran los tres a cabalgar. Wanda declinó y prefirió encerrarse a leer, mientras que David aceptó como una forma de aliviarse. Azazel les aseguró que no había nada de qué preocuparse y los dos muchachos salieron a cabalgar un rato. 

Regresaron a la tarde y se encontraron con la feliz noticia de que Charles se estaba preparando para pujar. Peter retuvo a David en la sala principal para que no escuchara gritar a su padre, lo abrazó y acompañó hasta un sofá cerca de la escalera. Se sentaron juntos y el mayor lo envolvió con los brazos y le besó la cabeza. David estaba tranquilo, tanto como podía estarlo ante la situación de tener a su adorado padre pariendo, pero el apoyo de Peter le quitaba la angustia.

…………..

Ni en el sueño más desopilante Charles hubiera imaginado vivir una situación parecida pero ahí estaba. Afortunadamente su cuerpo se había adaptado con los músculos flexibles para poder pujar. Era una sensación maravillosa y extraña. Podía haberla llamado absurda quizás, aunque él no la sentía de esa manera. Estaba debatiéndose entre un dolor que lo partía en dos y la ansiedad y alegría de traer al mundo a la criatura engendrada con el más puro y genuino amor. Oía las órdenes de Azazel, olía el aroma a sangre y sudor, y sentía su cuerpo dolorido luchando por dar a luz a una nueva vida. Respiraba la presencia de Erik, sintiendo la mano del barón firme sobre el hombro y su brazo debajo del pecho, ejerciendo presión contra su vientre. Gritaba y lloraba de dolor pero hacía fuerza. Sabía que con cada movimiento ayudaba a su hijo a venir al mundo. Dependía de él y solo de él que su bebé naciera, todos los demás solo lo acompañaban. 

Charles puaba y pujaba. Una mezcla de extrañeza y alivio lo recorrió entero cuando sintió el cuerpecito abandonando el suyo. Cerró los ojos con un último y largo grito y se echó hacia atrás. Cayó sobre el pecho de Erik que lo envolvió entre sus brazos y le besó la cabeza. Podía oír su risa. También pudo oír el llanto del bebé y abrió los ojos.

-Es una niña – declaró Azazel. Acto seguido, le cortó el cordón que aun la unía a su padre y se aprestó a revisarla y envolverla con una manta de seda.

Charles rio en medio del llanto y volteó la cabeza para mirar a Erik. Se besaron los dos riendo y llorando. Charles sintió un dolor menos intenso pero que le exigía volver a pujar. Azazel depositó a la criatura en una cuna que habían dejado junto al lecho, y lo ayudó a deshacerse de la placenta. Luego lo limpió para que no se le infectase el canal antes de cerrarse definitivamente. 

El conde se recostó contra las almohadas, agotado y feliz. Erik recogió a la niña de la cuna y se le acercó con ella. Le quitaron entre los dos la manta para contemplarla. Era simplemente perfecta y, aunque chillaba y estaba arrugada como una pasa de uva, la vieron preciosa. Le contaron los dedos y le estudiaron las facciones. Estaba completa de punta a punta. Tenía mucha vitalidad porque lloraba como si su mutación fueran pulmones superdotados. Por instinto, Charles la apretó contra su pecho y la pequeña se calmó con los latidos que había escuchado cada instante de su corta vida. Erik le acarició la pelusita de la cabeza, que estaba mojada y tenía un tono castaño verdoso. Después besó la mejilla de su amante. Charles alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Ambos seguían riendo en medio de las lágrimas. 

-Iré a avisar a sus hijos que todo salió bien – comentó Azazel para retirarse y darles intimidad.

-Sí, gracias – concordó Erik -. Pero diles que no entren. Les avisaremos más adelante para que puedan pasar.

-Erik – reclamó Charles con sus pocas fuerzas -. Están enloquecidos por conocerla. Que entren ahora.

-No – replicó el barón y por su tono, el conde advirtió que se traía algo entre manos -. Pídeles que aguarden, por favor, Azazel, pero explícales que Charles y su hermana se encuentran bien.

El médico se retiró. Charles acomodó a la criatura con cuidado y se volvió hacia Erik, expectante. 

Erik hincó una rodilla en el piso junto a la cama y sacó un cofrecito de su bolsillo. Lo abrió y Charles se encontró con una alianza de oro exquisita. El barón carraspeó antes de soltar el discurso que ya llevaba preparado con tres meses de anticipación. Era un alivio que el conde respetara su intimidad y no lo hubiera leído y descubierto esta sorpresa.

-Cuando nos conocimos los dos teníamos un pasado con alegrías y tristeza, no esperábamos descubrir nuevamente el amor y nos encontramos – comenzó Erik con la voz trémula -. Nos entendimos desde el primer momento, congeniamos y a medida que el tiempo pasaba nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Nos amamos, Charles, e intimar y convivir contigo como pareja solo hizo que mi amor hacia ti se acrecentara. Eres una persona especial y para mí eres mi mitad perfecta. Te admiro además de quererte y a tu lado me siento seguro y contenido, aprendo de ti día a día, eres mi sostén para cuidar a mis hijos y el consejero fiel que necesito en mi trabajo. Me convertiste en mejor persona, me convertiste en un mejor padre y en una persona más compasiva y generosa. Por ti cierro los ojos cada noche feliz y los abro más feliz al despertar contigo a mi lado. Pero por encima de todo, te amo, simplemente te amo, Charles. Construimos una familia entre los dos ensamblando a nuestros hijos y ahora trajimos una al mundo, fruto y prueba del amor que nos tenemos. Después de lo que hemos vivido juntos, después de todo lo que cambiamos porque nos transformamos el uno al otro haciéndonos más felices y mejores personas, quiero que aceptes este anillo. No puedo convertirte en mi cónyuge ante las leyes, pero puede jurarte amor y fidelidad eternos, y que serás mi esposo hasta que la muerte nos separe. ¿Aceptas, Charles Francis Xavier?

Charles rio de emoción y quiso abrazarlo pero tenía a su hija contra su pecho. Erik se irguió y lo abrazó y besó con efusión.

Oyeron pasos y ruidos detrás de la puerta. Tenían que ser los jóvenes ansiosos aguardándolos en la sala. Charles separó sus labios pero apartó la cara apenas para mirarlo a los ojos. Erik le sujetó la mano izquierda que tenía libre, para colocarle el anillo. Luego le besó el dedo con ternura. 

-Aquí está el otro anillo – continuó el barón y sacó de su bolsillo otro cofre con otra alianza idéntica -. Ahora debes ponérmelo tú. ¿Quieres que te ayude con la niña?

Emocionado, Charles le entregó la criatura para ubicarle la sortija en el dedo anular izquierdo. Se miraron y se sonrieron. Sellaron lo que sentían con un beso suave, acariciándose apenas los labios. Se observaron y rieron otra vez, más emocionados. Erik lo rodeó del cuello y le sujetó la nuca con la mano para besarlo con más fuerza. Ahora se saborearon la textura de los labios y Erik dejó que Charles le recorriera la cavidad de la boca con su lengua. Su hija se movió un tanto molesta en los brazos del barón y tuvieron que separarse entre risas para que el conde volviera a cargarla. 

Charles envolvió a su pequeña con la manta y la apretó contra el pecho.

-¿Dejo entrar a los niños? – sugirió Erik.

Charles asintió y bajó la mirada hacia su hija. Le hizo una morisqueta pero la niña permanecía con los ojos cerrados. 

Erik abrió la puerta. Wanda y David ingresaron rápidamente y cada uno se sentó en un extremo del colchón para observar a su nueva hermana. David abrazó llorando a su padre. Había estado muy ansioso y con miedo. Charles le besó la cabeza para tranquilizarlo. 

Peter moría de la ansiedad pero cariñoso como era, primero abrazó a su progenitor. Conmovido, Erik le masajeó el pelo platinado y el muchacho corrió a ubicarse junto a David. 

Charles le entregó la niña a Wanda. Peter y David se estiraron por encima de las piernas del conde para contemplarla.

Erik llegó a la cabecera y permaneció de pie allí. Intercambió miradas con Charles, cómplices y felices. 

Los gemelos discutían porque Wanda decía que la niña era el calco de Charles y Peter sostenía con autoridad que era idéntica a Erik, todo esto mientras sus padres les aseguraban que con lo arrugadita que estaba no se podían deducir las facciones todavía. David optó por opinar sabiamente que había que esperar.

-¿Y el nombre? – quiso saber Peter. Le hizo un gesto a su hermana para que le pasara la criatura y la acomodó riendo en sus brazos. David le tocó la punta de la nariz y rio -. ¿Cómo van a llamarla?

-Catherine como Catherine Earnshaw, la protagonista de “Cumbres Borrascosas” – opinó Wanda resuelta.

A David no le gustó. Su padre tenía en Escocia una tía lejana que se llamaba Catherine y le parecía gruñona y soberbia, no quería una hermana así.

-Decidimos llamarla Lorna – contestó Charles.

-Como la heroína de tu novela favorita – dedujo David -. Lorna Doone.

-Al segundo nombre lo decidirán entre ustedes tres – lanzó Erik la propuesta y Charles lo miró con expresión de ¿cómo se te ocurre? -. Pienso que son lo suficientemente maduros para elegir con sabiduría.

“Harás que se maten entre los tres,” le objetó Charles mentalmente.

Erik rio, divertido.

Lorna comenzó a llorar y Peter quedó asustado y sorprendido porque no había hecho nada que pudiera molestarla. David la retiró de sus brazos y se la pasó a Charles.

-Charles y su hermana necesitan descansar – anunció Erik con autoridad -. Más tarde volverán a visitarla, ¿de acuerdo?

Los jóvenes asintieron. Erik se di cuenta de que Wanda luchaba consigo misma pero no podía evitar los celos y la abrazó y acompañó afuera un rato. Entró más tarde. Charles estaba bostezando exhausto pero no dejaba de cargar y observar a su hijita. 

-Tienes que descansar, amor – le explicó Erik con suavidad. 

Charles iba a negarse pero los ojos ya se le cerraban. Erik le retiró la niña con cuidado y la depositó en la cuna. La envolvió con las sábanas y Lorna se arrellanó con un pequeño bostezo y refregándose los puñitos contra la cara. Erik sonrió enternecido.

Charles se ubicó de lado y cerró los ojos. Quedó dormido al instante. Erik lo arropó cariñosamente y se sentó en la punta del colchón, mientras le sostenía la mano y acariciaba los dedos.

No existían palabras para que el barón pudiera expresar lo feliz que estaba. Solo sentía que amaba a Charles con todo su corazón y adoraba a cada uno de sus cinco hijos. 

……………..

¡Hola! Disculpen la demora en actualizar. Ahora resta un epílogo donde Peter tendrá una sorpresa.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.


	23. Capítulo Veintitrés: Epílogo

El Heredero 

Capítulo Veintitrés: Epílogo

Habían transcurrido cuatro años y la pequeña Lorna estaba pintando con acuarelas un dibujo para regalárselo a sus padres cuando regresaran de Londres. Charles y Erik habían tenido que viajar por un mes a Gran Bretaña porque la empresa se había expandido hasta el Imperio Británico y había convertido al barón en uno de los hombres más ricos de Europa. 

La niña había quedado al cuidado de sus dos hermanos mayores, Peter y David, porque su hermana Wanda ya no vivía más con ellos. Hacía tres meses que se había casado profundamente enamorada de un príncipe prusiano al que Lorna apodaba cariñosamente Vision y se había mudado al otro extremo de Alemania. Lo que no significaba que hubiera perdido contacto con su familia.

Recostada boca abajo sobre el piso de parqué, con la lengua hacia afuera, con los ojos azules concentrados en el trabajo y su extenso cabello ondulado entre verdoso y cobrizo recogido en una coleta, Lorna mezclaba los colores con el dedo y los plasmaba con el pincel en la hoja gigante. Puso por aquí un sol, por allí una flor y junto a ella un árbol cargado de frutos coloridos, después llenó el paisaje de animalitos. No eran trazados claros sino garabatos, círculos y líneas a los que ella les daba vida con su imaginación. 

David entró en la sala y la encontró concentradísima en su quehacer artístico. El joven sonrió con ternura hasta que reconoció la hoja en la que su hermanita estaba pintando.

-Pete – llamó al amor de su vida con toda la suavidad y calma de las que fue capaz.

Peter se presentó en el umbral vistiendo una camisa holgada para que no le molestara el vientre hinchado de seis meses.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, desperezándose. Es que a él, tan activo normalmente, el embarazo le daba sueño.

Lorna lo vio y dejó de pintar para correr a sus brazos. Extrañaba que Peter no pudiera utilizar su mutación como antes y llevarla veloz por los jardines. Charles se sorprendía de que el movimiento no la mareara y de lo bien que se llevaban los dos. La pequeña extendió las manitas y, a pesar de la barriga, su hermano la cargó y rio con ella. Lorna era liviana como una pluma y no lo incomodaba tenerla en brazos.

David comúnmente se acercaría el dúo para hacerle morisquetas a la niña, acariciarle el vientre a Peter y plantarle un beso en la boca pero ahora estaba preocupado. 

-¿Tú le diste a Lorna esta hoja? – preguntó alzando la pintura todavía fresca -. ¿Te diste cuenta qué es?

Peter sacudió la cabeza y Lorna le besó la mejilla.

-No presté atención, Dave.

-Es la escritura de la compra del terreno donde nuestro padre quiere construir la nueva fábrica – soltó David casi desesperado -. Erik va a matarte.

Peter le restó importancia al asunto.

-Su escribano tiene el documento original, David – rio -. Eso es una copia. Lo sé porque lo acompañé a Dusseldorf cuando se la entregó y el escribano guardó la escritura original dentro de la caja fuerte en su despacho – suspiró -. Me equivoqué. Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que era esa copia y no tuve que habérsela dado a Lorna. Pensé que era un simple papel sin importancia por no leerlo, pero te aseguro que no hay problema.

-Igual, espero que no se enfade contigo – suspiró David, preocupado. 

-No pienses en eso, amor – le sonrió Peter -. Está acostumbrado a mis travesuras desde que gateo. Si me perdonó hasta ahora, no va a enfadarse por una copia. Si frunce el ceño cuando lo descubra, voy a prometerle que viajaré a hablar con el escribano para que le haga otra.

-Y todos te miman por tu bebé – recordó Lorna y le palpó la barriga con la manita -. ¡Ay! – rio y se cubrió la boca -. ¡Se movió el bebé!

David no resistió más y se les acercó. Abrazó a Peter de la cintura con Lorna en brazos, y le plantó un beso en la boca. Peter cerró los ojos. Adoraba sentir los labios de su amor contra los suyos. 

-Como dije siempre – murmuró David a su oído -. Admiro tu optimismo perenne y cómo te las ingenias para estar de buen humor y tranquilizarme. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Lorna aplaudió.

-¡No veo la hora de conocer al bebé!

-Todos estamos como tú, Lorna – le sonrió Peter. Ella le volcó otro beso húmedo de la mejilla -. Tengo sueño otra vez.

David cargó a su hermanita para que Peter se relaja. El joven se desperezó con un bostezo.

-Iré a recostarme un rato, Dave. Avisen si llegan nuestros padres.

El escocés lo despidió con otro beso y permaneció sosteniendo a la niña.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Lorna?

-Correr con Pete pero no puede – hizo un puchero. 

-¿Qué te parece cabalgar conmigo? – Lorna asintió, entusiasmada, mordiéndose los labios -. Tú elegirás en qué caballo montaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Me ayudarás a prepararlo pero antes vamos a ponerte ropa más cómoda para que puedas sentarte en la montura – y mientras hablaba, la fue llevando en brazos hacia el interior del pasillo.

……………..

Charles suspiró recargado en el pecho de Erik, mientras el carruaje recorría la campiña soleada. Después de un mes, se reencontrarían con tres de sus hijos. Ambos los extrañaban mucho así como al sol que volvían a ver a través de las ventanas del coche después del brumoso paisaje británico. El viaje había resultado un éxito para los negocios de Erik y había cerrado acuerdos con importantes miembros de la nobleza, que conocían a los Xavier desde centurias. Erik no quería ilusionarse demasiado pero más adelante podía presentarse la oportunidad de llegar hasta América. 

Después de firmar los convenios y visitar las fábricas en Londres y en Edimburgo, la pareja se había instalado en Westchester una semana para visitar a Hank, a Raven y al pequeño Kurt. Ya conocían al bebé cuando había viajado un año atrás con sus padres a Alemania. Charles se había vuelto a sentir joven en su antigua casa y fue un placer enseñarle a Erik los espacios de su infancia feliz. Hubiera deseado que David lo acompañara también con Peter, Lorna y Wanda, pero el embarazo los había retenido en Alemania, aunque, de cualquier manera, no faltarían oportunidades más adelante para que viajaran todos juntos.

Charles estaba entusiasmado con regresar con sus hijos pero el viaje extenso le estaba dando sueño y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Erik. El barón lo envolvió con ambos brazos y le besó la cabeza. El conde cerró los ojos. Erik le masajeó el cuerpo y, al hacerlo, posó la mirada en su anillo. Recordó cuando se lo entregó después del nacimiento de Lorna. No pasaba un día sin que disfrutara a su familia y a cada instante se enorgullecía de haber concertado la alianza de David con Wanda, ya casi cinco años atrás, porque ese acuerdo había transformado la vida de todos por completo.

-Erik – murmuró Charles, con los ojos cerrados y en medio de un bostezo -. ¿Crees que Lorna esté lo suficientemente cansada? Digo, ¿esperas que tal vez tenga ganas de que la llevemos a la cama y yo me duerma una larga siesta a su lado?

Erik rio.

-Charles, pareces Peter – bromeó y al poco rato suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás -. No puedo creerlo. Peter tranquilo, sin correr, andando pausado, durmiendo todo el día y con un hijo en camino. Me parece que fue ayer cuando me sacaba de quicio con sus travesuras. 

-¿Tan travieso era?

-Imagínate un niño ya de por sí inquieto, que a los nueve años descubre que tiene semejante mutación – recordó Erik con nostalgia -. Ahora que lo veo a través de los años, descubro que no era un niño incontrolable, sino que yo tenía un miedo atroz de que algo le ocurriera.

-Creo que deberías decírselo – opinó Charles ya casi dormido -. La relación entre ustedes mejoró mucho y sería bueno que supiera que te preocupabas tanto por él.

-¿De veras lo crees, Charles? – preguntó Erik.

El conde asintió ya casi dormido. Él le besó de cuenta nueva la cabeza y se entretuvo en observar el paisaje. Era increíble cuánto había extrañado el sol. 

Media hora después, el coche atravesaba la avenida. David estaba cabalgando con Lorna y desde el caballo, reconocieron el carruaje. El joven jaló las riendas apurado para dejar al animal en la caballeriza y le pidió a su hermanita que entrara corriendo a despertar a Peter. 

…………………….

Tanto los hijos como los padres se alegraron de verse. Lorna no estaba cansada en absoluto pero afortunadamente a Charles se le quitó la modorra apenas vio a sus tres hijos y más tarde se retiraría a jugar con ella. Erik se conmovió al ver que su hija los esperaba con un obsequio y de inmediato reconoció el papel. Miró en dirección a Peter porque su intuición le decía que David no cometería error semejante y el joven le sonrió comprador.

-Mañana a primera hora viajaré a Dusseldorf para que el escribano redacte otra, papá.

-Así lo espero – murmuró Erik.

Charles abrazó a David y a Peter al mismo tiempo, mientras los interrogaba sobre cómo llevaban adelante el embarazo. Erik cargó a Lorna y entraron todos a la casa. Habían llegado a las doce y cuarto, justo a tiempo para disfrutar juntos del almuerzo.

…………..

Una semana después, David acompañó a Charles a Dusseldorf y Erik se encerró en el despacho a trabajar. Peter se suponía que los acompañaría pero a última hora desistió y prefirió quedarse a dormir. Charles solía preocuparse de que descansara tanto pero Azazel les había asegurado que era algo natural. A algunos la preñez les daba sueño y a Peter le daba demasiado, algo normal por la cantidad de energía que su cuerpo consumía para la criatura.

Erik estaba escribiendo cuando oyó pasitos inquietos detrás de la puerta y la vocecita de su hija.

-¡Papi! – sonaba ansiosa y preocupada -. ¡Peter está llorando!

Erik guardó los papeles desordenadamente en el cajón y salió a buscarlo. Lorna lo guio hasta la terraza, donde el joven estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada contra una de las columnas de la baranda, llorando desconsoladamente. Al notar a su padre y a su hermana, sintió vergüenza porque había salido y se había refugiado allí para que nadie lo encontrase. 

Erik envió a la niña adentro y se acercó a su hijo. Se agachó y quedó de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

-No me pasa nada – avisó Peter entre hipidos y secándose los ojos con los puños -. El bebé está bien y yo no estoy bien, pero estoy bien. . . No te preocupes. . . vuelve a trabajar.

-Algo te sucede, Peter – respondió su padre seriamente -. Si no te duele nada y sientes que todo está en orden, ¿por qué estás llorando? Te recuerdo que soy insistente y no me marcharé hasta que me lo digas.

-Tengo miedo – soltó y se restregó los ojos otra vez.

-Comprensible, miedo al parto – reconoció Erik y se dio cuenta de que no era mucho en lo que podía ayudar -. Charles no va a tardar en regresar. Él te quitará los miedos si ya pasó por esto. Solo quiero que sepas que – hizo silencio sin saber cómo continuar y le palmeó el hombro -. Quiero que sepas que es algo natural que sientas miedo, Peter. Es entendible.

-No le tengo miedo al parto – cortó el joven y apoyó la mano en la columna para incorporarse. Erik se aprestó a ayudarlo -. Tengo veintidós años y lloro como un chiquillo, me siento miserable.

Erik suspiró, mientras lo empujaba y sostenía hasta que el joven recobró el equilibrio. Cuando lo sintió estable recién lo soltó.

-¿No vas a decirme a qué le temes?

-A ser un pésimo padre – contestó Peter, lanzando su miedo -. Ya está, no sirvo.

Erik quiso reír pero dada la situación, entendió que no era conveniente hacerlo.

-Peter, es lo más normal creerse inadecuado para el rol de padre. A mí me pasó igual y eso que pasé cuatro veces por la misma situación: primero con Nina, luego contigo y con Wanda, después con David cuando decidí adoptarlo y no imaginas cómo me sentía cuando Lorna venía en camino – sonrió -. Es lo más normal del mundo y habla de lo responsable que eres.

-Tú no fuiste un pésimo hijo así que sabías cómo ser un buen padre – exclamó el joven.

Erik quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa y Peter aprovechó para entrar en la casa. Ya no lloraría más, se sentía patético de haber dado semejante espectáculo ante su padre y ante su pobre hermanita.

-¡Peter! – lo llamó el barón y entró detrás. Lo alcanzó en el pasillo. Peter lo vio pero no dejaba de caminar y de restregarse los párpados -. Peter, detente. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Deja de seguirme.

-Ahora sí estás comportándote de manera inmadura – lo amonestó Erik con autoridad. El joven se sintió tocado y se detuvo -. Peter, quiero que me acompañes a mi despacho y nos encerremos allí a conversar. 

-Vas a decirme que soy un hijo excelente para que me sienta mejor – protestó el muchacho. Después, suspiró, realmente no se sentía él mismo y no sabía si era por el embarazo o porque David se había marchado o por miedo a la responsabilidad paternal que lo aguardaba en pocos meses -. No sé qué me pasa. Olvídalo, padre.

-Peter – ahora Erik lo llamó con suavidad -. Te prometo que no te diré que eres un hijo excelente para que te sientas mejor, sino que quiero platicar contigo y desahogarme. Sí – le sonrió al ver su expresión de asombro -. Necesito desahogarme. ¿Me acompañarías si te pido que lo hagas por mí, para que yo me sienta mejor?

-Está bien – congenió el joven sin muchas ganas y se frotó el vientre -. Ya di un espectáculo y creo que espanté a Lorna.

Erik le sonrió y fueron juntos a encerrarse en el despacho. Se sentaron frente a la mesita donde estaba depositado el tablero de ajedrez con las piezas ubicadas de la última partida que el barón y el conde habían disputado la noche anterior.

Erik recordó lo que Charles le había aconsejado en el carruaje y se frotó la frente. Peter seguía alterado después de llorar, no era una persona a quien el llanto acosara fácilmente y se sentía aturdido. Para tranquilizarse, comenzó a jugar con las piezas que estaban junto al tablero y eran las que Charles le había quitado a Erik en el último juego.

-Nuestra relación no fue fácil, Peter, lo reconozco – inició Erik y suspiró -. Te reprochaba ser irresponsable y cometí muchas veces el error de compararte con Wanda, que es menos inquieta que tú y no me daba tantos problemas . . .

Peter hizo además de levantarse.

-Papá, realmente no tengo ganas . . .

-Peter, quiero conversar contigo en serio – el tono de su padre no era de orden sino de súplica y esto hizo que el joven permaneciera en su lugar -. Sabes que la pérdida de Nina me lastimó mucho y que aunque no se lo dijera a tu madre cuando los esperaba, yo aguardaba ansioso por otra hija. Eso no fue bueno para Wanda ni tampoco para ti – Peter pasó saliva, recordando su infancia llena de escenas de favoritismos para su hermana -. Cometí muchísimos errores y el peor fue querer que te convirtieras en un calco de quién había sido yo porque saliste demasiado parecido a tu madre, no solo en el aspecto físico sino en el corazón de oro que tienes – ahora el joven volvió a tragar pero esta vez conmovido -. Yo deseaba inculcarte mi carácter, que fueras una persona centrada en los negocios y de mente analítica, que estudiara cada situación hasta el mínimo detalle. Tú no eres así y fue una lucha interna darme cuenta de que tenías que ser tú mismo y no lo que yo proyectara en ti.

-Papá, desde hace tiempo me lo demuestras – admitió Peter -. Me das mi lugar, valoras mi opinión y estás menos severo. 

-¿Por qué te consideras un pésimo hijo?

El joven sacudió la cabeza, realmente no lo tenía claro.

Erik continuó. 

-A los nueve años manifestaste tu poder que era una velocidad inalcanzable. Eras un niño que tenía que manejar semejante fuerza y hacías tu mejor esfuerzo. No te lo dije nunca pero me daba cuenta cuánto luchabas por contenerte y escapar, el terror que te invadió esa vez que llegaste a Dusseldorf en cuestión de segundos y un amigo te devolvió a casa. 

Peter suspiró.

-Ustedes estaban más aterrorizados que yo.

-Es cierto, tu madre quedó al borde un ataque cuando desapareciste y yo estuve a punto de abandonarlo todo, familia, empresa, todo, para salir a buscarte por el mundo.

Peter rio.

-Papá, eres un exagerado.

-¿No me crees capaz de hacerlo? – interrogó Erik y enarcó una ceja. Otra vez recordó el consejo de Charles. Cruzó las manos en las rodillas y se inclinó -. Peter, por ti hubiera dado mi vida y no estoy exagerando. Te amaba y te amo ahora tal como eres – el joven pasó saliva nuevamente y sintió un nudo atravesado en la garganta. Su padre lo notó y siguió después de un breve silencio -. Fui muy severo contigo cuando eras niño porque quería moldear tu carácter, fui estricto cuando eras adolescente porque te hacía inmaduro e irresponsable pero hay otra razón más importante, una que nunca expresé porque me la guardé para mí del miedo que tenía: estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de que algo te sucediera, Wanda era tranquila, sin ninguna mutación pero tú tenías una que podía hacerte daño.

-¿Estás diciendo que eras tan estricto por miedo a que me pasara algo malo? – preguntó el joven sin entender.

-Dijiste que tienes miedo de ser padre, imagina mi miedo al no poder cuidarte. Sentía terror de que te lastimaras, de que alguien descubriera tu mutación e intentara hacerte daño, o de que corrieras tanto y te perdieras para siempre – Erik se apretó los dedos de las manos enlazadas y bajó la cabeza -. Me sentía un inútil porque no sabía cómo protegerte. Me sentía un inútil como padre y me volvía más severo contigo porque me era severo conmigo mismo por no poder ayudarte.

-Eso quiere decir que eras tan estricto conmigo porque querías serlo contigo o no entendí – dedujo Peter tratando de comprender.

Erik se daba cuenta de que no estaba siendo claro porque no abría su corazón por completo. ¿Tanto le costaba expresarle lo que sentía? Tomó aire y levantó la cabeza para enfrentar sus ojos negros y vivaces. Su hijo lo miraba demandando una respuesta.

-Junto con Charles eres la persona más buena que he conocido: generosa, solidaria, noble y también inteligente. Pienso que no podría haber tenido un mejor hijo que tú, Peter. Adoro lo optimista que eres, me encanta cómo siempre tienes una salida para divertirnos, la forma en que te las ingenias para verle el lado luminoso a todo y nadie mejor que tú me enseñó cómo se puede respirar alegría aun en los momentos más oscuros. ¿Crees que olvidé cuando cabalgamos juntos aquella vez hace ya cinco años y me demostraste cuánto te importaba Nina? Recuerdo que te ofreciste a acompañarme a visitar su tumba y eso me hizo demasiado bien.

Peter sonrió con esa mirada fresca y pícara. Erik se alegró al notarlo y continuó.

-Yo me jacto de saber juzgar a las personas pero tú eres una de las pocas que me han sorprendido. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de ti cuando supiste plantarte y defender a David, cuando te contuviste por un tiempo para no traicionar a Wanda y esperaste mi respuesta? Peter, te amo con todo mi corazón, me llenas de orgullo cada día y si te confieso esto: el miedo que sentía por ti y mi inseguridad como padre, es porque necesito contártelo solo a ti, con nadie más me he abierto de esta manera.

-Contármelo, ¿para qué? – rio Peter -.¿Para que te consuele?

Erik lo sorprendió asintiendo con completa sinceridad.

-Vaya – suspiró el joven. No se esperaba eso -. Ahora soy yo el que no sabe qué hacer para calmarte, digo, tengo que consolarte a ti, ya lo he hecho antes pero no era por esto. ¿Me estás pidiendo que te consuele por ser inseguro como padre?

-¿Qué me dices si me das un abrazo fuerte? – propuso el barón y le extendió los brazos.

Riendo de entusiasmo, el joven se levantó y lo abrazó. Justo su barriga chocó contra la mejilla de su padre y la criatura se sacudió. Al sentirla, Peter rio con más ganas.

-Eres el mejor hijo que pudiera haber tenido – confesó Erik -. Lo digo desde el corazón.

-Lo sé – sonrió el joven y se restregó los ojos porque estaba muy emocionado -. Ahora lo sé.

Oyeron unos pasitos y brinquitos detrás de la puerta. Indefectiblemente tenía que tratarse de Lorna.

-¡Papi y Pete! – exclamó con su vocecita -. Papá y Dave ya están casa.

…………….

Seis meses después, Charles se movía en la cama sin poder dormir. No es que no tuviera sueño, sino que su instinto paternal le indicaba que sus hijos necesitaban su ayuda esa noche con la pequeña Luna. Sí, David y Peter habían decidido llamar Luna a su hija, el nombre en latín para el satélite terrestre. Charles no pudo más de la ansiedad y se sentó para abandonar el lecho. Sin embargo, el brazo de Erik lo retuvo y devolvió a la cama. 

-Erik, siento que los niños. . . 

No pudo seguir porque el barón lo acostó boca arriba y se le ubicó encima, reteniéndolo de las muñecas. Antes de que Charles protestara, comenzó a besarle el cuello y el mentón. El conde gimió, después de tantos años Erik sabía a la perfección cómo complacerlo.

-Erik – suspiró entre gemidos -. En serio, Peter y David me necesitan.

-Yo te necesito más – ronroneó Erik y le deslizó la boca a través de la piel nívea hasta atraparle el pezón izquierdo. Charles se arqueó de placer -. ¿Ves? – sonrió maliciosamente -. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro, Charles.

El conde no pudo contestar porque el barón aplastó las caderas contra las suyas y sintió su erección. Era el incentivo adecuado para que la suya comenzara a crecer. Como un relámpago recordó que estaban en la recámara de Erik y no tenían condones allí, o, al menos, eso creía.

Erik no perdió el tiempo y se incorporó rápido para sacar un preservativo del cajón de la mesa de luz. Era precavido por excelencia y ya esa tarde había conseguido uno. En medio de la oscuridad tanteó dentro del cajón hasta dar con él. Se lo colocó velozmente y regresó a ubicarse otra vez sobre su amor. Charles estaba respirando profundo, aguardando ansioso lo que seguía. Ya no se acordaba más de sus hijos ni de la criatura, solo del momento pasional que se acercaba. 

Como tantas otras veces, el barón lo preparó con el ungüento y lo llenó de besos y caricias. Charles se ubicó de lado y abrazó la almohada con ambos brazos para contenerse. Erik entró lento y pausado, usando los movimientos adecuados para brindarle más placer. El conde lo tomó de la espalda y empujó para besarlo. Entre chasquidos húmedos y acariciándose con frenesí, Erik quedó ubicado en su interior y comenzó a moverse. Después de haberse amado cientos de veces, era increíble cómo aun sus cuerpos palpitaban y se excitaban en medio del acto sexual. Se conocían demasiado. Charles sabía qué posición tomar para complacerlo mientras se sacudía adentro y Erik conocía de memoria la forma adecuada de penetrarlo para llevarlo al éxtasis. Envueltos en las sensaciones desbordantes que se regalaban, los dos alcanzaron el clímax. El barón liberó su simiente dentro del condón, mientras que el conde bañaba el colchón como otras tantas veces. Erik retiró su miembro y se quitó el preservativo. Luego volvió a ubicarse sobre Charles para que se siguieran repartiendo besos y caricias. 

Más tarde, se levantaron y se dieron un baño juntos. Cambiaron las sábanas y se acostaron para dormir finalmente. Charles se acurrucó sobre su amor y cerró los ojos. Erik suspiró profundo para dormir. De pronto, oyeron golpes a la puerta.

-Es Lorna – leyó Charles con un bostezo, y se levantó cansado -. Tuvo un mal sueño y necesita quedarse aquí.

Erik se vistió con un camisón largo que tenía junto a la cama, mientras que el conde recogió el suyo de una silla y se lo colocó antes de abrir la puerta. 

-Ven, mi pequeño angelito – la cargó en brazos y, adormilado como estaba, cerró la puerta con el pie para volver al lecho con la niña.

Ya Erik les había hecho espacio suficiente en la cama para que la pequeña se ubicara en el medio de los dos. Charles acostó a Lorna y se acostó él, dispuesto a dormirse al fin.

No pasaron ni diez minutos y la pareja ya estaba atravesando el puente entre el sueño y la vigilia. Lorna dormía plácida y tranquila. Los despertó a los dos el llanto de un bebé.

-Te aseguro que papá sabrá cómo calmarla.

-Pero son las cuatro de la mañana, Dave. ¿No crees que vayan a querer matarnos?

-¿Y dejar huérfana a su nieta? – bromeó David.

La risa fresca de Peter inundó el espacio.

-Adelante – autorizó Erik antes de que golpearan.

La pareja de jóvenes entró, vestida con sus holgados camisones. David traía a Luna envuelta en una manta. La criatura lloraba y se sacudía y Charles se incorporó para cargarla y tranquilizarla también.

-No sabemos qué tiene – explicó David, trataba de conservar la calma para no angustiarla más. Peter estaba a su lado y comenzó a morderse la uña del pulgar, algo que había empezado a hacer cuando estaba demasiado ansioso -. Le dimos de comer y tratamos de que se durmiera pero solo llora. Quise entrar en su cabecita pero es muy pequeña aun.

-No, no trates de entrar todavía en su mente – pidió Charles, mientras la observaba y acunaba en brazos -. ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña Luna?

-Es que no lo sabemos – contestó David, frustrado -. Si ya comió y está limpia, tiene que dormirse pero llora.

Charles miró a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Comer y dormir no es todo lo que necesita una criatura de tres meses – volteó hacia Peter -. Ven, siéntate en la punta del colchón – el joven obedeció y dejó de morderse el dedo -. Te está reclamando a ti, Peter. Solo quiere que la arrulles un rato. 

Peter recibió a su hija y la meció con cariño. La pequeña se acurrucó contra su pecho y, poco a poco, se fue sosegando. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, un poco de mimos por parte de él. Peter sonrió y después rio, enternecido. David se sentó junto a ellos y acarició el puente diminuto de la nariz de Luna.

Charles se volvió hacia Erik. Se miraron y se sonrieron. Luego bajaron la vista hacia la dormida Lorna, Charles la arropó, mientras su otro padre le quitaba mechones de la frente. Volvieron a observarse los dos y se regalaron un efusivo beso.

………………………….

¡Hola a todos! Aquí llegamos al final de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo al leerla.

Un agradecimiento especial a @KiKaLoBe por leer un fragmento y darme su opinión.

Muchos besos. ¡Arriba el Cherik!

Midhiel


End file.
